Code Of The Amazons
by Exodia-Girl
Summary: The boys continue their lives after the world championships. But as fate would have it they meet a trio of girls and are soon swept into another adventure as bit beast powers, lost over millenia, arise. Researched for, with reference to mythology!
1. The Amazon Trio

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** My first Beyblade fic… so go easy on me! Oh and… this is as of March/12/2003, I'm the process of convering the fic into a reader-friendly format. I finally learned why my stupid word processor was taking off the extra spaces, and fixed that. Damned bugs…

Chapter #1: The Amazon Trio 

It was a breezy, yet sunny day, not particularly the type of day that anything major would happen. Tyson and Max were still at it, although their team, the 'Bladebreakers', was now world champion team, Kai, as the captain, kept insisting that to maintain their title they must remain sharp.

Kai was watching them, as always he was one of the people who practiced the most. But for once, he decided to take a five-minute breather to have a drink of water and to observe his teammates, as much as he hated to admit it to the present day, they weren't such losers after all, they came a long way since he first met them.

Kenny and Dizzy were in a heated discussion as he typed data into his laptop, Dizzy of course sponged it up; she always loved to analyze things.

Rei appeared seemingly out of the shadows, it was a mystery how he could blend in while wearing nearly all white.

"What's up Rei?" Tyson called. Rei just spared them all a glance.

"I heard from the Amateur bladers that a new group has come to town, I heard they were three girls… 'The Amazons Clan' they call themselves, and I also heard all three of them have harnessed the ability to use a BitBeast, I also saw one who played them, he said he had his defense ring sliced clean," Rei spoke in his leveled voice.

"Girls with that much power? Impossible," Kai put in, he wasn't surprised by the fact that more girls were becoming Bladers, but it did surprise him that they supposedly had BitBeasts, and the capability to slice a defense ring so effortlessly. 

"Are you sure it wasn't just some rumors?" Max wondered.

Rei shook his head, "I seen the pieces, sliced to bits… almost as if I did it myself," he replied.

"Wow… that must be a really strong Beyblade," Kenny put in.

"Indeed, it would have to be as strong as Driger to do something like that, maybe even stronger," the voice of Dizzy sounded from his laptop.

"No one is stronger than Driger," Rei replied, folding his arms in a defiant look.

"Hey how about we stop gossiping and check it out!" Tyson was jumping from foot to foot; it was a while since he had a beybattle against someone new who was worthy, being on the world champion team didn't exactly give him many people on higher rungs in the ladder, and as Kai would say, everyone who wasn't a member of the Bladebreakers, was inferior.

"I agree, maybe someone would finally teach you boys that girls can still be good Beybladers," Dizzy was again at it with the put-down remarks.

"As if," Kai snorted.

In the shadows of the fences and bushes, three figures crouched, "So they are at the bladebrakers huh? They don't look so tough to me, they look like a bunch of macho egoists to me," one figure said to the others.

"Hikaru, never underestimate your opponents," one of the others replied. 

"Vega is right," the third put in.

"Hey Charly, How about we just break… the bladebreakers?" Vega wondered. 

"Agreed," the girl called 'Charly' replied, smirking gleefully.

"Charly, are you sure it's wise? They are the world champions after all," Hikaru was fidgeting.

"Champions or not, Celeste will take them down, her titanium attack ring will slice their attack rings to shreds," Charly replied.

The guys were still talking when Kai heard something, "Hold on… we have eavesdroppers," he spoke, edging closer to the bushes, the other followed behind.

The bushes suddenly began to move and two girls jumped up, "Hello!" they greeted in unison.

The girl on the right had medium length dark hair with blood red tips, her bangs were unruly and their tips were also colored blood red. The bangs also concealed golden-ember eyes that seemed to shine although no light fell on them. She wore a tight crimson long-sleeved shirt that was slightly low-cut and went down to just about her waist.  Matched by a pair of baggy black low-ride jeans that showed a good two inches of her stomach under a long black cloak.

The girl on the left was slightly taller; she had ink black medium length hair, and a pair of piercing deep blue eyes. She wore baggy black jeans, heavy black and white shoes, royal blue tank top, leather vest, and black gloves with no fingertips.

The guys exchanged glanced, "Why were you in there eavesdropping on us?" Tyson wondered.

"We were doing it for our boss," the girl on the right replied.

"We're Vega and Hikaru, we're from The Amazon Clan!" the girl on the left added.

"Told you they weren't a rumor," Rei muttered.

"So your boss sent you to Beybattle and beat us?" Kai was close to laughing; these two girls stood no chance against him and Dranzer.

"I don't send my team to do the dirty job for me, only cowards do that," Another voice was heard from the bushes, another girl appeared.

She was the tallest of the three, with long dark brown hair that had golden, and red streaks in it. Her eyes, a bright fiery ember, burned like fire. She wore flaring low-cut jeans with heavy boots, a black halter-top, with a studded leather jacket on top of it. Her right hand had a glove on it, her left didn't, and her left hand was also resting on her hip.

"My name is Charly, I'm the leader of the Amazons, and must you know, we're undefeated, and we are going to turn your Beyblades into scrap metal," she spoke in a leveled voice cold enough to make someone flinch.

"I don't think so," Kai shot back.

Charly laughed, "We will see hot-shot, how about a friendly battle against Vega, Terra-Drake should give you plenty of trouble… and should you win, you'll get to fight me and Celesté, not that many get past Vega and Terra-Drake." Charly smirked, "I doubt you are higher in the food chain there," she added.

Kai was loosing it, these girls were dissing them openly and he would have none of it, after all he was a world champion, where were these girls getting off dissing them like that?

"You're on!" Tyson shot.

"Let the mayhem begin," Charly put in. They saw the girl name Vega reach into her pocked and pull out a shining, silver metallic beyblade, it had a ring of red on top, and a ring of black at the base. The metallic attack ring was adorned with four scythe-like blades.

"So boy, you think you can beat Terra-Drake?" she asked.

"Dragoon can beat anyone!" Tyson shot back.

"That's one impressive-looking beyblade," Kenny added. Massive sweatdrops from the guys.

"Who's side are you on chief?" Max nearly shouted.

"I was just stating that in the scientific side, a beyblade capable of shredding someone's defense ring has to be powerful," he replied.

"Celeste thanks you for the compliment," Charly spoke. The guys looked at her strangely, she just laughed, "it's my Beyblade who is the shredder, and she is powerful, Celeste will make your beyblades extinct, like the dinosaurs," Charly laughed at their expressions.

"Let's play," Vega pulled out her launcher and pushed in her rip cord, the blade was clicked into position. She followed Tyson to their practice beyarena, 

"Vega, shred him," Charly put in. Hikaru tossed away her cloak. The two bladers got into position, Tyson was ready with his usual reverse launch, and Vega was launching her blade sideways.

"Three… two… one…" Charly counted. "LET IT RIP!" a shout echoed as both bladers sharply pulled back on their ripcords. Dragoon was moving very fast, for a second it paused right in the center of the beystadium. Terra-Drake was meanwhile doing circles on the rim. Dragoon reacted heading right for the circling Drake. The two clashed, much to everyone's shock, sparks began to fly from the two beyblades.

"Get him Terra-Drake," Vega cheered. Terra-Drake began to push Dragoon back down to the center, their blades still locked in a mortal combat.

Dragoon's center began to glow, "And here come Dragoon," Tyson said, smirking a bit. Terra-Drake began to glow as well, with a flash of light, the holographic image of Terra-Drake appeared, and it was a huge drake with scythe-like claws and long powerful limbs, large wings and a long, thick, powerful tail, but unlike Dragoon, it had only two limbs, front.

Dragoon emerged as well, Tyson knew he won, because he could tell that Dragoon was powering up for the finishing blow. "Now… Dragon… STORM ATTACK!" Tyson cheered. Dragon flashed and a small tornado began to form from the top of his Beyblade. The Tornado grew and soon enveloped the stadium.

"What the…" Vega asked. She never imagined that they could have something powerful like that. Suddenly a beyblade flew out of the twister, and in a clutter landed by Vega's feet. It was silver and red; it was Vega's Terra-Drake.

"Woohoo!" Tyson jumped in joy. Vega picked up her blade, looking at it, it wasn't damaged, it was just blown away by the tornado.

"Lucky shot," Vega muttered. Kai smiled a bit, just a bit, it looked more like a smirk coming from him.

"You girls should know not to pick on world champions," he spoke.

"Is that so hot-shot? You may have beat Vega, but you no way can beat Charly," Hikaru spoke, glaring daggers at Kai, her eyes shining in seemingly unholy glow.

"If she is so supposedly tough, I'll battle her," Kai shot back. 

Charly laughed, "Not so fast hot shot, let's make a deal, we duel tomorrow, six pm sharp, at the park grounds, if you're late, you loose, and I reserve the right to bring spectators to see Celeste beat your Dranzer and shred it up," Charly flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Bring all the spectators that you want, the more see you lose, the better," Kai shot back.

"We will see… we will see… common girls, we've hung around these losers long enough." Laughter ensued from the three girls as they walked away and vanished back into the bushes.

"Kai are you sure you can do it?" Tyson wondered.

"I'm sure, she'll loose before the battle really starts," Kai could already see her face when Dranzer will kick her Beyblade out of the ring.

"I don't know, Dizzy has no information on this one, so Kai… you are on your own," Kenny was anxious to see if what Rei said was true, whether that girl's blade could really slice metal.

"Just the way I like it," Kai replied coolly. Tomorrow would be an interesting day indeed…

_Author Notes:_ Who is this Charly? And what about her two friends? Is Charly over her head challenging Kai like that? Or has Kai finally met his match? Stick around to find out!


	2. Dranzer Vs Celeste

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** Chapter Two… So Charly has challenged Kai… is she insane? Or does she have a plan up her sleeves that Kai is too arrogant to see?

Chapter #2:**_ Dranzer Vs. Celeste_**

The next evening, the sun was setting. At the park, dozens of people gathered, lured by the promise of a long and hard Beybattle, everyone who ever lost to Charly came to watch her get defeated by the one and only Kai. Many Amateur girls came to cheer their comrade on.

Vega and Hikaru were sitting on the top of the jungle gym of the playground, the best vantage point over the beystadium resting on a large crate in the center of the playground, on the sand. Charly was sitting on the swing, looking at her watch, five fifty five.

Clapping and cheering was suddenly heard as Kai appeared with the rest of his teammates. Yells of 'Death to Celeste,' 'Go Kai', and 'Kai for Number one,' were heard.

Kai surveyed the crowd, many Amateur bladers, some more serious ones, but no one really that strong, if Charly beat them all then it wasn't too hard, given that she had a bit-beast. Then he saw Charly; she approached him, a grin on her features.

"You're early… ready for a thrashing of your life time?" she asked.

"Yea, but you'll be the thrashed one," Kai replied.

Charly chuckled, "How about we throw some fuel into this flame, best two out of three?" She asked.

"You're on," Kai took out his blade and launcher.

Charley stood on one side of the beystadium, reaching into her pocket with her gloved hand she drew a beyblade; it was completely red, with black and gold on it. It had five blades arranged like Shurikan blades. In a display she kissed the bit-chip before putting it into the launcher, "For good luck," she said coolly. Grapping the ripcord with her gloved hand she got into position. The crowd froze as Kai took position as well.

"Good luck hot shot, you going to need it against Celeste," she jabbed at him. 

"Three… two… one…" Tyson gave the countdown.

"LET IT RIP!" Both shouted as they yanked back their ripcords. As if by magnet the two Beyblades clashed in mid air, Celeste bounced back and landed on the rim, beginning to circle. Dranzer fell down into the center and stayed put. Kai was observing the opponent's blade.

The shurikan tips made a solid blade, like a saw, so attack wouldn't work very well because he would only come in contact with the blades, he only saw one option, try and out spin Celeste.

"Celeste… offence mode," Charly commanded. Celeste dripped down and charged at Dranzer, they clashed; sparks began to race from where metal met metal, but Dranzer seemed to be withstanding the attack, he hardly edged away. 

"Way to go Dranzer, keep it up," Kai cheered. Dranzer suddenly shoved Celeste away; it went back to the rim.

"This will be close," Kenny speculated.

"Right you are chief, I can sense that their Bit Beasts are both powerful," Dizzy added.

"But who will win?" Max wondered.

"Kai will, Charly is good, but she is only an amateur," Tyson spoke.

"I wouldn't bet my life savings on that yet," Dizzy stated.

On the battlefield, Dranzer was still out spinning Celeste, it has amazing endurance, and Celeste's blades couldn't get under its frame. The crowd was absolutely silent, no noise came from them, and the battle was equal in all forms. 

"All right Dranzer, finish this one," Kai commanded. Dranzer broke out of its defensive spin and headed right for Celeste. It tackled Celeste head on, and the red Beyblade flew out of the ring, landing on the floor, in a clutter. The crowd erupted into cheers and hoots.

"Well done… but remember, it's best out of three, you have to win one more time, and I don't think Celeste will let you," Charly jabbed. She picked up her blade, inspected it for damage, seining none she clicked it back into her launcher, "Round two Hot shot, and you're going down," Charly smiled lopsidedly.

"This will be another easy win for me," Kai replied.

"In your dreams," was Charly's only reply.

They got into position and the crowd froze once again, the shurikan tips of Celeste's Attack ring began to glimmer in the setting sun, looking almost as if they were on fire, "Perfect timing…" Charly muttered to herself. Tyson once again did the count down and the air was pierced by a sharp "Let It Rip!" yell.

Celeste immediately went for Dranzer, barely letting it touchdown, it tackled Dranzer head on, making it back up a bit. Then it tackled again, another centimeter the blade retreated. 

Kai was shocked; the blade was pushing Dranzer out, centimeter by centimeter. Sparks raced every time metal met metal. Then for a brief second there was a grinding noise.

"Ata girl Celeste! Ram him out of the ring!" Charly cheered.

"Dranzer, don't give up," Kai was appalled to think some amateur could beat him. 

"Celeste, keep on ramming! No easing up!" Charly grinned, Dranzer was nearing the edge, and Celeste didn't look like it was easing up. Grinding noise and sparks flew every time the shurikan blades hit Dranzer.

"Wow… that blade has some push power," Kenny said.

"Kai been in tougher situations, he'll pull trough," Rei added confidently.

"I don't know, I don't like that grinding noise, it's as if those shurikan blades are prying metal apart," Tyson added.

"That's exactly what she is doing!" Kenny suddenly yelped, "She uses those blades to separate the opponent's beyblade and then in a single strong push, it could come apart. She can't push a blade out of the ring, not enough stability with an odd number of blades, but she can cause her opponent to fall apart, it's not illegal, and quite clever if I may say so myself," Kenny explained.

"Alright Celeste… finish him… now… Ram it hard and fast!" Charly ordered. Celeste backed away, everyone could see that from the excessive ramming, Dranzer would take a little to regain balance, but that little, would be little too late for it. Celeste came back with a head-on force-tackle and it was over. Dranzer was literarily rammed out of the battle arena. The girl side of the ring erupted in cheers as Kai picked up his blade, it was intact, he didn't want his attack ring sliced in half, it was scratched a bit, but that was only the plastic casing, he had spares of that.

"One a piece, still wonna go for the third round Kai? Scared yet?" Charly jabbed him.

"Dranzer wont loose to you," Kai put his beyblade back into his launcher. 

"You already lost," Charly told him.

"It's a tie," Kai replied. Charly just shook her head.

Hikaru and Vega knew what she meant, that grinding noise, it was the shurikan tips digging between the metal and the plastic, separating the blade, excessive spin would only further weaken the blade with the inertia of the spin, then if Celeste went for her special attack, it would be over.

"LET IT RIP!" the call echoed as the beyblades shot out again. The third round, the tiebreaker, the end of it. Charly was confidant, and Celeste reflected that confidence with her spins around the rim. Dranzer charged, more grinding, the blade moved back a little.

"Celeste… go for it!" Charly cheered. The top of her blade began to glow in a brilliant red.

"And here comes Celeste," Dizzy said. Out of the blade, an image of a bird stretched out, with huge wings, powerful beak, and long, sharp talons. Kai's eyes widened when he saw another Dranzer-like creature come out of the girl's beyblade, he was rattled, and he totally didn't expect that. He only dimly noted Dranzer coming out to meet the challenge.

"That's right hot-shot… Celeste is Phoenix, and just, if not more so, crafty as yours." Charly folded her arms, a satisfied grin appeared on her face, she knew she bagged this, Kai looked a bit ruffled around the edges by her Bit Beast.

"Dranzer, finish her!" he commanded finally snapping out of it. Dranzer charged and tackled Celeste. It was pushed airborne, but not out.

"No!" there were some gasps; many knew what happened when Celeste took flight.

"That was a mistake… You lose…" Charly said. The blade flew right over Dranzer, "Bye, Bye handsome… see you next fall… Celeste finish him now… METEORITE SLAM!" Charly commanded. Celeste dove down, spinning like a drill, it's five tips gave it amazing balance in the air, acting like helicopter rotor blades. Celeste plowed right unto the top of Dranzer, with amazing force. And then, in a snap it was over, with a loud grinding noise Dranzer came apart, already weakened by the Shurikan tips and the spin inertia, it simply fell apart at the seams. Celeste landed smack in the center of the arena and continued to spin victoriously.

Clapping and cheers erupted from the girls and Kai felt deadened then ever before.

Charly took her blade and polished the shurikan tips, "Sorry hon… Celeste is good at slamming, and you're just good at tackling, your offence was your downfall, because every tackle, made your blade come apart more," Charly explained as her two friends clapped her on the shoulders.

"Way to go girl, you show 'em," Vega told her.

"The bigger they are… the harder they fall, it's simple as that," Charly told her comrades.

The guys just stared numbly as Kai collected the pieces of his Beyblade, it was the first time he had lost like that, he still felt numb, over the loss, and over the fact that Dranzer wasn't as unique as he had thought.

"I see it but I don't believe it," Max was in awe.

"That will be a lesson to you all, don't underestimate girls," Dizzy spoke.

"Hey what's your real name anyways?" Max called. Charly spared him a glance.

"My name is Charlene Daemen, but you can call me Charly," she replied before turning around and walking off.

"That name sound familiar," Kenny said, wondering where he heard that last name before, he was sure he heard it before, somewhere.

Tyson approached Kai, "Cheer up, it's not the end of the world," he told him. Kai didn't reply, he still felt numb, as if it was he who was Meteorite Slammed, and not his blade.

"Tyson is right, you win some… you lose some, that's how life goes," Max added. The crowd left, the boys were whispering in shock at seeing the hometown champ get defeated by a girl so cheaply.

"It's back to practice for me," Kai suddenly spoke.

"Maybe Charly can give Kai some pointers," Dizzy suggested.

"Like he'd take them," Tyson argued, "He was humiliated enough," he added.

"I wouldn't mind taking some pointers, after all, if she's good enough to beat Kai, she's probably good enough to beat the rest of us, if we were to meet in this year's tournament, we would need all the edge we can get," Rei spoke for the first time in what seemed like eternity.

"Give Rei a prize folks," Dizzy spoke again.

"We've seen her power, we can come up with a strategy ourselves," Kai spoke coldly. He wanted revenge, but first, he needed a plan, something to get around those Shurikan blades, he needed a metal casing for his blade, but that would be extra weight, he'll have to sacrifice some speed, he needed to think carefully now, he just found a new worthy opponent. 'I'll defeat her, even if is the last thing I do,' Kai thought.

**_Author Notes:_** That's Chapter two… so what will happen next? Will Kai get his revenge, and what about Charly? Is she all she cranks herself to be? Does Kenny somehow know this girl with the Phoenix? Stick around to find out!


	3. The Fourth Amazon

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** Chapter Three… Charly, after a brief spat with her friends decided to take a walk, she meets a girl in trouble… what happens when that girl just happens to own a Beyblade with a beast seemingly stronger than Celeste?

Chapter #3:**_ The Fourth Amazon_**

Over the next few days, the neighborhood buzzed with gossip on how seemingly effortlessly Charly beat Kai. The name 'Celeste' was now synonymous with 'Dranzer' some amateurs even called Charly's Bit beast 'Celeste-Dranzer'. The Amazons seemingly vanished; no one has seen them in quite some time.

Kai was still pursuing his goal of revenge, Kenny, with the help of Dizzy, gave him some interesting possibilities, but nothing too concrete, the tactic of splitting an opponent's beyblade and then making it fall apart was, as Dizzy termed it, seemingly flawless.

Tyson was riled up to Beybattle Charly too, he wanted to see how would Dragoon fare against the cut-neck Celeste, for having such a tame name, the bit-beast was far from tame. Max wanted a Beybattle too; it would be something to test his new parts on. Rei however was completely cool with it, he didn't particularly look for a fight, but he said he would battle if he were challenged; he just didn't pick fights without knowing what he was getting into.

Charly, Hikaru, and Vega were currently sitting around their secret place in the park; up in the highest tree they had built a tree house from which they had vantage point almost over the entire park.

"Man, for being a champ, Kai was easy… it was almost as if after Dranzer saw Celeste, he stopped trying to win," Charly said, polishing her spare parts, she liked them spit-shined, to look deadlier in combat.

"Can Bit Beasts fall in love?" Hikaru speculated.

"No silly! They aren't even alive!" Vega shot back.

"Oh… then I have no clue, hey… maybe Celeste just rattled him, it must be the first time the boy saw another Phoenix, poor chap. I bet seeing Celeste surprised him, caused him to loose his concentration or something, that was way too way of a loss for him, but then again, bit beasts are harder to control if you aren't focused on the task." Hikaru added.

"Yo check it out," Vega alerted them. The girls crowded the south window of their up-tree retreat, they could see the parking lot from there, it was empty on, the guys have gathered.

"The loser squad is at it again, every day they gather there, and I just know they are looking for a way to beat Celeste," Vega said sternly.

"They can look all they want, they don't know my arsenal of spare parts, maybe I can't use the Shurikan, but my can-popper should give them trouble," Charly spoke, eying them. Their tree house wasn't far from the parking lot; they could see everything quite clearly.

"Hey, where's that kid in all white?" Vega suddenly noticed that they were one person short.

"You mean Rei?" Charly spoke. Vega and Hikaru cast her sideway glanced, 

"What?" Charly asked.

"There she goes again," Vega muttered. Charly growled almost like a tiger. 

"There I go where?" she asked.

"Nowhere," Vega snickered.

"If this is about the time I got that crush on that beyblader, don't even start… I am an Amazon," Charly spoke coolly, folding her arms.

"Sure, whatever you say…" Vega continued to snicker, Hikaru joined in. 

"Why do I even put up with you two?" Charly asked rhetorically. 

"Admit it, you know we're good, Charly, it's ok to have a crush, Rei _is_ kind of cute… but remember, we have an image to uphold," Vega spoke.

"DARN IT! I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON REI!" Charly yelled loudly.

"Tone it down Charly, they'll hear!" Hikaru hissed.

Charly growled again, showing a pair of fangs at her friend, "Teammates… I hate lousy teammates, now why wont you just run over to Rei and tell him I have a crush on him!" she said absent-mindedly.

"Don't mind if we do," Hikaru replied with a snicker. The look on Charly's face was priceless at the moment she realized what she said.

"Damn it… you get me with the reverse psychology every time," she muttered. 

"We're bad… and you know it!" Vega chirped.

They didn't notice however that the guys stopped talking, they heard a voice shrill, feminine yell, '_Darn it!_ _I don't have a crush on Rei!'_ and it surprised them. The voice was coming from somewhere near and above them, and it was very familiar.

Rei, who arrived just now, but still heard the yell, tinted pink a bit, and it contrasted with his white outfit and dark hair, showing clearly.

"Maybe it's some other Rei," Max speculated. The guys shrugged it off and went back to their planning.

"Congratulations Charly-Girl, they heard you," Vega spoke; she saw the guys pause right after Charly yelled. Charly growled, her ember eyes lit up, fire ignited in them.

"Vega… Hikaru… run while you can," she hissed venomously. The two girls grinned.

"You wouldn't hurt us… not –" they didn't get to finish the jab because Charly opened the trap door, and began climbing down. She grabbed her jacket just before closing the door.

"Traitors," she muttered.

Charly climbed down and jumped down, checking that she still had her beyblade with her, and her spare attack rings, she put the jacket on, zipped it up, dug her hands into her pockets, and began walking away.

"Where is some wuss when I need someone to shred," she mumbled. She kept on walking, thinking, and toying with the sharp blades on her Beyblade.

Vega and Hikaru exchanged glances after their friend and leader left.

"Maybe we talked too much," Hikaru felt awful, she knew Charly had a problem with guys, not many of them accepted her as a tom-boy, and then they were constantly teasing her because she had a thing for cute guys.

"Probably, she'll chill though, it's not the first time," Vega replied.

"Damn… what time is it?" she asked.

"The fifteenth time we did –" Vega replied but was cut off.

"No what time is it?" Hikaru was suddenly fidgety.

"Five thirty, why?" Vega didn't get a reply as Hikaru just left, in a hurry. Vega left the tree house too, locking it up.

Charly meanwhile continued to walk, where, she didn't know. It felt although she was lead somewhere, like that fateful day when she found Celeste's Bit chip. She felt odd, as if someone was watching, more so following her, but she shrugged it off, no one would follow her.

"Hey watch out!" there was a sudden yell. She saw a girl run by her, followed by three brawny guys in hot pursuit. Charly turned around and ran after her, easily overshooting the guys and catching up with the girl.

"Why you running?" she asked.

"Those bastards don't take Beyblade losses easily… they wonna ruin my Beyblade, they just couldn't handle Raikou," the girl replied.

Charly instantly realized that this girl had a bit beast as well, "I know someone like that too, I won one of those just a few days ago, totally thrashed his blade." She held back laughter at the memory of the look Kai had on his face when his blade fell apart, he got what he was often doing to others.

"Hey! You're… you're… Charly! I saw you thrash that guy, what's his name, I'm new around here, man you sure made yourself famous by that one," they continued running towards the park, the guys were slowing down, they weren't fit, in fact they were on the opposite, it was clear to see that they didn't train often, they were just egoistic hotshots.

Finally the three guys stopped pursuit, Charly and the girl continued to run all the way to the park, only stopping under Charly's tree house, in plain view from the parking lot, and Charly completely forgot that the Bladebreakers were still there.

"So what's you name?" Charly asked.

"Takara Arashi, it's an honor to talk to someone as good as you!" Takara offered a handshake. She was a tall girl with dark hair and bluish eyes, her bangs split down the middle of her forehead to frame her face, only a small wisp fell down. She wore a tank top-like belly shirt colored black. Blue flares, with just the tips of her black boots showing. Her arms, unlike most of the girls, were a bit developed, showing clearly that this girl likes to work out, and train, a hard worker.

Charly shook her hand briefly, "I bet it would be more of an honor to join my team… but there is a catch, you gotta last more then two minutes against me in a Beybattle," she added.

Takara smiled, "That wont be a problem, Raikou is an endurance blade, it works fine for me," she said. She looked up; noticing that the trap door had a lock on it, which meant the girls weren't up there.

"Damn, our practice Beyarena is up there, only Vega has a key," she muttered.

"Hey why wont you ask to use those guy's arena?" Takara asked, pointing to the parking lot. Charly looked there and spluttered, the guys.

"No way, no how! That's Kai's buddies… he's somewhere around, I know he is. Knowing him, he'll want to get himself humiliated again by asking me for a rematch," Charly explained.

"And that's a problem?" Takara asked.

"Yea it is… I don't want his crowd of fans stalking me for their own revenge," she put her hands in her jeans pockets.

"Why do I sense you have an ulterior motive to not wanting to hang around them," Takara eyed the girl curiously, and much to her surprise, the girl, Charly, blushed scarlet.

"Oh I get it," Takara smirked and snickered.

"You get nothing," Charly snapped back.

"If that's so, why won't you just hassle them into letting us use their beyarena for two minutes?" Takara put in.

"Fine!" Charly growled like a mad lioness, her temper was flaring again.

She muttered something inaudible and began walking to the parking lot, 'Celeste will show her how it is to hassle the Amazon leader,' she though to herself. She hated calling in favors, especially from guys, and especially when the guys belonged to a team who's leader had a grudge against her.

Kai had a big grudge against her, she literarily humiliated him three days back, she didn't blame him however for holding a grudge, in his place, she would've held one too, a bigger one.

She took out her beyblade, clicking it open she took out the Shurikan, reaching into her pocket she pulled out another attack ring, it had four sharp, scythe-like blades that arched up a little, the blades were on the outside, as well as the inside surface of the extensions, 'Let's see her stand up to the can-popper,' she thought. Putting it in she clicked the blade back, making sure that the new attack ring was latched in securely. She flicked out her Bit-Chip and put it in, 'Celeste is ready to slash that Raikou to shreds,' she thought.

"Hey Charly!" she heard a voice. Looking up she saw Max waving at her. 

"Hey Max, Tyson, Kenny, Rei," she felt better that Kai wasn't in sight.

"What brings you here?" Tyson wondered. They saw another girl emerge from behind Charly.

"New recruit… and I need your Beyarena to test her, if you guys don't mind," she grounded her teeth and bit back her desire to comment.

"That's cool, sure you can use it, we're taking a break anyways," Max chirped. 

"You guys are strange, you let your enemy walk right unto your turf," Charly commented.

"Hey, you're not our enemy, only Kai's," Tyson replied, "He can never take a loss," he added.

"I saw that, oh well… Common Takara, let's see what you got." Takara pulled out a beyblade, it was golden yellow, with black lightning bolts on it, and the lightning-bolt shaped blades of its attack ring were shimmering in the sunlight.

"I take it you have a bit beast too," Kenny asked Takara, looking at her blade. 

"Yea, Raikou is a real shock to whoever faces him, you're Kenny? Right?" she wondered. Kenny just nodded.

"Common slowpoke," Charly urged.

"Right," the two got into position. Only now the guys noticed that Celeste exchanged it's five tip blade for something that looked a lot more deadly.

"Three… two… one…" Charly countered down, "LET IT RIP!" both girls yelled, letting their blades fly.

Celeste began to circle Raikou, with deadly intent. Raikou meanwhile spun still in the center, biding his time. Celeste charged and talked Raikou, but the yellow beyblade hardly retreated, then it tackled right back. The guys watched, the two blades were seemingly even in match.

Sparks began to fly as Celeste went on the offensive again, the new attack ring wasn't working properly as Charly noted, she wondered if she should've went with the shurikan. Before she could ponder, Raikou's core began to glow.

"And here comes the bit beast," Takara folded her arms, Raikou emerged, it was a huge yellow canine with piercing black eyes, lightning sparks began to fly from the blades on Raikou, "Raikou… put it out of it's misery!" Takara commanded.

Raikou tackled Celeste, causing it to go airborne, it's core lit up as Celeste emerged in all her splendor.

"That… was a big mistake," Charly spoke.

"Celeste! Meteorite slam!" she added. The blade dove, but right before it would hit Raikou, the yellow blade veered away. Celeste landed on the beyarena, completely missing Raikou. The guys were in shock and so was Charly.

"Lightning claw!" Takara ordered coolly. Raikou rebounded and charged at Celeste, giving it a head on tackle, the red blade was sent flying, and right out of the beyarena. Celeste landed in a clutter, beside the shocked Charly, it was the first time she lost a trial match, and it looked like Takara put everything in it, and won.

Slow clapping was heard as a figure emerged out of the shadows, "You got what you deserved Charly," he said coolly, a smirk on his features.

"I still kicked your keister Kai, I can do it again, don't tempt me… for your own good!" Charly growled back at him, so he saw the whole thing, she wanted to kill him for looking so smug. Kai just smirked again, if he couldn't have his rematch, at least he could enjoy angering the girl, and as it would seem, she was easily angered. 

"Break it up you two, don't fight," Kenny could see this would lead to no good. 

Kai turned to Takara, now completely ignoring Charly, "You sure showed her," he said coolly.

Takara was stuttering, this was the hometown champ Kai, _the_ Kai everyone kept talking about; she was at a loss for words.

"Common Tak, we have to get you to meet Vega and Hikaru," Charly spoke. 

"Coming…" Takara chased after Charly.

Before totally vanishing from view Charly stopped, "Guys! Thanks for letting us use your Beyarena," she saw Tyson and Max raise thumbs up while Kenny and Rei just nodded. With a wave of her hand Charly was gone.

"That girl is strange," Rei speculated.

"Hey, she's nicer than most of our rivaling teams," Tyson added.

"True, she doesn't seem to take competition too seriously until she is in it," Kenny turned to his laptop, wandering what kinds of readings Dizzy picked up on Charly's beyblade, and more importantly on Raikou.

Kai folded his arms, he didn't like it that his teammates were talking like that about a rivaling team leader. He had a nagging suspicion that this was Charly's strategy, become friends with rivaling teams, and hope they go easy on her in battle, he would have none of it, but he had to admit, the girl was cunning to pull something like that off. 'We will see what she is up to… soon enough,' he thought to himself, already a plan forming in his mind.

**_Author Notes:_** What is Kai up to? Can this spell trouble for Charly and her gang? And what about Takara, what's with her? More importantly, just who is she? Stick around to find out!


	4. Charly’s Sad Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** Charly, feeling a bit picked on by her comrades, decides to take a small walk, but Mother Nature has different plans. When a rainstorm catches her off guard and without an umbrella, she is stuck walking home soaked to the bone, except one stranger decides to change that with a simple act of kindness.

Chapter #4:****Charly's Sad Story

Charly and Takara found Vega and Hikaru pestering the amateur Beybladers, even without summoning their Bit-Beasts, they were winning. No amateur blade could withstand Terra-Drake's or Hellshire's spin attacks.

"Hey Charley, you're calm again?" Vega asked just as Terra-Drake pushed another blade out of the ring, she was taking on four blades by her self, and winning too.

"Yea," Charly began, "Guys… meet the new Amazon, this is Takara, she did fairly good in the trials," Charly began.

"Fairly good? I sent your blade flying!" Takara barked, "You lost!" she added. 

Vega and Hikaru stopped dead, "No… fricken… way," they said in unison. 

"Wait! Our tree house, I locked it! Where did you get the arena?" Vega wondered.

"We borrowed from the Bladebreakers," Takara spoke.

Hikaru and Vega exchanged knowing glanced, "Well of course she'll lose, being in such proximity to R–" they didn't get to finish because Charly clamped her hands on their mouths.

"Speak that name, and consider yourselves booted," she hissed. Takara was confused.

"you girls are strange," she said.

"They always tease me, I have no idea why I tolerate them," Charly spoke. Hikaru bit Charly's hand, "Ow!" Charly held her hand, "Damn it," she cursed.

"You tolerate us because you know we're the best in the field," she spoke.

"If only you weren't," Charly muttered.

"Charly, you got to admit… you do think he's cute," Vega tried to reason with her, without actually mentioning the name.

"So what? He's the enemy… the enemy shall be annihilated, that is the code of the Amazon," Charly replied. Vega shook her head, their leader was hopeless sometimes, and stubborn to match her inability to face up to her emotions.

"Who is this 'he' you're talking about?" Takara wondered.

"You know those guys who you borrowed the Beyarena from, 'he' is one of them. That one in all white, Rei," Vega said while Hikaru held back a now-steaming Charly.

"Ooo… he is cute, very cute for that matter," Takara said.

"See Charly-Girl… it's not that hard to admit to it," Hikaru said, letting Charly go.

"Whatever," she tucked her hands into her pockets again, squaring her shoulders. The girl turned around and walked off again.

"What's up with her?" Takara wondered.

"She's always like that, ever since that one blader she went out with, figures he only said he loved her so that in a battle, she would go easy on his team, lousy bastard, from that day, she became an Amazon, and she no longer admits to liking guys," Vega explained.

"That has to have hurt," Takara said.

"No kidding, we are trying to get her to open up again, but every time, she just shuts herself off more," Hikaru spoke, shaking her head sadly.

"When did that happen?" Takara finally asked.

"Two years ago," Vega replied.

"That girl needs someone to finally puncture through her shell," Takara spoke. 

"Don't we know it," Hikaru replied.

Charly continued on to walk, the sky darkened as clouds drifted over it. Dark somber clouds, almost as somber as Charly felt at the moment, she couldn't believe how easily her friends could get to her. True she though Rei was cute, but he was a guy, a foe, an enemy, she had experience with his kind.

True she had a vigilant eye on him for a while now, and thought she knew him well, she knew him before he even knew her. It wasn't by chance that he found out about her group, normally she scared amateur Beybladers into keeping her group a secret. But just for once she allowed them to talk about her in public, then when she was sure, Vega, Hikaru, and herself followed him to the others.

Charly thought maybe that was a tactical mistake, she now had a spat with the most famous Beyblader in the neighborhood, and it looked like she was heading for disaster fast. Charly pulled the jacket closer around her, zipping it up, raising the collar to shield herself from the chilly wind that began to blow. Her hands dug into the pockets of her leather jacket, she walked down the streets, shoulders hunched, head down, not watching where she was going, she was too deep in thought.

Small drops of water began to fall from the sky, 'Damn it… I forgot my umbrella in the tree house,' Charly thought to herself. The rain became faster, yet Charly didn't care. Many people were running to get home. She just walked, the wind remorselessly whipped her, and her leather jacket gave some shelter, not letting the water and cold wind get under it. But her jeans, they were wet already; she could feel the water collecting in her shoes. She walked to her house, almost wishing for one more miracle, like the time she found Celeste two years ago.

That was day was also the day she found out her so called Boyfriend, Aaron, only wanted to be her boyfriend because she was such a good Beyblader, and he was afraid of facing her head on at full power, he assumed that if they fought, she would go easy on him. He was wrong, with the help of Celeste, she totally destroyed his beyblade, it was broken into more pieces then one could count when Celeste unleashed her attack on him. From that day, she refused to date; even admitting that she thought a certain guy was cute was hard for her.

'They are all bad, all of them,' she though to herself. She swiped her wet bangs away from her face, but they just continued to stick like they were glued to her skin. She closed her eyes for a second, her hands and feet were beginning to turn numb, and she was cold, and still had four blocks to walk; yet each step was harder then the last.

Suddenly she stopped feeling the water hitting her, she only heard gently tapping, as if the water was hitting the canopy on an umbrella, 'that's strange… I thought I forgot my umbrella, now I'm numb all over and hearing things,' she thought.

"Tell me, do you always take strolls in the rain without an umbrella?" she heard a voice. Charly stopped, now she had to be hearing things, that voice, almost sounded like… him.

"Go away," she muttered.

"And have you catch a cold?" she heard that voice again, it was a voice, she was imagining it, she had to be imagining it. Charly refused to open her eyes.

"I said… go away," she told the voice, coldly.

"If that's really what you want?" she heard that voice. A second later, the rain once again was pummeling her. She realized it wasn't a trick; her mind wasn't playing a trick on her. Her eyes flew open, swiftly turned around and saw him, indeed, it was Rei. He was slowly walking away, and he was a bit wet himself. 

"REI!" she called. Rei froze, and turned around, that yell, it was familiar, then it hit him… at the park, it was her who he heard. Charly ran over to him, careful not to slip on the puddles, "It was you, wasn't you? It wasn't some cruel trick my mind was playing on me?" she wondered.

Rei gave her strange look, "You are strange," he said.

"You are even stranger! Damn it, you are now as wet as I am! Why did you do it?" she told him.

"I was just being nice," he replied.

"The only one who will catch a cold here will be you! I'm used to being wet, in England it's always wet, and I often forgot my umbrella, so the cold doesn't bother me really. You on the other hand, I doubt you are used to being wet," she told him, "Where you live?" she asked next. Rei quirked an eyebrow, what was this, a second ago she told him twice to go away, and now she was concerned about his well being, she was far too confusing for him.

"Six blocks away, why?" he asked.

"My house is close, three and a half blocks, common, you can wait out the storm there, and you can dry up a bit," she offered. Rei was a bit hesitant, 

"Alright," he said finally. Charly blinked, just then it hit her what she proposed, and the fact that he agreed.

"Well hurry up slowpoke," she told him and began to walk ahead. Rei followed, he did feel a bit cold, and her house was a bit closer than his. As they approached a small apartment building Charly produced a set of keys.

"You live here?" Rei asked.

"Yep, it's small, but that's all I can afford on what my dad gave me," she told him.

"So you live alone," he added.

"Wow… aren't you smart," she replied with a sarcasm-laced voice.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked next as the girl opened the door, Rei closed his umbrella and shook it off.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea… but I guess… you can say one act of kindness deserves another, I'm just being nice," she replied.

The elevator arrived with a small ding and they got inside, Charly pushed the fifth button and it began to move. "Just do me a favor, don't tell anyone you know where I live, or, believe me, you will live to regret it," she warned. The walk to her door was short from the elevator, as she opened the door and they entered, 

"Welcome to my humble abode," she told him, "Put the umbrella in the bucket there, and your shoes near it," he saw the light go on in the bedroom right before the door was closed.

Rei did as told, then he inspected the apartment, it was a simple one-bedroom apartment, scarcely furnished, but the girl did have a computer, a TV and he could see a small table scattered with Beyblade parts, her workshop probably. He just stood there by the doorway, dripping a puddle unto the wooden floor from his bangs, long hair, and clothing. Charly re-appeared from the bedroom, dressed in a black tee and red shorts, on her feet were black socks. In her hands she held two towels.

"Dripping a puddle I see, how kind of you to drip it in one place," she told him jokingly, "Here catch," she added throwing him a towel, "Dry yourself up, you look like a drowned rat," she added. The second towel she unfolded and began drying her own dark hair.

Rei shyly began drying his hair and bangs out. He saw her place Celeste on the table, among the other pieces of Beyblades, along with her launcher and ripcord, "If that vanishes before you leave, I know who you are… and the police will be on your tail soon enough," she warned.

"Come Rei, you want something? Cocoa maybe? How about some hot noodles to warm up," she asked. Rei shook his head; it was beyond him how this girl could be threatening one second, and kind the next.

"Just some cocoa, I'm not hungry," he replied.

"Sit down, feel free to watch the TV… the remote should be somewhere on the couch," she vanished in the small kitchen. He sat down on the couch quietly, still toweling his hair. Two minutes later he heard the microwave go off, a minute later Charly re-appeared with two steaming mugs and a bowl of steaming noodles. She put the tray on the coffee table.

"Pardon the lack of dining table, I eat in front of the TV," she said.

Rei just took his mug and sipped the cocoa, to test it's temperature, he found that although it was steaming, it wasn't boiling hot.

"This is good," he said suddenly.

"Rei, were you trailing me, admit it," she asked him, her ember eyes narrowed to slits.

"Ok I was kind of trailing, I saw you walking down the street, without an umbrella, soaked wet, even an enemy doesn't deserve the flu, so… I decided to lend you my umbrella." He replied.

"How considerate of you," Charly replied, beginning to eat her noodles.

"Why are you always sarcastic?" he asked suddenly. Charly froze, a piece of noodle went down the wrong pipe and she began to cough. Rei was surprised by her reaction, knowing nothing better to do he gently hit her on the back a few times. After a second Charly stopped coughing.

"Thanks," she said, tears were in the corners of her eyes from the coughing, and then she laughed at him.

"Sarcasm is really a part of me," she replied, resuming eating her noodles, not taking her eyes off his golden orbs. "Tell me, why did you agree to come here?" Charly asked. Rei shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Well isn't this quite a situation, I have no idea why I asked you to come, and you have no idea why you agreed to come," she waved her fork a bit before bursting into laughter.

He smiled a bit, the girl found everything amusing. She wasn't what he expected from a previously unbeaten leader of a team, her team, that was another thing; normally any team they met wanted to annihilate them, Charly and her amazons, although competitive, seemed to be able to be just themselves outside of the tournaments and battles.

"Care to share where you got Celeste?" he asked, hoping to drift the subject into something more comfortable.

"You want the whole story?" Charly asked. Rei just nodded, "It's a long one," she added, he nodded again.

"Well… better start from the beginning… It all happened on a day much like this one…"

**_---Flashback---_**

It was raining giant drops; Charlene was running home as fast as her legs would carry her. Suddenly she stopped, something made her to stop, then she saw it, something was glimmering in puddle of dirty water, she was curious so she crouched down and looked at it. There, right in the middle of the deep puddle were the remains of a Beyblade, it was badly broken, as if a car drove over it, over and over. It was smashed, all of it, even the metal ring was broken into three, but one piece. The Bit Chip, it was intact, and it was glowing a bright, blood crimson.

Charlene picked it up; it began to glow in her hand. Reaching into her pocket she drew her own beyblade, flicking her empty bit-chip off she put in this one, wiping the dirt off with her thumb, as she did so… a beam of light erupted from the chip. Charlene dropped her blade as a figure began to emerge; it was a huge red bird with mean beak, large wings, and long, slender, powerful talons.

Charlene stared in shock at the bird; it stretched out, and then vanished back into the Beyblade. Picking up her blade she saw that indeed a picture of a beautiful bird appeared on the circle part of the new Bit-Chip, and it was still shimmering.

**_---End Flashback---_**

"… Some lucky fluke no?" she finished.

Rei was speechless, he never heard of someone just finding a bit beast on a street like that.

"Where did that happen?" he asked after a few seconds.

"London, England, I used to live there, until my father decided to move his company head quarters here, it's just me, and my father, my mother died when I was five, I hardly remember her," Charly glanced at him, he had a compassionate look in his eyes.

"Then you're saying your family is wealthy? Why aren't you living with your father?" Rei was confused.

"I'm a run away," Charly replied.

"What?" Rei was surprised by her answer.

"Dad never loved me to start with, he was disappointed I was born a girl, and not a boy, he thinks girls can't handle the company, no business sense… when we moved here three years ago, I took one of my Dad's credit cards, and left. Obviously he didn't close the account, knowing that as long as there is money going out, I was ok, but… the card, it will expire in a year, and then… I'll have to go back," Charly bowed her head.

"Oh… You said your name is Charlene Daemen right… now I recognize that name; your father is the owner of Phoenix Enterprises! The biggest airplane manufacturer in Europe," Rei was shocked to realize just who Charly was.

"Correct you are" Charly replied with a smile.

"That's not the whole of it," Charly continued.

"I don't know why I am telling you this, but… two and a half years ago, I met this one guy, who had a wealthy family too, back then I was a very good Beyblader, but I didn't have absolute control over my Bit Beast. So in short, we went out for six months, then one day… I found out the reason he was dating me, was because he knew that if we fought in a tournament, I would annihilate his team effortlessly. He hoped that by pretending to love me, he would make me go easy on him and his buddies, and the reason I dislike Kai… he remind me of Aaron, the jerk that he was." Charly finished her sad story.

"That's really awful, and Kai isn't that bad, he just hates to loose," Rei spoke setting his empty cup on the coffee table he looked out the window.

The rain has stopped, the skies were clear now, dotted with hundreds of stars. He felt better, the cup of cocoa hit the spot.

"Charlene, I'm sorry… but I better get going," he said. Charly put her empty bowl and cup of tea down too.

"It's ok, it is kind of late," she replied. He put on his shoes and grabbed his dry umbrella.

"Thanks for the cocoa," Rei said.

"No problem, you're welcome to drop by sometimes if you wish," she replied. Rei opened the door and stepped out.

"Good Night Charly," he walked away. Charly held the door open for a second, just when the elevator opened.

"Good Night Cutie!" she called and closed the door. Rei was surprised, but smiled despite himself, Charly was certainly something different then your average Beyblader.

**_Author Notes:_** That's that! Stick around for chapter five! It will be a blast!


	5. Kai’s Revenge Part 1: Clash of the Titan...

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** Kai concocts a plan to get his revenge and challenges Charly one more time, unknowing that his play will get not only him, but one of his team-mates into hot boiling water when Charly's Rage peaks. Now they seem to be enemies more then before, and Rei is caught in the middle of it.

Chapter #5:****Kai's Revenge [Part 1]: Clash of the Titans

The next morning Charly raced out of her flat, running as quickly as she could, she was in a good mood. She ran over to Vega's place and pressed the buzzer. After a while she heard a sleepy voice.

"Who's there?" it was Vega, and by the sound of things, she was still half asleep.

"Yo Vega! Charley here… get your butt out of bed, rise and shine sleepy head," she told her friend in a happy, overly cheerful voice.

"Ok who are you and why you impersonating Charly?" Vega wondered, it's wasn't usual for Charly to be so cheerful, last time she saw her that cheerful was the time she first started going out with that creep Aaron. Vega pieced two and two together.

"Charly, did you get yourself a date?" she asked.

"Nah, but… I'm thinking I may have that crush anyways," she spoke. Vega's eyes widened up at her flat.

"Hold on, five minutes, I'll be right down," she said.

They cut the buzzer link and Charly remained by the apartment building front door, whistling happily.

Vega appeared, "Did I hear you right, you said the words 'I, have, and crush' in one sentence?" she pestered.

Charly nodded. "Yep, you aren't going deaf Vega," she laughed. 

"Common, lets get the others," the two of them ran to get Hikaru and now Takara. Both were shocked at Charly's mood, she looked as if she was floating on cloud nine. Vega leaned over and whispered some things to Hikaru and Takara, both giggled.

They got to their tree house and climbed up. Charly finally calmed down and re-settled to her usual cool-as-a-cucumber attitude.

"Man… I might have been wrong for once," she muttered, "Anyways… we have training to do, got that?" she glanced at her team-mates.

Suddenly they heard a scream. Charly instantly looked out one of their windows; she could see that at the playground, some punks were bossing around some girl. Charley climbed out the trap hole, climbing down. She then ran to the playground, the others girls followed not too far behind. They could see some punk and his friend were playing keep-away with a girls' bayblade. The girl was only ten or so, while they were brawny eighteen year olds.

"Those fat bastards," Takara hissed suddenly.

"You know 'em?" Vega asked.

"Yea… those fatsos are the Blade-Thieves, literarily. They steal blades and sell their parts to make money," Takara explained.

"You were running from them the other day, right?" Charly asked.

"No duh! They saw I had a bit beast, they not only wanted by blade, but they were after Raikou too," she said.

Charly emerged out of the tree-covers, "Hey bastards, return that blade right now," she spoke. 

The two of them turned to her. "Fat chance," one said. 

Charly approached them, "I said return that blade… right… NOW!" she barked at them. "Or risk the wrath of the Amazon clan!" she added.

"Only if you beat us, both of us at the same time," one said. "No problem, obviously you didn't see me in battle, better for me," she spoke. 

One of them reached into his backpack and pulled out a Beyarena made of solid steel. Vega, Takara, and Hikaru appeared.

"Charly, these bastards aren't worth it to see Celeste, let me and Hellshire take care of them," Hikaru said.

"Alright," Charly stepped away. The fatsos pulled out two blades. Hikaru pulled her own Beyblade out, it was sandy, with spikes on the sides, and three sickle blades.

The fight soon started when a shrill call 'Let It Rip!' filled the air. Hellshire was living up its name; it was graceful like a cat with its movements. The two opponents charged, Hellshire easily avoid their two-way tackle, causing them to hit each other.

Only then the two of them noticed the yellow glow on Hellshire's top, it was growing brighter and brighter by the second. "Enter… the lioness, queen of the jungle," Hikaru called. Out of her blade top, her bit beast, the mighty Hellshire the lioness appeared. It was huge, it was yellow, and it had giant claws.

The two gulped, their blades had no Bit-beasts. "Hellshire… Samurai Slash!" Hikaru commanded. Hellshire charged, its sickle blades now spinning like a single solid blade. It hit one of the blades, sending it flying. It landed on its side, a deep gash in the plastic casing made by Hellshire's sickles.

"Finish it Hellshire… Samurai slash!" Hikaru commanded. Hellshire rebounded and charged at the other blade, also tackling it, driving it out of the ring, it landed on the ground, and snapped into two. The image of Hellshire roared as the blade began to spin in the middle of the beyarena a second before vanishing back in into its blade.

Hikaru grabbed her blade. "You lost," Charly spoke. She took the girls blade away from the two of them and handed it back to the little girl, who had small tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," the girl said and ran off.

"Cute kid," Charly remarked, "Now…" she turned to the two guys, "I better not see you in this park again, because next time… Hellshire won't be slashing you, I will be slashing you, and you wont escape with only slashed casings." She warned. Hikaru flipped her black cloak and turned around.

"Losers," she muttered.

Laughter erupted from the four of them as they walked back to their tree house. "So Charly, what gotten you into such a good mood today in the morning?" Takara asked.

"Oh nothing, just that last evening I had a guest over at my house," she replied.

"That guest wouldn't happen to be a boy would it?" Vega teased.

"Remember that storm last night? Well, since I forgot my umbrella in the tree house, and someone locked it… I was stuck walking, and you would never guess who I bumped into on the street at seven pm in the evening," Charly knew they would never guess.

"Would it happen to be a certain dark-haired, golden-eyed cutie?" Takara asked.

Charly stopped and the girls gathered around her, "Well as I was saying… I was walking, soaking wet to the bone," Charly paused.

"Poor you!" Hikaru said with a chuckle.

Charly death-glared her, "Well next thing I know, I hear, more like feel I have an umbrella over my head, so I kind of turn around, and there he was, holding an umbrella over my head, getting soaked to the bone himself," Charly waved her finger around.

"Ooo… so I was right, it was Rei… right? Kind of sweet of him to do something like that," Takara went on pestering her new friend. Charly nodded.

"That's not the whole of it… I totally blew myself away when I asked him to come to my place," she added. The girls blinked.

"No way…" they said in unison.

"Way… so we went up to my place, I swear he looked like a lost puppy, just standing there by the front door, dripping a puddle unto my wooden floor, if I didn't know any better, I would think he was actually shy. So I offered him so cocoa and we got talking. And one thing lead to another, I ended up telling him my whole story, event about Aaron and the day I found Celeste, and… I don't know, he just looked so understanding," Charly trailed off. Vega and Hikaru smiled while Takara playfully elbowed Charly a few times.

"Congratulations Charly, you officially got a crush," she giggled.

"Oh hush you!" Charly laughed, blushing all the same.

A boy ran over to them, not older then seven years of age, he approached Charly.

"Charly?" he asked shyly.

"Yea Kid… what's up?" she asked, ruffling the boy's hair, he was from her building, a cute little tyke who always watched her practice her beyblade techniques.

"A boy asked me to give you this," he showed her a plain white envelope with her name on it. Charly took the letter.

"Thanks short-stuff," Charly ruffled his hair a bit more and he scampered off to play with his friends.

Charly opened the letter and began to read it, at first she was surprised, but then she because mad.

_Charly,_

_It has come to my knowledge the whereabouts of your residence. _

_I demand a rematch for our last Beyblattle._

_If you refuse, you will regret it._

_Come meet me in the parking lot at five pm, alone._

_-Kai_

Charly crumpled the note, her rage boiling in her blood, not at Kai, but at Rei. He must have told Kai where she lives.

"That lying… lousy… bastard, he sold me to Kai!" she growled loudly.

"Who?" Vega asked. Charly handed her the note and the girls read it.

"Man… talk about a wolf in sheep's clothing," Takara said.

"Well what you going to do Charly?" Hikaru asked.

"This is what I'm going to do, I'm going to go, beat the crap out of Kai in his own game… and then, I better not see Rei within this lifetime, or else he'll get it next," her eyes were burning with unholy flames of her suppressed rage.

"We can take care of Rei for you," Vega offered.

"No… I'll take care of that liar myself," Charly grabbed the note back and stalked off; everyone could tell a storm was brewing. Both Kai and Rei were about to get it, more-so Rei than actually Kai.

Some time later, it was four fifty five. Charly appeared in the parking lot, she saw Kai was sitting on the hood of one of the cars, smirking.

"Alright I'm here," she hissed at him.

"Temper, temper," Kai said cockily, grinning at her furious look, she looked ready to kill.

"Don't you pull that on me, I just wonna get this over with so I can go and cream that traitor Rei," she pulled out her beyblade, which was outfitted with the shurikan.

Kai arched an eyebrow, he wondered what she had against Rei, he was only aware of her having a grudge against him, not his teammates. He pulled out Dranzer.

"This time, it's single-match, winner takes all…" he said, he wouldn't fall for a best out of three again, that shurikan relied on long battles to be effective, he would have none of it.

"You do know that when I cream you again, no rematch for the rematch, you will have to admit defeat," Charly warned.

"Not when… if," Kai corrected her. Charly just glared daggers at him.

"Oh there you are!" they both heard. Vega and Hikaru were racing to their friend, both glaring daggers at Kai, more-so Vega than Hikaru.

"Kai you sunk low," Vega told him.

"Vega… Hikaru, this is my battle, I will win it… myself, and when I do… there will be nothing left to stop me from entering the world competition, with your help, and in front of the whole world, creaming him again," Charly's eyes darkened, flames ignited in her eyes. "Kai… Prepare to loose," she added. Kai just smirked. It escaped them all that Charly's bit-chip was glowing a hot crimson, as if the bit beast itself was angry.

They got into position over the beyarena, Kai was still smirking, to him; his imminent victory was almost too pleasing. To see this girl lose, he would give it all, and he was going to win, because no one beat him, without getting double right back.

"LET IT RIP!!" Both yelled as they beyblades took off. Celeste wasted no time at charging for Dranzer; it was after it, chasing it along the rim, when Dranzer dipped low Celeste followed, slowly gaining on it. Celeste veered off and went for the offensive, going from the other direction to cut off Dranzer. The impact of metal against metal sent sparks into the air. Celeste seemed to reflect Charly's rage with each tackle, each spin, and each maneuver.

"That's right Celeste, fast, and furious… make sure to cause some serious damage!" Charly commanded. The top of Kai's blade began to glow, Dranzer emerged, and it was obvious he didn't like being chased about the ring.

"It will be an endurance battle," Charly said, she knew that Celeste will not let herself be pushed out, Dranzer wouldn't let that happen it either, it would be a matter of who outspinned who.

Celeste emerged as well, still chasing after Dranzer; it was faster, but not by much. Dranzer came around, heading for the offensive; it plowed into Celeste, head-on. Sparks flew as the blades met, grinding noise followed, as the shurikan tips began to dig into Dranzer's new metal casing.

A touch of Dejavu hit Charly, it was almost as if she dueled this Beybattle before. "Dranzer, finish this one!" Kai called. A second later more grinding noise followed as Dranzer tackle Celeste, driving it back.

"Celeste's Shurikan will be useless, I outfitted Dranzer with metal casing," Kai smirked in eerie satisfaction.

"Common Charly! Wipe that smirk off his face! Go Charly!" Vega cheered loudly. Another grinding noise, more sparks, another head-on tackle by Dranzer. Because of the metal casing, the two blades caused the sparks to fly in every direction, what Kai didn't understand, was how her shurikan was still intact, he could still see a perfect saw-disk on the side of Celeste. The two mythical birds were locked in the clash of the titans, one for honor, and the other for revenge.

More sparks, more ear splitting grinding. "Common Celeste," Charly muttered. Dranzer tackled again, and much to Charly shock, it tackled so hard, it sent her blade back up the rim, and up into the air. Celeste seemed to freeze for a second in mid air, spinning. Then it began to come down. It hit the very rim and spun on it for a second before becoming off-balanced and falling…

**Author Notes:** Cliffhanger… so did Kai win? Or will the duel continue? Stick around for chapter 6 to find out!


	6. Kai’s Revenge Part 2: The Innocent Guilt...

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** The Duel between Kai and Charly ends, Charly moves on to get her revenge on Rei, but it ends up not like how she planned. The girls meanwhile find out about the regional tournament, and decide to attend.

Chapter #6: Kai's Revenge [Part 2]: The Innocent Guilty

_Then it began to come down. It hit the very rim and spun on it for a second before becoming off-balanced and falling…_ off the ridge and out of the ring, announcing Charly's defeat.

Kai smirked victoriously, "I won," he said smugly.

Picking up his blade, he had to suppress a wince as his hand came onto something sharp. Looking at his blade he saw Dranzer didn't escape unharmed, Celeste's shurikan sliced a gash along the metal casing, and he cut his finger on the sharp, serrated edge.

"Happy now?" Charly asked her eyes were still burning with flames of hell. 

Kai just turned around and began to walk away, not wanting her to catch the blood slowly oozing out of his cut, it would be her pleasure to see his injury, he wouldn't let her have it, not after such a close win.

"Jerk," Charly said, inspecting her blade, the shurikan was intact, their sharp, somewhat jagged edges glimmered in the light of the sun. She put her blade in her pocked and walked off.

She had one more thing to take care of, a certain traitor she thought she could trust. When it was now obvious that he would do anything for his team, even toy with a girl's emotions and feelings, even after she told him of her betrayal by Aaron.

He wouldn't get off easy for that, Charly's honor refused to let her forgive him, in the end, it would be him begging for forgiveness. She would make sure to tear Driger to shreds, with her improved, Titanium, Shredder-Blade attack ring.

She looked over the park, but she couldn't find him. Rei seemingly vanished. "Coward… hiding from me," she said to herself. She took a deep breath and let it out of her nose, slowly, trying to calm her racing rage, and her heart beat.

Then she saw him, coming out of the hobby store, carrying a box of something. Charly grinned deviously, she ran across the street quietly, like a stalking cat. And began to follow him, with each step her grin spread even wider, it became more and more devious as she slowly moved in for the kill.

Rei stopped, he had a feeling he was trailed; he looked back, but saw nothing. He turned back around and was met with Charly, she was standing before him, her arms crossed over her chest, her ember eyes smoldering with something so evil he might have though she was possessed by some unholy spirit.

"Hello Rei," she hissed his name out with all the venom of a king cobra, her glare becoming colder then a second before, her long bangs only served her darken her eyes, making them look almost ink black.

"Oh Hello Charly," he replied, a bit surprised by her glare.

"Don't you 'Hello Charly' me traitor!" she hissed.

"What?" Rei was shocked, "What… are you talking about?" he elaborated. 

"Don't play innocent, you told Kai where I live… didn't you? You did! Or else how he found out?" she was still glaring.

"Charly… I didn't tell him anything," Rei felt nervous with her acting that way. 

"Right as if! You would do anything for your team!" she poked him in the chest with her finger, "You are a heartless… Jerk, I, hate, you," she accented each word with a poke. "I trusted you! I thought you were sincere! And you go backstab me like that… you are no better than Aaron!" tears began to gather in the corners of her eyes.

Rei was shocked speechless; he was petrified to one place. "Charly… I'm innocent! Did Kai tell you I told him where you live?" he asked.

"No…" Charly replied.

"Then how do you know he knows?" Rei asked next.

Charly reached into her pocket and drew the note, "Read this!" she said.

Rei took it from her hand and read it; a chuckle escaped him, "Charly… Kai is bluffing, I bet he doesn't know where you live," he said. "I know for a fact he was over with Kenny and Tyson all day, preparing for some revenge, you can ask them… I was supposed to be there too, but I had some errands to run, and I had to get these new parts for Driger," Rei handed her the note back, "Although it is foul of him to lie like that, I am innocent, I'm sorry Charly," he apologized.

Charly calmed down a little, "I'm sorry too Rei, I was too rash to judge you," she replied. Looking up at him, a shy smile formed on her features, "Forgive me, ok?" she asked.

"I understand Charly, it was a misunderstanding, a bizarre coincidence even, but… I guess you have a right to be angry, you thought you were betrayed, I understand that it must've hurt," Rei trailed off realizing he was losing his point. 

Charly laughed, "You're funny," she said between chuckles while Rei just smiled a bit.

"Common, let's not just stand on the street, if you want to talk, let's go sit down," he suggested.

"Sure…" Charly tinted crimson a bit.

"So I think you coming from the revenge-match with Kai, how did it go?" Rei asked next.

"Bad… I got creamed," Charly laughed despite the fact she lost.

"What's funny in losing?" Rei asked; she was confusing him again.

"I just realized, when we fought, I wasn't trying hard enough," she said with a smile.

Rei arched an eyebrow, "Why not?" he wondered. They arrived at a small park and found a free bench, under a shade of a tree.

"Well… I just kept thinking about you," she said, suddenly it hit home and she blushed, Rei tinted pink a bit too. "That didn't come out right," Charly squeaked out, "I meant to say I was thinking about how I would get my revenge on you for being a traitor, yea… that's what a I meant," she chuckled nervously, knowing how corny that sounded, a sweat drop slowly made it was down the back of her head.

"Oh bummer, I hoped you actually meant what you said first," Rei spoke jokingly, trying to lighten the electrifying air between them. 'I wish those words weren't a joke,' Charly thought, she hid her thoughts behind a carefree smile. She looked up, their gaze locked, Charly felt a twinge crossing her heart when she looked into his golden eyes, a strange color, they almost made him look like a cat, with his hair style posing as the ears.

"Rei? You're cute," she said. He blushed, and only then she realized what she said and blushed as well, 'Where the hell did that come from?' she thought.

"You really think so?" he asked nervously.

"Well… um… yea," Charly felt like she needed to get away before she would let anything else slip. "Oh look at the time… I got to run," Charly was fidgeting.

He laughed, Charly stopped fidgeting and glared at him, "What's so funny?" she asked.

"You are… you say you need to go, yet you remain here," he explained.

"Well you know what funnyman, I may just decide to trail you, like you trailed me," she said, waving a finger in the air.

"I wouldn't mind," Rei replied, totally shocking her.

"Come again?" she asked.

Rei laughed again, "I said I wouldn't mind you trailing me," he repeated. 

"Damn, what you trying to do? Give me a heart attack or something?" she jabbed his shoulder.

"If I wanted to give you a heart attack, I'd take a different approach," he replied.

"Ooo… is that a challenge?" she asked.

"I may take the first offence there," Charly added.

"What first offence?" Rei was confused with her again. "I think you-" he was cut off when the girl leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

"That first offence," she replied. He blushed, shocked speechless, Charly got up. "Well, I really have to get going now, I guess I will see you later Cutie," she gave him a wink and ran off.

Rei just sat there, speechless, shocked, and blushing at the same time, his hand rose to where the girl kissed him, 'Did… that mean… no way' he thought.

Charly ran back to find Vega and the others. She found them by the local community center. 

"So… did you get Rei?" Vega asked.

"Oh I got him alright," Charly replied, a grin forming at the memory of his surprised, and shocked expression after she kissed him, 'I got him good,' she thought to herself. Before Vega could enquire further, Takara jumped in, with her over-cheerful voice.

"Guess what! There will be a local tournament! All competitors invited! And it's a team event! We can enter!" she was jumping from foot to foot.

"Alright!" Charly called.

"The Amazons are going to rock that house!" Charly added. Vega, Hikaru, and Takara cheered as well;

"Look out guys… there are new Queens in town!" all four called in one voice.

**_Author Notes:_** So the girls are going to attend this tournament, will it be more than they bargained for? Stick around to find out!


	7. The Tournament Part 1: Old Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** The Girls enter the regional tournament… Who's going to take the cup?

Chapter #7: The Tournament [Part 1]: Old Nightmare

Three days later, Charly and her gang were entering the community center; it was huge for a community center. They were each wearing a black cloak, dressed in their finest, to shock an amaze.

Charly was in the lead, she was registered as the leader, and the strongest, in her pocket she felt her Beyblade jingling, it was outfitted with the deadly Shredder-Blade, her new private invention, it was sharp, so sharp infact, she had to adapt solid plastic sleeves to cover the blades. She had paid a pretty penny for it to be made; after all, Titanium didn't come cheap. It was a finely crafted weapon of annihilation.

A man approached them, "Excuse me, registration forms are required beyond this line," the man said.

Charly pulled out her team's registration form, "We're the Amazon Clan," she said coolly.

The man checked the form and scanned the barcode of top of it with his little machine, the machine flashed green, "Proceed on ahead Ladies, sorry for the inconvenience," the man said and let them past the security gate.

They inspected the competition, mainly amateur Bladers, many of which they beat before.

"This room… my sisters… if filled with people who will all be out before the day is done, none of them have a Bit-Beast, we already have the cup in sight, and in reach, we just have to take it," Charly spoke coolly.

"Right on!" Vega said. There was an announcement for teams to come and go, always one team didn't come back.

In the front row of the stadium, Tyson and his friends were watching the amateurs. They had the best seats in the house, because as World Champions, they were entitled to VIP seats. Kai had a displeased look on his face, and a bandage around his two fingers.

"This is a waste of time," he muttered, "We can beat them all in this tournament," he added.

"Hey, Kai… learn the meaning of the word fun," Tyson jabbed at him.

"Tyson is right Kai… lighten up," Max added.

"This is entertainment Kai, not a chore," Dizzy added from her place in Kenny's laptop.

"You heard the Bit-beast," Rei put in his two cents.

"Well it is nice to be appreciated for once," Dizzy replied.

"Shush… there are about to announce the next teams!" Max cut in.

"Ladies an Gentlemen! The next round is about to begin, please welcome our two teams… The Skaters… aaaaannn… The Amazon Clan!" the announcer was hyper as he announced the teams, "I don't know, but those Amazons strike fear in me already," he added.

Tyson nearly choked on his drink and Rei leaned foreword, even Kenny looked up from his laptop. They saw the skaters appear, average boys, four of them. Then they saw the girls, they were wearing black cloaks as they rose to the platform.

"Now this is entertainment," Kai suddenly said, already he could tell there would be carnage on that field by the time the girls were through with the skaters, he was yet to see someone use a Bit-Beast, and he knew that all four girls had one.

The skaters didn't look terrified of the girls, in fact they looked smug, but their smirks were soon to be wiped off their faces.

"First duel… we have Takara, and her Beyblade Raikou, against Joseph, and… Rollerball," the announcer said. Takara got up to the battle arena, it was larger then what she was used to, a lot larger, but that only gave Raikou more space to let it loose.

"A girl can't beat me," Joseph snickered.

Kai leaned foreword, leaning unto his arms. A Smirk crossed his features, 

"That kid is in for it," he muttered.

"They're all in for it," Rei spoke.

"No kidding, no way a person without bit beast can beat a person with a bit-beast, I learned that the hard way," Tyson put in.

"And it was a breaking lesson," Dizzy joked.

"Dizzy!" Kenny warned her.

"Alright competitors… ready… Three… Two… One… LET IT RIIIIPPP!!!" the announcer called. And the blades were off, Rollerball was tackling Raikou, but it was totally unphazed.

"Watch this Joseph…" Takara told him. "Raikou… RELEASE!" she ordered. With a glow Raikou appeared, causing Joseph to stumble and fall on his butt, 

"What the…" he said.

"Raikou, Lightning Claw!"  Raikou charged and in one tackle it was over. Rollerball flew out, the top falling away, a deep gash in it made by Raikou's blades. 

"Amazing… and that's one for the amazons! They are sure ferocious ladies… and that's not even their leader… yowch, this maybe a tough break for the Skaters," the announcer said.

"Next we have… the leader vs. leader match… oh… is this even correct? A girl named 'Charly'? And her Beyblade Celeste, against… Keith, and his Beyblade Black-Viper!" they all saw Charly pull something off the sharp tips of her beyblade's attack ring, the close view flashed with Charly's stats. Showing a close up on her beyblade. 

"According to my readings… she is using a new attack ring, and it's deadlier than the shurikan," Dizzy commented.

"That girl always has a trick up her sleeve," Tyson muttered.

"A strategy of a true master," Kai commented.

"Wow… that's the first good thing he actually said about Charly," Max commented.

"Aliens abducted our Kai, he's just a cheap clone!" Dizzy joked.

"Dizzy that wasn't funny," Kenny spoke in a displeased tone.

"Good luck Keith, you are going to need it!" Charly told him, the blades of her weapon were shimmering in the artificial light of the arena.

"You too toots," Keith replied, smirking at her. Charly grinned and looked up, she knew the guys were there, Max told her the day before they would be there. She only told him that they were coming; she never said they were competing. "Alright… places… on my mark… Three… Two… One… LET IT RIIIIPPP!!!" the announcer spoke.

Keith gave his ripcord a hard yank, sending Black-Viper out. Celeste followed, her three scythe-blades forming a single circular blade.

"Go Charly!" Max cheered from the stands with Tyson. Rei was smiling, and Kenny was watching perplexed, Dizzy was collecting data, and Kai was watching in remote amusement, he was about to see Carnage, Keith didn't know what he has gotten himself into.

Celeste was spinning in the center, Black-Viper was tackling it, but it didn't flinch. "Enough horse-play Celeste… Release!" Charly commanded. A red beam erupted from Celeste's core, it widened as Celeste appeared and stretched out. Keith didn't appear to be however as shocked as Joseph was.

"Black-Viper… Come out!" he commanded. Out of his blade, a black beam erupted, and in a flash, a form of a King Cobra appeared, it's frill open, it's eyes shining in unholy yellow.

"Wow… Keith has a bit-beast too," Kenny spoke. "This will be interesting," Kai added.

"Charly will win," Rei put in.

"You seem to too confident in her Rei, if I didn't know any better, I would think you liked her," Tyson bit at him. Rei didn't dignify that with a reply, because there was nothing to deny or affirm.

"Keith, Celeste is a Harpy-Phoenix… it's higher in the food-chain than your Cobra," Charly teased.

"Toots… don't play with the snake, it bites," Keith warned. "Black-Viper… Venom Slash!" he called. His black blade charged, but Celeste rebounded, running up the rim it became airborne.

"Keith… you lose," Charly told him, "Now Celeste… METEORITE SLAM!" she called up. Celeste dove and landed smack on top of Black-Viper, causing it to lose balance and teeter, it finally collapsed and after some rolling stopped. Celeste was hurled up, but it landed on the rim, and flew up, Charly, with her gloved hand effortlessly caught it.

"The Skaters are out! This round goes to the amazons! I tell you these ladies are playing for keeps. I never seen someone so into this," the announcer called. Cheers erupted; many girls were rooting loudly for their comrades. Charly and her gang went back to the waiting room.

        "I told you she'd win," Rei spoke.

"Ok so it wasn't much of a brainer, Keith may have a bit beast, but Celeste is more experienced," Tyson spoke.

"I think the girls stand a fair chance of taking this tournament," Kenny was with his nose in his laptop again, checking up on statistics.

"Fair chance? I think they will take it," Dizzy put in.

Battles came and gone, the girls won every challenger thrown at them, whether it was Terra-Drake's scythes, Hellshire's sickles, Raikou's lightning-shaped blades or Celeste's cut-neck Shurikan. It were the finals now, as expected, the girls made it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the final round… our two finalists are both impressive teams… but… there is only place for one, please put your hands together for the Mythic Black Dragons… and the Amazons!" The announcer called loudly, 

"My personal bets on the ladies," he added. The two teams appeared.

"This will be another easy win," Charly spoke to her teammates who smiled, 

"Let's rock… and roll!" Vega said with confidence.

"Our first fight out of this best of three finals is between… Vega with Terra-Drake, and… Sean with Abysmal-Horror." The announcer said in his usual cheerful voice.

"Ready for a blast from the past Sean? The Abysmal-Horror is heading back to hell… in pieces!" Vega taunted.

"Don't bet your money on that lady," Sean replied.

"Alright finalists… this time it will be different, this battle will be best out of three as well, now… on my mark… Three… Two… One… LET IT RIIIIPPP!!!" he called. Vega let her drake fly as Sean let his horror loose. Terra-Drake waited for no one, it immediately left the confines of his Beyblade and came out in all his marvel, his long scythe-like claws, foreshadowing the damage his corporeal scythes could do.

"Aww… look here… the girl has a Baby Drake, how cute… and look, it has little claws," Sean taunted.

"Terra-Drake… Massacre attack!" she called. Terra-drake dove, like a charging dragon, it was heading for Abysmal terror fast, like a bullet. The fact it was coming off a slope gave it extra spin. It plowed into Abysmal-Horror with a loud, ear-splitting grinding noise, and a spark shower. A piece of something flew out of the ring, and landed by Vega's feet. She crouched down and picked it up, it was a blade, a spike-like blade. She looked up; Abysmal horror was slowing down until it collapsed, showing it was missing a blade.

"Missing this Sean?" Vega cockily threw him the missing blade. Sean just stared in shock.

"We have a decapitated blade on the field, looks like Abysmal-horror is Drake-Chowder! What an upset for the Dragons!" the announcer called. Sean gave a sign that he forfeits the rest of the game; he had no replacement part to replace the broken, more-so decapitated attack ring.

"Next up are… Hikaru and Hellshire, against Kyle and the Black-Death" the announcer called. Hikaru stepped up to the ring; Hellshire's Bit-Chip began to glow. 

"Baby, once I'm trough here, I take you out for dinner," Kyle winked at her. Hikaru laughed, before getting into position.

"Battle first… food later, but… your blade will be enough food for Hellshire," she smirked. 

"Altrighty then, lets get this show on the road… on my mark Three… Two… One… LET IT RIIIIPPP!!!" Hellshire and Black-Death were off. Their clash sent a burst of sparks into the air…

_Author Notes:_ This is chapter 7… but this tournament is just heating up! For the outcome of this battle, only foreshadows the event yet to come! Stick around!


	8. The Tournament Part 2: Aaron’s Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** The return of Charly's old nemesis marks a few turning points in her life, as well as few unforeseen events happen when Celeste finally reveals her TRUE Special attack, and that 'Meteorite Slam' is in fact a Gravity-Trick with a fancy name. What kind of mess can this lead to?

Chapter #8: The Tournament [Part 2]: Aaron's Return

_Three… Two… One… LET IT RIIIIPPP!!!" Hellshire and Black-Death were off. Their clash sent a burst of sparks into the air… _Hikaru watched the opponent carefully, analyzing for a battle plan.

"Black-Death, put it into the scrap yard!" Kyle yelled. His black blade veered off and charged at Hellshire, Hellshire moved away making it miss the tackle, it then came back and Tackled Black-Death head on. Black-Death began to glow as a form of a black raven.

"Ooo… a black raven, I'm terrified… Hellshire…" Hikaru was surprised that before Hellshire could emerge, Black-Death tackled Hellshire sending it up the rim and into the air, it fell out of the ring by Hikaru's feet.

"You were saying Babe?" Kyle teased.

"What an upset for the amazons!" The announcer put in.

Kyle got back into position and so did Hikaru, "If you win me… you leader is in for the toughest match of his life," Hikaru said.

Kyle smirked, "Then I'm going to have to win you, boss is counting on me, he is actually looking foreword to fight with your boss Charly," he said.

Hikaru snorted, "He's a goner!" she said.

"Alright competitors… on your marks… Three… Two… One… LET IT RIIIIPPP!!!" the two blades were off again, Hellshire wasted no time to come out in, it looked right at home, as if the Beyarena was her jungle, and she was the lioness queen.

"All right Hellshire… Samurai slash!" Hikaru called. Hellshire charged at the Black-Death, tackling it, sending sparks into the air.

"Black-Death, Force-Tackle it out!" Black-Death froze for a second, and then, as if it was shot out of a canon it charged at Hellshire, hitting it head on, a grinding noise followed but Hellshire was sent up into the air and out of the ring.

"Unbelievable! That is the first loss by the Amazons," The announcer called.

"I see it but I don't believe it," Max was gaping.

"They still aren't out, knowing Charly… she'll pull another fast one," Rei spoke.

"You believe in her too much," Kai smirked.

"Cut the guy some slack Kai," Tyson bit at him. Kai just folded his arms and remained quiet.

"I feel a grudge match coming up," Dizzy spoke.

Hikaru stood there, blinking, in utter shock. She lost before it really started, 

"Charly is so going to cream your boss's ass! Just you wait and see! The Amazon's always have the last laugh!" she bit at him. Kyle just smirked, 

"Remember toots… you and me, dinner…" he smiled at her and winked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is it… this battle is for the tournament, we have… Charly and Celeste, vs. the one, the only… Aaron Smith and Dark-Dragon!" The crowd went off in hoots.

Charly's eyes widened, "Aaron?" she said. The girls realized just who Charly's opponent was.

"Go get him girl… tear him to shreds!" Vega cheered.

Charly's eyes became cold like steel as she walked up to the platform.

"We meet again Charly-girl," he sneered.

"Aaron, I'm not your girl anymore, it was over for two years," Charly replied.

"Aww… I know you miss me honey, I know you're still single, it's nice of you to hold a torch out for me," Aaron smirked.

"While it is true I am single, I will never be yours. I have someone else in mind, and at heart, and you're the last person I would be missing you bastard," Charly raised her Beyblade, nestled in it's launcher.

"Prepare to loose Aaron, because by the time I'm trough, your dragon will be Phoenix-Chow," she said confidently, fire ignited in her ember eyes.

"Yo chief, who is this guy anyways? Charly seems oddly rattled by him," Max speculated.

"Kenny don't bother looking him up, that's Aaron Smith, Charly's good-for-nothing ex," Rei replied. The guys looked at him.

"How do you know?" Tyson wondered.

"Charly told me herself, she told me about her and Aaron, and a few more things that I will not pass on," he replied.

"I think we have a Romeo here, and his Juliet is down there fighting," Dizzy said in a smirking voice.

"Dizzy stop it," Kenny warned.

Rei just remained quiet, having already said way too much, he didn't want to end up breaking his promise.

"Alright… let's get this show on the road!" the announcer called, "Ready? Three… Two… One… LET IT RIIIIPPP!!!" he added. Aaron sent his black blade out at the same time as Celeste came out.

"Remember what I did to your last blade Aaron? You're about to get it again, and this time, Celeste is more experienced than before, she will turn your dragon into scaleless, boneless, fillet." She taunted.

"We'll see honey," Aaron smirked again.

As they glared daggers at each other, their blades reflected that hidden rage, sparks flew in every direction as a red blur met with a black blur.

"Enter… the dragon," Aaron smirked. Out of his blade, a large dragon appeared, it was European, with a thick body, a long tail, powerful limbs, and large webbed wings, webbed ears, and a long, pointed muzzle, it roared loudly.

"Showoff," Charly smirked as Celeste appeared in her full glory.

"I don't know about you, but I'm about to take some cover, this could get hot," the announcer called. Silence settled over the stadium, "We have a show off going on here," he added. Both blades were spinning in one place, only ten inches from each other.

"Dark-Dragon… attack!" Aaron called. The black blade charged at Celeste, it veered away and rebounded.

"GO CHARLY!" Vega cheered.

"Get that bastard!" Takara added.

"You rule girl! Burn his scales off!" Hikaru put in. Grinding noise sounded as metal met metal, Dark-Dragon managed to get under Celeste, and somehow throw it up into the air. Charly saw her opportunity.

"Celeste… you know the drill," she called. Celeste dove, hitting Black-Dragon. It began to teeter, Celeste jumped off. "Now Celeste… Plow it!" Charly yelled. Celeste took some paces back and charged, her spirit, charging at the Off-Balanced Black-Dragon.

The blade hit, grinding noise and an explosion of sparks followed. Aaron's black blade flew out. Cheers erupted from the crowd.

"Aaamazing! What a battle! I never seen two people fight so savagely, as if these two had a previous grudge… amazing!" the announcer was on the edge of his platform.

"If you only knew," Charly muttered.

"Charly you got better… a lot better, but Black-Dragon isn't down for the count yet," Aaron smirked, as he pulled out another launcher, it was a yo-yo. Charly wanted to laugh at him, but she knew that the spin of the Yo-Yo would give him the speed edge over Celeste.

"Speed isn't everything Aaron, you used that last time… you still lost," Charly told him.

"I'm not going to make the same mistake of letting that bird of yours, power up enough for that little stunt," Aaron replied. He tossed his long blond bangs and smiled charmingly, "Admit it babe… you missed me," he changed the subject.

"Dizzy, any information?" Kenny wondered.

"Not much Kenny, one thing for sure… I now have a theory why Celeste's energy levels don't spike high when it slam, I think Meteorite Slam is not her special attack," Dizzy attracted the attention of the guys.

"If it's not… than what is?" Tyson wondered.

"No clue! I just can tell that Meteorite slam is ninety percent Gravity, ten percent fancy name, I think Charly is just using it as a decoy, to lure her opponent into thinking her special attack has such a weakness." Dizzy replied, "I don't know what it's special attack could be, I was never aware there was more than one Phoenix spirit," she added.

"This just keeps getting better, and better," Kai muttered in a displeased tone, he thought he seen it all, but now that he found out that he lost to a blade that didn't in fact use it's special attack, he had a reason to believe that Charly's win the first time, was nothing but a lucky fluke.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, round two is about to begin, brace yourselves… I have a feeling it's only heating up," he said. "Competitors… on your marks… Three… Two… One… LET IT RIIIIPPP!!!" Both blades were out again, with Aaron's Yo-Yo Launcher Dark Dragon clearly had the speed advantage on this one, it kept circling Celeste, ready to spring attack.

"Dark-Dragon… teach it… Let it loose… Mythic Force!" Aaron called, on top of the black blade began to glow, it seemingly grew larger, but Charly knew it was just an optical illusion, it was Black-Dragon's special attack, albeit a defensive one, it made itself look larger. It then charge and before Charly could blink, it plowed into Celeste, head on, sending her beloved Celeste airborne and out of the ring.

Cheers erupted again, "WHAT A COMBACK! Aaron is really turning up the heat here!" The announcer was going crazy.

The guys were starring, "How is it possible for that blade to grow larger?" Tyson wondered.

"No clue, I'm completely baffled," Kenny said.

"Something is going on here," Kai could smell something foul.

"I may have an idea on how that tackle worked, Black-Dragon uses its spin to generate magnetic current, and then… magnetically push a blade out," Dizzy finished analyzing her data, and it was astounding.

"I don't think he brought that beyblade in the shops," Max spoke.

"Ladies and gentleman, it's down to the wire… one a piece, this is the last battle, and winner takes all. Will it be Charly, of Aaron? The Dragon or the Phoenix?" the announcer asked.

"Charly, you will never win, just like you could never win me without the bit-beast, you can't even win over your own emotions… you are pathetic Charly," Aaron said.

Charly looked up, her eyes lit up in flames, "I may be pathetic by my inability to be sincere, but… at least I have honor and pride, you are a spineless guy, I don't know what I ever saw in you! Two and a half years ago, I was six feet from the edge, and… then I guess I needed you," Charly growled, almost like a wild cat. "Do you know what Honor is Aaron?" she asked.

Aaron grinned, "You sure talk tough Charly, right now your six feet from the edge of defeat," he replied.

"Alright… let's get this tournament over," The announcer said. "To your places… and… Three… Two… One… LET IT RIIIIPPP!!!" the blades were off again. Aaron using the Yo-Yo launcher to give him the speed edge again.

Celeste wasted no time to come out in her glory, shrieking loudly in anger. Dark-Dragon came out as well, coming out to match the challenge. "Dark-Dragon… Mythic Force! Roast this turkey!" Aaron called. Charly smirked, "Not this time Aaron.

"Celeste…" the red blade began to spin in the center, it's top glowing golden, it suddenly burst unto the rim and began to do rounds, Dark Dragon couldn't catch up to it, it was loosing spin. "Aaron… you were sort of right, it is shallow of me to not be able to tell the guy I love that I do love him…" Charly began.

"Aww… I knew you loved-" he was cut off.

"The boy I love is not you… he is really one of my enemies… he is in the stands as we speak, love sees no limit Aaron, no boundaries, and so… with my love for him, burning bright and strong within my heart and soul… I simply cannot loose… Love never loses, for love is pure… Celeste Understands what love is… and that is why she will win," Charly glared at Aaron, Closing her eyes she focused on conveying her order to Celeste, picturing her love in her mind.

Her eyes flew open, "Celeste… for the power of love… Unleash the Supernova now!" she commanded coldly. 

Celeste froze in the center of the field, her core glowing. Her spirit stretched out gallantly and shrieked loudly. Dark-Dragon tried to tackle, but some strange force blew it away. Wind began to pick up in the center of the arena; a light beam from the core of Celeste erupted up. The beam widened as a ring of fire formed around Celeste's spirit.

"What is going on down there?" Max wondered, watching the blade and Dark-Dragon's futile attempts to hit it.

"The energy readings are climbing, Celeste is about to unleash its special attack," Dizzy said, she could sense Celeste now, it was angry, and it was after blood.

Smoke began to rise, the light beam widened, and suddenly, as if a star going off an explosion rocked the field, causing a huge fireball to erupt. The energy sent Aaron back and even Charly had to take a few steps back, shielding her face, she never seen Celeste explode so violently, and she saw her use it only once before. The last time she fought Aaron, two years ago.

Gasps were heard all over the stadium as well as a few shrieks. The fireball settled and it was plain to see the victor, for she was still spinning in the center, the loser's parts were strewn all over the Beyarena, a dozen of black pieces of plastic and metal.

"CELESTE AND CHARLY ARE THE WINNERS! WHAT A BATTLE!! WHAT A BATTLE!! I NEVER SEEN A BATTLE LIKE THAT!" The announcer yelled into his microphone.

There was s a slight grinding noise as Celeste fell apart as well, its plastic casing deformed and melted by the sheer power and heat of the blast, only the shurikan and the Bit Chip remained in tact.

The guys were shocked speechless and dumbfounded as well, "Holy… smokes!" Max's said slowly.

Kai was gaping, open-mouthed, he never seen someone attack like that. He knew that no blade could withstand that attack, it was not only hazardous to the opponent, and it was a hazard to everyone within a certain radius of the blades.

Charly gathered her fallen Phoenix, kissing the bit chip, "Way to go Celeste… my friend, you know the power of sacrifice in the name of love," she spoke to her bit-beast as if it could hear her.

Hikaru, Vega, and Takara hugged their ruffled friend; they heard every word she said, "Charly… you rule," Vega clapped her on the back.

"Let's just get our prize," Charly said, She wanted to get away from Aaron.

Together they made way to the platform to grab their prize, all four of them raised it together, high and proud, smiling. Camera flashes went off as people took countless pictures. All throughout it Charly kept thinking about what she said, it wasn't spur of the moment words, they were sincere, she did… she was in love with Rei… now if only she could tell that to him. And finally admit that she been stalking him for the past six months even since she first saw him all those evenings ago, "I'll tell him… some day,' she said to herself.

**_Author Notes:_** Was that hot or what? So Celeste has self-destructed in the process of destroying Dark-Dragon. Charly has come to her senses, and Aaron is back in town. Will this spell trouble? Stick around to find out!


	9. Aftermath Part 1: Aaron’s True Agenda

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** Aaron reveals his true plans, and just why he can't forget Charly. When he realized just whom Charly loves, his sense of Revenge sets him to commit the unthinkable… is he mad?

Chapter #9: Aftermath [Part 1]: Aaron's True Agenda

Charly and her friends left the community center with their trophy and some cash jingling in their pockets, there were off to party at the local club, like they often did, now they really had a reason to celebrate.

"Hey Girls! Wait!" they heard a voice behind them. The girls stopped and turned around, Max and the other were coming. Tyson and Max were running to catch up with them, while Rei, Kenny, and Kai were walking.

Max was out of breath by the time they caught up, "Damn… that was one hot tournament, it was the only the regional yet you fought like you were fighting for the world championship," Max began.

"That's our next goal," Vega spoke.

Max chuckled, "Well then, I guess you are going to have to fight us then," he said.

"No sweat," Charly put in.

"Charly, I just want to know, how come you didn't explode on Kai during your fight?" Kenny asked.

"I don't know… but… Celeste doesn't just go Supernova on everyone, I guess she didn't deem Kai worthy enough of exploding on, you seen what it did to her, I have to get her new casings," Charly spoke.

Kai particularly ignored the jab about not being worthy.

"Hey guys, we gonna go to the grocery store, buy some junk food, rent a movie and head over to Vega's for a party, you wonna come?" Hikaru asked, "OW!" she yelped when Vega kicked her in the shin.

"Hey… look who the cat dragged out!" Takara said, pointing at Aaron and his mobster buddies who were coming their way.

"Charly-Babe… who are the losers?" Aaron asked. The guys blinked, Tyson was about to yell when Max stopped him.

"Aaron, I think you know who the losers are, they are your team," Charly replied smoothly. Vega clapped her on the shoulder.

"So babe… who is this guy you kept talking about? Who is my replacement, so to speak, Just who got you to fall in love with him?" Aaron asked.

"Wouldn't you just like to know, sorry Aaron, you wont get it out of me," Charly folded her arms, "Alright girls… let's go, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Kai, Rei… if you wonna come, you're welcome," she said, pausing her gaze at Rei, flashing him a sly smile.

With that the four of them walked off. Charly tossed her hair and a flick of her cloak she was gone around a corner.

The Bladebreakers left as well, they had no business with Aaron and his gang. 

Aaron watched them go, "Did you see that?" he asked Kyle.

"See what Boss?" Kyle replied.

"The smile Charly gave that kid in all white," Aaron replied, a bit annoyed by Kyle's ignorance.

"Oh I saw that," Kyle replied, "I think he's the one who got Charly's attention," he added.

"If he is indeed that kid Charly spoke, he wont be around to claim his prize, I'll make sure to ruin him so badly, he wont want to show his face in public, and once he's out of the picture… Charly, and with her Phoenix Enterprises will be all dads… and so… mine," Aaron smirked.

Sean smirked, "Boss… that girl wont be able to fight you for long," he said.

"We'll have our own private jet soon!" the fourth member of the Mythic-Black-Dragons spoke.

"Right on Terry!" Sean cheered.

Sean and Terry were in fact twins, and not the brightest bulbs in the package either.

Vega, Hikaru, and Takara were really party animals; all three went over to Vega's to celebrate.

Charly didn't feel much like it, so she was walking home, shrouded by her black cloak and the feeling of emptiness suddenly constricting her heart. She felt odd, as if she was being watched, the fine hair at the back of her neck stood up. Charly dug her hand into her jacket pocket, reaching for her knife, her senses told her that someone was nearby. As she turned the final corner to the house she saw them, Aaron and his gang were at her place, waiting for her.

"Shit…" Charly cursed. Turning around she began to sneak away, but as she moved, she accidentally knocked over an empty metal garbage can, causing it to ring like a bell.

"There she is!" she heard a yell; it was Aaron and his cronies. Charly ran, Aaron, Kyle, Sean, and Terry hot on her tail.

"How the fuck they found out?" she wondered loudly. She knew Aaron, if he set his mind on something, he would get it, one way or there other, even if it was the foulest method of all. She ran as fast as she could, where, she had no clue she was lead somewhere.

She has almost made it to Vega's when from around a corner a person casually walked out, and Charly, not having enough warning, plowed right into that person, causing them both to topple. She heard a faint "Ow… oof!" as she landed on the person. She looked up unto whom she just fell, her eyes found clear, almost cat-like golden orbs, and a familiar Ying-Yang symbol across a red band. Charly jumped.

"Oh sorry… Rei I am so sorry…" she began to apologize.

"There she is!" she heard Aaron. Rei got up and dusted himself off, he saw Aaron and his cronies coming, he instantly pieced together that Charly was running from them.

"Common," Rei grabbed her hand and both of them ran into an alley, he knew this part of the neighborhood. They turned into a deep, dark alley. Aaron and his cronies entered the alley soon after. 

Charly glanced at Rei, when she could hear the steps getting closer, without thinking she grabbed the edge of her cloak and swung it up to cover Rei as well, he would stick out, wearing nearly all white.

"Stay quiet," she whispered, blushing tremendously at how close they were, Rei was blushing as well. He saw over Charly's shoulder Aaron stop and look into the alley they were hidden in. he prayed briefly that Aaron wouldn't see any part of his white outfit, it would be a dead give-away.

Aaron glared into the alley, he swore he saw them duck into it, but after a second of seeing nothing he moved on and out the alley.

"Drat… that kid helped her get away," Kyle muttered.

"We'll teach him a lesson, a good one… by the time we're though he will be ruined, and in a wheelchair… permanently," Terry said.

"We'll teach him real good," Sean added,

"No one steals Aaron's girl," Kyle spoke.

"Don't worry guys, she can't hide in that alley for ever, we still know where she lives," Aaron clapped his buddies on the shoulders as they walked out of the alley laughing.

After staying under Charly's cloak to make sure they were gone Charly relaxed, she let her cloak fall along with her arm.

"How come your show up every time I'm in trouble? In the nick of time too! I knew I couldn't run three more blocks to Vega's… Rei, how do you do it?" she asked. 

"Coincidences," Rei replied. Charly smirked; even in the darkness of the alley she could see the glow in his golden eyes.

"My hero," she wooed gently, "It's really bizarre how these coincidences just happen, don't you think?" she added.

"Charly, what did they want?" he asked, concerned, "Maybe you should tell the police," he added.

"I will, I just need somewhere to crash for the night, they will be waiting at my place, and that is where I will send the police," She thought deeply.

"I can escort you to one of your friends place, both Tyson and I also live nearby, so just choose, I'm sure Tyson wouldn't mind once we explain things to him." Rei was worried, what could Aaron want with Charly after two years of separation, could he still be after Charly? Could he have turned into a pedophile? Obsessed with one girl? Out to get her until he finally does?

"You are too kind Rei, remember, I'm still your adversary," she spoke.

"My adversary is only those who I defeat in Beybattles," Rei replied.

They walked out of the alley, Rei peaked out to check whether Aaron was waiting for them.

"so where to?" he asked.

"Wherever is closer, Vega is only three blocks away," Charly replied, still afraid to leave the safety of the alley, the relative safety of the alley.

"Are you sure?" if he understood her 'Wherever is closer' remark, that meant whoever's house was closer, then there she would go, he blushed at the thought, "Charly… 'Wherever is closer' would mean my place… I live in that house," he pointed to a traditional house. Charly went red, 'this is not how I had it in mind… Aaron you dimwit, stop pushing me… you'll only make me confess to him sooner,' she thought. Some part of her mind meanwhile cheered 'Go Aaron!' she wanted to kill that part.

"Well lead on… I can take the couch or something, you wont even know I'm there," she fidgeted a bit, thinking if she should make a dash for Vega's.

Rei glanced at her, "Are you sure you want to do this?" he was concerned for her; it was obvious she was uneasy, apprehensive even, but she was still going ahead with it.

"Yea… I don't see why not, I mean… we are friends, and unless you're like that sick freak Aaron, I think I can sleep easy." Charly knew she wouldn't sleep, she wouldn't be able to sleep, he would torment her in her sleep, more so tonight than ever before. Those eyes, they held the slyness of a cheetah in their golden depths, yet they also held the wisdom of a leopard, the inner strength of a tiger, and the nobility of a lion, yet they also held the understanding of a pure soul and a good heart.

Rei shyly led her to his place, knowing just what it meant for their friendship, he was getting over that thin line of professionalism again. Although she wasn't on his team, nor was he the leader of a team, this oddly reminded him of something he experienced before, before he became a Bladebreaker, back with his old team, the White Tiger, those days he had a small spark of a crush on Mariah. And look where that led him, he was now labeled a traitor in their eyes, why was life coming to a cruel circle for him?

From the corner, Aaron watched, alone… he growled when he saw the looks the two were exchanging, he was now sure that Charly meant Rei as the one she loved, after all, she allowed him to lead her to his place. He felt his blood boil, 

"Charlene… you have sealed your own fate, as well as his, he wont see the light of day," he said to himself, reaching into his pocked for his trusty lock-picks and knife. "He better not lay a finger on your, because if he does… his death will be even more painful," he added, sneaking closer to the house…

**Author Notes:** Cliffhanger… stick around to find out what will happen next. On the next Exciting chapter of 'COTA - Aftermath [Part 2]: Charly's Sacrifice'


	10. Aftermath Part 2: Charly’s Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** Aaron commits the unthinkable and gets himself put into jail. Charly pays the price for his stupid decision, and Rei seems worried. Just when things look grim, Charly's father finds out…

Chapter #10: Aftermath [Part 2]: Charly's Sacrifice

Charly shyly followed Rei to his place, her senses still on high alert. The feeling she was being watched didn't leave her it only became stronger. She had a foreboding feeling of doom as well; it was as if her psyche was warning her of something bad that was going to happen.

"Rei… can I borrow your phone?" she asked.

"Sure, it's right over there on the wall," Rei pointed a darkened corner before vanishing down a hallway.

Charly approached the phone, and took it off the hook and dialed the police. Sighing, she waited. Rei came back eventually, and after Charly was done, he approached her.

"So…" he began.

"They said they will send a patrol car there," Charly looked up at him, "You're too kind," she said.

"Charly, maybe it's about time you told me what has gone on between you two, I promise to keep it a secret," Rei was more than concerned, he was afraid for the girl.

Charly sat down on a chair, "Well… as I told you, my father is the owner of Phoenix Enterprises… Aaron is the son of father's right-hand man, Arthur Smith, well… Aaron and me met at a gala, a party father threw to announce the newest model of the concord," she paused. "Well at first Aaron seemed like the perfect charmer, but then I began to notice he was a womanizer, a flirt, a liar, a cheat, and god only knows what else he is…" Charly paused again to gather her breath.

"And then when father suggested that since we are getting along so fine, a sound proposal would be marriage… I refused, and it drove a wedge there, from there it went downhill… he also used my Beyblading skills to get into the most elite of clubs, let's just say… the story isn't pretty," Charly glanced at Rei, he was looking sympathetic again.

"And… he was happy for the proposed marriage?" Rei asked.

"You can bet your life savings, if it meant that his daddy could put a foot into the Deamen family threshold, he would do anything… I have had my suspicions about him and his father for quite some time, I think they are planning a take-over," Charly fidgeted slightly. "I refuse to be their pawn," she added gloomily. 

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this Rei… I am truly sorry," Charly sighed again. She sat down next to him and gave him an awkward hug, "I am so very sorry," she whispered.

Aaron watched them; he saw everything quite clearly from his perch on a tree branch. He growled when he saw Charly hug Rei… she never hugged him like that. He growled even louder when Rei wrapped his arms around Charly and held her close, comforting her, Charly never sought comfort in him like that.

"Charly, it is late… how about you get some sleep," Rei suggested, "you can sleep in my room if you like, I can sleep on the couch," he blushed a bit but Charly smiled.

"No Rei… it's your house, you have your room… I can get comfy on the couch, it's awfully comfortable," she replied, patting his shoulder gently.

Rei got up, "If you need anything, just knock on my door," with that he moved to his room. Only then Charly noticed the clean set of bed loins on the table, neatly staked, she smiled, 'He's so considerate…' she thought getting up to make her bed.

Two hours later, both were sound asleep. Aaron having awoken from his catnap saw the lights were off. "Perfect, just in and out…" he grinned as he jumped almost silently unto the roof. He made his way to an open window and jumped in, silently, like a cat on the prowl.

He found himself in the hallway, there was a dim light flickering in the kitchen, and someone was up. He didn't see that light because the kitchen was out of his area of view, 'Drat' he thought. Aaron saw Charly emerge, she was still in her jeans, but her leather was discarded, showing her halter-top, it hugged her figure perfectly, and Aaron could already feel drool forming in his mouth. She passed a hand trough her long dark hair as she walked.

Charly stopped suddenly, she heard or felt someone, and it sent chills trough her spine.

She turned towards Aaron, "Rei? Is that you?" she asked. Aaron had to contain his growl, until his common cense kicked in. Charly made the steps toward him and knocked on the door a few times. After a second the door opened Rei peaked out.

"Rei… I'm uneasy…" Charly said, she could feel someone closely, all the shadows of the moonless night made her concerned; she could feel danger.

"You should feel uneasy," she heard a voice. Charly turned around as Aaron emerged from the shadows.

"Aaron!" she gasped. Rei immediately woke up, his golden eyes narrowed to cat-like slits.

"How did you get in?" he asked. Aaron just to pointed to the window, in his hand they could see a shining object.

"Charly… come back to me," he said.

"No," Charly replied. Rei watched that object, until he finally realized what it was, an army knife, and a wicked one at that, with jagged edges.

"Charly… Careful, he has a knife," he warned.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her… you on the other hand, can't say the same about you… if Charly wont come with me willingly, I guess I'm going to have to remove my only obstacle," Aaron spoke coldly, his steely eyes glaring straight at Rei.

"Aaron! Have you gone mad?" Charly asked.

"Mad for you baby, now come back with me, I'll be good… I promise," he said coolly.

"No," Charly replied.

"Fine then… you leave me no choice," with that he lunged at Rei, the blade flashing deadly in the dim light. He lunged so fast, Charly only had a second to think things over, and she took that time without a second thought.

Aaron was expecting a yelp of pain, maybe a groan, but what he heard horrified him to the core in an instant; it was the sound of ripping cloth and a soft moan. He looked down, his hand, in which he held the knife, the blade; it was buried nearly completely in Charly's side, all five inches of it.

Charly looked down, her hand reached for the knife, "Aaron…" she lost consciousness and collapsed. Suddenly they heard a bang from down below, as if the door was kicked down.

"Stop nobody move!" they heard police coming in. Rei caught Charly and eased her down unto the floor, Aaron just stood there, petrified, the hand which he held the knife in shaking uncontrollably.

Two officers raced unto the scene, seeing a very odd scene, there was three teens, a girl and two boys. One was protectively holding the girl to him; the other was shaking uncontrollably, his bloodstained hand hovering as if he held a knife. And right there, in the girl's side was buried a knife, and already her blood was staining the floor and the other boy's skin and pajamas.

"Someone call ambulance! We have an injury!" one cop yelled.

They instantly cuffed the guy with the bloodstained hands, "Don't touch the knife, you may make the bleeding worse," one cop told Rei crouching down to examine the girl, he was no medic, but he knew the girl would die without proper care.

Rei looked up at him, tears gathering the corners of his eyes, "how did you know?" he asked.

"One of the neighbors called, he saw someone enter trough a window," the copper replied, "Who is she… your girlfriend?" he asked next, better to keep the kid talking, or else the shock would give him trauma, they couldn't risk such a crucial witness having trauma. 

"Rei! You son of a bitch! I'll be back! Charly is mine! All mine! You hear me… ALL MINE!" Aaron yelled as he was being dragged away by two cops, he was struggling too much for just one cop to lead him.

Barely two minutes later, sirens rang out, piercing the quiet air of the neighborhood as medics arrived. Charly was rushed off, Rei had to let the others know, specifically her friends, and then he would go to the hospital.

_---Somewhere, the Next morning---_

A man was sitting in his chair, sipping coffee, reading a newspaper, he tossed the business section away and picked up the front cover of another paper, there in bold letters was a caption,

**Teen Stabbed By Teen**

The victim, identified by friends as Charlene Deamen,

Daughter and sole heir of the Phoenix Enterprises air company was stabbed late last night by a jealous ex.

Aaron Smith, son of chairman Smith of the same company is charged for attempted murder and burglary.

That is as far the man got, he pressed the button on his intercom, "Deedee, cancel all my appointments for this week, I have found Charlene," he said to his secretary.

"As you wish Mr. Deamen," the secretary replied.

"Deedee, call the airport, order them to prepare my private jet for the takeoff immediately on my arrival, Charlene needs me," he added.

"Right away Mr. Deamen," Deedee saw the headlines, she has already taken care of it all, in advance, and let Mr. Deamen enjoy his coffee for however long it would take him to find the head lines.

Kenneth Deamen packed his briefcase and rushed out of his office to his limo, and to the airport, he was shocked by the news. Ever since her mother's death, Charlene was the only thing he had left in this life, besides the company.

His limo arrived at the airport, driving out directly unto the landing strips. There stood a private jet plane, it was small, with three Jet engines, two beside the tail, and one on top. The fuselage was painted reddish with a golden bird on top, with its wings on the wings of the plane, the company symbol, and a Phoenix bird. The gangplank stairs were already down and the plane was rumbling, already awaiting his passenger.

Kenneth got out of his limo and walked to the plane, the crew was already awaiting him.

"Where to sir?" the captain asked.

"Tokyo," he replied moving to the passenger compartments. Minutes later the plane taxied unto the runway and took off into the air.

_---Meanwhile in Tokyo---_

Rei followed by all of Charly's friends, and the other guys walked into Tokyo General Hospital. The air was heavy with a scent of disinfectant.

"I cannot believe Aaron would try to stab Rei! And Stalk Charly like some… pedophile!" Vega commented in outrage.

"Just shows that he is mentally unfit to be out and about in the public," Takara replied sternly.

They approached the receptionist, "Hello," the petite redhead greeted, "Can I help you?" she asked.

"We're here to see Charlene Deamen," Vega spoke.

"Oh… she is off limits, her room is in the VIP wing, and her father has called in to say she is not allowed to see anyone," the redhead replied.

"You don't understand Lady… we're her friends! Best friends! And he's about to have a fit if he doesn't see Charly sometime soon!" Max called, pointing with his thumb at Rei; he just blinked a few times.

A police officer appeared, "It's is okay Suzie, this lad here was on the crime scene, now I just need to write down your names… and I think we can let you see her for five minutes," Rei recognized the officer as the same one who was in his house last night.

"Thank you officer," Hikaru said sincerely. He led them to a wing of the hospital designated as VIP wing. The smell of the disinfectant was so heavy here it was becoming unpleasant.

"I hate hospitals," Tyson muttered.

"I do hope that Charly is alright…" Kenny for once didn't bring his laptop; he didn't think Dizzy's smart comments would be appropriate, he knew he would have it from Dizzy when he got home.

"Here we are," the officer motioned to a room, they all crowded to look trough the window on the door.

There was Charly, lying in the sterile whites of the hospital bed, with a mask on her face hooked up to a respirator, two IV lines, one in each arm, one connected to a sack of blood, the other to a sack of some other clear liquid, undoubtedly some sort of medicine.

"I never thought it was humanly possible to be that jealous to want to stab your rival, obviously Aaron is more insane than we thought," Kai said quietly. Everyone present nodded.

_Author Notes:_ This just doesn't get any better… Charly's Dad is on his way, Aaron got his ass in Jail, and the gang is in the hospital.


	11. Aftermath Part 3: Daddy’s Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** The plot is getting more complicated, this chapter features the strange effects Near-death situations do to people. Stick around to find out the truth about the Death of Charly's mother and Aaron's ties into these things.

Chapter #11: Aftermath [Part 3]: Daddy's Girl

The officer came back, "Alright kids… I'm going to need your names, just for the record," he eyed Rei strangely.

All eight of them gave their names. The police officer wrote them down on his leaf-pad, "Thanks, oh and… this is a restricted area, you shouldn't be here, so if my superior comes around, tell him you sneaked in," with that he walked away, writing something in his pad.

"Strange officer," Tyson commented.

They heard some buzzing as a man in a crisp business suit, followed by a few reporters and a few police officers appeared.

"Hey isn't that…" Max didn't get to finish.

"Charly's Dad… how the hell did he find out?" Vega completed Max's sentence. The man noticed them.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Vega looked up at the tall man before her, he was six foot three, maybe more, obviously from where Charly got her height of five foot eleven at the age of fifteen. He wore a custom tailor suit, his dark hair was showing signs of graying, and his cold steel-blue eyes could pierce your soul.

"We're Charly's friend's and teammates," Tyson chirped.

"Charly?" the man asked.

"Charlene… but we call her Charly," Vega explained.

The man nodded, he knew that people often called his daughter 'Charly' it was shorter and more convenient then her real name. The man moved to doorway and looked trough the window.

"Is it true they say Aaron Smith did this to her?" he asked.

"It is true sir… he tried to stab me, Charly took the knife for me, I will be forever grateful to her, and I owe her something I may never be able to repay," Rei spoke up.

Kenneth looked at the black-haired youth standing there, he almost blended into the white walls of the hospital, and only his hair and his golden eyes gave him away.

"Why were you there?" he asked, eying him. "Charly was stalked by Aaron's friends, and she bumped into me… I offered her to stay at my place while the police would take care of them, and Aaron broke in during the night, obviously he saw us," Rei explained.

Kenneth kept looking the youth over, "And?" he prompted in an authoritative tone that would normally make everyone melt under him.

"It was a hundred percent platonic Mr. Deamen, I was only offering my help," Rei fidgeted. Even Tyson managed to clamp his mouth shut and not put his foot in it by making the situation worse than it already was.

The doctor appeared with a clipboard; he unlocked the room door and entered the room inspecting the machines, after a second he came out.

"How is she?" Kenneth asked, he could see the black haired boy and his companions looking into the room sadly, he could sense that they were indeed friends of Charly their worry was evident.

"Well, although she lost a fair amount of blood, she will recovered swiftly… however there is still a chance that her liver will fail and will need a transplant, the knife was just one centimeter away from severing a very large artery, the girl is lucky, it is almost as if she has a guardian spirit somewhere above. We are going to keep her asleep for the time being, so she will feel less pain and that the most minor of fluctuations will become evident quicker, in short… if nothing happens in the next twenty four hours, she will be moved to the recovery room," the doctor spoke.

"Can we come in?" Vega asked.

"Sure, just don't touch anything," the doctor moved away from the doorway. Kenneth nodded and brushed past the doctor into the room.

He looked at Charlene's pale face, she was all he had left since her mother died, have been in fact shot, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. All those years ago, when Sylvia Deamen was shot, the rumors circulated that Arthur Smith has hired an assassin to kill Charlene, as the heir to the Phoenix Enterprises; she would have had to be put out of the picture first. But it so happened, as the would-be-assassin pulled the trigger, Sylvia moved, and took the bullet, right into her heart.

It only made sense, Aaron's desire to marry her, and now her stabbing. It all made sense, and it made Kenneth's blood boil, at just how blind he was. And now his little angel may pay with her life.

They found the assassin, he admitted to the attempt to shoot Charlene to avoid death sentence, but his ties to Arthur Smith were never proven, the assassin was killed the night before the court hearing, his food was poisoned with a lethal amount of Cyanide crystals.

Kenneth saw the black haired boy approach Charly's bed, his hands, clasped into fists, rested on the metal rails raised to prevent Charly from falling off the bed if she should roll.

Kenneth could see that they were true friends, as all of them were worried, some of course showed it more than others, but in his career, he learned to read subtle signs in people's eyes and postures. The boy moved away, but Kenneth stopped him.

"What's your name son?" he asked as gently as he could. Rei looked up, 'Son' threw him off.

"I'm Rei," he finally replied.

"You have to tell me what happened," Kenneth was seriously interested in knowing what transpired the night before.

"Okay…" the two of them took a seat and Rei began to tell the tale, he remembered every word both Aaron and Charly said. The others were shocked, and when Rei told of the last thing Aaron said as he was dragged away, Kenneth truly realized what a psychopath Aaron was, and just how lucky Charly was to have such wonderful friends.

The next day, most of the gang was back again. Charly was moved to the private recovery room, she was still asleep but would be waking up at any time.

Charly herself was in the deep void of her sub consciousness. She felt numb all over, and she felt the dull pain in her side, where she took the knife. Then she saw something flash in the distance, Charly ran towards it. She saw a Beyblade spinning, her beyblade. A second later, Celeste emerged and stretched out. She wasn't just an aura now she was complete, flesh and blood, bone and feathers. A beautiful reddish bird with large wings, a hooked beak, and almond ebony eyes, in them sparkles raced, looking like a star field.

"Celeste," she heard herself think. The bird bowed her head in a nod. "You're here to help me go to the afterlife?" Charly asked.

The bird shook her head from side to side, she opened her wings, and using her talons, she pointed somewhere away. Before taking off and flying there, Charly followed. She saw two figures there, instantly recognizing them. To her right, standing next to a gate filled with radiant white light, was a figure of her mother, a petite woman with long chestnut hair, and ember eyes. She wore all white, and had the wings of an angel. To her left stood, Rei, looking lost, sad, and hurt. Celeste landed by them.

"You must choose which way to go? Follow your mother… or follow your love," the bird said, although her beak didn't move, the bird spoke in telepathy.

In the real world, the monitors began to beep in alert. A doctor ran in followed by two nurses.

"This is not good… she's trying to slip into a coma, get the stimulant! Now!" the doctor yelled. The others just watched.

"Charly…" the girls said at once. Rei just stood there, frozen, looking as if his heart was shattering with each passing second.

"Charly… don't leave me," he whispered gently.

In her mind, Charly was having trouble deciding, "Come Charlene… I am your mother, come… join me," the woman begged her. She turned to Rei, he was just standing there, quiet.

"Come Charlene, they don't love you… you see, he wont do anything… come," The Angel began to move towards the door. Charly followed obediently, like a good daughter would.

In the real world, Charlene was pumped with stimulant, but it didn't seem to be working, the meters were still flashing, her vital signs were weakening. They stood back and watched. Rei had enough; he bolted towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders, in that instant, the meter seemed to jolt up.

"Charlene! Wake up! Charly… I need you, wake up!" he begged, tears slipping from the corners of his eyes. The doctors watched, feeling sorry for the young man, it was clear how much he cared for the hurt girl.

In her own mind, Charlene was following her mother, when Rei ran up to her, and just like in the real world, he took her by the shoulders… "Charlene! I need you! Come back with me Charly… please!" he begged, his eyes got misty. The angel paused.

"Charly?" she asked.

"Sorry mom… I can't come yet… I can't leave Rei… I love him too much…" the angel smiled.

"You have made your decision, and you are right, it isn't your time yet. We will meet again Charly… when the time _is_ right, and then… we can be together, for eternity," She vanished in the gate, and it sealed. Charlene smiled at Rei, a second later a flash blinded her.

In the real world, everyone could see that Charly was twitching, her brows furrowed, and a second later her eyes slowly drifted open, the first thing she saw was a very concerned Rei leaning over her, tears in his golden eyes. "Rei?" she mumbled, her throat perched, and dry.

He smiled a bit, "Rei! Oh Rei you're all right… you're okay!" she smiled back and reached up to hug him, one of the nurses in the room 'aaawwwed' at the touching scene unfolding before them and sniffled.

"Let's let them have some privacy," One doctor said, ushering the others out and quietly closing the door behind him. It was one of those moments that were to be treasured, and also one of those moments that made his profession worthwhile.

In the room, Rei grabbed one of the chairs and sat down beside Charly, "I'm glad you're alright," he spoke, "Why did you take that knife? I should be lying on a hospital bed with a stab in my side, not you…" he stopped when he felt her fingers graze his.

"I don't know really… I just did it, don't be mad…" she put her hand on top of his, registering his surprised expression.

The door opened and Kenneth walked in casually. He saw the two of them, Rei was blushing and Charlene was giggling at him.

"Did I interrupt anything?" he asked. "Nothing dad… how did you know I was here?" Charlene asked, watching Rei trying to sneak out of the room with all the grace of a mountain lion.

"I was here yesterday too, you were out cold, I read in the newspapers that you were stabbed, and I am disappointed in your Charlene," he sat down where Rei once sat.

"I know dad, I am sorry, but I couldn't let Aaron stab Rei, he's my friend…" she looked away.

"I came to let you know that the hearing is in three days," he added.

"Dad… the Smiths are crazy… just get the usual attorney, and with my friends as witnesses, we can't lose, Rei was there, he saw it all, he will tell exactly what happened." 

Kenneth knew that look in his daughter's eyes, it meant that the Smiths were about to get something worse than just a sentence; they were about to get Charlene's fury, "Don't worry dad… Aaron is about to get a life sentence, I just know it," Charly said in a confident voice, fire once again ignited in her ember eyes.

_Author Notes:_ On the next chapter of COTA… Aaron Smith has his hearing, and it all lies in the balance.


	12. Aftermath Part 4: The Hearing

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** The hearing begins, and things look grim for Aaron… it all lies in the balance, and a few shocking revelations are uncovered.

Chapter #12: Aftermath [Part 4]: The Hearing****

Three days later, the crowds were gathering inside the courtroom. Charly, on an electric wheelchair, since she couldn't walk yet without agitating her wound, drove her way into the courtroom.

She saw Aaron there, dressed in Jailhouse blues he was glaring at her. Along with him were Arthur Smith, and his wife Melissa Smith. Charly herself was dressed in a crisp black business suit with a miniskirt, designed to portray her image as the daughter of Kenneth Deamen. The other girls also wore business suits; Kenneth had them tailored for all her friends, even the guys, Kai looked extremely uncomfortable, so did Tyson and Max.

The crowd gathered and the bailiff moved to the stand, "All rise for his honor judge Matthew Sade," he spoke. All rose as the judge dressed in black holding a small binder in his hands moved to the stand. "You may be seated," the bailiff spoke everyone sat down. "This is criminal hearing 517284," the bailiff announced and put the papers before the judge.

Charly watched the prosecutor and the defense; she was with the prosecution, as well as her father and their Attorney. Rei was sitting behind her, he was their ace in the hole, she they knew that the defense wouldn't expect him; it could, and probably would be their downfall.

"Before we proceed, does the defendant have something to say?" the judge looked at Aaron.

Aaron got up, "I have nothing to say your honor," he spoke clearly, confidently.

The judge nodded and Aaron sat down. "Ok… the prosecution may present it's case," the judge said. The typist by the side was fast typing every word said on record into a computer.

The Deamen attorney got up and walked to the front, "You honor and the honorable Jury, the case is simple… I intend to prove once and for all, that the defendant is guilty of attempted Assault, if not murder, and possible burglary." The attorney looked at the jury.

"Very well, you may call on your first witness," the judge spoke. 

The attorney looked from Charlene to Rei, he hated calling unto Charlene after all that she went trough but it needed to be done.

"The prosecution calls Miss Charlene Deamen to the stand," he spoke. Charly moved, since the stand could not accommodate her wheelchair, she stopped by the stand. The bailiff approached and took her vow to speak the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

"Miss Deamen, can you tell us what happened the evening of the fifth of July?" the attorney asked.

Charly sighed and began to spin her tale, "On the night of the fifth, me and my friend have just won the Regional Beyblade competition and I was walking home that night. When I turned the corner to my apartment complex, I saw Aaron and his companions waiting for me. I ran, I thought they were out to get me…" she was interrupted by Aaron's attorney.

"Objection your honor! How did she know they were out to get her?" the judge mused over this.

"Overruled, the witness has the right of opinion in this instance," he spoke, he looked at Charly, "Continue Miss."

Charly nodded, "So I ran, they chased after me. I bumped into my friend on the corner," she paused.

"Miss, can you show the jury that friend?" the attorney asked. Charly raised her finger and pointed at Rei.

"Young man, can you stand up?" the judge asked, Rei obediently stood up. The jury took notes, "Thank you young man," the judge added. Rei sat back down, giving Charly a supportive look.

"Continue miss," the attorney prompted.

"We ran into an alley in effort to lose Aaron and his friends, we managed to do so. I felt insecure and Rei suggested I would come with him for the night, and call the police back to my place since it was logical to assume that Aaron and his friends would go there." She paused to gather her breath.

"What happened next?" the attorney asked.

"Well, after an hour of talking, we went to sleep, he was in his room while I occupied the couch in the living room, my insistence," Charly stressed the key terms, that in no way were they sleeping together, so Aaron's attorney would get no smart ideas.

"And?" the attorney asked.

"During the night, Aaron broke in, I was in the kitchen at the time, getting a drink of water when I felt someone watching me. I knocked on Rei's room door to tell him about my unease, and that is where Aaron, the defendant, emerged from the shadows. We exchanged some words, and he tried to stab Rei, but I took the knife for him, then I lost consciousness, I have no idea what happened next," Charly completed her side of the story.

"There you have ladies and gentleman of the Jury, prosecution has no further questions." He moved away. 

Aaron's attorney got up, "Miss Deamen, why do you think Aaron had a reason to stab your friend Rei?" he asked. Charly didn't flinch, the flinch would've made the defense's case.

"Aaron was jealous of Rei, he thought we were more than friends," she said coolly.

"And are you?" the attorney asked.

"Objections! The state of their relationship has no relevance to the court!" her attorney called.

"Overruled, the jury has to know whether there was a basis for the stabbing," the judge spoke.

That was a cool blow to the prosecution. "Well miss… are you more than friends?" the defense attorney prompted again. Charly paused, not knowing whether to admit to loving Rei.

The jury began to murmur, until Charly stopped them cold with her words, 

"While It is true I love Rei with all my heart, it is also true that up until a second ago, he had no idea of my feelings for him," she looked at Rei; he was shocked speechless, but looked comforting never the less.

She saw the others were shocked as well, but oddly Max and Takara were smiling, as if they knew all along. She saw Aaron growl, but he contained himself.

"Could you taking the knife have been affected by your feelings for Rei?" the defense attorney asked.

"I don't know what kind of human you are, but I don't think you would have let someone you love be stabbed before your eyes if you could save that person," Charly replied coldly.

"And miss, what is the state of your relationship with the defendant?" he asked next. Charly didn't need a second to answer that.

"It's been over between us for over two years," she said clearly, punctuating the words 'Over Two Years' clearly.

"Thank you Miss," The defense attorney spoke.

"You may step down Miss Deamen," The judge spoke.

Charly moved back to her place, by her way she caught Rei's glance and smiled at him. Kenneth wasn't surprised by his daughter's admission to loving Rei, by what he saw in the hospital, he already thought about it.

The defense attorney surprised everyone by calling the next witness, "The defense calls Rei to the stand," he said. Rei got up and moved to the stand, looking completely unaffected by anything, even Charly's admission to loving him.

He sat down at the stand and bailiff took his vow. "Now Rei, is it true what miss Deamen said, that you had no idea up until two minutes ago that she was in love with you?" he asked.

Rei knew where the attorney was digging, he was trying to get Rei to blow the lid off a possible lie, well, to his dismay, there was no lid to blow off, and it was the truth.

"It is true, I had absolutely no idea," he spoke coolly.

"Ah and what exactly are your feelings for Miss Deamen?" the attorney took a different approach that surprised Rei slightly, but he didn't show it.

"We are friends, we only met about two weeks ago," he said coolly. Rei knew he was hurting Charly, but he had to stop the attorney for going down that particular path; it was for her interest in the long run.

"All right… and what happened after Miss Deamen lost consciousness?" he asked next. Rei mentally groaned, he expected that one.

"I caught Charlene, since it was the gentleman thing to do. The police arrived some seconds later and two officers saw me holding Charlene and the defendant hovering over us with bloody hands. The police took Aaron away and I remained with Charlene until the ambulance drove off with her," Rei spoke clearly, letting his words sink into the Jury's minds, to make them understand that this case was won before it even began.

"And then what?" the defense attorney prompted next.

"I got her other friends, and we went to visit her in the hospital," Rei completed. 

"Alright, the defense has no further questions," the defense attorney moved away. Charlene's attorney had a trick up his sleeve, and evidence, "Your honor, I would like to present some evidence," he motioned to the cart, only it was two objects.

A knife, a long shirt folded up. "Exhibit A, your honor and the honorable Jury, the knife which Charlene Deamen was stabbed with, Rei, look at this knife carefully, is this knife the same knife the defendant used?" the prosecution attorney asked. Rei just glanced at the knife and it brought nightmare images to his mind, 

"That's the knife, I am a hundred percent sure that is it," he replied.

"Exhibit B your honor, the defendant's shirt he wore at the time, Rei… with which hand did the defendant stab Charlene?" he asked next. Rei though for a second, "Left," he replied. The attorney opened the shirt; there on the left sleeve were big splutters of blood.

Aaron could feel his blood boiling, he could tell he would lose, Rei was doing a great job at putting him on the spot there, he should've stabbed him while he had the chance, he cursed the fact that he didn't, "Damn you Charley… damn you and your lover!" he cursed under his breath.

"Thank you Rei, no further questions," The prosecution attorney was very pleased with the youth, even though he never attended their planning meetings, the boy answered each question perfectly.

"You may step down," the judge said. Rei sighed in relief and moved back to his seat, he felt edgy with all the reporters pointing their cameras at him; their unblinking mechanical stare was unnerving to say the least.

"The prosecution would like to call Justin Bennet to the stand," they all saw a police officer approach them, removing his cap. He sat down, but they didn't take his vow, because he was a law officer to start with. "Mister Bennet, is this the knife you saw that night sticking out of Charlene Deamen's side?" the attorney asked. 

The officer glanced at the knife, "Yes, that's the knife… I would recognize it anywhere," he spoke in an American accent.

"And according to the finger print dustings, who's prints were on the knife?" the attorney asked next.

"The defendants, they were very clear, the defendant had a strong grip on it," the police officer replied. "Thank you, prosecution has no further questions," the prosecutor moved away.

"The defense has no questions," the defense attorney spoke. The fact that they called unto the police officer as a witness was a heavy blow to the defense, and they probably knew it.

"You may step down Mr. Bennet" the judge spoke, the police officer put his hat back on and moved away. "The jury will leave now for a short recess to allow the verdict," the bailiff announced.

"All rise," he added. Everyone rose as the judge left the room.

**_---Two hours later---_**

The courtroom was a buzz. "Aaron is so going down! No one stabs Charly and gets away with it!" Max was his hyper self.

"Some people just cant take a loss," Tyson added.

"Sounds like someone we know," Charly giggled while pointing at Kai with her thumb. He just folded his arms.

"Order… order in the courtroom!" the din of the courtroom settled. "All rise for his honor the judge," everyone got up again. The judge stepped in, after him the jury. "Please be seated," everyone sat back down.

The judge glanced at the Jury, "Has the jury reached a verdict?" he asked. One reprehensive got up, "Yes your honor, the jury has reached a unanimous verdict," the representative spoke.

"Proceed," the judge replied.

"We, the jury, unanimously find the defendant…"

Author Notes: Another cliffhanger…. Muahahahaha!


	13. Aftermath Part 5: Justice Is Served

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_**

In this chapter, it's a bit split in time lines but you'll get it. In short, it wraps up the multipart… my longest yet! 5 chapters! And one of Rei's old friends comes to visit… can you guess who?

Chapter #13: Aftermath [Part 5]: Justice Is Served

_"We, the jury, unanimously find the defendant…_ Guilty." The word rang through the hall as if it had an echo. Charley smiled, and looked at Aaron for a second. The judge looked pleased. 

"The defendant please rise for the sentencing," the bailiff commanded. Aaron rose, his hands still bound before him with chains. "Any last words Mr. Smith before the sentencing is announced?" the judge prompted. 

Aaron cast his glance down, "Charly… I'm truly sorry for the pain I caused… both physical and mental. Rei, you lucky dog, I hope you two will be happy together, happiness is something I couldn't give her," were his only words.

The courtroom felt touched. "Is that all?" the judge asked.

"Yes your honor," Aaron replied.

"Alright, We, the court of Tokyo sentence Aaron Smith to Fifty Years in medium security prison with no chance of parole for ten years," the judge hit his gravel, "Case dismissed," he announced.

Kenneth hugged Charly as she watched Aaron led away by the courtroom officers, she felt touched by his last words, but she knew he was a snake in the grass, he was already planning his next ten years, and she knew he would get that parole, his daddy would make sure of it.

He would be back, like a reoccurring nightmare. "Charlene, come back home… please?" her father seemingly pleaded.

"Dad… I can't leave; I have too many friends to leave Tokyo…" she hugged her father, ignoring the light pain in her side.

"Then… I guess I could do my business for home in Tokyo, the digital networks currently allow that," Kenneth spoke.

Charly hugged him again, "You're the best dad," she said, burying her face in her father's chest. Her friends gathered around too, Vega put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Charly… don't worry, you got us behind you, all the way… we Amazons stick together… one for all…" the last part was spoke by both other girls, "And all for one!" they chimed.

**_---A week later---_**

Charley was back on her feet again, and by all means kicking. The doctor told her to take it easy, but she was active again. The Amazons were back in gear; she has hassling the kids again. Phoenix Enterprises has solved the feud with the Smiths and Kenneth fired Arthur, got himself someone else to be his right hand man. 

Aaron was in jail, and already he was in trouble, the other inmates didn't like him because he was a rich boy, and also because he messed with his ex, half of them knew that if a girl says it's over, it's over, and there is no use stabbing your replacement out of jealous rage. Most of the kids there were there for petty thieving and pick pocketing, not such things as attempted murder.

The Smiths were literarily ruined, it was a scandal, how would their son dare to interfere with the personal life of a girl who didn't want him anymore, how would he dare stab the man that same girl would want to be with. Aaron indivertibly caused his family's downfall.

Currently the girls were at the park, practicing their stuff and showing some amateurs how it's really done. Max was loitering around, since he had nothing better to do.

"Watch this kid… Hellshire… SAMURAI SLASH!" he heard Hikaru call. A mighty lion roar echoed a second later, followed by a loud grinding noise. In a flash of steel the kid's beyblade flew out of the ring landing by his feet in two pieces, slashed down right trough the core. "You're mean!" the kid called, picked up his blade and ran off.

Hikaru shook her head and smirked, "They never learn that you just don't beat Hellshire without a plan, she's not queen of the jungle for nothing you know," she spoke, still smirking victoriously.

Max turned to Charly, who was sitting quietly beside him, "Say Max, you know where Rei is?" she asked coyly.

Max smirked a bit, "He's at the airport, one of his old friends is coming to visit him, and she always does, twice a year." He said. Charly was a bit surprised by the term 'she' and a pang of jealousy ran trough her, but she quickly quenched it down.

"That's wonderful," she said with a somewhat fake smile plastered on her face. Max just shrugged and went back to watching the other girls at it, taking on challengers as they came, challengers hoping to earn the right to battle Charly.

Some distance off, Rei and his friend, Mariah were walking to the park. He knew where the others would be, so he decided to bring Mariah there first, so she could meet his new friends.

"So Rei, what is this you want to show me that you can't say?" she asked.

"Oh it's just my new friends, I'm sure you would like to meet them, if not battle them," he said.

"Rei have you backstabbed again?" she asked jokingly.

"No Mariah, they are an all-girl team, I couldn't… even if I wanted," Rei chuckled at the thought; Mariah still teased him like that, but in a friendly nature.

"So let me get this straight, your new friends are a team of beybladers that are all girls?" Mariah clarified more to herself than actually asking him.

"That's that, in a nutshell," was Rei's only reply. "Their leader is quite the beyblader, you should try you luck against Charly, and of course by their rules you will have to go trough one of her teammates. They are all a crafty bunch I tell you, but she's the craftiest of them all, I don't have to tell you not to let your guard down," Rei added.

Mariah didn't like the sound of that, she was jealous of the endearing tone Rei used to talk about this girl Charly, it was almost as if he had feelings for her, and that made Mariah a bit angry and bit jealous.

"I bet they don't even have bit beasts!" she speculated rather loudly, with and undertone of anger.

Rei smirked at her, "They do have… all four of them," he replied. Mariah just folded her arms.

"Hey Rei! Mariah!" they heard a voice. It was Max waving at them. The four girls around him stopped cheering on the amateurs to look over. Mariah gave them the eye over, trying to piece out who Charly was, usually the leader was the most confident one, but on this team, she found she couldn't really tell, and that was a sign that they really were strong, even though they had a leader, each of them had confidence in their own abilities.

"Hey Rei, so this is the friend Max told me abo0ut?" Charly asked him. "Yea, Charly, I'd like you to meet Mariah, she used to be a team mate, but she's still one of my best friends. Mariah, meet Charly, Hikaru, Vega, and Takara," he introduced, pointing out each of the girls.

"It's a pleasure," the four girls spoke in a single voice. Mariah looked them over again, pausing over Charly; the girl had a smile on her face.

"It's a real pleasure to meet one of Rei's friends," she offered Mariah her hand, Mariah shook it, something struck her odd, why weren't these girls at enemy attitudes towards Rei and Max?

"Hey… you know how the code of amazons goes… any girl beyblader a Amazon welcome… if they a friends, it's a warm one… and if they are enemies… it a cold one… but as it goes… any friend of Rei's is a friend of mine," Charly glanced at the other girls.

"And ours!" they cheered.

"Rei said you were good with a beyblade, I wish to see how good," Mariah spoke.

Charly paused, she had doctor's orders not to battle, that's why her friends were ruthless with the amateurs, they didn't want their friend to battle, the doctor said the excitement may reopen her wound, it was still too fresh, in fact, she should be still in bed and not out and about.

"Sure… I'll fight you, that is… if you can get trough my team," Charly replied. 

"Girls?" she looked at her friends.

"Me and Hellshire will take her… no sweat!" Hikaru grinned, slamming a clasped fist into the open palm of her other hand, 'Finally decent competition,' she thought.

"Hey I want to fight too! Raikou is up to shock and amaze!" Takara called. 

"Goes double for me… Terra-Drake is ready, able, and willing to let it rip!" Vega put in.

Charly smirked, they were sticking up for her to the end, but she doubted Mariah would be happy to fight all three of them just to get to her.

"Vega, Takara… I'm going to let Hikaru take care of this… I have a feeling this will be a good one, and the practice arena won't do, common… I have to show you something at my Dad's mansion, it's a little something that was just installed out back!" she turned around and began running.

The others followed her the two blocks to her father's Tokyo mansion, it was a large building, with creamy walls, large garden out front, and a Phoenix Bird, symbol of the company, stretching out over the gate. Sometimes, when the sun was just right, it would dip behind the metal bird, and the only part that would be visible, would be the glow trough the holes, which are the Phoenix's eyes, giving the bird unholy glow. Mariah was surprised by the grandeur and splendor of the building before her.

"I didn't tell you, did I? Charly's full name is Charlene Deamen, she's the daughter of the owner of Phoenix Enterprises," Rei said.

After a few more minutes of walking, they arrived out back, there on the ground was a concrete slab, "We're here!" Charly announced. She stepped unto the slab and with her foot, triggered something. A small part slid away, revealing a button, Charly stepped on it with her foot. Suddenly the slab split, the cover coming off, showing it was in fact a covered beystadium, like the ones they used in tournaments, it was a simple one, but large.

"Daddy just got it installed, it only fits we break it in with something big, oh it's metal, titanium in fact, so it wont be destroyed too quickly," Charly said.

"Spoilt brat," Mariah muttered.

"Well then… let's rock and roll!" Hikaru said taking out her blade and launcher, it was modified a bit from her old blade, some gifts from Kenneth. But it was still in its old shape.

"Mariah you don't have to do this," Rei said.

"No way! I want to!" Mariah replied, taking out her pink blade and launcher, "Besides… it's been a while since Gallix flexed her claws on someone new," she added. "Your beast is a cat?" Hikaru asked.

"Yep... a mountain cat," Mariah replied, positioning over the dish.

"Told you I had a feeling, it'll be cat-fight here…" Charly commented.

"Well Mariah, prepare to lose to the Queen of the Serengeti! The mighty Lioness Hellshire!" 

'Too bad Kai isn't here to see this,' Hikaru thought to herself, she'd love to see his reaction to this. "Alright… Three… Two… One…" Rei gave the count.

"LET IT RIP!" both called as they sent out their blades. "Hellshire! Release!" Hikaru commanded. Her blade began to glow yellow as Hellshire emerged with a nearly deafening roar, she was living up to her name and title, giving it all she had, each tackle with Gallix sent sparks flying everywhere.

"That bit is impressive, but just because it's bigger, doesn't mean it's stronger… Gallix…" Mariah said in a smug tone as Gallix emerged with a snarl.

"Hellshire… now… SAMURAI SLASH!" Hikaru called. Hellshire charged, her claws drawn. There was a roar and a snarl as Hellshire and Gallix clashed in combat.

"Wow… that's strong," Max commented.

"You haven't seen everything yet," Hikaru called. Gallix wasn't retreating, it was matching Hellshire perfectly, roars, snarls, and growls echoed. As well as grinding noises, and spark showers as metal met metal.

"Gallix, finish this… Cat Scratch Attack!" Mariah called. Gallix charged at Hellshire, and seemingly pounced on it, claws first. There was a snarl and grinding noise, and a momentary flash of blinding light.

Suddenly a blade flew out of the stadium, it was Hellshire, it was still intact, but out of the ring. "Count yourself lucky Gallix didn't split you blade in half," Mariah jeered smugly.

"Gallix couldn't slice Hellshire in half even if she wanted," Hikaru replied with a smile, but she didn't give away why that was impossible.

"Sorry Charly, I did my best… Gallix maybe a mountain cat, but she's as ferocious as a jaguar," Hikaru clapped her friend on the shoulder. Mariah just put her hands on her hips and smirked victoriously.

"Well it's just me and you Charly," she taunted.

"Soon it will be just me," Charly replied. She took out her blade, it was in its old colors but it was shimmering like a mirror, "Complete impact resistant steel casings… Kai gave me the idea that one battle, and my last battle against Aaron just showed how needed the casing was in case Celeste decides to go ballistic," Charly explained.

Mariah put her blade back into its launcher and took position. So did Charly, 'Ok… stay calm, not too much cheering… bad for the wound, I can do this…' she said to herself. A confident smirk on the outside hiding her somewhat deep-rooted fear, she didn't want to loose.

Rei took no sides, but he was perplexed, could Charly actually win Mariah? One part of him said yea, the other said no way, and he didn't know which part to believe.

"You sure you want do this?" Charly asked.

"What are you, afraid of Gallix?" Mariah shot back. This seemed to snap something within Charly, her eyes narrowed to slit.

"I'm not afraid of anyone or anything!" she hissed.

"We'll see," was the only reply from Mariah.

"Why is she getting all worked up?" Vega whispered to Hikaru.

"I think it's a pride thing," Hikaru replied.

"That or you can look at Rei to read into the situation like you would read into a book, I think it's a jealousy thing," Takara added. 

"Perhaps…" Vega began, this was sure to be an interesting 'friendly' battle to say the least.

"Alright… Three… Two… One…" Max counted down.

"Let… it… RIIIP!" Both called as they sent out their blades.

**Author notes:** Yep… another cliffhanger… don't you just Hate me?


	14. The 7 Guardians Part 1: Celeste’s true f...

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_**

Just a note, as you may have noticed, I have some spelling errors. Well, it's not because I am lazy to use a spellchecker, it's because it's only word that spellcheckers don't pick up. I don't have a beta reader. And to make things worse English is NOT my first language. It's actually my fourth. And I dare say for being my fourth I'm pretty good!****

Ok… This is the second big plot line it will be a blast… Literarily. The beginning is quite simple, that's not really the important part! It's not my best, as I've snagged some writers block along the way…

Chapter #14: The 7 Guardians [Part 1]: Celeste's true face

_"Let… it… RIIIP!" Both called as they sent out their blades. _The blades clashed in mid air, drawn as if by magnet.

There were series of flashes from both of them. 'This isn't right… something doesn't feel right,' Charly thought. Celeste was giving off flashes, but she wasn't emerging. Gallix seemed to respond with series of flashes as well.

"Gallix slash it up!" Mariah ordered. Gallix charged, and in a bright flash she emerged, snarling in rage, tackling Celeste, sending it up the rim.

"Right on! Celeste… Come forth!!!" Charly called. A beam of red light erupted into the air as Celeste emerged, stretched out and shrieked loudly.

"Meteorite slam!" Charly added. Celeste did her landing, but just barely in the last second, Gallix managed to veer away.

"If that's you special attack, it's weak," Mariah taunted. 'If you only knew…' Charly thought.

"If I used my special attack, Gallix would not survive the encounter," Charly replied.

"You can bet on that!" Vega added.

"Right on!" Takara called.

"Go Celeste… show that cat the power of the Phoenix!" Hikaru added.

"Got a nice cheering squad there Charly," Mariah added, her eyes narrowed no unlike the times Charly saw Rei's narrow when he was angry, and it scared her, the girl looked the human embodiment of her bit beast, "Gallix… pluck that turkey!" Mariah commanded.

Gallix charged again and tackled Celeste head on. Celeste was still flashing, and Charly could feel something odd, it was as if Celeste wasn't giving it all she had.

There was a shriek suddenly as Celeste reacted, her spirit raised its talons and just as the beyblade tackled Gallix back, the spirit gave the feline spirit a slash across the face with her scythe-like talons.

Gallix recoiled and snarled seemingly in pain. Celeste shrieked again and charged a second time, another slash, another snarl, another shriek followed by a charge. And so went on the circle, Celeste was brutal out there, she was slashing Gallix left and right, and sparks flew everywhere.

"This is wrong… Celeste is too brutal…" Charly muttered, as realization dawned, Celeste was fighting according to her own rules, and the flashes… they were the warning signs.

Mariah was getting even angrier, by the second, "Gallix! Don't let her do that to you! Slash back!" she commanded. But it was futile, Celeste was still at it, and Gallix had little chance to reply. "So this is how you fight?" Mariah asked, looking at Charly with those slotted golden eyes of hers.

"That is low fighting if you ask me," Mariah added.

"It's not illegal!" Charly shot back.

"It not, but it's low and dirty!" Mariah replied. At that moment, Gallix returned favors and turned tables on Celeste.

Rei was watching the two blades, it was horrifying to think his two friends would be so ruthless to each other, and by all means Celeste was ruthless to Gallix, and Gallix was returning the favor in the same brutality, if not more-so.

"Girls… stop it!" he said. Charly glanced at him, Mariah however remained focused on the battle.

"I'm going to win Rei… she brought it on upon herself… no one hurts Gallix!" she said trough gritted teeth. More grinding noise, and then deathly silence followed by a shriek and a loud snarl. Charly stared at Mariah, unblinking.

"Don't you understand that this is wrong? Rei is right… this fight is no longer friendly; it turned into a grudge match… but the grudge… I don't know what the grudge is…" Charly began.

"The grudge ~is~ Rei," Mariah replied, shocking everyone, it dawned on Charly, in the instant; a pain shot trough her side, as if she was stabbed again.

Celeste flashed a few times; red sparkles began to dance about her, absorbed into her core. Rei felt heat in his pocket and drew his own blade, Driger, the core, the bit, was glowing solid green. He looked unto the arena, Celeste was spinning in the center, crackling with red energy, a beam of red flashing, but then it solidified. Celeste looked at Gallix almost hatefully, Rei recognized the signs, Celeste was about to, as Charly said, go ballistic on Gallix.

The beam of red rose in the air, solid blood crimson, Gallix was fetidly trying to punch trough the strange force around Celeste, but like Aaron's blade, it was having no luck.

Suddenly Charly's eyes flew open, their ember depths now smoldering with an unholy glow, as if the flames now surrounding Celeste's aura body were reflecting in Charly's eyes.

"Mariah… I had enough of this, it pains me greatly to hurt one of Rei's friends… but I must… you wanted to see Celeste's special attack… well better take cover… because you are about to get it…" she focused her gaze on Celeste who looked at her mistress, a flash of understanding passed between them. "Celeste… Supernova NOW!" Charly commanded coldly.

A ring of fire formed around Celeste. Charly was grinning smugly; she had a strange dark look in her eyes, and the same look Celeste bore in her own solid ebony eyes. Suddenly the crimson light beam widened and Charly took a few steps back just as Celeste exploded, sending a sweeping fireball outwards, engulfing the entire arena. The heat reached even Rei and Max, who were standing about ten meters away. Mariah shielded her face, in shock at just how powerful Celeste was, she was shocked, beyond speechless.

The fireball died down, the looser emerged, Gallix, or the remains of it were scattered about the arena, this time, the pieces remained mostly whole, but the blade was still in an array of pink plastic pieces.

Only the metal attack ring, and the bit chip survived. Celeste was still spinning the center, gleaming in the sun, her metal casing survived the attack, it eventually slowed down, it's energy spent, and collapsed, but the core was still flashing and when Rei looked down at his own blade, he found that Driger was flashing harmoniously to that of Celeste's flashes, in Morse-code-like patterns.

Charly smiled, grinned even, then she suddenly grimaced as she felt more pain shoot trough her side. The others saw that.

"Charly are you alright?" Max asked.

"My side hurts," she replied trough gritted teeth. Vega and Hikaru came up to her supporting her.

"What's the matter? Can't handle your own beyblade's heat?" Mariah asked, earning herself a glare from Rei and the others.

"You try to battle when you were stabbed just two weeks ago!" Takara snapped back. This took Mariah aback.

"Common Charly, let's get you back inside before the wound reopens," Vega suggested. Just then they saw a few servants running over, the sudden explosion coming from the back alerted them.

"Rei, can you please grab Celeste?" Charly asked, glancing at him. Rei nodded and crouched to grab Celeste out of the dish just as Mariah began gathering the pieces of Gallix.

"Rei, why didn't you tell me Charly was stabbed?" Mariah asked. "I didn't think it mattered, because I didn't expect you to challenge her, obviously I was wrong," Rei replied.

"I feel awful for her," Mariah bowed her head. They walked in silence towards the house, Rei could feel Driger, the heat he emanated. And Celeste was glowing in his hands; it was pulsating, rhythmically, almost like a heart beating.

Charly limped back up her room and sat down on the couch, one of the maids checked her wound making sure it wasn't bleeding, which it wasn't, it was just pain, she took a pill and the maid excused herself and left.

Downstairs Kenneth was watching the others; he heard about the battle, he even saw it. Up to the part where Celeste exploded, it shocked him to find that Charlene had such a powerful blade, and that her blade could project the image of a phoenix bird. They saw a maid come down.

"Mr. Deamen, I have checked on Charlene, it was nothing serious, the wound did not reopen, but she just apparently, irritated her wound," the maid said, holding her hands in front of her, humbly.

"Thank you Mei," Kenneth replied. The maid nodded, turned around and left.

They saw Charly come down the stairs and enter the living room.

"Hi everybody," she greeted. The girls instantly leapt up to hug her.

"Good to see you're alright Charly," Max added. Charly smiled before sitting down between her friends.

"Charly," Rei reached into his pocket and drew out Celeste, "Here's your blade," he placed Celeste on the table.

"Oh thank you Rei," Charly picked up her blade, it began to shine in her hands.

"Bizarre how it keeps doing that, it was glowing in Rei's hands too," Mariah said observing the blade curiously.

Charly's head snapped up, "It did?"

Rei nodded, "I don't know why it did that, but when I picked it up, it was glowing like a flashlight," he put in.

"Interesting," Charly commented, looking at the glowing Celeste curiously.

"Oh and Charlene, I was just going to tell you when you came back, some business rose with the American headquarters, I'm going to have to take a trip to the USA, do you want to come too?" Kenneth knew if she were coming, she would bring all her friends along, he didn't mind in the least.

"Sure dad… I'll come… but-" that's as far as she got.

"Don't worry dear, I have taken care of it, Big Phoenix will be waiting in the airport, it's a little more roomy than my usual plane," there was a chorus of 'cool' from the girls. Rei just smiled, he would love to take a trip.

"Sure, go ahead… take a trip, forget about me," Mariah muttered to herself. 

"Mariah you can come too, please Dad?" Charly asked.

Kenneth grinned, "No problem." Mariah was blown away at just how kind Charly was.

"Oh we still have to tell Tyson and Kai, and Kenny!" Max remembered suddenly.

"I'm sure Tyson will go, Kenny too… Kai… could be tricky," Rei put in.

"We're going to Dallas, there will be a Native Indian Celebrations there this year, it is quite the sight to see…" Kenneth added.

"Dad you said the magic words… I love Native Indian Culture…" Charly added.

"Mr. Deamen, can I please use the phone?" Max asked politely.

"Sure, call all you want," Kenneth motioned to the cordless phone resting on the wall.

"Thank you," Max bounced off to call Kai, Kenny, and Tyson about the trip.

**_---Week Later---_**

"Waaahoooo! Road Trip!" Tyson was jumping from foot to foot, first they were going on vacation, second they were flying first class, and third, they were flying on a private plane, courtesy Phoenix Enterprises. 'Big Phoenix' as Kenneth called his plane, was a state of the art plane, with satellite TV, Internet, everything. Only the president's 'Air Force One' could possibly compete with 'BP'.

"I still can't believe you guys took me too! Thank you so much Charly," Mariah was happy too. Everyone was excited about the trip, except Kai, he looked like he was being dragged on board.

"Cheer up Kai, this is going to be the best!" Max was also hyper.

"Right on Max!" Tyson cheered.

They got aboard the plane, and found some seats. Kenny was doing something on his laptop and Dizzy kept chattering away. Kai found a seat and buckled in. Rei, Charly, and Vega sat down to watch some TV, and Charly, hoping she was unnoticed, scooted closer to Rei. Mariah plopped down on Rei's other side, and sent Charly a warning glare. Rei felt like he was caught in a front of a brewing storm. Max and Tyson hit the plane fridge and got themselves some sandwiches and pop. 

Kenneth and his advisor took the business lounge at the back, separated from the youth. Hikaru and Takara also sat beside their friend Vega when they began watching a nature show featuring cute panda bears.

Soon enough the plane lifted off and was on it's way to the USA, the long thirteen-hour flight would pass just a little bit shorter because they had something to do.

After about three hours, Kai was asleep; Kenny was playing cards with Dizzy. Mariah was still glued to the TV. Hikaru, Takara, and Vega went over to play on the built in computer on the Internet, doing something no one really cared to check out.

Tyson was out cold, his hands resting on his stuffed stomach, he had practically eaten enough food to feed five people.

Max was watching the TV too. Charly was whispering something to Rei, and he kept trying to stifle a chuckle. And so the flight continued for the next ten more hours, peace reined as the 'BP' continued to slice trough the air, on it's way across the pacific.

**_Author Notes:_** This is the first Chapter… so what will happen next? And what about that Native Indian Carnival? Stick around for some SHOCKING revelations!


	15. The 7 Guardians Part 2: Hello Dallas!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** This is the second chapter of this latest plot; the gang goes to Dallas. And what was supposed to be fun turns out to be a journey of revelations for all of them. Even Kai…

Chapter #15: The 7 Guardians [Part 2]: Hello Dallas!

The plane landed in Dallas and the passengers disembarked. Even from the airport they could see the high-rise of downtown.

"I bet you guys weren't in Dallas during your world tour," Charly speculated. 

"I think I'm turning green… with envy, your dad is the coolest Charly! It's almost as cool as having my dad, owning a hobby store!" Max was bouncing around, looking like a happy tourist, looking left, right, up, down, all around, soaking up the sights.

"Someone put a kiddy leash on Max, he is liable to run off," Vega joked. Laughter erupted from the girls, even Mariah joined in.

"We're joking with'cha Max," Charly commented.

"Kiddy leash… that would be hilarious," Tyson managed out between chuckles.

After an hour, they got their hotel rooms, each of them had their own, they practically had a whole floor to themselves, in a big five star hotel. They were lounging in the main lounge, eating junk food.

"This is so cool! I never went to Dallas before!" Vega was bouncing from foot to foot in a way that would put Tyson or Max to shame.

"Calm down Vega, you're going to get the neighbors to complain, these rich people in this hotel can be very picky," Charly commented. 

"No shit… this old lady already said I look like a Goth, do I look like a Goth to you?" Hikaru mumbled.

"When is that Indian festival you were talking about?" Vega asked, changing the subject away from Hikaru and her ranting.

"Tomorrow night, it's going to be at a local park, I can't wait," Charly replied.

**_---Meanwhile Somewhere Else---_**

Five teens were sitting around in a small abandoned building in the outskirts of the city. They were talking quietly,

"Tomorrow night is the annual Indian fair, we will attend, hopefully this year the fair will attract those whom we seek." One said to the others.

"The soul birds of Space and Fire will be ours eventually, we will not allow such a disgrace to our tribe, to think… outsiders controlling the most powerful of the soul birds," he added. The leader was a tall boy, with jet-black hair, and dark eyes.

He wore brown pants and a khaki shirt. In his hand he held a beyblade, it was also brown, with green and black on it.

"Once all seven soul birds are united… we will be able to defeat any opponent, and go into the world finals… The bladebreakers don't stand a chance against the seven soul birds," his companions nodded approvingly.

**_---The Next Evening---_**

The gang arrived at the fair early in the evening. The fair was located in a large park, which was decorated and lit up like a candle by projectors, and string lights. It was ornate, with totems, and music, actors performing dances. As well as prize lots, people carrying cute teddy bears with feathers behind their rounded ears, won from one of the many booths undoubtedly. Cotton candy smell drifted in the air, as well as the shouts of booth-men trying to attract people to buy their souvenirs and things, or play their games.

"Wow… this is too cool!" Hikaru commented.

"Can we hit the cotton candy stands?" Tyson asked, already lining up to make a dash for the nearest booth selling the sweet pink confection.

"Tyson hold your horses… this isn't about the cotton candy, frankly… I want to get one of those cute totem poles," Charly added.

"Totem poles aren't edible!" Tyson whined. Laughter erupted from everyone, once again Tyson managed to humiliate himself in public.

"Alright, I guess we're going to have to split, there will be a big performance in three hours, just after sun set, we'll meet at the main stage complex," Charly said quietly.

"Deal," Tyson replied, he was really anxious to get some cotton candy.

So the gang split, the girls went one way, the guys went the other, except Mariah was still hanging close to Rei, not that he minded.

After about three hours, just as Charly suggested, they met in front of the main stage complex. On the stage, some people dressed in native costumes were dancing to native music and drumbeat. The crowd watched as they celebrated the sun's setting, and the end of another day.

"This was fun!" Max commented.

"It's not over yet Max… just wait and you'll see," Charly commented. Kai was standing some distance off, watching the festivities, he couldn't calm down, and some part of him was shooting to high alert, telling him that something was coming.

Some distance off, five more teens stood, watching the group.

"I didn't know the Bladebreakers were here," one said to the others.

"Don't worry Kimmy, they will not stand in our quest to gather the other Soul Birds," the leader replied.

"I don't know Jay, maybe this is a bad idea, we have five of the seven soul bird in our possession, maybe there was a reason the soul birds of space and fire went out into the outer world, maybe it was meant to be," a third told the leader.

"Tom, we are descendants of the ancient tribes, no outsider will control the soul birds while I am alive, it is dishonorable to our heritage," Jay replied coolly, eying the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of the glow coming from a soul bird beyblade. Their own beyblades were glowing, showing signs that they recognized the surroundings.

"Once they play the song of the soul birds, we have to look in the crowd, the bearers of the soul birds, the birds will let themselves known, and then, it's only a matter of picking some pockets," Jay added. The teens continued to watch the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of a glow, or a shimmer.

Mariah watched the festivities she was enjoying herself immensely. She never saw some culture perform this lavishly. The costumes were all decorated with feathers, beads, some gold, and even some expensive stones. Finally the dance was over and an announcer, dressing in full Indian chief garb, with the large feather hat behind his head came on, he took the microphone.

"Ladies… Gentlemen, and children of all ages, thank you for coming to this year's festival, and this year, we have something special. As you know, over the last year, archeologists found a record to the lost song of the Soul Birds, a song to honor the spirits guarding our world. Well, this year… for the first time in over five hundred years, we will perform the song here," the announcer motioned as men dressed in feathered costumes came on stage, they had costumes in different colors, Red, black, blue, brown, golden, and yellow, the last one was dark crimson, almost the color of blood. They had beaks mounted on their helmets, designed to make them look like the Indian soul birds.

A few women with flutes, also dressed lavishly came up after them and took their position. "Wow… those are beautiful costumes," Charly commented.

"Yea…" Vega added. As the first notes of the song played, the gang instantly understood why the song was called the song of the soul birds, it was a very emotional song. Vega just happened to glance down a bit and she saw, in Charly pocket, something was flashing reddish with each note.

"Charly! In your pocket!" she alerted. Charly glanced down as well and saw it too, reaching inside she drew out her beyblade, Celeste, or her bit chip, was pulsating dark crimson, in the color of blood, once in a while, on a specific note the flutes played.

The others watched Celeste too; it was emitting sparks, and glowing brighter and brighter.

"Why would it do that?" Max wondered aloud.

"The music… it's in perfect sync…" Kenny called in; her could tell it was glowing on a single note, in perfect sync.

"That's not the only thing that is glowing, look!" Takara pointed to Kai's pocket, it was also glowing, the light moving right trough the fabric of his pocket, it was glowing on a different frequency. Kai reached for his own blade, true, Dranzer was glowing as well, but a brighter shade of red, even orange, sparks of fire raced across the top.

Kenny opened his laptop; maybe Dizzy would be able to pin it down on some logical explanation.

"Well it's about time you remembered me," she remarked.

"Sorry dizzy…" Kenny replied.

"Hmmm nice tune…" she added.

Some distance off Jay was watching, in his hand, his own blade was glowing green, "I know Terra, I can sense them too… they are near… both of them," he said to his bit beast as if it could understand him. Next to him, were his team mates, their own blades glowing, each on a different note, together they almost played the tune, except… two notes were missing.

"There they are! I see two glows! Holy! They're both here!" Kimmy called, pointing some distance off. The teen paused, there was, clutched in the hands of a bladebreaker, a glowing blade, it was one of the missing notes. Next to him stood a girl, in her hand was also a glowing blade, the last note.

"Let's get them… the soul birds will soon be ours!" Jay commanded, advancing toward the two teens clutching their goal in their hands.

Charly was still watching Celeste, it was glowing brighter and brighter, and so was Dranzer, they were not beginning to emit pulses of light, and the other gathered around to shield the two blades from view. Celeste was getting a bit warm in Charly's hands.

"Kenny… I don't know why they are doing that, it's beyond me… but I know one thing, their energy readings are off the scale. And they are escalating," Dizzy commented, she could feel Celeste and Dranzer, both were basking in the music, and their energy levels were climbing, already off the charts, but she knew they were climbing, it worried her, what would happen if they climbed too high.

Jay approached them, "Excuse me…" he butted in, glaring daggers at Kai.

"I believe you have something that belongs to us," he began Charly glanced at him, then she saw it, in his hand was a brown beyblade, that was glowing green, also in sync, and with Dranzer, it almost appeared as if the three blades were playing the tune in the background. Behind the boy, four more teens appeared, two girls, and two boys. All of them held glowing beyblades.

"We finally found the soul birds of Space and Fire!" Kimmy chorused loudly, clapping Jay on the shoulder. The song in the background ended, but the blades continued to glow, still keeping the rhythm of the song between them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kai spoke; he was agitated already, by the unexplained behavior of Dranzer, and the fact that their blades didn't seem to be the only ones who were under the effect of the strange song.

"We demand what is rightfully ours, the soul birds of space and fire! Your bit beasts!" the other girl pointed at Kai and Charly.

"Never!" Charly spat.

Kai just glared but remained quiet, his hand clasped Dranzer all the tighter, he didn't like this one little bit.

"If you don't give it to us willingly… we will take it by force, we are willing to battle for it, but know this… I'm undefeatable!" Jay smirked a bit, in his mind he could already picture his Terrawing destroying these amateur's beyblades and then himself plucking the bit chips from their remains, no way these two would be able to channel the hidden power of their bits. Kai's eyes narrowed as he glared at the teenager before him.

"There is a first time for everything… even a loss," he said coolly.

**_Author notes:_** So whom are these five saying that both Celeste and Dranzer belong to them? And is Jay that good? Stick around to find out! Just a sneak peak, but Jay and his gang will play a big role in the future, both near future, and a later after that.


	16. The 7 Guardians Part 3: ‘fire storm igni...

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** This is the third part of the skit, secrets uncovered in more sides then one… 

Chapter #16: The 7 Guardians [Part 3]: 'fire storm ignite!'

Jay laughed at Kai's comment.

"you don't know who's your dealing with! I'm Jay of the Spirit Guardians, we never loose," he commented. Kai growled, this guy was getting on his nerves, before Kai could snap at him; Tyson beat him to the punch.

"It's you who has no idea we're the bladebreakers! World champions! How dare you insult us like that!" he yelled at Jay.

"Ignore the fool Jay, they don't know the true power of Terrawing," the other girl commented. Kimmy nodded a few times.

"You're right Anne," Jay commented.

"Aint I always?" Anne replied.

"All foolishness aside… I challenge you two to a tag team beybattle, against my Terrawing… and Kimmy's Hydra," Jay smirked at the look Kai and Charly exchanged with their friends.

"I don't need a team member to defeat you two," Kai replied. Dizzy would argue, but she remained quiet, not wanting to put Kai on the spot, even without battling she could tell that the other bit beast were powerful, she could feel them, just like she could feel Dranzer, who was infuriated.

"Kai, that's not such a good idea, going two versus one," Tyson commented. If Dizzy could cringe, she would, Tyson just did her put-down work for her.

"That's why I will cover his back, this doesn't only concern Dranzer, and it concerns Celeste too… I will not let him decide the fate of my bit beast for me, like it or not Kai… Celeste and I are going to fry their Asses… nova or no nova, Celeste will not loose." Jay smirked, so these two weren't cowards, he understood why the spirits chose them, but it was still wrong, the spirits belonged with his clan.

"The recreation arena not so far from her has a beystadium, we'll battle there… in half an hour, the center is over that way," Jay pointed some distance off, turned around and walked off.

Kai was steaming, and so was Charly.

"How dare they say Dranzer belonged to them, the only one Dranzer belongs to is me!" he finally snapped.

"Put your rage on hold Kai, they are weaklings, we can defeat them, if we work together, remember, it's tag team, if we work together… they will loose before their bits can even emerge!" Charly spoke. Kai put his blade back in his pocket and unceremoniously brushed past them all, beginning to make his way to the beystadium.

"I don't need someone's help to defeat those fools who think they can win my Dranzer," he said aloud to himself, a dark glimmer appearing in his brown eyes, now in the dark they almost looked black.

The other raced to catch up with the obviously steaming Kai.

"This is not going how I planned it," Charly commented.

"Charly… by what I seen, you can more then take them on by yourself, just show them you're not a push over!" Mariah added. Charly glanced at her and smiled.

"Thanks for your confidence… but… one should never underestimate your opponent… I learned that the hard way," Charly replied. Mariah nodded once, what Charly said rang truth.

They found the beystadium; Jay and his teammates were already there.

"I thought you wouldn't show up… the cowardly dogs that you are," he taunted. That seemed to get Kai even madder.

"Aww… is the puppy going to bark?" Kimmy taunted Kai further. Before Kimmy could back away, she was slapped hard by Takara.

"Leave Kai alone! Or else it wont be only Dranzer tearing you to shreds… Raikou will take perverse pleasure in it too!" she growled. The girls blinked in surprise at Takara's reaction, and Kai too was surprised, but he was not going to dwell on it now, there were better things to worry about then something like that. 

"Wow… I never seen Takara snap like that," Tyson muttered to himself.

"Let's just get this foolish beybattle over with," Rei was bored and he wanted to go back to the hotel, he was missing the dinner special. Jay moved to the beystadium along with Kimmy, who was pissed, glaring daggers at Takara. Kai got into position as well, more than willing to take this one on by himself, but he was surprised when he saw Charly step up, Celeste in her launcher nestled in the girl's hand.

"After this fight… we will have all seven soul bird guardians," Jay commented.

"Less talk, more action hot shot! Celeste will not loose to some macho egoist, and neither will I… I may hang around guys… but I'm still an Amazon, and right now I'm ready, able, and willing to tear you to shreds. " Charly shot back, fire igniting in her eyes.

Anne gave the count down and the blades were off. Kimmy's went right for Celeste. And Jay's went right for Dranzer.

"Go Kimmy! Go Jay!" Anne cheered loudly for her teammates.

"Get them Charly! Rip them to shreds!" Vega, Hikaru, Takara, and surprisingly Mariah cheered. The guys didn't cheer loudly but Kai knew they were behind him a hundred percent, they always were.

"Enough horse play… Hydra… Tidal impact!" Kimmy ordered. Her blade began to glow, from the top of it, a blue bird stretched out, her long tail flowing like water. The bird opened its beak and shrieked loudly. It charged at Celeste and plowed right into the blade, like a tidal wave.

"Terrawing… rock drill!" Jay ordered. From the top of his blade, another bird stretched out, it was large green bird, with sharp talons, and its wings appeared to be made of the earth and rocks, as a whole the bird appeared to be made of rock. It leapt into the air and landed smack on top of Dranzer, drilling into its center. Dranzer threw it off after a second, but a second later Celeste plowed into its side, pushed over by Kimmy's Hydra and her Tidal Impact.

"Dranzer!" Kai called. Dranzer stretched out and shrieked loudly, it was evident that it was angry, infuriated even.

"Celeste… let's not stay out of the party! Rise!" Charly called. A second later Celeste emerged, shrieking just as loudly as Dranzer, her ebony eyes had fire in them, and her wings were literarily burning. Jay and Kimmy did not seem to be bothered by the two bit beasts.

"Hydra… Tidal Impact! Blow them out of the water!" Kimmy ordered loudly. Hydra tackled again, shrieking loudly, her flowing long tail lashing from side to side. Celeste's spin was causing damage to Dranzer, because from one side was Hydra, from the other Terrawing, Kimmy and Jay were using Celeste's sharp blades to damage the defensive Dranzer and Charly didn't like that one little bit. 

Terrawing suddenly began to glow bright green again, "Perfect…" Jay commented. Suddenly Terrawing broke away, allowing Celeste and Dranzer to separate and rebound. Dranzer was wobbling and Kai knew that they used Celeste to get to him; they knew Celeste had longer blades, allowing her to get under his shell, it was foul, but it was legal, and he hated it. "That's right Terrawing… charge up!" Jay called.

Dizzy was watching this perplexed, she could tell that Terrawing was charging up for something, but just like on Celeste, just before the first time she saw it use Supernova, Dizzy couldn't tell what was coming, just that the energy readings were off the scale, "Kenny… it might be wise to warn Kai to be careful," Dizzy commented.

"Terrawing! Shake thinks up! FISSURE!" Jay ordered. Terrawing suddenly raced up the rim and took off, then it dived and plowed into Dranzer from above, causing the whole arena to shake violently, even Celeste and Hydra felt the impact. Dust kicked up everywhere from the impact, masking the arena completely in a cloud of dust. "Now Kimmy… use the dust…" Jay ordered. Kimmy nodded.

"Hydra listen up… use your Rainstorm now!" she yelled. Blue flashes began to appear in the ring in the cloud of dust, and suddenly the dust began to settle.

"Dizzy?" Kenny wondered.

"That blade is condensing the water in the air into water droplets… and it's using the dusts to turn that water into a mud-like substance, it will make things very sticky down there," Dizzy replied. The dust settled, showing that Dranzer was still wobbling along, Celeste was still in a dog fight with Hydra, but it was wobbling too, the red of the beystadium was now brown, the water in the air condensed and turned the dust into mud.

"Kai this isn't working, they are working together… we can't take them down separately… we have to take them down together," Charly growled.

"Fine… what your idea, and it better be a good one…" Kai glanced at Charly, flashing her a glare.

In that instant both Celeste and Dranzer flashed red. That seemed to make Jay and Kimmy hesitate for a second, they knew that they were facing the strongest of the seven soul birds; they were just hoping that these two didn't know how to use their special abilities.

"Whatever you're planning, it wont work… just give up your bits!" Anne called. Right before their eyes Celeste and Dranzer flashed again and Dranzer shot up the rim and into the air.

Kai grinned; "Not on this life time," he replied. Sparks began to race down the bottom of his blade,"Dranzer… spinfire attack!" Kai called loudly. Fire ignited at the base of his blade, Dranzer plowed down at the stadium like a burning arrow. 

"My turn…" Charly commented she knew she had a second to do this right. 'Alright Celeste… I believe in you…' she said in her mind. Celeste began to glow, a red beam of light erupted from her top just as she froze right under Dranzer, Celeste shrieked as a ring of fire formed around her. "Celeste… do it! supernova!" Charly ordered.

Jay and Kimmy took a step back, Spinfire and Supernova, the special attacks. A second later Celeste went nova, exploding violently. Dranzer came down into the center and suddenly the fire became contained, it began to spin and grow upwards. 

"Your mud attack won't be a match for Celeste and Dranzer's Fire-Storm attack!" indeed as Charly said, the flaming tornado reached upwards, and suddenly two blades flew out, one flying right into a light post, shattering the glass, causing the light to go off. The other flew right into a tree and ricocheted, shattering to million pieces. "Hydra!!" Kimmy ran to her shattered beyblade.

Terrawing fell out of the lamppost, sparking with electricity like a live wire, its plastic casing melted, even its metal blades were bent out of shape. The fire settled and the winners were still spinning in the center.

"We win," Kai smirked victoriously. Vega, Takara, Hikaru, clapped Charly on the shoulders.

"You rule girl… nova or no nova," Takara commented.

"Way to go Charly! Kai!" Tyson and Max cheered. Rei smiled and stuck up a thumb.

"That was something…" Mariah added.

"Lucky I brought Dizzy, now I have something to study," Kenny commented.

"I can't believe you lost," Anne said. The other two boys remained oddly quiet, 

"Maybe choosing Jay as our leader was a wrong, a tactical mistake," One said to the other.

"It wasn't a tactical mistake Tom, we should've known this would happen, the soul birds of Space and Fire are the most powerful of the seven," the other replied. 

"You're right Abel," Tom shook his head.

"If these two who are obviously rivals can put their difference aside to fight as a team, the soul birds are in safe hands," Abel added. Tom nodded.

"True… the soul birds found their new residence, and this time, it will be a safe one," he said calmly.

"Now how about you explain why the hell did you want out bit beasts for," Charly began, gathering her scorched Celeste, wiping the soot off her metal casings. 

"Well… it's actually a long story, you see… our ancestors believed that the world was governed by seven soul birds, Phoenix birds as some refer to them. The birds are guardians between the mortal, Spirit, fire, ocean, earth, air, and space realms. About three hundred years ago, when our ancestor totems were stolen… the story goes that the spirits of the birds were let loose to roam the realms in search for new hosts." Jay paused for a second, to compose his thoughts.

"Five of the seven eventually returned to reside in their totems that were moved to museums… two totems however were lost or destroyed, so their spirits did not have anywhere to return. The most rebellious, and the most powerful of the seven, the soul birds of space and fire were those rogue spirits. Over hundreds of years, the generations stopped looking for the soul birds, except one tribe, our tribe, and now we found the soul birds. The one who you call Celeste is the soul bird of space, and the one you call Dranzer is the soul bird of fire." Anne explained.

"That's a really interesting story, but how come I don't buy that," Kai spoke coolly.

"Then how would you explain your Dranzer's spin-fire attack, and how would you explain Celeste's supernova. Unlike other bit beast who use techniques, there are some bit beast that are lost souls, or spirits, their power derives from nature… from the elements, from the souls of their owners… their masters if you wish," Kimmy put in. Jay gathered his Terrawing, only now it stopped sparking.

"Unlike most bit beasts who are spirit form of a real animal, Soul Birds are pure, they never had a corporeal form, they are pure soul energy, and hence, superior in power and abilities," he spoke.

"Makes sense," Rei cut in.

Kai was still hesitant about buying their story, but what they said did make sense, how else could Dranzer be so powerful, and Celeste for that matter, he didn't even want to think about the power that beast held. And how could Celeste only explode on certain people, or when Charly needed her most, the bird must sense her master's plea for help.

"Well, I guess we were wrong, the soul birds do belong to you… It takes a strong will to make them use their special attacks, as the two birds are the most stubborn as well as the most powerful. If you managed to make them obey your will… you must have been destined to have them by your side… don't loose their power, for if you do wrong to them, they will leave and never come back for another hundred of years," Jay put in.

With that the five teens turned around and left, Kimmy turned back after a few steps.

"Hey… you have a hell of a slap, but I know why you did that… If I was in your shoes, I would be the same… he's quite the catch, don't loose him," with that Kimmy turned around and ran to catch up with Jay and her other friends. Everyone turned to Takara, who was blushing scarlet.

"Ugh… I don't know what's she's talking about," she squeaked. Laughter erupted from the girls.

"Sure you don't… then why's your face red?" Charly asked, Takara blushed even redder "Takara and Kai sitting in a Tree… K-I-S-S-" That's as far as Charly got before a shrill yell.

"CHARLY!!!!" Pierced the air.

"Yikes!" Charly sprinted off.

Takara hot on her heels, "Come back here coward!" she yelled.

"Strange girls," Mariah remarked.

"Makes you wonder how can they be so cut neck one second, and so goofy the next," Rei spoke.

"It's another one of those unsolved world mysteries…" Vega added.

"And I would like to leave it like that," Kai added, a tint of pink on his cheeks too, Charly's remark hit something, and he wasn't too happy at exactly what it hit within the iced-over void that is supposed to be his heart.

_Author notes:_ Yep… you heard Charly! Does this mean that Takara has a crush on Kai? Stick around to find out!


	17. Dallas Derby Part 1: Game, Set, Match

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** Vega find out about an Annual Dallas Tag Team Beyblade Tournament. The Dallas Double Derby, and the gang decide to enter it. More revelations will be unveiled!

Chapter #17: Dallas Derby [Part 1]: Game, Set, Match

Takara, even after a day, was still mad at Charly. She was embarrassed to even look at Kai, much less to talk to him. Kai himself was a bit ruffled around the edges, but no one blamed him. The gang didn't see The Guardians since the evening before. They seemingly vanished into dust.

Vega was in the lobby, watching people come and go, and then she saw six young teens enter the room, they were talking amongst themselves, and the most she could hear was 'Beyblade Tournament' and 'Tag Team'. That got Vega thinking, if a tournament was happening around here, then it would be something to attend, Tag team was no problem, there were four of them, they could pull it off.

Getting up she walked to them.

"Hey kids… did I hear right? You said Beyblade tournament?" she asked. One of them looked up at her.

"Yea… it's a tag team tournament, two teams have to co-operate to win this one, it's the annual Dallas Double Derby," the kid replied.

"We came all the way from San Francisco to participate!" one of the others chimed in.

Vega grinned, "Well… We're here from Tokyo and I'm Vega… I happen to be the second best blader of my team, and you will never guess who our second team is… and don't even bother trying to guess!" she added.

"Hah! No way you can possibly win! We almost won the Derby last year! We're going all the way this year!" one chimed.

"Whatever you say…" Vega knew she was uncharacteristically cruel, but she liked teasing kids like that.

"Vega? What'cha doing?" she turned to Charly next to her was Hikaru.

"Oh nothing… fill you in later, let's go," with that she turned away and left, Charly and Hikaru followed.

"So?" Charly prompted.

"Well, those kids said something about a Beyblade Tag Team Tournament," Vega explained.

"Awesome…" Hikaru chorused.

"It's not that simple, it's a two-team event, we got to have a second team to enter," Vega shot down Hikaru in an instant.

"Crud… where we going to get a second team?" Hikaru muttered. The girls exchanged glanced.

"The guys?" Charly prompted.

"It's a charity event, so yea… maybe, but I don't think Kai is going to like it!" Vega raised a finger into the air.

"Well that's his problem, not ours, at the very least we need two more people," Charly replied.

"True… True… I think Tyson and Max would agree," Hikaru added.

"Why not Mariah?" Hikaru asked.

Charly sighed, "Dad said he was going to show her around the company a little, they'll be back in a few days," she replied. The other girls nodded unanimously.

The three of them walked unto the large patio behind the hotel, the guys were lounging around. Kai was nowhere in sight, but Takara was there.

"Guys…" Charly began, Tyson stopped eating his ice cream and looked at her. Max appeared from under an umbrella-covered lounge chair. Rei stopped polishing his beyblade for a second to look up at Charly. Takara stopped eating her chips. Kenny for once looked up from his laptop willingly. 

"What's up?" Takara asked.

"The Dallas Double Derby that's what's up!" Vega replied.

"You mean _the_ Dallas Double Derby?" Max asked.

"What's that Max?" Tyson wondered.

"Oh I heard about it, supposedly it's an annual Beyblade tournament, Tag team, involving two teams cooperating for the cup, people pay hundreds for tickets, and sponsors give dozen thousands more, it's supposedly for only the best teams in the united states!" Max explained.

"It has nothing to do with us then," Takara replied, kicking back in her lounge chair.

"Actually…" Kenny began, "As world champions, we can enter the tournament, and the team we play with enters automatically as well," he said.

"Awesome! Let's go guys!" Tyson was in his 'I want to battle, I want to battle now!' mood again.

"Hold on there Tyson, we still need a second Team," Rei calmed him down. 

"And what are we? Chopped liver?" Charly folded her arms, glaring daggers at Rei. A sweatdrop ran down the back of Rei's head, he completely forgot. 

"Alright… I guess that problem is solved," Kenny spoke. 

"You girls would only weaken us," Charly jumped and turned around.

"For the love of God Kai! Don't sneak up on people!" She nearly screamed at Kai who materialized seemingly out of nowhere and scared her. Kai smirked, almost slyly, but then his smirk vanished.

"It's the truth," He added.

"Take that back! You know we aren't weaklings!" Charly glared murderously at him, Kai just remained unphazed.

He turned to his teammates, "If you people are going to the Derby, I'm coming too," he spoke.

"When is it anyways?" Max wondered.

"Would you believe that it is this evening?" Kenny checked and double-checked his screen, the time didn't change.

"The LCD doesn't lie Kenny," Dizzy remarked.

"That is so cool!" Tyson cheered.

Kai just stood there, he hated to admit, but he was really looking foreword to the Derby, it would be something to do. And some practice too, he rarely found a worthy opponent now-a-days, most people just feared him.

"Kai… let me get one thing straight… you control only the Bladebreakers… got it? No ordering us Amazons around… we have our own laws… and as such, we fight our own way!" Charly jabbed one finger at him before turning to her friends, "Girls… let's roll, we got some preparations to do," with that the four girls left the guys to do their own preparations.

That evening, the gang arrived at the Dallas-Dome; it was a huge stadium, designed for tournaments of national proportions.

"Not too shabby!" Takara remarked, looking from the window of the private Limo Kenneth ordered them. Charly and Kai were sitting as far as possible from each other, and Takara was trying to go farther away.

As they pulled up to the curb and the bailiff opened the door. The girls raised the hoods of their cloaks, not letting the press see them just yet. The second the guys climbed out, screams of fans erupted, everyone recognized the Bladebreakers these days. And immediately the press tried to get to know the Bladebreaker's mysterious companions.

"I love the spotlight," Tyson said cockily.

"Let's go already, the press is getting pushy," Hikaru said.

"No kidding, they think that just because we are with them, we are some celebrities too… but… I guess we will be once we take this tournament," Charly spoke coolly as they moved inside, with flashes of cameras trailing them every step of the way.

"This will be fun!" Max was getting hyper, and knowing him, it would be to his advantage in battle.

"I seriously don't understand why you girls hide under those cloaks," Tyson commented.

"It's all strategy Tyson, it's all strategy… besides, there is a team on this Derby that we saw in the hotel, we don't want to be giving away all our secrets just yet," Vega replied.

"Strange, you are strange…" Tyson muttered.

After an hour or so of waiting for games before theirs to be done, the gang finally was called on. The arena was dimmed, shielding the teams from view; they took their seats in the team booth.

"So, who's going to out there first?" Charly wondered.

"Max usually goes first," Kenny commented.

"Hey It's ok, I'll go first," Tyson said.

"Let Max do it, this way we can test the opponent's power, a good offence is a good defense, and Max's blade is all defence… Takara back him up," Charly spoke. 

"Alright," Max nodded in agreement.

The lights suddenly flicked on as the announcer appeared, "Ladies and gentleman… tonight, we have a special surprise for you. We not only have the finest teams in the United States gathered here today, but we also have the finest team in the world! Let's hear it for the Bladebreakers!" the lights flicked on at their booth and the crowd erupted into mad cheers.

Their opposing teams suddenly didn't look half as confident. "And their companion team… previously unknown… winners of the Tokyo regional tournament… The Amazons!" The crowd clapped, but not as wildly.

"Just watch, by the end… they will be screaming their lungs out for us… Girls… let's rock this crowd alive! Let's give them a show they will never forget!" Charly said.

"Yea!" Hikaru and Takara cheered back. Vega just nodded.

"All right… let's begin the first round… it's best out of three… players…" the announcer prompted. Takara and Max got up stepped up unto the platform before them. Two members rose from the opposing team. Both of them looked very nervous going up against the Bladebreakers.

"Max, I don't think they are any threat… look at them, they are practically trembling like leaves in the wind!" Takara remarked.

"Oh I don't know, I wouldn't go easy on them if I were you," Max replied.

"Three… Two… One…" The announcer gave the countdown.

"LETS IT RIP!" all four called, letting their blades loose. Raikou barely touched down when it began chasing down its prey. Max hung back for a second, watching as Takara's blade chased one of the opponents, it was slowly gaining on it. 

"Raikou… power up!" She ordered. In a shimmer the blade got just a notch faster, it was now gaining fast, and after a second, it plowed into it's opponent from the back. The other blade rebounded and headed right for Max's green blade. 

"Draciel tackle that one out!" Max ordered. Draciel broke formation and charged head on at the opponent, they collided halfway, a grinding noise followed with an explosion of sparks. Raikou was busy with his own opponent; the blade was amazing enduring of Raikou's assault.

"You Bladebreakers aren't that tough, and you Amazons are pushovers!" one of the opponents said, a grin appearing on his features. Something within Takara snapped.

"Raikou takes no prisoners…" A glow appeared on top of her blade, "Enter… the lightning wolf!" she added. With a long howl Raikou escaped the confines of his blade, making the opponents step back. "Now Raikou… Lightning CLAW!" Takara ordered. Raikou took a pace or two back and then charged, it dipped and got under the opponent, sending him airborne with the force of the tackle, acting like a springboard, Airborne and right out of the arena.

There was a shriek-like roar as Draciel emerged as well. The remaining opponent paled like a sheet.

"Draciel! Finish this one off now!" Max ordered. Draciel charged, enraged, and plowed head on into the opponent, the blade flew out of the arena like a bullet. Draciel roared again and Raikou gave a victorious howl.

"And the winners are… Max and Takara!" the announcer called.

The crowd erupted into hoots and cheers, even some whistling.

"Not too shabby," Takara remarked, grinning at Max. They made their way towards their team booth, the other girls congratulated them and Tyson nearly plowed down Max.

"That was pathetically easy," Charly remarked.

"That was a test," Kenny said. "I believe they were testing you as much as you were testing them," He elaborated.

"And we pass that test… with flying blades!" Hikaru said.

"Damn Straight!" Takara added, giving Hikaru a high five.

"Next round is about to begin, teams choose your next players!" the announcer alerted.

"Well that's my cue," Tyson began to get up but Kai stopped him.

"Rei, get out there," he said quietly.

"What?" Tyson nearly fell over. Rei shrugged but got up, making his way to the ring.

"That is so not fair!" Tyson whined.

"I have a feeling that this next fight, will be a lot harder," Kai added. They saw their opponents, a boy and a girl. The girl was glaring daggers at them, Charly only dimly felt a rush of heat from her blade.

"I hear you Celeste…" she unfolded her arms and got up, wordlessly making her way to the arena.

The announcer raised his microphone, "This round can, and probably will decide this fight… from the Bladebreakers… we have Rei! And from the Amazons, we have their leader, and best blader… Charly! Rumor has it that her blade has the ability to explode on her opponent with devastating force!" the announcer said. The crowd erupted into loud cheers, obviously impressed by the last round and the Amazons.

"Rei… I do it my way… Fast and Furious," Charly commented. Rei just nodded in agreement. It escaped them all, the grin on their opponent faces.

_Author Notes:_ The action is just heating up! Stick around for more!


	18. Dallas Derby Part 2: Harpygriff

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** Rei and Charly fight for the second round, but the fight will lead to some odd behaviors coming from both Celeste and Driger. Little do they know someone who knows Celeste inside out and is learning their secrets is watching them.

Chapter #18: Dallas Derby [Part 2]: Harpygriff

"From the opposite side, we have Stormer leader Veronica! And Crusher leader Jeff!" The announcer said. More clapping and hooting was heard, as well as a few 'Roast them!' calls from some of the fans.

"The only one who will be roasted will be them, by the time Celeste is trough with them…" Charly smirked, adjusting her glove.

"Let's get one thing clear… my team is going all the way, world champions or not… a chain is only as strong as it's weakest link, and your so called Amazon friends _are_ the weakest link!" Veronica said, positioning her purple blade into a launch position. Charly ignored the jab, she was going to enjoy this fight, she was going to squeeze every last bit of energy out of the opponents, and she could tell that Rei felt the same.

"To you positions… Three… Two… One…" The announcer called.

"Let it rip!" echoed as all four beyblades were let loose.

"Let's do this right now… Harpygriff rise and attack!" Veronica called. Her blade began to glow, a an angry shriek echoed as a creature rose from her blade, it was humanoid, with talon-adorned feet, feather wings growing on it's arms, it's fingers lengthened and tipped with sharp claws, behind it's back was a set of tail feathers. Its ears were long and feathery as well, it was a Harpy, an enraged one. 

"Harpygriff slash it up now!" Veronica called. The Harpy shrieked loudly and charged at Celeste. But it was stopped however by a tackle by Driger, who was a second later slammed by Jeff's blade.

"I bet you are scared of my Harpy, admit it… you are!" Veronica taunted. She was rewarded with an angry, yet pain filled shriek. Looking down she saw that her Harpy was pushed over by Celeste, the two were locked head to head.

"Why should I be scared of a lousy Harpy? I got more power!" Charly taunted back.

"Rei… take care of Jeff's blade, and leave the Harpy to Celeste," she added. Rei nodded.

"Driger you heard her, go for it!" he called.

A green beam erupted out of Driger as the tiger emerged with a roar. There was a shriek as Harpygriff began a slow ascend to the rim, being pushed over by Celeste.

"Harpygriff! No losing to a girl with no bit beast! Amp it up!" Veronica called. Harpygriff shrieked again, louder this time and stopped Celeste; it began to push back under. Suddenly it moved away, Celeste with her inertia shot up the rim and into the air. The crowd gasped.

"Strike one…" Charly grinned. A red beam erupted from Celeste as she emerged and stretched out, "Celeste! Meteorite Slam!" Charly commanded. Celeste dove talons first at Harpygriff and plowed at it, the two spirits clashed, Celeste was on Harpygriff's back, jamming her scythe-like talons into the creature's back.

"Enough horseplay… Soulstalker! Rise!" Jeff commanded. Out of his blade a form of another creature rose, it was also a humanoid, with bat-wings behind it's back, and a long powerful tail, talons on it's feet, and claws on it's hands, it was an enraged Gargoyle.

"Are you scared yet?" Jeff taunted. Harpygriff broke away from Celeste's grip with a shriek. Harpygriff and Soulstalker surrounded Celeste and Driger, doing circles around them.

"Common Rei! Don't let them win!" Tyson cheered.

"Charly! Go get them!" Vega called. Charly turned around and grinned to her comrades.

"Trust me… I got them right where I want them! I got a plan!" she said loud enough to let the opponents hear as well. She was rewarded when the two exchanged semi-worried glances, 'Suckers…' she thought, 'that aught to stop them from attacking… for a bit… long enough for me to come up with the plan… now think… think…' she looked at the two blades, inspecting their moved for patterns that could be exploited. 'If only they stopped working together so well… hey wait… that's it!' An idea sprang to Charly's mind.

"Rei hear me out,'" she leaned closer and whispered something to Rei, his eyes narrowed, then widened a bit, but then he got a sly look about him.

"I got'cha… good idea," he replied.

Veronica and Jeff exchanged looks again, and nodded at each other.

"Celeste…" Charly didn't get to order her bit beast, because it moved on it's own, on it's own accord. Celeste closed her wings about her in a protective manner, forming a cloak of feathers around her; she looked very smug at the moment, like a queen on her throne.

Driger and Celeste exchanged a series of Morse-code-like flashes and suddenly Driger roared loudly and, as if a bullet, he charged, just as Jeff's Gargoyle was passing by. Driger plowed into the blade, sending it up the rim with a few angry pushes, and right out of the arena, giving off a victorious roar that could put a lion roar to shame.

Rei blinked, confused by Driger's actions, "Well that wasn't in the plan," he muttered.

"Hey it works… I guess Celeste is up to some improv," Charly said. Rei nodded dumbly, he was simply dumbfounded by Driger at the moment.

In the crowd, Jay and his friend sat. Watching the battles.

"I didn't know they were in this tournament, this changes everything… with the other two soul birds competing against us, we can't be assured of an easy victory in the finals," Anne began.

"Relax Anne… Avenger wont loose to two outsiders who just happen to have soul birds," Tom spoke, meaning his own soul bird, Avenger.

"You forget Tom, they don't have just any of the soul birds, they have the Celestial and the Flame guardians!" Abel replied.

"Look below… that kid's Tiger is attacking on it's own," Kimmy spoke. 

"Naturally… the Celestial Guardian is re-asserting her powers of control again, just like in ancient times she could control all animals with her will, she obviously has some form of control over that tiger bit beast," Jay began.

"And she is obviously boosting that Tiger's power through her own, Hawkess is uneasy," Anne added, looking at her own white blade, which was glowing.

"I see it but I don't believe it! It never did that, never in history has Celeste shared her power," Kimmy spoke.

"This is the first time in history a human is controlling a soul bird, there bound to be a few anomalies," Anne replied.

"After three hundred years of slumber… Celeste is finally free to reign supreme once again, I hope that girl has what it takes to control Celeste's unimaginable power, I'm not to worried about the guy, he seems to have the guts, and Dranzer is not nearly as stubborn and rebellious as Celeste is in her true form," Tom spoke.

"This really could get interesting," Jay speculated, "Interesting indeed…" he added.

"If Celeste reasserts her powers fully this girl may have a problem… I'm worried, it would seem that Charly, has just what Celeste thrives on… deep powerful emotions, she may not be as tranquil as she appears, that worries me… what if her most powerful emotion happens to be a negative one when Celeste reasserts…" Anne spoke calmly.

"We'll stop that if it comes to that," Jay clapped Anne on the shoulder.

On the arena, Celeste was still cocooned in her own wings. Watching as Driger chased Harpygriff around, Rei couldn't stop his bit beast and both sides were getting worried.

"What's going on? Call you bit beast off! This isn't fair!" Veronica snarled in a whiny tone. Both Celeste and Driger exchanged more flashes again; suddenly Driger froze, shaking his head, it stopped chasing Harpygriff around. Rei breathed in a sigh of relief 'Thank you Driger…' he figured Driger decided to have some fun, not at the best of times, but it worked, they knocked out one opponent.

"You actually fell for it!" Veronica smiled, "Foolish boy!" she added, "Harpygriff! Harpy Talon Slash!" she yelled. 

Harpygriff rebounded and charged at the unsuspecting Driger.

"No… you fell for it!" Charly replied. In that instant, a loud shriek echoed as Celeste burst free of her self-made cocoon. Like a lightning bolt it charged, just as Harpygriff was closing in on Driger, Celeste came up at it from the center of the dish with force, sending the harpy-blade flying out of the arena like a bullet. It flew right past Veronica, a second later, a lock of her hair fell to the arena floor, cut off by her own flying blade.

The crowd erupted into mad cheers, Charly just smiled smugly, Rei was just as confused by this fight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Bladebreakers and the Amazons advance to the next round!" the announcer called loudly, more mad cheers from the crowd.

"Was that in the plan?" Rei wondered he was beyond confused now, he gathered Driger as Charly got Celeste.

"Way to go you two! That's some plan!" Max was bouncing around.

"Hold on there Max, something is wrong," Vega knew her best friend, right now Charly appeared to be lost, "Charly… something the matter?" she asked.

"I don't know Vega, that part with Driger wasn't in the plan, I couldn't even order Celeste, she fought on her own… and… I swear, I felt some energy coming off her, it was really spooky… I normally feel Celeste's energy spike just before she goes nova, but this time it was different… this time she almost felt… real," Charly explained.

"You're losing your mind," Kai commented. They made their way off the spotlight, the fight rattled Charly, and everyone could see that. 'What has gotten into to you today Celeste, what was about that Harpy that has gotten you so riled,' Charly thought, looking at her blade. In that instant Celeste flashed once, Charly blinked, 'Nah… she didn't… she couldn't… could she? Can Celeste… understand me?' Charly wondered…

_Author Notes:_ So what is it about Celeste's true form… and is Celeste all that Jay and his gang crank her up to be? Is Dranzer involved in some backward way? Will this effect Kai and Charly's competitive relationship, or lack of it, and for that matter, can Celeste really control creatures by will? Is she evil, or a blessed Guardian… an angel or a devil in disguise? Stick around for the next chapter to find out!


	19. Dallas Derby Part 3: Hellshire’s Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** Hikaru and Max take on the next round, and when it turns nasty and there is seemingly no hope… the lioness queen unleashes her most deadly secret!

Chapter #19: Dallas Derby [Part 3]: Hellshire's Day

The next day the gang were back, they would be fighting for the quarterfinals today.

"I can't wait for the fight today!" Hikaru was bouncing. Mainly because Charly said she would be fighting for sure, Charly was in no condition to fight, she was still rattled by Celeste's behavior the previous fight.

"Hikaru calm down!" Vega was getting dizzy because Hikaru wouldn't stop bouncing around.

"By the way she acts… you would thing she was related to Tyson," Takara said calmly.

"Hey!" Hikaru stopped.

"She's not related to me!" Tyson spoke in a hurt tone.

"It's a good hypothesis," Rei added.

"Rei! Whose side are you on?" Tyson asked him. Rei just grinned sheepishly. 

"Tyson leave Rei alone!" Charly glared daggers at Tyson.

"What bit her?" Tyson muttered to himself.

"She's more bossy than Kai," Max joked, earning himself a glare as well, from both Charly and Kai, "Gosh you two… take a joke!" he added, scratching the back of his head.

"Finally there is a girl who can put you boys through your paces," Dizzy commented from Kenny's laptop.

"Stop it Dizzy!" Kenny chastened his bit beast. 

"Guys, leave Charly alone… while you may think that she is bossy, I know her better, and she only gets this bad when something is on her mind, something is worrying her," Vega knew Charly would have her head for that, but she had to get it out, maybe in the long run it would help Charly too. Rei glanced at Charly with a semi-worried look, but then shook his head and continued to walk to the arena.

In the seats, Jay and his gang were once again present.

"I don't see why we have to watch every single battle the Bladebreakers and the Amazons are," Tom remarked.

"Tom, the key to winning them, is to know their tricks… that's how we will win, we can't trust our other team, they are amateurs compared to the bladebreakers, we have to trust in ourselves," Jay spoke.

"If this wasn't a tag team, we wouldn't even have another team, it would be just us," Anne added, Jay nodded in approval.

The announcer appeared, "Ladies and gentlemen… we are in the last round of the qualifiers… and we are going out with a bang! Our teams for this round are… The Terrors playing with the Wildcats… against… theeee… Bladebreakers and the Amazons!" the crowd erupted into mad cheers as Tyson, Max, Takara and Hikaru gave waves to the crowd. The Wildcats, who were all girls, were dressed in cheerleader costumes were also waving to the crowd.

"Pathetic," Kai remarked in regards to them.

"I agree Kai… for once," Charly smirked at him.

"No sweat Charly… Hellshire will show those tabbies who's the feline queen," Hikaru stuck up a thumb.

"No before Raikou chases them up a tree!" Takara growled.

"Nah… Terra-Drake will blast them all to oblivion!" Vega smirked.

"Players for the first round… please come up!" The announcer called.

"That's my cue," Tyson ran over to the arena.

"I'll back him up," Takara left as well, Charly smirked a bit but sat down next to Rei without really noticing she did. Takara stepped up unto the arena, flashing Tyson a smile. "From the Terrors we have Archie! From the Wildcats we have Jill! Give them a hand folks!" The crowd rang out in applause.

"And from the crowd favorites… and Bladebreakers… Tyson, as we all know… when Tyson plays… a storm is soon to brew, it'll be a real twister!" the announcer was dinned over by the screams of fans. "And from the female rising stars… the Amazons… Takara, the real shocker of the group… in more ways then one!" The crowd rang out again into applause and cheering, many came back to see these two teams again.

"You really don't look so tough," Jill commented.

"At least we don't look like sluts," Takara shot back, her temper was already flaring up.

"To your marks… get set… three… two… one…" The players let their beyblades out with a shrill call. "DarkClaw attack the Amazon!" Jill ordered sternly, her three friends were waving pom poms around; Jill herself was trying to distract Tyson by batting her eyelids at him, which just made Takara madder.

"Dragoon! Go for it!" Tyson called. Dragoon rebounded and slammed into Archie's blade.

"Time to let the cat out of the bag… Darkclaw… come out!" Jill called. Her blade began to glow and in a flash an image of a black panther appeared from it, it had some sort of armor on it's head, metal claws on it's paws.

"Darkclaw… Panther Slash!" Jill called. Her blade slammed right into Raikou, but did no damage, as Raikou withstood the attack.

There was a roar as Archie's bit beast came out; it was a Raptor, a dinosaur. 

"Raptor go get them!" Archie ordered. His raptor jumped up and landed, seemingly claws' first into Dragoon sending an explosion of sparks into the air.

"Boy that's an even one, I really have no clue who's going to win," Dizzy remarked.

"Of course Takara and Tyson will win, it's out of the question they will loose," Max remarked.

"Max is right, no way Takara will loose, especially to a cat!" Vega remarked. 

"Hey, she lost to me once!" Hikaru smirked, remembering their few practice fights.

"That doesn't really count," Charly added, shooting Hikaru down.

"Boy, you're in a put-down-everyone mood, aren't you?" Hikaru replied back. 

"Damn right…" Charly said.

"Tyson, you holding out there? I want to play with Jill just a bit longer," Takara said.

"Dragoon can finish this one any time you wish," Tyson replied.

"I'll get back to you about that," Takara said, Tyson nodded.

"Alright Jill… play time is over, Cat or no cat… Raikou… unleash the fury!" Takara smirked. A second later a wolf-like howl echoed as Raikou appeared, his paws set out wide as he held strong against the panther's assault.

"Enter the dog of war," Takara added.

"Dragoon!" Tyson didn't need to say anything more, Dragoon stretched out like a long serpent, his scythe claws ready to cause damage to some raptor.

"Let's do this Tyson," Takara smirked, Tyson nodded.

"Raikou… Lightning blast!" she called. "Dragoon! Storm attack!" Tyson called. Dragoon began to power up, a twister slowly formed, Raikou was circling it, giving off a spark or two occasionally. Jill had to hold her skirt down.

"This is so not fair! I was supposed to win!" she called. A second later, with a snarl and a roar, two blades flew out, a wolf howl and a deep roar echoed an instant later.

"And the winners of this one are the Bladebreaker-Amazon team!" the announcer called. The crowd went nuts, some whistling, hooting, and plenty of clapping was heard.

"Dude… I rock," Takara said in a smug grin.

"You can say that again," Tyson replied. They made their way to the team booth.

"Once we're done here, I'm hitting the hotel pool," Hikaru said loudly. "Once we're done here, I hit the sauna, nice an steamy… just the way I like it," Takara spoke, grinning slyly at Kai.

"Woohoo Tak! Go get him!" Vega clapped her on the back.

"That has nothing to do with me," Kai spoke.

"Aww… he's shy… Kai is shy!" Hikaru teased.

"Guys this really isn't the time for that," Kenny spoke up.

"You heard the chief," Rei added.

"Oh shush Rei," Charly said, Rei suddenly blushed and they could see that Charly was stroking his hand with her fingers.

"Damn Charly… you sure know how to get a guy to blush, you should give me advice," Takara joked.

"It only works on some guys," Charly replied, waving a finger in the air.

"You should write a book, ''making a guy blush' for dummies' or something," Hikaru added.

The announcer broke their conversation, "The next round is about to begin, players please step up," he said.

"That's my cue…" Max jumped up and made his way to the arena.

"Hey hold on Max!" Hikaru chased after him.

"This round we have… from the Terrors, Derrick! And from the Wildcats… she's the rowdy leader, and the biggest kitty, Danielle!" The announcer called. Clapping and cheering followed. "And their opponents, Max… from the Bladebreakers… and Hikaru! From the amazons!" the crowd erupted into mad cheers again. Danielle was already working on distracting Max with her fake charms.

"Three… Two… one…" the announcer counted.

"Let is rip!" Three players called.

"Queen go!" Danielle called. Hikaru grinned at the name.

"She mustn't know that I bear the queen feline," she told Max.

"Queen appear and grace them with your power!" Danielle called. Her blade began to glow and a cat appeared it was lean, with powerful limbs, metal claws, and head armor, it looked like a cheetah.

"You should rename that to 'furball with armor,' the real Queen is in my Beyblade… Hellshire let it rip!" Hikaru yelled. Hellshire appeared in her glory, giving off a mighty roar that could probably damage an eardrum or two.

"King-Rex! Rip that cat to shreds!" Derrick called, from his blade another dinosaur appeared, it stood powerfully on two legs, it's short front, two-digit arms, hanging nearly limp, it's jaws open, the rows of it's powerful teeth visible, it was a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and it was a lot bigger than Hellshire.

"Extinct that dino Max!" Tyson yelled. "Celeste should be up there… Meteorite slam would have put that overgrown iguana back where it belongs, to extinction!" Dizzy joked.

Max didn't feel two good going against such a large bit beast, it reminded him of Grypholion, while true Grypholion wasn't the biggest fish in the barrel, he was a mighty big fish never-the-less.

"Folks… we have a resurrected king lizard on the field, and the Bladebreakers don't look too hot out there, in fact, Max seems nervous," the announcer commented.

"I'm not nervous! Draciel! Get out there and show them all!" Max called. With a roar Draciel appeared, dwarfed by the huge King-Rex.

"King-Rex make a chow of that turtle! Attack!" Derrick called. King-Rex roared and charged right at Draciel, the blades clashed as King-Rex came down on Draciel, clamping it's jaws on the back of Draciel.

"Draciel! Hold on there!" Max yelled to his bit beast, he felt awful, Draciel looked in extreme pain about now, and no doubt he probably would have been if the two fighters were alive.

"Queen! Race that lioness to the ground!" Danielle ordered. The Cheetah Bit-Beast roared and began to do rounds about Hellshire, who looked confused.

"You should stick to cheer-leading… Hellshire races like the wind… Hellshire… Samurai slash!" Hikaru ordered. Hellshire charged and tackled Queen, both cats snarled but Hellshire roared, flashing her fangs.

"King-Rex! Finish it off!" Derrick ordered. There was a painful shriek from Draciel as King-Rex sank its teeth deeper, slowly edging Draciel out of the arena. 

"Max look out!" Hikaru warned.

"I'm trying…" He replied, "Hold on there Draciel!" Max called to his blade.

"That doesn't look good," Vega said.

"No kidding! Who knew that kid had a T-Rex living in his blade… Jurassic Park would be jealous," Charly joked.

"Welcome back Charly, glad to hear your demented, and inappropriate sense of humor is coming back," Vega muttered, gritting her teeth at how her friend could be so immature at the worst of times.

"Bite me," Charly replied.

"I think we'll leave that to the T-Rex, after he's done with poor Draciel," Vega replied.

"Leave her alone Vega, please," Rei commented. "Sure Casanova," Vega grinned at him. A sweatdrop slowly made it's way down the back of Rei's head.

A second later there was a roar of the crowd, "MAX IS OUT! It's two versus one!" The announcer called, indeed, Max was holding his blade, which looked like a real T-rex chewed on it.

"Sorry guys," He said.

"No sweat, there is a third round yet to come! We can still win!" Rei said.

"No kidding Max, you tried your best, that T-rex is very large, and powerful," Tyson commented.

"Not to mention it has teeth a dentist would be jealous of," Dizzy remarked. 

"Charly and Dizzy have the worst sense of humor ever!" Vega muttered.

"I agree with that," Kai said.

"At least I _~have~ _a sense of humor, Kai… you don't even have that!" Charly bit back.

At the field Hikaru was starring at a Cheetah and a mad T-Rex.

"King-Rex dessert time! Lioness meat on the menu!" Derrick called. Queen and King-Rex both charged at Hellshire, 'I can't look!' Hikaru thought, awaiting her beyblade's imminent defeat, 'I don't deserve this… I really don't…' he mind said. She didn't see her blade beginning to glow, and Celeste beginning to resonate in Charly's pocket.

Hikaru heard a roar and looked up, Hellshire jumped into the air, causing King-Rex and Queen to plow into each other.

Her paws began to glow as metal gauntlets appeared on them; she felt her bit beast power up.

"I hear you Hellshire and I agree with you… It's time to let it rip! GAEA'S FURY ATTACK!" Hikaru yelled the last part out. Hellshire came down on top of King-Rex, claws first, letting a shrill roar escape her, a second later the whole arena shook violently, the beystadium around Hellshire exploded, and pieces of debris flew in every direction causing all bladers to shield their faces. A giant dust cloud of concrete kicked up into the air.

"Holy… Good lord!" Charly stared. Kai was open-mouthed as well, he felt the violent tremor just a second before the arena exploded.

"What… What just happened?" Tyson wondered.

"I'm glad I was knocked out! I wouldn't want to be in there where Hellshire does that," Max muttered.

"Who knew Hellshire has it in her!" Vega remarked. It escaped them all; the series of flashes Celeste, still in Charly's pocket, gave off.

The dust cloud settled and the winner became evident, for she was still spinning on a piece of metal left over from the stadium.

"Ladies and Gentleman! I don't know what just happened! But Hikaru has pulled it off! Annihilating two opponents in an instant with an attack that I felt up here in the booth! Hellshire and Hikaru are the winners! The Bladebreakers and the Amazons are going to the Quarterfinals!" The announcer was hysterical. The crowd exploded into cheering louder then ever before, Danielle and Derrick stared, their mouths agape, hanging open…

_Author Notes:_ Hellshire really shook things up this time, and what is it with Celeste? Is she really behind the attack? Or is she just playing the other bit beasts like pawns? Stick around to find out!


	20. Dallas Derby Part 4: Quarterfinal Blues

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** Dizzy find out interesting readings from when Hellshire unleashed her special attack, and the gang get thinking, more revelations to come… the plot is just thickening!

Chapter #20: Dallas Derby [Part 4]: Quarterfinal Blues

 Hikaru was basking in her fifteen minutes of fame. She never felt this satisfied before. The crowd of spectators was on their feet the clapping simply wouldn't die down.

"That was awesome Hikaru! It can rival Celeste and her Supernova any time!" Tyson commented.

"Just makes us the hottest girl bladers in the world, look out boys… we're out to steal your crowns," Charly teased.

"Nah, that won't happen! We're still world champions," Max spoke.

"Just you wait and see Max… these things tend to sneak up on you unexpectedly, one instant you're a champ, the next you're kissing the dirt," Charly spoke.

They made their way off the arena floor, laughing. However the readings Dizzy picked up just before Hellshire shook up the arena worried Kenny, he swore they showed two spikes of energy, one coming from a lot closer then the beystadium, and this other spike was a lot familiar in it's frequency, oddly familiar.

"I'm hitting the pool in the morning," Hikaru spoke.

"Sauna here is I come!" Takara added. Charly chuckled slightly all of the sudden making the other look at her strangely.

"Sorry… though of something funny," she said with a carefree smile.

"She's loosing her mind alright," Kai commented.

"You say that every time Kai," Takara jabbed at him, poking his chest with her finger. Much to everyone's surprise, Kai tinted a bit pink.

"Aww… Kai is blushing… isn't he cute?" Charly wooed. Laughter erupted from the girls, all the girls except Takara, who really didn't find it too funny.

They arrived at the hotel room and filed into the biggest suite, which happened to be Charly's. That is when Kenny decided to drop the bombshell.

"Guys, Dizzy picked up some interesting readings just when Hellshire used the Gaea's fury," he began.

"Oh, in what sense?" Hikaru wondered.

"Well, normally, like when Celeste goes supernova, Dizzy only registers one energy spike, coming from Celeste, tonight, she registered two! One coming from Hellshire, and one, a lot more powerful, coming from somewhere nearby, Dizzy is comparing the spike now, trying to piece to whom it belongs, but it may not be someone we know," Kenny explained.

Kenny opened his laptop, Dizzy came online and broke the news.

"I'm done with the comparison, and the outcome is positive, it's one of our own bit beasts," She spoke.

"Who is it Dizzy?" Rei wondered.

Dizzy paused for a second, "Although the signature is a bit garbled, because I didn't get long to record it, only about a second or so, and it is more powerful as well, nearly powerful enough to make me to assume it was an electric backlash from one of the light projectors above the arena… I have managed to isolate a few parts of it that lead me to the source of it… the cause of that spike was… Celeste," Dizzy finally spat it out, as usual, taking her time getting to the point.

"How come every anomaly lately leads back to Celeste?" Tyson wondered.

"It all began here, after the festival, you think… maybe… maybe that song had some effect on Celeste," Vega speculated.

"If so, shouldn't it have the same effect on Dranzer? It reacted to the music too," Hikaru wondered.

"True… but Dranzer doesn't battle often, does he? He maybe affected, we just don't know about it," Max spoke.

"Dranzer is not affected," Kai spoke stubbornly, "Dranzer wouldn't be affected by a song, he's stronger than that," he added.

"How would you know Kai? Those guardians said that Dranzer was special, maybe I'm looking too deep into this, but… maybe our bit beasts are more then they seem, maybe Jay and his wacky gang were right, maybe Celeste and Dranzer are more than meets the eye," Vega spoke.

"It makes sense, Tyson's dad said something about Bit Beast being ancient powers, maybe these anomalies are surfacing because Celeste is showing her hidden power, maybe she is able to boost a bit beast's power remotely… it would explain Driger's odd behavior the last time we fought," Rei began.

"Makes sense," Charly said, putting a hand to her chin, "If she is indeed an ancient beast, it would explain a lot more, like the fact that… I am able to understand her seemingly Morse-code flashes, I swear I can sometimes understand her… just like when she is about to go nova, I hear her in my mind, telling me to take cover, to be careful," Charly glanced at Kai, daring him to call her crazy.

 Kai however remained quiet. "Kai, am I correct to assume you can understand Dranzer too? That's why you think he's not affected by the song?" she asked next. Kai looked up at her.

"Assume all you like, I wont deny it," he replied.

"Kai, no riddles… can you, or can't you understand Dranzer, out with it… we wont laugh," Takara asked, eying him seriously. Kai looked away, his chocolate eyes got a strange far-away look in them.

"Yes I can understand Dranzer," he finally spoke after what seemed like eternity.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Tyson muttered.

"We still have the tournament to win," Kai spoke up. 

"Either we're all losing our sanity here… or something is brewing here, something big," Rei got a thoughtful look about him.

"There is really one way to find the extent of the powers Celeste and Dranzer have… and that is for them to fight again, Kai in the quarterfinals, how about we make it a clean one-zero and start off?" Charly proposed. Kai glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Why should I? I know Dranzer, he has nothing else to reveal," he spoke.

"I would agree too, before I saw Celeste and Dranzer's powerful combination attack… they unleashed it far too easy that time," Dizzy spoke from her place in Kenny's laptop.

"I agree to fight, but not in the quarterfinals… and not first round," Kai spoke.

"When then your majesty?" Charly mocked him.

"The finals… second or third round," Kai replied without hesitation.

"Agreed… but Celeste will fight tomorrow, I have a feeling it will do her good," Charly spoke.

"About the fighting, I think it is my duty to point out a flaw in our strategy," Vega began. All attention was immediately turned to her.

"Go on," Max prompted.

"Well we are too focused on the taking out our opponents both at the same time, Max lost because King-Rex was too powerful for him alone, I think it's about time we learned to cooperate and work together, because I have a feeling King-Rex was just an angry guppy, the white sharks are yet to come," Vega spoke.

"Now explain, without the fish jokes," Tyson spoke. Before Vega could begin, Kenny caught on.

"I think I understand what Vega is trying to say, we _are_ too focused on taking both of our opponents out at the same time, we should really work on them one at the time, divide and conquer. Isolating the weakest link and striking it will cause the whole chain to collapse," Kenny explained.

"But that would be leaving the other opponent free for opportunity," Tyson put in.

"True… but that's where amateurs are separated from the pros, amateurs focus on the task at hand, while pros can also learned to change tactics on a whim," Charly countered.

"I would have to agree with her on that one," Kai added in his own two cents. 

"Well it's nice to have your support for once," Charly said, flashing Kai a sly smile.

They didn't know that someone, not an enemy, was listening them on. Mariah heard every word they said, she was gone for two days with Charly's dad, he was taking her around the company, showing her the sights of Dallas since it was the first time she visited the USA. Knocking gently on the door she waited to be acknowledged.

"Come in," she heard, Edging the door open she stepped inside.

"I couldn't help but overhear something about a tournament, Rei why didn't you tell me about it?" she asked.

"Mariah, we found out about it after you left with Charly's dad, glad you're back, tomorrow are the quarterfinals," Rei replied.

"So Mariah, did you enjoy the tour of corporate glam-life?" Charly asked.

"It was nice, I can't believe I missed a tournament!" Mariah was a bit upset. 

"Oh but you didn't miss the best part," Charly spoke.

"I wish I could fight!" Mariah squealed. Her eyes suddenly shifted.

"Did I hear right however, did you guys say something about Bit beasts being special?" she asked next.

"Yea… something around the lines," Rei said slowly.

"I always knew that Gallix was more then just a cat," Mariah replied. "Can I at least come and watch you guys?" she asked after a second.

"Sure Mariah, go ahead… not like we don't already have the whole hall screaming for us, seriously… you show them your secret powers… and in an instant you become a superstar, hanging around these guys doesn't help… it only makes it worse," Takara spoke.

"We better get some rest, I have a feeling we're going to need it," Charly broke in. The all got up and went their own ways to their own rooms. Charly pulled out her blade, "I hope you heard all that Celeste, because I don't know what is happening with you… but whatever it is… you sure seem to be taking your time," she spoke to the blade. Celeste flashed a few times, "I hear you Celeste, and you're right… I should get some rest," Charly tucked the blade under her pillow and went to the bathroom to get ready for sleep.

It completely escaped her notice that Celeste began to glow under her pillow, emitting pulses of red and black light. In another room, on the nightstand beside a bed occupied by his sleeping master, Dranzer flashed as well, in sync, flashing red and yellow, seemingly in response. Kai just stirred a bit, bothered by the bright light, he turned around to face the other side and continued sleeping.

**_Author Notes:_******Phew… That's 20, sorry for the lack of action, but it needed to be put out in order for the next couple of chapters to come out smoothly… and they will be thrillers!


	21. Dallas Derby Part 5: Lessons To Learn

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_**  The Quarterfinals are up… and when the time calls, Kai and Charly must put aside their rivalry, but it would appear that their bit beasts are one step ahead of them!

Chapter #21: Dallas Derby [Part 5]: Lessons To Learn

The next morning, they arrived at the arena for the Quarterfinals. Mariah was tagging along, the organizers allowed her down to the booths as long as she didn't fight, sort of like a one-person cheering squad. Kenneth was in the upper seats watching from above.

"This is so exciting!" Mariah was hyper, more hyper then Takara and Hikaru put together.

They took their seats at their team booth, Rei felt very uneasy, from one side sat Mariah, now he didn't mind that, from the other sat Charly, and he didn't mind that either. The question was, did they mind each other so close to him, that made another sweatdrop race down the back of his head, 'I'm a doomed guy,' he thought.

The announcer appeared, "Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, today… we will kick off the quarterfinals with a bang! Please welcome the first round competitors… they are the Crowd Favs, and the shockers of last night, the Bladebreakers… and the Amazons!" the crowd exploded into wild cheering and whistling.

"Now that's what I call taking the crowd by storm…" Charly grinned.

"You bet, and it's just starting!" Tyson added.

"Their opponents today are… the Rough Riders! And The Death-Blade Squad!" the announced added. They saw that the two teams were all guys, dressed like bikers, punks, and Goths.

"Well this is interesting," Charly muttered.

"The contestants for the first round please come up!" The announcer said. The gang exchanged looks, Max got up and walked to the arena, next everyone turned the girls. Takara began to get up but Charly stopped her.

"Vega back up Max," she said coolly, in a tone that could rival Kai's any day. 

"Sure thing," Vega got up and took out her blade and launcher, "about time Charly… I was getting bored down here on the bench," she added before walking to the arena. Two guys rose from the opposing teams, both looking gothic, one even had his face painted all white.

"How come that just gives me the creeps," Max voiced.

"All the more reason to finish them," Vega replied.

"From the Bladebreakers we have Max! Coming back from his previous upset the night before. Backing him up is Vega! A previously unknown at this tournament, let's see if she is as wicked, if not more wicked as her friends!" the announcer called. The crowd clapped. "From the rough riders we have Gabriel! And from the Death-Blade Squad… we have… Dominique!" he added. The crowd clapped again, loudly then the rounds before; obviously these two teams were more popular with the crowd. "Players take your positions!" the announcer said.

Max and Vega exchanged looks and raised their launchers. Gabriel and Dominique followed.

"Girl, if you weren't so cute… I'd give you no mercy… but, it's too shameful to make a beauty like you cry," Dominique taunted.

"Save the mercy for yourself… for when your blade is at the mercy of Terra-Drake… you're going to need it," Vega replied.

"Three… Two… one…" the announcer gave the countdown.

"LET IT RIP!" All four players called. Max once again assumed defensive stance, sizing up the opponent. Terra-Drake was circling Draciel for protection and the opponents were circling them, like vultures.

"Cerberus! Appear!" Dominique called. His black blade began to glow and suddenly a three-headed dog appeared from it, "Cerberus take out the little lady!" Dominique added. Cerberus charged, growling, it clashed with Terra-Drake with an explosion of sparks the dog was stopped Terra-Drake withstood the attack effortlessly. Terra-Drake began to glow sea-foam green, a deep roar echoed from the blade, as the bit beast emerged, stretching out, flicking out his scythe-like claws. 

"Enter the Terror-Drake!" Vega replied. "Terra-Drake… Massacre attack! Put that dog out of its misery!" she ordered. Terra-drake brought down its claws on Cerberus, the dog yelped out in pain and retreated.

"Little Lady has a dragon… how interesting," Dominique taunted. Suddenly, before Vega could notice, Gabriel's blade snuck up on her, and slammed her from the back.

"Sphinx let her have it!" Gabriel ordered. From his blade a winged lion appeared, a Sphinx. "Sphinx Bomb-Dive on it!" Gabriel ordered. Sphinx charged and plowed into Terra-Drake again. A second later a roar pierced the air, coming not from Terra-Drake, but from Draciel as he emerged from his blade. He broke defensive formation and charged at the Sphinx, tackling it away from Terra-Drake.

"Thanks Max," Vega told him.

"No problem," Max replied.

"Now Terra-Drake… attack that Sphinx and finish him off now!" Vega commanded. Terra-Drake turned to Sphinx and charged, his form stretched out, moving on invisible winds. His tail shot out and wrapped itself around the Sphinx's neck, the beast shrieked. Terra-Drake began to slash Sphinx; the blade itself kept tackling Sphinx, absorbing it's energy. With one last tackle Sphinx was sent out of the arena. Gabriel growled.

"Knock them out Dominique!" he said.

"Cerberus feral slash!" Dominique commanded his dog. Cerberus Charged, all three heads bore their teeth as he plowed into Terra-Drake.

Little did Dominique notice Draciel hurtling at it from behind. In an instant Terra-Drake dipped, forming a ramp. Draciel plowed into Cerberus and used Terra-Drake as a ramp to send Cerberus flying, and dogs aren't too famous to land on their feet, so Cerberus landed upside down, and outside the arena.

"The Bladebreakers and the Amazons do it again! Is there stop to them? Or are they the embodiment of the perfect team?" The announcer wondered. The crowd clapped. Dominique stared and picked up his defeated Cerberus, that's when he noticed that a blade was missing. He looked up, Vega was picking out a piece of metal stuck between one of her blade's scythe blades.

"You mutilated my Cerberus!" he cried.

"And I'll keep this blade as a souvenir, as a sign of your defeat," Vega replied, turned around and walked back to the booth.

"That was hot!" Mariah commented from the seat on the corner of the bench. 

"He shouldn't have opened his mouth," Vega replied, sitting down on the bench.

"In my opinion that was far too easy of a win," Tyson spoke.

"Do you hear anyone complaining beside you Tyson?" Vega asked.

"No…" Tyson was puzzled by the question.

Vega smirked, "Then don't complain either!" she added. Charly got up.

"I'm going to finish this one quick," she said to the others.

"Hold on right there," Kai got up as well, surprising everyone, "I'm not letting your out-of control bit-beast ruin it all, even if it means I have to win this one alone," he spoke.

"Kai are you saying I am incapable of winning this one?" Charly snapped at him. 

"That's what I am saying," Kai replied, glaring at the girl.

"Just stay out of my way buster! And watch me roast them!" Charly shot back, moving to the arena. Kai growled and followed.

"Are they always at each other's throats?" Mariah asked Rei. 

"Unfortunately… yes," Rei replied with a sigh.

"That's sad, why cant they just get along?" Mariah wondered.

"It's a leader thing, they have a different way of doing things, so different, they clash, they don't realize that if they worked together, no opponent could possibly stand in their way," Vega spoke quietly.

"Yow! The Bladebreakers and the Amazons have sent out their heavy artillery! Charly and Kai!" the announcer called. The crowd cheered again loudly. "From the Rough Riders we have their leader Keith! And from the Death-blade Squad… Chucky!" the announcer added.

"Remember Kai… stay the hell out of my way!" Charly warned.

"Only if you stay out of mine," Kai replied.

Keith and Chucky exchanged glanced, "Boy… for heavy artillery they seem more liable to knock out each other then us," Chucky began.

"We should use that, don't expect them to be defending each other, it's all a matter of double teaming on them, let's take Kai out first… let her tire out a bit," Keith suggested.

"You got it bro! Let's win this one!" Chucky replied.

All four players raised their launchers and the announcer gave his countdown, the blades were off.

"Specter let's do this! Begin the scare-show!" Keith commanded. His blade began to emit vapor and unholy white light as a shape of a ghost rose from it.

"Oh a ghost? I'm trembling," Kai smirked.

"Actually… it's a poltergeist," Keith corrected him.

"Whatever… Dranzer… attack!" Kai commanded. Dranzer and Specter charged at each other, meeting halfway, except Specter veered away, seemingly making it look like Dranzer went right through him. 

Dranzer, unable to slow down, ran up the rim and got airborne, spinning in mid air for a second before pummeling down but landing in the dish.

"Rad tricks… if this was a half-pipe gig you would get ten for that," Chucky commented.

Kai growled, "Dranzer… try it again!" he commanded. Dranzer charged again, but the outcome was the same, Specter just veered away. Keith began to laugh.

"You can't win a ghost by yourself! Ha! For Heavy artillery you two are pathetically weak, if you worked together it would be something to fear… but divided, you are helpless and weak," Chucky said.

"Specter Shadow Assault!" Keith commanded. Specter suddenly charged and vanished from view, almost like Dragoon could. Suddenly Charly's blade was sent up the rim as Specter appeared behind it.

"Dranzer… I've had enough… take out that ghost now!" Kai commanded. His blade began to glow, as Dranzer appeared shrieking loudly. He charged again, but Specter evaded the attack again.

Charly growled, "Kai can't you see they are creaming us? Going head on is not working on them! As much as I hate to side with the enemy… they are right… that dumb ghost can't be defeated from one side, we have to work together!" Charly barked at him, hoping to get through his thick skull. 

Kai spared her a glance, "Alright…" he was stopped short when he heard grinding noise. Looking down he saw that both Keith's and Chucky's blades were all over his poor Dranzer.

"Celeste attack! Go for the ghostly one!" Charly commanded. With Dranzer attracting the blades on him, Celeste managed to slam into Specter, sending it airborne.

The crowd gasped at the upset for the Rough Riders and their seemingly flawless tactic. "Ah you see… but it's still not enough," Keith smirked as specter landed back in the ring.

"Shi come out to play!" Chucky commanded. His own blade began to glow as another ghost appeared, this time a black one. "Meet my bit beast 'Shi' the name means 'Death' and by the time she's through with you, you will be dead and buried!" Chucky boasted.

"Too bad for you Chucky… Keith… I happen to be a fan of the Ghostbusters… and your spooks are about to get spooked! Celeste come forth!" Charly called. Celeste stretched out and shrieked like an enraged eagle. 

"Celeste let them have it!" she added.

"Dranzer… back her up!" Kai called. He couldn't believe that just came from him. Celeste and Dranzer charged in unison and plowed into Shi from two sides, causing sparks to explode into the air.

Specter came about and plowed into Dranzer, sending him away. The two blades retreated, "That's still not enough, you must work truly as one to beat us," Keith taunted knowing full well that Beyblades couldn't combine attacks.

At that instant… Celeste and Dranzer flashed in unison three times. "I hear you Celeste," Charly muttered.

"We can work together when we need to…" Kai replied, he heard Dranzer, and he knew that Dranzer was as sick of the ghosts as he himself was.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Kai?" Charly asked. He smirked slyly and just nodded.

Celeste broke into the center of the ring and Dranzer charged up the rim and got airborne. Before Kai, or Charly could order attack their Bit Beasts seemingly went on autopilot. The bottom of Dranzer lit up, fire spinning at it's base. Celeste began to glow, but no beam of light erupted from her; suddenly fire began to circle her as Celeste closed her wings about her, she opened them and flames erupted about her, engulfing the blade completely.

"Whoa…" Charly muttered, Kai just quirked an eyebrow. Dranzer came down on Celeste and for a second time seemingly froze, and then, like an explosion, flames rose into the air, fast forming a twister of fire.

Keith and Chucky shielded their faces as the twister enveloped the whole arena in a molten hot inferno. They couldn't believe what was happening, just whom did they challenge? Were they some super-bit-beasts to be able to do that? The rippling hot air made light fixtures above the arena shatter; sparks began to fly from exposed electric sockets.

"I think the name Hell's-Firestorm suits this one," Charly muttered. Kai nodded, dumbfounded, this time the bit beasts seemed to have combined completely, and the twister seemed to be unstoppable, a wall of fire, intense like nature's raging inferno. "Then let it be so…" Charly added. "Celeste…" Charly began.

"Dranzer…" Kai added.

"Hell's-Firestorm!" Both called at the same time. The flames exploded outwards and with them two blades flew out, flying into the bleacher walls, scorched crisp black they shattered to a million pieces, some parts turning to ash. The flames died down and the winners were evident, there was Dranzer and Celeste, both with their wings folded about them. At the same time they raised their heads and let out a shrill shriek that hurt more then one set of eardrums.

The crowd exploded into cheers before the announcer could even come on. Girls were calling out Kai's name loudly. And Boys were doing the same for Charly.

"Don't you just feel loved Kai?" Charly asked.

"I could ask the same thing," Kai replied with a grin.

"Ah… they can shout all they want, they are all amateurs… I need a real guy, and Celeste doesn't like amateurs," Charly replied. "That wasn't too bad, makes me wonder how we could still keep at our feud while ignoring the obvious hell-raising team we are," Charly added picking up both Celeste and Dranzer out of the dish, handing Dranzer over to Kai.

"It was a bit foolish, but don't expect any favors from me!" he said sternly. 

"Favors? From you… get real boy! I can push my own way through; you just watch that crown on your head… I'm after it!" Charly replied, placing her hands on her hips. 

Kai smirked to himself, and as much as he hated to admit it, she was right. Her blade did posses awesome power, and compared to his loss the first day he met her, facing her now would be like facing a mirror image, he was now sure that she won that day by a lucky fluke, his blade must have come loose even before Celeste fought it, and she just got lucky.

"So Kai… still think Celeste is inferior?" Charly asked next. He glanced at her and then glanced away, Charly took that as a no. Both turned around and walked to their team booth.

"Wow you guys… that was worse then the first time!" Tyson was bouncing around. The clapping finally began to die down and the announcer appeared, 

"Ladies and Gentlemen… I have no clue what just happened… but if they did this in the quarterfinals, I have no idea what is to come in the semifinals… but give it up for our Semi-finalists… the bladebreakers and the amazons!" he called. The clapping was rekindled and once again erupted loudly.

Kenny however was frowing over the readings Dizzy was showing him, there must have been some mistake, some miscalculation, some sort of error, even a small and foolish one would do, these readings were impossible… the energy signatures… they were… Nearly Identical!

_Author Notes:_ Kenny is on a roll! but what does it mean that two bit beast have nearly identical energy signatures?


	22. Dallas Derby Part 6: SemiTrouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** Jay and his gang talk about their latest concerned with Celeste's growing powers. Celeste meanwhile gives trouble to Charly. And Rei is beginning to realize his own feelings. 

Chapter #22: Dallas Derby [Part 6]: Semi-Trouble

Jay and his gang left the stadium displeased. Jay was beyond worried; he felt Celeste and Dranzer that time. The second the blades synchronized, all their blades resonated as well. All five of them, even the cold hearted dark Avenger.

"I'm worried Jay, how can we win them? I felt Celeste, she is growing in power fast! If Charly continues to push her like that, she will go through metamorphosis… And if she does… May god have mercy on us all! She will be more dangerous than ever! I doubt Charly could control her then, remember what happened when Terrawing undergone metamorphosis! It took you all your willpower to tame his fury, and he is not nearly as powerful, and rebellious as Celeste!" Kimmy voiced.

"Kai must have felt it too, Dranzer will tell him… and this will be a test for him… will he let someone pay that price all because he wants to keep his title, or will he help her overcome that hurtle? I doubt he is that egotistic," Jay pointed out. 

"But what if he is? Perhaps we should warn Charly before it is too late…" Anne was concerned.

"I'm opposed… if Charly cannot handle Celeste's real form, she is not worthy of having Celeste at all!" Abel folded his arms stubbornly.

Meanwhile, in their limo, the gang was all-abuzz with Celeste and Dranzer's win.

"That was so cool! I'm so envious!" Mariah spoke up. Charly yawned and tried to cover it up.

"Sorry Mariah what did you say? I suddenly feel very tired, I can't explain why… but I just do," Charly yawned again.

"Hey a good battle tires even the strongest of fighters out, no grudges… I understand you," Mariah replied with an understanding tone.

"Then Kai must really be out of it and tired, look at him!" Vega pointed.

The gang looked, Indeed Kai was asleep, his arms folded over his chest, his head resting on the leather awning of the limo interior walls.

"Wow… that's the most innocent look I've ever seen on him… then it must be true, even the devil is innocent in his sleep," Hikaru spoke up.

"Leave Kai alone you guys," Takara was once again sticking up for Kai.

"You got it bad Tak… you got it bad…" Vega whispered. Takara tinted a bit pink.

"So what! Not like I'm the only one here with a crush! Give a girl a break!" she hissed.

Eventually they got back to the hotel. Charly excused herself and went to sleep early, which was unusual for her. Kenny was still pouring over the readings in his room. That almost exact signature baffled him, Dizzy, although was a bit-beast too, also had no clue about it. Frowning Kenny continued to work, completely ignoring the ticking clock.

Vega, Hikaru, and Takara meanwhile were in Vega's room talking.

"Girls… did you notice? Maybe it's just me, but lately… Charly is a bit more hostile and egoistic then usually," Vega began.

"Must be fame, it's getting to her already over-inflated ego," Hikaru replied glumly, folding her arms.

"True she gets… cocky… rude even… but not this bad… she was practically willing to rip Kai's head off for the lack of trust he gave her," Vega added.

"That's another thing, how come every other thing he says to her, offensive or not, she snaps at him like a hungry alligator?" Takara wondered.

"I have a feeling something is coming, it's this uneasy feeling, one that says, more like yells, 'doom ahead,' or something like that," Hikaru added.

"We just have to be prepared to face whatever is coming, we are not psychics, we can't foresee the future, you can't forestall the coming of the future, you just have to live, and hope for the best," Vega said calmly.

Hikaru and Takara got up and left Vega to prepare for sleep.

In her suite, Charly kept tossing and turning, her dream was an uneasy one. She kept seeing wooden buildings, and tents, burning. She could hear people screaming in pain. And once in a while she would hear a flap of giant wings, just a fireball of two would descend unto the land. Forests were ablaze, rivers were steaming from the immense heat, the skies themselves were painted blood crimson by the setting sun and the flames, and the screams, the awful tortured screams, they wouldn't die down. 

Charly found herself drifting in mid air, slowly turning. She heard another flutter of wings as she saw a giant bird land right in front of her, it's red wings spread wide. It's beak open as it shrieked. On top of it's head was a distinct three-tip crest, arching backwards. From the sides of its head, feathers rose up a bit. The hot rippling air tossed the long feathers hanging around its neck around. It's four-strand tail lashing in anger as the bird was ripped a wooden building to shreds with her long talons, making the solid logs seem like paper.

The bird turned to her, the yellow glow in her eyes momentary subsided, leaving the bird's ebony eyes visible, in them Charly could see dots of white, reminding her of a star field… reminding her of Celeste's own eyes.

"Brother?" she heard the bird ask.

Charly awoke with a loud gasp, in cold sweat, looking to her nightstand, she could see Celeste, and she was glowing bright red, she could easily put a hundred watt light bulb to shame glowing like that. Charly moved away from her blade, terrified by what she saw in her dream, what she saw Celeste do, or was it Celeste? It looked so different, yet so familiar.

"Celeste… why would you show me that? Did you… do that? Did you really kill all those people? How… could you? I thought you were good… you're… evil to do something like that…" Charly knew she must be sounding like a mad person, talking to her blade, but what she saw terrified her, but the nagging question was, why had Celeste called her 'Brother', was she… did she play someone else in that dream, and not herself? Did she perhaps play one of the other soul birds?

Charly slumped back unto her bed, knowing that Celeste wouldn't hurt her, but she felt her, anger was radiating off her, it was strong now, very strong. Celeste was very angry, but Charly couldn't tell whom or what got Celeste so riled up.

"Must you know Celeste… If the others heard me, they would think I was totally loosing my mind talking to you like that, Kai would never trust me to fight again," Charly chuckled to herself, "Sure would love to see him try though," she added, as an afterthought.

She saw the reflections of light on the wall subside; Celeste was glowing far dimmer now. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were alive in there," Charly added with a sigh.

"Talking to Celeste?" she heard a voice. Charly jumped, sitting up straight, she looked at the doorway, there stood Rei, looking sleepy, and darn cute as Charly's mind noted. His usual clothes were replaced by a tee shirt, and loose white pajama pants.

"How in the name of all holy did you get in here?" Charly asked.

"Simple… the door was unlocked," Rei replied. 'Drat! Forgot to lock it again… lucky me it's Rei who found it was unlocked, and not some hotel-stalking homicidal pedophile,' Charly thought.

"Well what are you doing here?" she asked next.

"Well I wanted to tell you, you know how the building across your room has mirror-glass windows… I woke up and I saw this glow reflected on the window across the street, it was too strong and too focused to be the room lamp, I got worried…" Rei explained.

Charly looked out the window, indeed she could still see a sparkle of Celeste's glow dancing on the glass pane and Celeste was a lot dimmer now, she could only imagine how bright that was when Celeste was glowing like a light bulb.

"Sweet of you, but I'm ok as you see," Charly replied rudely, more rudely than she intended. "Look Rei, I'm tired and grouchy, do you mind? You better leave before I turn really grouchy," Charly knew he wouldn't budge an inch. Rei just stood there, leaning unto the doorway, arms folded over this chest.

"Ok now you're freaking me out," Charly felt nervous, why was he here? Rei suddenly grinned, and then smiled.

"Oh well… I'll get going, lock up this time," with a light click of a door lock pin he was gone. Charly immediately jumped out of bed and locked the door.

"This is not my day…" she muttered leaning against the chilly door. "Now that's just great…" she continued to mutter, "I can't get the image of him out of my head! Good Lord… one of these days, I'm going to either kill him… or kiss him… Bloody Hell! Probably the latter, yep the latter would be more… interesting to say the least," Charly continued to mutter under her breath as she made her way to her bed.

On her way she bumped something and it sent pain through her foot, "For crying out loud…" she was beginning to mutter rather angrily. But just one thought of Rei calmed her nerves. Finally she climbed back into bed, "one thing is lucky though…" Charly said to herself, chuckling, "We both love pajamas… no less," with that she rolled over and nearly instantly fell back to peaceful sleep.

The next morning Charly awoke with a somber mood, she couldn't get the nightmare out of her head. The image of Celeste tearing that wooden structure with her talons, tearing it up savagely, and the screams, the terrifying screams wouldn't leave her alone.

Without really noticing it, she picked out the darkest objects from her closet. Even her brown hair looked darker now. She made her way to the lounge, many rich people looked at her strangely as the girl walked, many thought that she was some poor girl that really shouldn't be in here. Finally she arrived at the dining saloon, plopping down unceremoniously in her seat, totally ignoring who was sitting next to her.

Kenneth noticed this odd behavior, the morning before when the girls maliciously left Charly the seat beside Rei, Charly blushed a bit, but today she wouldn't even look up.

"Hey what's with her?" Tyson stopped eating long enough to say a five word sentence.

"Obviously something is wrong," Mariah spoke up, pausing to inspect Charly. Rei had a concerned expression, and even Kai seemed mildly interested, this wasn't like Charly to look so glum.

"Leave the loser to sulk," Kai spoke up, he was expecting her to snap at him. But as the deathly silence at their table continued, Kai realized that something must really be wrong, Charly didn't snap at him angrily like he expected, she didn't even glare at him.

Kenneth put his fork down, "Charlene are you alright? Are you sick?" he asked in a fatherly way.

"Dad, I'm fine…" Charly replied in a deathly monotonic voice.

"Charly snap out of it! You're freaking us out!" Hikaru was worried. Charly looked up.

"Sorry guys… but I just had this really freaky dream last night, and it won't leave me alone," Charly began to eat slowly.

"Do you want to tell us?" Vega asked.

"I'd rather not… it's not really the dream… it something else," Charly tinted pink a bit. Rei instantly understood and looked away.

"Ooo… it's one of those dreams… but how can that be disturbing… unless…" Hikaru was cut off when Takara clamped a hand on her mouth.

"Quiet point-Dexter," she hissed.

Charly chuckled a bit and the other girls smiled. "Well at least Charly feels a bit better," Takara added.

"I bet I know something that would make her feel even better!" Vega began. 

"How about we let Charly lead off the semi finals today, it would make her feel better," Vega suggested. Kai was about to protest when a sharp pain shot through his shin, he noticed Takara glaring at him from across the table, he instantly understood what she was trying to convey.

"I can't fight in the semi-finals… I want to fight in the finals," Charly spoke up.

"Whatever you say Charly, just know… whatever is wrong with you, we're all the way behind you," Hikaru spoke.

"Thanks you guys," Charly smiled again.

"Now how about we go get ready for the semis… and once we're there… we get it over with… fast… and furious… we go out there, and kick some serious ass!" Vega added. The gang finishing eating their meals, Charly felt better, but the memory of Rei in her room the night before still made her turn crimson.

_Author Notes:_ It sucks I know… but I got the accursed Writer's Block halfway through.


	23. Dallas Derby Part 7: SemiFinal Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** Gang, grab your lightning rods… your going to need them… Raikou really earns the name 'Number One Shocker' in this one!

Chapter #23: Dallas Derby [Part 7]: Semi-Final Battle

That evening, the gang was at the stadium. Once again Mariah was tagging along to the team booth.

"Charly are you sure you don't want to fight in this round?" Mariah asked. 

"I'm sure… Vega, Tak, and Hikaru can handle it… I trust in them, and if things get hairy, the guys are backing them up," Charly replied.

"Besides… Charly is saving up for the finals… she will grace us with her all out, no-mercy style of fighting in the finals," Hikaru added.

"Damn right! Finalists beware!" Charly replied. The other girls began to laugh at her and even Max and Tyson joined in.

What Charly didn't tell her friends was that the dream the night before was still affecting her, she didn't want to fight just yet. It was an irrational fear on her part, but she was sure that the dream was more than just a dream; it seemed more like a fleeting memory.

The announcer appeared and the cheers of the crowd rose into the air.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the semi-finals!" he called. The crowd erupted into cheers again, loudly. "Tonight… we have… from the east side Beverly Hills… they are rich, and they mean business… Teams… Celestial-Stars and The Little Legends!" The announcer called. The crowd erupted into cheers as the two teams; all girls appeared, dressed in cute outfits.

The Celestial Stars were dressed in cute, short-skirted, cheerleader like outfits that were so glittery, they hurt your eyes to look at them, it was written on them 'Little Star', 'Baby Star', 'Sugar Star', and 'Cute Star'.

"That just makes me sick, these girls have no sense of fashion… or modesty for that matter, they look like sluts… and that makes me sick!" Charly remarked.

"Join the club," Vega deadpanned, watching the star girls from Beverly Hills showing their stuff. The little Legends were dressed a bit modestly, and they looked tougher, but not by much.

"Is it just me, or did their daddies pay a hefty sum for them to be up here?" Hikaru wondered.

"Probably so… they look like amateurs," Takara replied.

"All the easier… we have this in the bag!" Tyson put in.

"I think I understand Charly now… I wouldn't want to fight these ditzy cheerleaders either… it's disgraceful to Terra-Drake," Vega added.

"Oh I don't know, they must have some skill, I mean… I don't think you could just buy the semi-finals like that," Mariah spoke.

"In America… everything is possible!" Charly replied.

"Will the players for the first round step up!" The announcer called. Tyson immediately jumped up and made his way to the arena.

Hikaru got up as well, "I'll show these girls that you can't buy skill with money!" she spoke making her way to the arena.

"I don't know… something doesn't click, who would be stupid enough to go to the semi-finals knowing they stand no chance?" Vega wondered.

"Some people have so much ego… they think that if you put something new into their hands, they immediately will become masters of it," Charly replied. 

"True… but I'd have to go with Vega on this one, I think they may look strange, but they may be very good bladers," Kenny put in.

"Very good… They maybe very good… but that would make us supreme masters in comparison," Charly countered.

"Just watch… those girls wont know what hit them if Hikaru calls out Hellshire, she is much too fast for any normal bit beast… that is if those girls have bit beast," Vega put in.

"They do," Dizzy suddenly spoke up.

"From the bladebreakers… we have Tyson, backing him up is Hikaru!" The announcer called. Tyson and Hikaru waved to the crowd as they clapped, making the rivaling girls glare. "Their opponents… From the Celestial-Stars… is Baby-Star Victoria! Backing her up from the little legends is Vera!" The crowd clapped again as the two girls blew kisses into the crowd.

"I think I'm going to throw up," Hikaru told Tyson.

"Just don't throw up on me," Tyson replied, a sweatdrop racing down the back of his head.

"I didn't know our opponents would be so cute!" Victoria said to Vera who nodded in agreement.

"Those girls are probably jealous about now because of our flashy costumes," Vera added.

"Lets just win!" Victoria hissed.

"You got it Vicky!" Vera replied.

"On your marks… three… two… one…" The announcer counted down.

"Let it rip!" Hikaru and Tyson sent out their blades as one, "Hellshire Samurai slash!" Hikaru called, not letting her opponent touch down.

"Angel-Star come and play!" Victoria called. Her white blade began to glow as a form began to stretch out, it was humanoid, dressed in a long dress, her arms clasped before her, wings flapping behind her back, it was an angel. "Let there be light! Angelstar… Shining Radiance now!" Victoria ordered. Angelstar unfolded her arms and spread out her wings, suddenly a glow erupted from her blade, a glow so bright that it completely cloaked Angelstar, blade and all, as well as Vera's blade. 

"Ack… my eyes," Hikaru called shielding her eyes; she could only imagine how Hellshire felt in her blade.

Charly stared, "Ok that's just cheap, blinding your opponent like that," she muttered, wishing Celeste was out there, that angel would have her feathers fried by Celeste for that.

"Hikaru can't see a thing! And I don't think Hellshire would be able to see anything either! It's like looking at the sun!" Vega added. Mariah suddenly stood up.

"I got something that may help," she spoke taking out a pair of shades, the girls smiled.

"Mariah you're the best," Takara got up and clapped her on the shoulder.

Mariah smiled, "Hikaru! Here… catch!" She threw her that shades.

Hikaru caught them and raised a thumb, "Tyson… there is only one pair here, you going to have to trust my judgment on this one," she told him.

"It's not a problem, I'm not like Kai, go ahead… lead," he replied, fruitlessly trying to pull his baseball cap rim lower to shield his eyes.

Hikaru slipped on the shades and immediately she could see Angelstar and her blade, as well as Hellshire who was tackling blind, always close, but not quite there.

"Hellshire come out now!" Hikaru called. There was a thunderous roar as Hellshire came out, a second later another thunderous roar escaped as Dragoon appeared behind Hellshire, stretching out gallantly. "Tyson… do your thing," Hikaru told him.

Tyson nodded, "Dragoon… Storm attack!" he called. There was a second pause, Tyson almost thought that the light was too strong and painful for Dragoon but then he roared and a twister began to form from his core. Victoria and Vera blinked.

"Hellshire Samurai Slash! Use the twister as your cloak!" Hikaru called.

Hellshire entered the storm just as the arena was enveloped in gale-force winds. Two flashes of yellow, a snarl, and a roar followed. A second later two blades flew out landing by Victoria and Vera's feet, they snapped and split down the middle. The storm settled and the winners emerged, Dragoon was floating there, curled up, under him stood Hellshire, pawing the ground, the two roared loudly before returning to the confines of their blades.

"Round one goes to the Bladebreakers and the Amazons! Was there was any doubt?" the announcer said. The crowd erupted into cheers loudly enough to shatter glass. Victoria and Vera picked up their split blades, "I'm calling Daddy… I need a new blade," Vera remarked.

Hikaru and Tyson returned to their team booth, Hikaru took off the sunglasses, "Thanks Mariah, these came in handy," she returned them to their rightful owner.

"No problem really," Mariah replied with a smile.

"Now how about we figure out who's up next," Vega suggested.

"I'll go," Rei spoke up.

"I can go," Max added. The girls exchanged glances and then glanced at Kai, who was sitting on the bench, arms crossed, looking utterly displeased with the competition, but no one could really blame him in this case.

"Max can go if he really wants to, this will be too easy for me and Driger," Rei sat deeper on the bench, "we better decide quick, our competition is scheming," he added. The gang looked, indeed all the girls were bunched together and they could tell they were planning something.

Max got up, "Alright… I'm going for it," he walked to the arena.

"I'd go… but that would be honoring them with the honor of being defeated by Celeste," Charly spoke on her part.

"I just had been out there!" Hikaru added.

"I'll go!" Takara jumped up and jogged to the arena. Vega leaned closer to Charly.

"I don't know if it's safe to tell you… but, you're starting to act like Kai, I think all this greatness is getting to your ego," Vega whispered.

"Nah… I'm just beginning to see his point of view," Charly replied, glancing at Kai who was glaring from across the bench, obviously he heard every word.

The announcer cleared his throat, "Well that was a suspenseful pause… we're about to begin the second round! From the bladebreakers is Max! And backing him up is Takara!" the crowd once again erupted into mad cheers. "Their opponents… from the Celestial-Stars… Sugar-Star… Jackie! Backing her up is Megan from the little legends!" the crowd clapped.

"I just want to get this over with… I want to go to sleep," Takara told Max. 

"I'm hungry," Max replied.

"Aww… once we're done here, you can come to my mansion and eat all you like Max," Jackie said from across the arena.

"I much rather go for cheap motel food," Max replied.

"I hope you are not insulting my cooking!" Jackie added.

"You can cook? I though your servants cooked!" Takara shot back.

"Just for that I will take you out first girly!" Jackie replied.

"Go ahead… try!" Takara shot back.

"There is a little bit of trash talking going on between the two teams… but now is the time to start the second round… in three… two… one…" the announcer counted down.

"Let it rip!" Max cried sending out Draciel.

"Raikou let's go!" Takara sent out her own blade.

"So you blade is named Raikou… strange name… Pegasus attack!" Jackie cried. 

"Fay! Go!" Megan added. Pegasus began to glow and a form of a great winged horse rose from it. The horse had golden hooves, mane, tail, but otherwise it was completely snow white.

"Pegasus… show those fashion criminals the meaning of the word class!" Jackie cried. Pegasus reared unto his hind hooves but then charged right at Raikou, his hooves beating on invisible floor. The horse reared again and came down unto Raikou with his front hooves, sending Raikou wobbling.

"Pegasus… Hoove Smash it again!" Jackie cried. Pegasus obeyed and once again slammed his front hooves into Raikou, making it wobble even more. Pegasus was chased off when Draciel plowed into it from the back. Raikou stabilized much to Takara's relief.

"That ball bearing Kenny helped me install really works," Takara commented to Max.

"Kenny helped you with your blade?" Max asked in mild shock.

"It was my idea to put ball bearings into Raikou for weight and stability, but I didn't know how, Kenny helped me with that part," Takara replied. Suddenly there was a horse neigh as Pegasus reared again, "HOOVE SMASH!" Jackie cried. Pegasus came down hard on Draciel.

"I've had about enough… Raikou emerge!" Takara folded her arms as a long wolf howl echoed. Raikou emerged, his armor shining; the blades around his neck were sparking like live wires.

"Fay even this out!" Megan added. Her pink blade began glow as an image of a humanoid appeared, it was a fairy, butterfly wings and all, and in her hand she lashed a whip.

Suddenly, seemingly like lightning, Raikou charged at Pegasus. The wolf leapt up and landed on Pegasus's back, digging his claws into the horse's back. The horse shrieked as sparks exploded from the contact of the blades.

"Draciel! Come out now!" Max ordered. There was a roar as Draciel emerged and stretched out. Before Draciel could attack Pegasus, Fay cut him off. Lashing out her whip, the fairy wrapped it around Draciel's neck. The two blades clashed, sending a sparks up into the air. The crowd began to cheer; they were enjoying this fight a lot more then previous round.

"You have underestimated you opponent, now… it would appear they have you on the ropes," Kai suddenly spoke up at the team booth.

"News flash! Max is from _your_ team Kai!" Charly shot back. The two proceeded to glare daggers at each other, causing the others to sweatdrop.

"Here is thought they learned last time," Mariah spoke up.

"They will never learn," Vega added, deadpanned.

"I wish they would stop acting so immature," Hikaru added.

"Don't we all wish that," Tyson put in.

A roar snapped them out from, the gang looked at the arena; Raikou has slipped from the top of Pegasus and was now under its hooves. "Pegasus! Hoove… SMASH!" Jackie cried again. Pegasus reared and was about to come down on Raikou, when seemingly… a miracle happened. Raikou began to glow; it got up and ducked from under Pegasus. The wolf howled again and charged, his armor began to spark like a live wire, the antennae around its neck began to glow.

Charly felt heat in her pocket and withdrew Celeste who was glowing solid blood crimson, a second later Takara's shrill call stopped them all cold,

"Raikou… static… lightning attack!"

**Author notes:** Bonsai! The heat is coming on! Is this Raikou's real special attack or what is it?


	24. Dallas Derby Part 8: Raikou Shock!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** The Semi-finals are over… and now all is left is to win the finals, but did the gang have an easy streak that is about to end? Or will Destiny and the power unknown help them?

Chapter #24: Dallas Derby [Part 8]: Raikou Shock!

_… a second later Takara's shrill call stopped them all cold… "Raikou… static… lightning attack!"_ Raikou roared loudly and charged, just before he would have hit Pegasus, he leapt into the air, pausing in the air as sparks focused from his armor on his paws. He dove, paws first, at Pegasus, the claws on it's gloves extended another inch, from the blades around it's neck, a lightning bolt erupted and hit Pegasus, causing him to retreat and fall on his front knees, Raikou landed on Pegasus's back, Pegasus neighed in pain again, flicking his wings in effort to get Raikou off.

Raikou dug in his claws. A second later he jumped off and Another lightning bolt erupted from his armor, hitting Pegasus's side and blade as it forked in mid air, Pegasus neighed again, in excruciating pain, a second later he vanished as his blade stopped spinning.

Max stared, blinked, he couldn't believe how fast Raikou attacked, like a lightning bolt himself. Raikou rebounded and tackled into Fay at full run, releasing her grip on Draciel.

"Now Max!" Takara told him.

Max nodded, "Draciel… attack!" he cried. It was over, Draciel tackled into Fay, sending it all the way out of the arena with a high-pitched screech. Raikou spread out his paws and threw up his head, howling loudly into the air. Draciel roared in victory as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen… I do not believe what I just saw, I may have to look at the replay… that attack by Raikou was just too quick! But the bladebreakers and Amazons are going to the FINALS!" the announcer cried. Thunderous applause rose into the air, seemingly like the thunder after the lightning.

"You were saying Kai?" Charly began smugly, grinning lopsidedly.

"Ok so she got lucky," Kai replied.

"Lucky? I saw Celeste glow! She's at it again!" Mariah piped up.

"I can confirm that, Celeste definitely gave off a spike of energy, like that time with Hellshire," Kenny added.

"This is getting freaky," Takara spoke as soon as she was within earshot.

Tyson clapped Max on the shoulder, "The finals here we come!" Both chorused at the same time.

"This just came in from the commission… our opponents for the finals are…" Kenny looked up in shock, "The Guardians and the Daredevils!" he spoke. The girls froze and even Kai looked up.

"Are we talking about the same guardians? Those five nature freaks with the other five soul birds? Jay and his gang?" Charly spoke, clarifying it to herself. Kenny nodded a few times.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle…" Hikaru said in mild awe.

"We will win them… you saw what Celeste and Dranzer did to them last time, this time wont be any different… we will win… no sweat," Takara spoke.

"Only if Charly and Kai suddenly decide to work together for once, otherwise we're in for a tough one," Kenny put in.

Kai and Charly exchanged glances, momentarily glaring at each other, "It's fine by me… only if his majesty buries the ego and actually puts some faith in my abilities!" Charly said, folding her arms.

"I'll put some faith in her the day pigs fly!" Kai replied coldly.

"Look… is that a flying pig?" Dizzy joked.

The gang moved off the arena floor. To their waiting room, waiting for the finals to be held a bit later. Takara was looking back and forth between Kai and Charly; the two were very alike in Takara's mind, equally stubborn, equally hotheaded. And equally hated to lose, she just couldn't understand why they couldn't bury the hatchet and work together. And every day it seemed worse, they seemed to be drawing closer and closer to being at each other's throats. Already Charly had a tendency to growl under her breath when Kai's name was mentioned, and Kai refused to speak about anything involving Charly, even if it was a battle plan that would help them.

Suddenly Takara stopped, the gang turned to her, "Something the matter Tak?" Vega asked.

"Yes something is the matter," she began, turning to Charly and Kai, "Those two the matter… why can't you two get along? I'm sick of your childish rivalry, time and time again I saw how deadly you two can be when working together… why not bury the hatchet… why not work together? I bet if you worked together, you would become even better bladers by simply learning a different style, developing a style that would increase the power of your blades through each other, or haven't you ever heard the saying 'United we stand, Divided we fall'?" Takara was glaring daggers at the two of them.

"It doesn't work that way, we're only working together for this tournament, as soon as it is over, it's back to enemy status," Charly replied.

"Bullshit," Takara spat, surprising everyone, they never before heard Takara swear so vulgarly before, "You know you will remain friends! And don't you dare deny it! Charly you will never be fully on enemy status with them as long as your feelings for Rei remain." Takara paused to take a deep breath. 

Charly meanwhile tinted red, "I know I will never be fully enemy with them either because of my own feeling for-" Takara cut herself off, but then her head dipped low, "Alright I guess there is no use to deny it now… I do have a crush on Kai… a big one… and that's why I hate seeing you fight so childishly over nothing, it's stupid! I want you to get along! If not for the sake of the team, then for some other sake!" Takara was nearly yelling at them now. "I just don't want to see my friends fight… it isn't right!" Takara added, nearly breaking down right there and then.

Kai felt a pang race through him, but he shut it off and chastened himself for being affected by this girl's tears. Vega and Hikaru placed their hands on Takara's shoulders.

"She's right you know," Vega spoke.

"Very right," Hikaru added.

"I third that," Kenny put in.

"I fourth," Dizzy piped up.

"I Fifth that," Tyson added.

Kai folded his arms, displeased.

"I don't even have to say I six it," Max joined in.

"Majority rules," Rei added.

"Definitely," Mariah put in her own opinion.

"I guess you guys are right, it is stupid… I'll think about it, but Kai's ego… has to go, it's a two way street… if I get no respect from him, he gets none from me," Charly turned around and walked off toward the arenas, where the last round of the semifinals was being held. Kai growled under his breath and turned around as well, with a swish of his scarf he was gone, out the door, vanishing like a mirage. 

"Nice chewing them out Takara, about damn time! If you didn't do it, I was going to!" Vega clapped Takara on the shoulder.

Charly didn't make it to the arena, she sat down in the empty hallway, thinking. She knew Takara was right, she was being too cruel to Kai as of late, as much as a jerk as he was, even he didn't deserve it. Sure, he was a royal pain in the rear end when he was glaring daggers, but he was fun to hang around with since he always seemed to have a plan up his sleeve, always one step ahead of their opponent, almost as if he could read their minds. Maybe he was just that good, or maybe it was something else, Charly wasn't sure. "I guess I could give him a chance," she spoke to herself.

"Talking to yourself again?" she heard a voice. Charly jumped unto her feet, but then she calmed down.

"Damn it Rei… stop sneaking up on me like that!" she cursed.

"Sorry, I followed you, to make sure you wouldn't be late for the finals," he replied.

"Tell me, do you seriously think I was to harsh on Kai?" she asked next. Rei leaned against the wall beside her.

"In my opinion, you both need to grow up," he replied. Charly glanced at him, 

"You're right… it is childish… but he won't give me a break! He keeps thinking I'm some amateur twit who will screw everything up!" Charly banged her fist against the wall, wincing at the pain.

"Maybe it's about time you prove him that you are not an amateur twit as you say he thinks," Rei suggested.

"Easier said than done! I don't think it's humanly possibly to impress Kai!" Charly replied.

"You didn't see his expression at the semi-finals… when Raikou used that attack, I dare bet Driger on it… Kai was impressed," Rei spoke.

"Thanks Rei, I don't know how you do it… but you always make me feel better," Charly glanced at him again; she found that Rei was staring at her all along. Both of them blushed. Rei drew closer and pulled Charly closer as well, 

"Charly… there is a reason I do that… I-" he was cut off by the PA system, 

"The finals are about to begin, teams have ten minutes to get to the arena," the man said over the intercom.

Charly withdrew from Rei, "Tell me later, now common! We don't want to be late!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him along as she ran to get to the arena.

'So… Close! Curse the PA systems!' Rei thought to himself.

They made it to the arena at record-breaking speed. Already the others were there, with Kai, who looked displeased.

"There you are lovebirds!" Hikaru teased looking at their joined hands. Charly instantly let go of Rei's hand, blushing beet red, Rei was blushing as well.

"Boy… they sure are shy," Tyson remarked. Mariah was smiling at the two, which was a bit confusing, since Charly thought she too had a crush on Rei.

"So who goes first this time?" Max snapped their reverie back to the thing at hand.

Charly felt heat in her pocket and looked across the arena, Jay and his buddies arrived, Jay was glaring at her coldly and Kimmy was hanging unto his arm.

"I'll go," Rei volunteered.

"I'll back him up… unless of course Charly wants to," Vega added.

"No… I am going second or third round… with Kai," Charly replied. Kai wanted to groan, he cursed under his breath, she remembered that one.

"Fine… third, if it comes to that," he replied.

Rei and Vega made their way to the arena; Anne and a boy from the other team got up to meet them. "The finals are about to begin ladies and gentlemen… this time it will be different, to win a round you must win two against your opponent, and there will be a minimum of two rounds. Let's welcome our first round players… From the Bladebreakers we have Rei with Driger, and backing him up is Vega and Terra-Drake! Their opponents are… David with Serpentine! and Anne with Hawkess!" The crowds exploded into cheers as the players raised their blades.

The announcer gave the countdown and the blades were off. Anne was watching her opponent, she wasn't too quick with drawing out Hawkess, she knew she had to bag this one, knowing them, Kai and Charly would be fighting some time, and from the semi-finals, Anne could tell Celeste was within a hair of returning to her true self.

"Terra-Drake let's finish this one with time to spare… Rise from your realm!" Vega called. There was a deep roar as Terra-Drake stretched out, flicking open his wings and scythe-like claws. "Massacre attack!" Vega commanded coldly, waiting for no one. Terra-drake charged at the dormant Hawkess, tackling it, sending up an explosion of sparks into the air, but Hawkess didn't budge and inch.

"Silly girl… do you expect your dragon to beat the soul bird of light?" Anne asked.

She was cut short by Rei, "She has you busy… Driger attack!" Driger charged at Hawkess, plowing into it head on. Hawkess budged this time.

"Serpentine lets go!" David called. His black blade began to glow as a form of a giant lizard appeared, "How do you like to face my pet lizard?" David asked. Hawkess plowed Driger away, and charged at it, Driger withstood but began to wobble a bit.

"This is not good…" Vega muttered. Rei's eyes became cat-like slits.

"Driger!" he called. In a beam of green light Driger appeared, roaring like a true tiger,"Tiger claw attack!" Rei commanded loudly. Driger Charged at Hawkess, but it avoided him effortlessly. Driger rebounded and charged again, there were a shriek and a beam of white light as Hawkess literarily flew out of her blade. It was a majestic silver-colored bird, with glowing talons, and shimmering wings, it's blue eyes we glowing colly.

"Hawkess… Light ARROW!" Anne called. Hawkess paused and her blade began to glow. She charged at Driger, the two were racing at each other head-on.

_Author Notes:_ CLIFFHANGER! And Boy do I feel EVIL! The finals are just heating up! Feel free to hate me for cliffhangers!


	25. Dallas Derby Part 9: Trials By Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** The last round of the finals is up, or is it? Just what happens when it all goes down to overtime?

Chapter #25: Dallas Derby [Part 9]: Trials By Hell

Charly was holding Celeste in her hands, 'Celeste… if you can hear me… don't let Rei lose,' she thought. There was an explosion as the two blades clashed. Celeste however, remained dormant, ignoring her master's plea. The light of the explosion died down and much to everyone's shock, Driger was still spinning, while Hawkess was wobbling.

"Now Terra-Drake… Massacre Attack! Send that bird flying! On wings of fire!" Vega ordered. Terra-drake charged, and it was over, Hawkess flew out of the arena, shocking Anne completely.

"Serpentine! Don't let that happen… attack!" David cried. But Terra-Drake and Driger stopped him cold, both blades charged at him. Plowing into him with explosive force at the same time, Serpentine flew back and after some wobbling… stopped.

"This one goes to the Bladebreakers and the Amazons!" The announcer called. The crowd exploded into cheers as Rei gathered Driger.

"Smooth one Ace," Vega told him.

"You too," Rei replied. Anne and David reset their blades and raised their launchers. The announcer took the cue and began the countdown.

The blades were off again, Hawkess didn't hesitate to emerge from her blade with a shrill shriek. Serpentine came out just a second later.

"Hawkess… light arrow!" Anne ordered. Hawkess charged, flapping her wings as she went, sparkles fell from her wings with every flap, giving her a mythic shimmering aura. There were twin roars as Terra-Drake and Driger appeared. Hawkess was coming fast, 

"Wait for it… Terra-Drake… wait for it!" Vega called.

Just as soon as Hawkess would have plowed into them, both Terra-Drake and Driger jumped into the air. Driger landed on his paws and charged at Serpentine, While Terra-Drake landed on Hawkess, causing it to crash down, kicking up a large dust cloud.

"Terra-Drake… massacre attack!" Vega ordered. Terra-Drake flew up and spread his limbs, his claws beginning to glow; he dived and gave Hawkess twin slashes in an X shape. Two flashes of light echoed the slashes across the blades. Hawkess shrieked and vanished, her blade slowly stopped spinning and tipped over, defeated.

"No! Hawkess!" Anne cried, she couldn't believe this was happening; some two-bit Drake has just bested her. There was a painful roar coming from Serpentine and Driger was dancing circles around it, slashing away, Serpentine was too slow to evade the slashes.

Terra-Drake flew up again, charging at Serpentine, it was over in a flash as Terra-Drake lashed his tail around the lizard's neck, meanwhile the blade, with the help of Driger were doing circles around the serpent's blade, hitting it every half a second. Serpentine eventually slowed down, seemingly choked by Terra-Drake's tail and stopped.

"Round one goes to the Bladebreakers and the Amazons!" The announcer called into his mike.

"That was far too easy, Thanks for the help Rei," Vega shook his hand and smiled at him. The two made their way back to the team bench.

"I'm going up there next, and I'm going to take the cup!" Hikaru spoke Cheerfully.

"I'll back her up," Tyson added.

"Guys… don't underestimate them, I have a feeling Hawkess wasn't the biggest bird in the cage," Charly spoke.

"I'd have to agree with her, something isn't right here, it is almost as if Anne let us win," Vega put in.

"No sweat! I can handle things!" Hikaru stuck up a thumb, "Besides… if push comes to shove… Hellshire can always shake things up!" the girl added. Hikaru made her way to the arena, followed by Tyson.

A boy and a girl stepped up to meet them. "Name's Tom… you'll be glad to know your sacrifice wont be in vein, Avenger thrives on victories," Tom began, grinning smugly.

"Less trash talking Tom, more action!" the girl by his side added. "Libby you are such a spoilsport… cut me some slack!" Tom replied.

"Players take your positions!" The announced said proudly. The four players raised their blades.

"Just watch Avenger do his thing Libby-Babe… because by the time he's though with these saps… only Celeste's true form can possibly save them, and I don't think Charly has what it takes to finally let it loose," Tom muttered.

"Three… Two… one…" The announcer gave the countdown.

"Let it rip!" All four players called, letting loose their blades.

"Hellshire Samurai slash! Let's take this tourney!" Hikaru called loudly. With a thundering roar Hellshire appeared, immediately charging at Tom's black blade. 

"Brave aren't you? Well… prepare to meet your doom! Avenger show them your might!" Tom called. Avenger began to glow as a form of a bird stretched out of it, it was jet black, with armor or it's body. It almost looked like it had a second skeleton on it, over it's feathers and flesh, and it's unholy glowing white eyes shone with deadly intent.

Hellshire leapt up at Avenger, baring her claws. The cat began to ruthlessly slash the black bird, but it didn't appear to be affected in the least, and its blade didn't even budge. Tom laughed.

"Avenger… fling it off," he added. Avenger shrieked and bucked, throwing Hellshire up in the air, the cat snarled. The crowd gasped. Hellshire landed on her paws, not out just yet. Avenger turned to her again but was suddenly plowed over by Dragoon who was angry, his normal blue aura almost looked darker in this instance.

Tyson wasn't in the least bit pleased. Libby's blade charged, driving Dragoon off Avenger as the blade began to glow. "Awaken… Chesher!" Libby called. Out of her blade, a lean cat jumped out, landing on his paws, lashing his long slender tail. It was a leopard with glowing red eyes and what appeared to be a bionic tail.

"Chesher… Tail-Whip-Lash!" Libby ordered coldly. Chesher charged again, leaping into the air elegantly as if on springs at the base of his blade. He landed smack on top of Dragoon, the spirit lashing its long tail at Dragoon. Dragoon shrieked painfully.

"Avenger… finish this kitty off… Dark Arrow!" Tom cried. Avenger sprung his wings and charged, dark energy began to form around his blade as he plowed into Hellshire head on, and the cat was blown away and right out of the arena.

Dragoon was still however holding out against Chesher.

"Dragoon… Storm attack!" Tyson ordered, he knew he had to pull this one off quick; he was facing two very powerful opponents. Dragoon began to form a twister but his moment of distraction proved to be a fatal error. Avenger responded, charging at the blue dragon, the black blade plowed into Dragoon as Avenger slashed at Dragoon's face with his talons. Flashes raced below as Avenger continued to remorselessly slash at Dragoon, not caring where his talons hit. 

"Dragoon! Don't let it do that to you! Attack back!" Tyson called to his bit beast.

"He can't… Avenger is too quick for him," Hikaru replied, holding her own blade in her hand. There was a final shriek, followed by a moment of deathly silence, and then ear splitting grinding as Avenger blasted Dragoon out of the arena. The bird threw back its head and shrieked victoriously.

Tyson stared in utter shock, he felt numb all over but it made him realize that the previous round was a joke; he was fighting the real thing now. Tom was looking very smug with himself. Libby clapped Tom on the shoulder but didn't say anything.

"Match one goes to Tom and Libby!" the announcer called. The thunderous applause stung deeper as Tyson figured it.

One second he was the crowd favorite, and now, some rookie with a bit beast unlike anything he fought before comes along and trashes him.

"Tyson, we still have two more rounds to win, we can still do it… Avenger is not that strong," Hikaru tried to comfort Tyson. His blue eyes got serious for once and his mood darkened.

"I am going to really enjoy winning this one," he said in a cool tone. "Watch it Tom, Avenger is going down!" Tyson called across the arena.

Tom blinked and suddenly began laughing, hard and brisk, "You are delusional Tyson… the only thing that could possibly take Avenger down would be Celeste… in her true form! And she's not anywhere around!" Tom called without thinking. Then he realized what he let slip, and he wanted to slap himself.

"THOMAS!!" Libby cried in outrage.

"Cool it toots! Not like they know what I mean!" Tom threw up his hands to calm down the raging Libby. Tyson got thoughtful, 'I wonder what he meant about Celeste… and her true form…' he brushed it away as irrelevant information at the moment and raised his launcher as so did Hikaru.

"Players… on your marks," the announcer spoke. Tom and Libby raised their launchers. Tom was smirking, he has blown Tyson off and he knew it. He would be thinking about what he let slip, and in so, wouldn't be fully focused.

"Three… two… one…" the announcer counted down.

"Let it rip!" Tyson sent out his blade. Hellshire was right there along with Dragoon. "Avenger… come forth!" Tom called. Barely his blade touched down as it began to glow, Avenger appeared, flicking open his wings.

"Tyson we have to work together to stand a trace of a chance, that bird is very powerful, but they wasted it's power, if we loose… they will still have to face Celeste and probably Dranzer, if Kai feels like it," Hikaru whispered to Tyson who nodded. An ear splitting grinding noise interrupted them.

"Hellshire!" Hikaru called. Hellshire emerged with a roar as usually, her normally yellow eyes glowing bright, angry red. "Samurai slash!" Hikaru added. Hellshire leapt up and much to Tom's surprise managed to slash Avenger across the face, sending the bird riling, and it's blade wobbling.

"Tyson! Now!" Hikaru warned. Tyson nodded, "Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane Attack!" he ordered. Dragoon began to form a twister but Chesher was once again on his back, the leopard emerged without a command and charged, whipping its bionic tail from side to side angrily. A hard lash to the back from Chesher's tail stopped Dragoon cold.

"Not so fast Speedy Gonzales…" Libby said cockily.

"Avenger… Dark-Storm!" Tom called next. Avenger began to glow as black beams of light erupted from him, lightning began to spark about the spirit, black lightning. He charged like a bullet, and plowed into Hellshire, before Hikaru had a chance to respond Hellshire was knocked out of the arena, simply flicked aside by Avenger's wings. Avenger came around and like a comet charged at Dragoon from one direction while Chesher charged from the other.

It was over as quickly as it began, Dragoon was plowed and sent into the air by the massive force of the two blades. Dragoon came down but Chesher was once again faster, just as Dragoon was about to touch down still in the dish, Chesher came fast from below and dealt the final blow, sending Dragoon out of the arena.

The crowd erupted into cheers, "Yow! What an upset for Hikaru and Tyson! This game is a tie! Tom and Libby take the round!" the announcer called loudly, the cheers only got louder.

Tyson gathered his blade, "You tried Tyson… he was really over the top, Avenger is really powerful," Hikaru spoke, clutching Hellshire in her hand, "Know this… Charly will win, with or without help, I know she can win, she will win… and we will still have the cup. They maybe laughing now… but she who laughs last, laughs best… us amazons always get the last laugh," Hikaru added.

"I know she will win, I just can't believe I lost so easily!" Tyson complained. "He practically threw me out like an amateur!" Tyson added in a huff.

They made their way to the bench, Kai was looking displeased with Tyson's performance while Max look sympathetic, "You tried Tyson, you did your best, let them have the false sense of security, because I have a feeling that hell is about to come down on them, in the form of Celeste, am I right Charly?" Max spoke.

"No Max… not Hell… The Apocalypse! Celeste will reduce whomever she faces to ash! There wont be enough left of their blades to fill a baby teaspoon," Charly replied, everyone could see her eyes were smoldering with intense flames.

"May god have mercy on their souls… amen," Vega gave a little prayer, knowing that Jay's team would need it. Charly got up and adjusted her glove, she made her way to the arena, pausing just a few steps away.

"Kai… you coming?" she asked. Everyone turned to Kai, anxiously awaiting his reply.

TO BE CONCLUDED… 

_Author Notes:_ Will Kai accept? And why is Charly so mad all of the sudden? Stick around for 26 to find out!


	26. Dallas Derby Part 10: Celestial Apocalyp...

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** The Long-Awaited chapter 26 is here, the closing of the Dallas Derby Saga. What did Tom mean about Celeste's true form and what is to come? What is on Jay's mind? And Will Kai and Charly finally get over their rivalry… stick around to find out! And get a bottle of water, it's about to get totally hot in here!

Chapter #26: Dallas Derby [Part 10]: Celestial Apocalypse

Kai blinked, he was caught off guard. "Go get them Kai! Annihilate them!" Takara cheered. Kai got up after a second, moving soundlessly. He knew he had to do this, to insure their win. He will not have all the battles faugh go in vain, and he would have no one tarnish the Bladebreaker's name.

Jay himself met them on the arena floor, with a guy from the other team. "It a pleasure to fight you two," Jay began.

"I would hardly say the same Jay, you just bought Terrawing one-way ticket to hell!" Charly snapped back.

"Calm down Charly, I'm not a barbarian, I play fair, don't hate me just because I am better, and I think Tom showed you all that we _are_ better!" Jay replied.

"Keep thinking that Jay… Remember, you yourself once said that Celeste and Dranzer are the two most powerful of the seven soul birds, how do you expect to win us with Terrawing alone when you couldn't even do it with Hydra's help?" Charly asked next.

"Don't waste your breath Charly, let's just take him out and win," Kai spoke coldly.

"Oh that's right… I forgot to whom I was talking, he's but a mere child in comparison to my own experience," Charly replied.

Kai nodded, not sure why Charly was suddenly mad, her moods were changing too erratically as of late, in the morning she was depressed, and now here she was, within inches of tearing Jay the bite size pieces. Jay didn't comment, he just smirked, Charly was trash talking him like hell, but he knew that it was out of suppressed rage, rage that if not put in check, would be Charly's own downfall.

"We are ready to begin the final round of the tournament… the Bladebreakers and Amazons have sent out their heavy artillery… Charly and Kai! While the guardians sent out their leader, Jay! And backing him up is Anatole!" Kai smirked, folding his arms.

"They should have saved Tom for us to take down, Jay can't possibly alone take both down both of us," he spoke.

"So you think Anatole is chopped liver eh?" Charly replied. Kai just nodded, "I would have to disagree… I'm not letting my guard down; I don't care how strong they are… Celeste is twice what they ever will be," Charly added.

Jay nearly smirked at what Charly said, he heard every word, 'if you only knew…' he thought. It worried him to fight a soul bird whose power was denied for hundreds of years. If the gemstone the shaman slipped on Celeste should ever lose power, nothing would be holding her from regaining her power, the failsafe device, which was her totem, was destroyed. The Shaman gemstone amulet was the last line of defense, and Jay could tell it didn't have much power left; hence Celeste was slowly overpowering it.

"Anatole, we're going to have to take down Celeste first, Dranzer is deadly… but trust me, Celeste can be far more deadly given the chance," Jay spoke.

"If this is about some strange belief you have, spare me! I'm not Libby! I don't believe in it! She can listen to Tom all day as he spins his tales, I care little for them," Anatole replied coldly.

"Take your positions… three… two… one…" the announcer counted down.

"Let it rip!" Anatole cried, sending out his blade. Jay sent his out in silence as well as Kai and Charly.

"Terrawing attack!" Jay ordered. His green blade charged at Celeste plowing right into her, Jay smirked, but the smirk on his face was wiped off when he saw that Celeste didn't even budge. It was like punching a fat guy when you're skinny and weak; your fist would just go into the fat guy's belly.

Dranzer charged at Anatole's blade and plowed it over, causing it to retreat a few paces, then it tackled again, another few paces. "That's it Dranzer! Keep tackling it!" Kai ordered. Dranzer kept charging at the blade. A second later an ear-piercing shriek echoed as Celeste came out of her blade, without prior order from Charly.

"Celeste… Nova flames attack! Scorch Terrawing's feathers crisp!" Charly ordered. Jay's jaw dropped, his mouth suddenly dried out like the desert as Celeste lit up like a torch, and like a streaking comet charged at Terrawing. Celeste shrieked just before impact as she plowed into Terrawing sending the blade flying right out of the arena with a single tackle.

"Celeste… Assist Dranzer!" Charly ordered next, not loosing a beat. Celeste didn't need to help Dranzer as just then he finally plowed Anatole's blade into submission and out of the ring.

"First match goes to the Bladebreakers and the Amazons!" The announcer called. The crowd exploded into the air.

"You go guys! Just one more!" Takara called from the bench, "Kai! You can do this!" she added. Kai, despite himself tinted a bit pink.

"So Jay… it would seem Celeste grew more crafty since we last met, or maybe it's just my style that improved, but then you were no match for us… now you're way out of your league… give up boy, before I annihilate you!" Charly taunted. 

"Never!" Jay spat back.

Celeste flashed, and so did Terrawing and much to everyone's surprise Dranzer. They reset their blades, the announcer came back on, the crowd have calmed down a little, "We maybe witnessing the final round of this fight! Buckle your seat belts, it's about to get totally hot in here!" the announcer called.

"Lets get this show on the road! Players take your positions!" the announcer added, "Three… two… one…" the air was once again pierced by Anatole's sharp 'Let it rip!' call.

Terrawing touched down and immediately went for Celeste as well as Anatole's blade. Celeste evaded both of them effortlessly.

"Dragonlance! Come out now!" Anatole called. His blade began to glow as a form of a dragon stretched out of it, much to everyone's shock, this dragon was unique, for it didn't look like it was made of flesh, it was all bone, a skeleton dragon, and a mad one at that.

"Eww… that is so… not cool!" Charly remarked.

"Terrawing!" Jay called to his blade. Terrawing stretched out, shrieking loudly. Both blades charged at Celeste again, suddenly it struck Charly why they seemingly ignored Dranzer; they were trying to take out Celeste first, and then worry about Dranzer. What Tom said suddenly came back to her, _"the only thing that could possibly take Avenger down would be Celeste… in her true form!"_ and it hit Charly like a lightning bolt, the realization why she was the target, 'They are afraid of Celeste!' she said to herself.

Charly's eyes narrowed as she understood, 'And that gives me a plan!' she added in her mind.

"Celeste! Let's give them what they deserve! Appear!" Charly called. Celeste appeared with a thunderous shriek, louder then ever before. Jay winced at the sound, that shriek was very high on the decibel scale, his ancestors said that Celeste had the shriek that could hurt ears far more then a lightning or thunder could. 

"Nova Flames!" Charly added. Celeste lit up again and charged, but she was avoided.

It took a while for Celeste to rebound for some odd reason, she was slowing down, she wasn't maneuvering quite as fast and it worried Charly, 'God don't let her parts come loose… that would be so… humiliating,' Charly thought. Terrawing used Celeste's sudden sluggishness to plow into her from the back, causing the bird to yelp and shriek in pain.

"Dragonlance! Attack Dranzer!" Anatole called. Dragonlance rebounded on a whim and charged at Dranzer, Dranzer emerged with a shriek, and met Dragonlance with a head-on attack, the two clashed into combat. Terrawing was mercilessly going at Celeste, not letting her move an inch.

"That's it Terrawing! Don't let her move!" Jay called. "Now… Fissure it out!" he added. Terrawing began to glow as a small tremor rocked the arena, he charged, plowing into Celeste, sending it back, but not out.

"Celeste! Careful!" Charly warned. There was a moment as time seemingly froze Celeste was glaring at Terrawing, then it charged, plowing the bird away and right into Dragonlance, who was plowed away from Dranzer as well.

Celeste shrieked loudly. "Not too shabby if I dare say so, two numbskulls in one hit," Charly commented cockily.

"It not over yet," Kai replied coldly.

"Don't you think I know that?" Charly hissed angrily. Just when she hissed, Kai noticed that Celeste's eyes sparked yellow for an instant.

"Charly give up! You may tackle us all you want, but you cant possibly win," Jay taunted.

That seemed to get to Charly, "Shows how much you know! I will win! Just watch me! Celeste and I are going all the way! Even if it means crushing every single opponent we face! Nothing will keep me from my goal to become the best! Not even cocky, snot-nosed beybladers who think they are hot-stuff, but really they are nothing!" Charly shot back.

Celeste shrieked, as if to affirm her master's statement. "I'm glad you agree Celeste… now show them what you're made of! Go get them!" Charly added. Celeste shrieked again and charged right at Terrawing, but he avoided her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this fight is truly intense!" the announcer commented. Celeste stopped, Charly was angry with Jay and Terrawing; she was tired of his game.

She noticed that Kai was busy with Dragonlance, and it made her madder, alone they couldn't finish these two, but they couldn't stop assaulting them separately either. The most this round can be is a tie, and they could probably pull off the next round as a tie too, then what? Charly needed to think of something, and quick.

Terrawing suddenly plowed into Celeste, sending her back, but not quite out. Charly growled under her breath, Celeste's eyes suddenly flashed yellow, echoing the growl with a shriek.

"Celeste…" Charly was cut off when Celeste froze in the middle of the arena, glaring daggers at Terrawing, her eyes were flashing yellow as her feathers ruffled on unfelt winds. Flames began to race about her blade; in little comet-like sparks they circled her.

Something on her chest began to glow bright yellow as a stone, a medallion materialized, "What the hell?" Anatole forgot about the fight and about Dranzer. A second later an ear-splitting grinding followed as Dranzer finally bested Dragonlance, sending it out of the arena effortlessly, Kai smirked to himself but then he too got curious what was going on.

Celeste was still glaring at Terrawing, the now visible tear-shaped gem on its chest glowing brightly. 'The shaman stone!' Jay thought in shock. Suddenly, the gem crumbled, falling away, shattering like glass, and vanishing.

Celeste shrieked, throwing up her head. Flares exploded up from her blade, beginning to circle the bit beast. Her wings snapped and closed about her.

"Oh good… Lord," Jay said aloud, he knew what was happening, the stone was gone and the chained power of Celeste was coming back to her. Celeste cocooned herself in her wings; the crowd began to gasp in amazement and surprise.

Celeste's tail began to lash and it's many strands began to fuse forming four, two with enlarged tips with strange symbols on them, and two long ones that pooled about Celeste's feet. Her feet became more powerful, her talons growing longer, sharper, more scythe-like. Suddenly her wings began to shift and open, her head appeared as a glow formed on the center of Celeste's forehead, three long, golden feathers appeared, forming a distinct, crown-like shape as they arched back. The bird snapped its wings open; The feathers on them became finer, more organized. The flames around it exploded outwards, blanketing the arena, instantly heating up the metal dish. It's eyes blazed a hot crimson, almost the color of blood.

The bird threw its head back and shrieked loudly again, it's call also different, and it was deeper now, more ominous. Charly blinked, in utter shock at Celeste's appeared change.

"Good… Lord… I pity Jay," Tom muttered on the bench.

"I wonder how she taught her bit beast to do that! Nifty trick!" Anatole spoke to them.

"Anatole… that is no trick, that is Celeste's true form! Consider yourself lucky Dranzer knocked you out!" Kimmy spoke.

"If this is more of your guy's strange mumbo-jumbo, spare me! Bit beasts are anomalies! They aren't alive! And they certainly have no feelings!" Anatole barked back.

Flames ignited in Charly's eyes, echoing the flames surrounding Celeste as she stretched out her reformed wings. Charly recognized that form, it was from her dream, that was Celeste in her dream, but she would worry about that later, a feeling told her to trust Celeste, "Celeste!  Attack!" Charly called.

Celeste charged at Terrawing, and much to everyone's surprise so did Dranzer, flames exploded up around both of them, they were now two streaking comets, locked like homing missiles on their target, which happened to be Terrawing's blade. It was over in a flash and a loud painful shriek. Terrawing was plowed over from two sides, vanishing as his blade came apart, the plastic pieces shattering and snapping, splintering to a million pieces.

Celeste landed on invisible floor, spreading her wings wide, Dranzer assumed similar position beside her. Suddenly both threw up their heads, shrieking loudly, victoriously. Sounds of shattering glass followed as the glass light fixtures, one after another snapped and shattered by the sudden shriek. A shower of sparks from the exposed electric sockets fell to arena below.

The arena was enveloped in darkness, the only light coming from Celeste and Dranzer. A second later both vanished, retreating to their blades. Emergency lights flicked on and the announcer appeared he looked more shocked than anyone else. The crowd exploded into cheering and whistling.

"That… was unbelievable! The Bladebreakers and the amazons take it all! In the biggest fight this derby has ever seen!" The announcer shouted.

Charly gathered her blade and instantly dropped it, Celeste's metal blade was smoldering hot, no wonder Terrawing came apart, Celeste probably melted his casings as well as tore them to shreds. The gang ran up to them from the bench, the girls instantly began to pester Charly with questions.

Takara meanwhile ran up to Kai and without really knowing what she was doing in her moment of happiness, swung her arms around his neck hugging him. Kai's eyes widened like saucers, his face immediately going red. His hands seemingly became idle as they wrapped themselves around Takara's waist. Charly broke away from her friends.

"Hey! Calm down people… I'm not an energizer battery, I don't just keep on going, and going… boy… that was hot, and I don't believe I ever felt this tired after a fight." Charly placed her hands on her hips.

Takara finally realized what she was doing and let go of Kai, "Sorry…" she whispered to him.

"It's ok," Kai replied coolly, but nevertheless, a small smirk escaped him.

Jay approached them with his four companions, "Well congratulations Charly, Kai, you finally learned the lesson of being team-mates… and might I add I'm a bit surprised by the fact," Jay spoke.

"But Celeste was totally cool!" Kimmy added.

"No kidding! I am glad it wasn't my buddy Avenger out there," Tom said with a chuckle.

"We told you that we're going all the way, we did go all the way, and we're just starting, aint that right girls?" Charly asked. Hikaru and Takara clapped Charly on the shoulders, "Damn right! Although I have no idea who's going to pay for all those light fixtures Celeste and Dranzer shattered," Takara added.

"I'll pay for them," Charly replied.

"I am amazed you could control Celeste so effortlessly in her true form," Tom piped up.

"Tom, true form or not… Celeste is still by partner, she recognizes me, and only me… while others may think it's dumb of me, I consider Celeste to be one of the Amazons, she just happens to be a bit beast as well," Charly replied.

She glanced at her blade, the image of Celeste on the bit chip changed, "I guess I did see Celeste last night in my dream… but one thing remains… what was she doing tearing a wooden building to shreds with her talons?" Charly spoke looking at her Beyblade.

Jay and his friends exchanged glances, "She showed you that?" he asked.

"It's just a strange dream," Charly replied.

"Actually… it's one of Celeste's memories of the past, but this is not the time, nor place to be talking about that, you have a prize to claim," Jay said coolly. They made their way to the prize podium as some press reporters appeared with cameras.

The crowd exploded into cheers as Charly and Kai raised the derby cup high into the air. Takara put her hand on Kai's arm and smiled at him. Rei took position beside Charly, on the other side of him stood Mariah. Tyson and Max kneeled in the middle. Hikaru kneeled beside Tyson, and Vega kneeled beside Max. Kenny crouched before Mariah shyly; he wasn't much of a camera person. Just then the camera flashes went off as countless reporters took pictures.

Some distance off stood Jay and Kimmy, "Jay… are you going to tell them everything? Even… the bloodline?" Kimmy asked.

"I have to Kimmy, they have the right to know, it would be another reason for them to stop fighting, because… if they fight, Celeste will revert back to her vengeful self, the selfish side of her will awaken, and I can't let that happen, it would ruin Charly," Jay replied.

"You're right Jay," Kimmy nuzzled closer to him. He just smiled, 'I may have lost… but sometimes losing isn't such a bad thing,' he thought.

_Author Notes:_ Whoa… this was my longest multipart YET! Glad that that's out of the system! Now I can focus on other things.


	27. Legends Awoken, Past Revisited

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** The gang is celebrating their crushing victory when bad news arrive and nightmares begin all over again!

Chapter #27: Legends Awoken, Past Revisited

The gang left the main arena, cup and medals at hand. Hikaru, Vega, and Mariah were joking around. While Charly still couldn't piece together what happened, she was beyond baffled, and even Dizzy didn't have a clue.

Before they could exit the stadium, Jay and his friends met them. The gang stopped as Jay approached, followed by Kimmy and Tom.

"Hey people, I have to congratulate you on your win," Tom began in his cocky way.

"You guys are great, congratulations!" Kimmy added.

"We're not here for a rematch, we just want to clarify a few things. I know what you are thinking Charly; Celeste probably baffles you right now, well… I come the clarify that," Jay put in.

"Well if you could guess lottery numbers too I would hire you," Charly replied sarcastically, "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that hell yea Celeste baffles me!" She added.

"Yow… girl calm down, we're all friends here!" Tom said, raising his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Don't get cocky Tom just because you're the only one who won! Charly and Kai put you in your place… on the looser squad!" Takara shot at Tom.

"Face it, you guys may have five soul birds, but we have the two strongest… and Celeste alone could rip you all to shreds!" Charly added.

"Charly, calm down… we're just trying to help," Anne added. Abel nodded in agreement.

"I bet you are wondering what happened to Celeste today, why did she suddenly change form," he said calmly.

"Guys give him a prize… of course I'm wondering that," Charly replied.

"Well, it all began long ago, about four hundred years ago, in the time of our ancestors," Jay began.

"Our ancestors once believed that the seven soul birds were guardians of the realms, able to travel between them freely. They were greatly respected and treasured… but legend goes that one day, a poor man, who meant no disrespect, really… took food from the offering altar of Celeste, well… Celeste was greatly offended; she descended from her realm in the form of a meteor… setting the man's village ablaze. The villagers managed to escape but Celeste wasn't satisfied, her rage ran rampant, so she attacked the neighboring village as well.

But just when Celeste was about to attack a school, her brother descended from his great mountain, and shielded the school with his great wings. Celeste, feeling betrayed by her own brother threatened to burn every village visible from her brother's mountain, unless her brother stepped back. At that time, a wise Shaman used Celeste's moment of distraction to slip a stone around her neck. The stone was enchanted with the sorrow of the dead, and it has overwhelmed Celeste, draining her power enough for the Shaman to seal her in the great mountain.

For hundreds of years our ancestors kept the seal key safe, but it was taken to a museum, and it was lost or destroyed, and when it was lost, the seal was broken, and Celeste escaped the great mountain, free to seek someone who would break the seal of the stone around her neck. Her escape has brought the prophecy back, in her escaping, she caused the mountain to erupt, and so, Celeste really did destroy nearly every town within sigh of the mountain summit." Jay explained.

Charly remembered her dream the night before and realized that indeed Celeste was showing her memories and it shocked her.

"Jay… who is Celeste's brother?" she croaked out, not really wanting to know. 

Jay grinned, "Celeste's brother… the true Phoenix, he is in the last place you would look for… he is both in the hands of your friend, and your enemy," he replied.

"Dranzer?" Charly choked out the name. Kai instantly glared at her, much to his shock Tom piped up with the words he wanted to hear the least.

"You got it in one!" he said cockily.

"I don't believe it," Kai said, folding his arms.

"Join the club buddy! You're not the only one displeased here!" Charly added. 

"Well it makes sense, there are a few mentions of this legend on the net," Kenny suddenly spoke.

"And there is an Indian drawing, depicting the two soul birds… both of them do look alike, and they do look like Celeste and Dranzer," he added. Kai glared daggers at Kenny, wondering for the first time on whose side he was.

"Man! That is so cool!" Tyson added.

"Maybe finally they will stop fighting," Max put in.

"You also said the great mountain, the only volcano in the USA I can think of is Mt. St. Helens," Vega stepped in she was fascinated by this.

"Indeed, it is the great mountain," Anne said coolly.

"It erupted in 1980 unless I'm mistaken," Hikaru added.

"Right again," Jay spoke.

"I also know… a few days before that, a ship fire caused a sinking, and the ship was carrying some Indian artifacts…" Takara spoke.

"The totem… it could have been on that ship!" Hikaru added.

"How do we even know that we actually control the real spirits of the soul birds?" Charly wondered.

"Simple… only the real soul birds would know the Ballad Of The Soul Birds, the song that was played at the festival. Only the real spirits would resonate to the song, just like in ancient times, the song was used to summon the birds by our clan, just before they fought in an important fight. Our ancestors needed the power of nature and the elements the soul birds carried, and the only way to summon them was to play the ballad of the soul birds," Jay explained.

The gang exchanged glances, "Well Jay, it would appear you are a heck of a story-teller, but we have to run, party to attend, trophies to shine, basking in our glory to do," Charly said with a grin.

"You do that girl, do that while you can… next year, we're taking the derby," Tom taunted.

"Dream on Tommy-boy… us Amazons are unbeatable!" Charly shot back. With that the gang moved to their parked limo and filed in.

The Driver smiled when he noticed the trophy and the medals, "I take it you won Ms. Deamen?" he asked.

"You should've seen it François! That last fight was off the hook! My Bit Beast Rules!" Charly replied. François just smiled and drove off.

When they arrived back the hotel, Kenneth was already waiting for them with a large room service caddy.

"Congratulations Charly… I saw the fight on TV, I'm sorry I couldn't be there in person, I was called away just ten minutes before the finals, but you know how it is… I still saw it on TV," Kenneth hugged his daughter.

"Take it easy Dad… I'm not mad, at least you tried, it didn't come out, so what? What's most important is that we kicked some serious butt out there! Didn't we gang?" Charly spoke.

"Hell yea!" the girls chorused.

"Too bad I couldn't fight," Mariah added.

"Next year Mariah, we'll add you into the roster," Charly said. Mariah smiled.

"Oh wow! Thanks!"

"Let's CHOW!" Tyson suddenly called, already eyeing the trays.

"Grab what you can! Hurricane Tyson is about to touch down!" Max joked. Laughter erupted as the gang grabbed what they could before Tyson would devour it all, and the party got into full swing.

Kai sat down on the couch, not particularly feeling like having a party at the moment. He watched with mild amusement as the gang talked, and ate, it looked like they were having a hell of a party. He nearly smiled when Hikaru dragged Tyson up to dance, but he was stuffed full and looked very hilarious while dancing. 

He mused about all the things that happened since they came to Dallas. He won a tournament, learned more than one deep secret about Dranzer, but most importantly he gained a friend. Jay's words '_he is both in the hands of your friend, and your enemy'_ sounded like a total oxymoron, but they made sense.

Charly was both his friend, and his enemy, and it was sure now that she was more powerful than he gave her credit. Celeste's power grew, compared to what she was when they first fought, then she was an angry guppy. Now she could match Dranzer's power effortlessly, and Kai surprised himself to realize he wasn't worried about once again becoming second best.

Kai felt the couch shift and turned, he was met with Takara's eyes.

"Why looking so glum?" she asked with a mischievous smile. Kai didn't reply, he couldn't, because he didn't understand why he felt so glum. "Cheer up, you won, we're the Dallas Derby champions! Common have some fun!" Takara continued to prod him. Kai was just about to get up when Kenneth Deamen appeared in their suite; on his face was an expression of seriousness, mixed with a touch of apprehension.

Charly cut the music, "What's up dad? You look like the world is coming to an end," she said.

"Charlene, I just got a phone call from Tokyo… I'm afraid not good news," Kenneth didn't know how to say this.

"What is it Dad… the stocks didn't crash, didn't they?" Charly was beginning to get worried.

"No… Worse… much worse… Aaron escaped from prison," he said. Everyone turned to him in shock, everyone but Mariah.

"Who is this Aaron?" she asked.

Charly paled like a sheet and Vega placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Rei felt anger begin to spark deep within his gut.

"He was Charly's ex boyfriend… he gone insane and tried to stab Charly out of jealous rage," Max explain.

"Max… he didn't want to stab me, he wanted to stab Rei, I just took the knife," Charly replied. Mariah pieced it together.

"Oh dear," was the only thing she managed to say.

_---Meanwhile in Tokyo---_

A dark damp warehouse stood on the outskirts of the city. In it four figures sat on wooden crates, talking amongst themselves. The leader, a blond boy was sharpening the blades on his beyblade.

"Hey Aaron! What's the deal with that dinky blade?" one of his companions wondered.

"Cameron is hope you are not insulting the power of my Darn-Dragon, for your own sake," Aaron replied, continuing his meticulous work at sharpening each of the five blades.

"We owe ya big time Aaron, but why do you need our help?" Cameron wondered.

"Simple, there is this matter I need your help with… there is this guy, I tried to kill him once before… my sugar-muffin took the knife for him, well… this time… I'm going to make sure Charly wont be able to take the knife for him. And I need you boys to help me to put this plan to work," Aaron explained.

"You want us to kidnap them both and let her watch while you kill him?" another boy asked.

"Precisely… and I'm going to have some fun with this one, I'm going to make his death slow and painful, and once I'm done, nothing will stand in the way of my father taking over Phoenix Enterprises, not even Charly herself will be able to stop me. Knowing her, she'll be broken when I kill Rei, and it will be all the more pleasure for me, she put me behind bars, left me there to rot, well now… I'll be watching her rot away once her beloved Rei is out of the picture… yes… that's what I'll do," Aaron's eyes got cold and distant.

Cameron looked away, Aaron scared him wherever he began to talk of revenge, 'I pity this Rei guy,' he thought.

_Author Notes:_ And here they though they got rid of Aaron, just when you think the nightmare is over… it begins all over again!


	28. Nightmare Part 1: Returning To Tokyo

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** Returning to Tokyo… Kai stumbles upon five bladers that are more than they seem, and they seem like trouble, can this situation with Aaron's escape get any messier than it already is?

Chapter #28: Nightmare [Part 1]: Returning To Tokyo

Two days passed, everyone noticed that Charly was getting edgy, and they didn't blame her. Rei was worried for her, and the girls were trying everything they could come up with a way to cheer their leader up, but nothing seemed to work. The fact that they were on the plane back to Tokyo didn't help. Currently Charly was sitting away from the others, looking at Celeste which too, seemingly felt her master's worry, but the only thing the bit beast could offer were soft flashes of light.

Vega was also mad, "I swear if I get my hands on Aaron, he isn't going to like my wrath!" she hissed.

"I want to kill him too, he has no right to be doing what he is doing, but what can we do, he is insane," Takara put in.

"The problem is, he's not after Charly, he'll probably be after Rei again," Hikaru said. 

Mariah didn't like this one little bit, "Can't we just call the police?" she asked. 

"They are probably on it already, but he's crafty, you don't know how crafty he can be," Charly's voice drifted over them. Her voice was now cold, and her ember eyes were frozen over, no spark of the flames they usually held was present, to anyone who didn't know her all that well, they might have though that Charly was a zombie.

The girls looked up at her, but before they could say anything Max stepped in, "Can we stop talking about that creep? I'm sure Rei will be safe, I think the safest he can be is at Charly's, I bet Mr. Deamen is going to stock up security," he said. 

"Thanks Max, I have no problem will all of you living temporarily at my mansion, god knows it gets lonely in there all by myself most evenings. It really means a lot to me with you guys supporting me," Charly added.

"That's what friends are for, we support each other," Tyson piped up.

"He's right," Rei added.

"Aaron is going overboard, and he must be stopped before anyone gets hurt," Kai put in. Charly was surprised but she nodded and flashed Kai a thankful smile.

"Well kids, I guess you are going to move into the Phoenix Abode, am I right?" Kenneth wondered.

"If it means keeping Charly and Rei safe, sure!" Max replied.

"I'm with Max," Tyson added. Rei was looking back and forth between them with a sweatdrop on the back of his head, "Don't I get a saying in this?" he wondered.

"Rei… You know you'll be safer there, just for a while, we don't want you to be hurt by that mad man," Mariah replied.

"Oh… alright… I guess I could," Rei looked down.

"Good for you Rei, and maybe knowing that you are safe, Charly will calm down, she reminds me of… ugh never mind that," Vega spoke, she stopped herself short from saying 'Kai', as that would piss both of them off, and having one glaring daggers was bad enough.

"I guess if Mr. Deamen doesn't mind, I will come too," Kenny spoke up.

"No of course, it's a big mansion," Kenneth said.

"Thanks dad," Charly spoke.

"Anything for my little Angel," Kenneth replied in a fatherly way.

"Angel… HA!" Hikaru said.

"She's more like a Demon, and don't we all know it!" Takara put in. Laughter erupted from the gang, and even Kai smirked a little.

"Sure go ahead… make fun of me," Charly folded her arms, tilted her head and glared daggers at Takara. The atmosphere of the flight lowered when Charly stopped looking as if a storm cloud was brewing above her.

About ten hours of flying at the Tokyo international airport Phoenix One slid down into a smooth landing. It taxied to the terminal, turning more than one head. The plane had no airline company insignia, so it was obviously a private plane, yet the fact that it sheer size was unusual. It was one of the largest planes on the field, second only to the massive 747 standing beside it. The ramp stretched out and attached to the side and a second later the crew opened the doors.

The gang disembarked, immediately flanked by a group of bodyguards. "It's good to be home," Hikaru commented.

"No kidding, I was starting to miss Ramen Noodles, the Americans have their own food, but they just can't get the noodles right," Tyson added.

"I just want to get home, I hate jetlag," Charly commented, stifling a yawn. They made their way out of the terminal where François was already waiting with their limo which arrived an hour earlier on a freight plane. They all got inside and François drove off.

Charly leaned back in her seat and placed her head on the padded leather space between the seat and the window. The other girls were also getting tired, they were used to United States time, and right now it was night there. Kenneth didn't really blame them, they been through a lot, even his own business engagements paled in comparison to what they did, winning a tournament wasn't the easiest thing in the world. Max and Tyson were already half asleep, Rei wasn't far behind. And Kai made futile attempts to look like he was still awake, but even her was loosing the fight to Jet lag.

They arrived at Charly's mansion after about an hour; the gang instantly noted the large number of guards walking around the mansion on the grounds. When the car pulled by the doors, the majordomo opened the door letting the people inside out.

"It's good to have you back Mr. Deamen," the majordomo spoke, "the guest rooms have been prepared and the security details have been addressed as planned, Lady Charlene and young master Rei will be safe here," he added.

The term 'Young master' threw everyone off and Rei stopped dead in his tracks, "What?" he asked.

Kenneth smirked at the boy, "Don't worry, they don't mean it literarily, it's just the term to describe our honored guests, Mr. Bell is being courteous," he explained.

"I don't know, the term 'Young Master' kind of suits you Rei," Mariah spoke up.

Rei sweat dropped, "I'm starting to think this was a bad idea," he replied.

Laughter erupted from them all, Rei looked extremely uncomfortable, which only served to make the laughter stronger. Rei finally shrugged it off, he was used to the constant teasing by now. Finally the house calmed down as the arrivals stepped inside, the guards resumed their duties patrolling the perimeter and the majordomo returned to his own duties of helping the guests settle in. Eventually most of the lights went out as the inhabitants went to rest.

The next morning Charly walked into the dinner room feeling a lot better. Tyson was already there, eating to his heart content, causing the maids to sweatdrop at his lack of table manners. Hikaru, Takara, Vega, Mariah, Rei, Max, and Kenny were also there, having their breakfast.

"Morning," Charly greeted.

They looked up, "Good morning Charly," Mariah replied.

"Morning Big. C." the other girls chimed. Max, Kenny, and Rei just nodded in a greeting, being in mid-bite and not wanting to seem rude, Tyson on the other hand attempted to say something but it came out as a mumble, his mouth was stuffed full.

"Hmm… Where's Kai?" Charly asked.

"He left early in the morning, he didn't particularly care for sticking around," Takara replied.

"Just like him, always on the rush… he should learn to hang loose and have some fun," Charly speculated as she sat down to eat.

"His kind of fun is Beyblading," Vega added.

"Hey… I can't blame him, this place reminds him of Voltaire, too rich… Kai still can't get over the fact his own grandfather used him like a tool of war," Max piped up.

"Poor baby!" Charly commented sarcastically earning herself a death-glare from Takara. The teens began eating their breakfast, or in Tyson's case, finishing the fourth course.

Kai meanwhile was walking in the familiar park he met the girls at. Scouring his home turf so to speak. He noticed a glow coming from between a few trees and turned to see what was happening. What he saw surprised him, there he saw five girls, one of them was fighting an amateur, the glow coming from her bird like bit beast.

"Hawkra! Sun-Ray!" the fighting girl ordered. Her blade emitted a yellow glow as her orange hawk took flight, his beak lit up in flames as he dived at the opponent. Ear splitting grinding sounded and a second later a blade flew out of the arena, hitting a tree nearby, shattering into more pieces than one could count.

"My blade!" the amateur cried, "You're worse than Charly! Just watch until she returns from Dallas, you will have to answer to Celeste for that!" the boy cried.

"Ha, everyone says so… is she the best blader around? You seem to think so as you speak of her highly, but can an Amazon Queen compare to a goddess? I think not! Once I defeat her you will have to worship me! Lady Ra! Goddess of the Amateur bladers… I like that," the girl flicked her black hair and turned around walking away along with her four friends.

The boy gathered his shattered blade and shook his head, "You'll see… no one can defeat Charly, not even Kai could," he said to himself.

Kai came out of the bushes and approached the amateur, "Hey kid, who was that?" he asked.

The boy looked up shocked, "Kai! That means… You guys are BACK!" he cried, but then he remembered the teen's question, "Oh that was some group of hot shots with bit beasts, while you guys were gone in Dallas they began terrorizing the amateurs… They call themselves 'The Goddesses' and I don't even know their names, but they do have nicknames, the one I just fought calls herself Lady Ra, her friends are Lady Isis, Osiris, Anubis, and Bastet…" the boy explained.

Kai got a thoughtful look about him, "You say they are good huh?" he asked. "Good? Lady Ra just totaled my blade! And my favorite one at that!" the boy retorted.

"Go buy yourself a new one and leave them to the Amazons," Kai turned around walked off, wish a swish of his scarf he was gone into the shadows of the trees.

"Sure… you say like it's easy… where am I going to get the money?" the boy mumbled as he got up, "Mom is going to kill me for totaling her present," he added as an afterthought.

Kai meanwhile walked down the path thinking about what the kid said. He saw the fight and indeed this bird beast Hawkra was powerful, he could gather that much from a distance. But totaling a blade which wasn't protected by a bit beast was easy, it was like twisting a baby's arm, maybe he was reading too deep into this but it seemed very fishy to him. Kai decided that for the moment he would observe, and keep what he knew under wraps, and if Charly found out on her own, let her fight, if she won, his suspicions would only prove correct.

---Author Notes---

Who are these new bladers? And will Kai really keep this under his hat, that is if he had one, or will he tell? Stick around to find out!


	29. Nightmare Part 2: Anubite

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** Charly and Kai take on Lady Ra and Lady Osiris, but it turns out the Celeste and Dranzer effortlessly overwhelm the two godly bit beasts… but is there more to Lady Ra than she lets on?

Chapter #29: Nightmare [Part 2]: Anubite

Charly and her friends were ironically walking around the same park's paths. 

"Good to be back…" Takara commented.

"Yep, it's good to be back," Charly nodded in agreement.

"It's so peaceful in this park, you can almost forget that outside is a bustling city and that life actually flows on!" Vega commented.

"It's beautiful in this park," Mariah added.

The girls jumped when the bushes began to rattle and a figure emerged. Takara realized who it was.

"Damn it Kai! Don't sneak up on us like that! This is a fine time to be sneaking up on us with Aaron on the loose!" she barked.

Kai smirked, "Sorry," he replied, enjoying this, not often someone could make Charly jump, he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it.

"Charly!" they heard a young boy's voice.

"Oh wow you're back! I didn't believe when Darien told me he saw Kai! But you're really back!" the boy was jumping around Charly.

"Cool it Tyke, it's good to be back, what's the matter?" Charly asked.

"Oh… didn't Kai tell you? Darien told him all about it! While you were gone these five girls kind of took over your positions as the best bladers on the block, they think that just because they are good and better than most of us, they can bully us around, Charly do something! I know Celeste can beat that girl's blade… that girl who calls herself Lady Ra, she is really mean!" the boy explained.

Charly glanced at Kai, "No Kai didn't tell us, common lets check this out," she looked at the other girls who nodded. The boy led them along to the main playground where he pointed to five girls who were sitting on the jungle gym and swings.

"That's them! And that girl with the black hair is Lady Ra," the boy explained. 

"Thanks," Charly told the boy.

"Charly… put her in her place! She ruined the blade Darien received from his mother! She totally destroyed it!" the boy added.

"Hmm… fine, I'll see what I can do," Charly ruffled the boy's hair and he ran off.

On the field, Lady Ra was sitting on the swing polishing her blade.

"Rachel, we have company," one of the girls alerted her.

"Well, I do hope it's more amateurs brave, and stupid enough to challenge my Hawkra," Rachel replied. They saw six figures exit the bushes, five girls and a boy. 

"Hey isn't that… Kai from the Bladebreakers? He's hardly an amateur, why is he hanging around those five?" one of the girls speculated.

"Care to find out Isis?" Lady Ra spoke up.

"Oh look it's the little one you beat earlier!" another girl commented, pointing to the little boy still nursing the shattered remains of his beloved blade.

The boy ran over to the tallest of the girls and showed her his blade, he said something to her that Lady Ra didn't quite catch, but she saw the auburn haired girl's eyes narrow, a second later she nodded and the boy stepped away from her. 

"Look like the baby called in his older sister," one of the girls commented. 

"Calm down Anubis, she is nothing we can't beat," Lady Ra commented.

"I don't know, somehow she doesn't look like an amateur to me," a blond girl commented.

"Bastet stay out of this, you know little… just because you have a goddess bit beast doesn't automatically make you invincible," Lady Ra shot back.

"Now you're in for it!" the little boy cried.

"Charly will squat you like a bug!" the other little boy added.

"And if you get very lucky Kai may add to your punishment!" the first boy cried.

"Please… I can beat Kai any day I wish," Lady Ra got off the swing and approached the group, her steely eyes focused on Kai, totally ignoring the girls, 

"You mister… are not as tough as they say you are!" she spoke.

Kai didn't flinch; instead a smirk spread on his lips, "Care to test me?" he asked.

"I hear you've been terrorizing the tykes around here, you think we're going to let you?" she heard a voice, turning around she saw the same auburn haired girl glaring daggers at her. "Lady Ra I assume? Quite a bold name to be calling yourself after an ancient god," the girl added.

"I am Lady Ra, and who are you to be talking to me like that?" the black haired girl disliked being given lip by people she didn't know.

"My name is Charly, and I'm here to destroy you, and put you back in your place!" Charly continued glaring at the girl before her.

"You and what army?" Lady Ra shot back.

"Hey Charly, don't take her bull! Just take her out already! She isn't worth being Hellshire's scratching post, much less Celeste's adversary!" Hikaru called.

"You think so, tell you what… if you can beat my friend Lady Anubis, I'll fight you, but I doubt you can get by Anubite," Lady Ra commented.

The amateurs were beginning to gather around the scene, many wanted to see their hometown idols destroy these girls. Many saw the Dallas Derby on TV and saw the amazing new powers Celeste and Dranzer possessed, it was obvious that these five girls didn't watch TV, or they would have known when to retreat. 

"Charly, I'll take on anything! Let me fight!" Vega began.

Charly nodded.

"Hah! She sends one of her cronies to do the dirty job for her, how… low," the girl dressed in black standing beside Lady Ra spoke up.

"Anubis, it's not a good idea to tease them you know… they might be as good as they say," the blond piped up again.

"Bastet be quiet," Anubis shot back.

Vega and Lady Anubis moved to the arena. Vega took out her tinkered blade, something she worked on during the flight with a little help from Kenny who found a way to optimize her blade for Terra-Drake's ruthless style of going berserks and slashing everything in it's path.

"You are going down, Anubite can't be defeated by anything mortal, because he's the dog of death!" Lady Anubis said coolly.

Kai watched amusedly, he was now sure that the girls were all talk and little action, he was sure that Charly and her team would be more than a match for them, "Three… Two… one…" Lady Ra counted down.

"Let it rip!" both bladers cried letting their blades loose.

"Anubite come out and destroy!" Lady Anubis called.

Her blade began to glow crimson as Anubite emerged, it was a black jackal-like dog with vertical ears, reminiscent of his master Anubis. With Golden gauntlets on his paws, and long sharp fangs. He charged at Terra-Drake growling loudly, a second later he slashed at Terra-Drake's blade, causing it to recoil a bit. 

Vega wasn't amused, "Terra-Drake emerge!" she ordered.

There was a loud roar, as Terra-Drake emerged, stretching out, flicking open his grand wings. It dwarfed Anubite by a large fraction, alone the wings were probably half the size of Anubite, and his claws were glimmering in the sunlight, 

"He's not a dragon, but he's just as mean… Terra-Drake… Massacre attack!" Vega ordered. Terra-Drake took off fluently and spread out his limbs and with a bomb dive, much to Lady Anubis's shock it was over.

Anubite flew out of the arena with a pain filled snarl.

"Go Vega!" the amateurs cheered.

"Impossible…" Lady Anubis was holding her blade, which looked like a real Drake chewed on it; it was missing a chunk here, a chunk there, and a metallic blade.

Vega retrieved her blade with a victorious smirk.

"Well that was pathetically easy," she said coolly.

"Don't get cocky, I'm not the strongest blader on my team!" Lady Anubis shot back.

"Good… because if you were, I would be insulted by the fact you dare call yourselves better than me, Celeste can probably take all of you out by herself," Charly retorted.

"Charly don't ahead of yourself," Kai spoke.

Lady Ra smirked, "If you think you are so good… prove it, let's play a little tag team… I would love to take down both playground gods down at the same time," she spoke. She folded her arms, "I and Lady Osiris, Challenge You Charly, and Kai to a tag team fight… and if refuse, if one of you refuses, you are cowards," Lady Ra added.

Charly and Kai exchanged glances, a smirk appeared on Charly's features, mirrored by a dark smirk from Kai.

"You just signed your own death warrant… We accept!" Charly spoke up for both of them. Lady Ra didn't look surprised, Lady Osiris approached her and they exchanged glances.

"Ra it's not a good idea! I saw on the TV what their two blades are capable of together! Call it off it's a bad idea!" Bastet warned.

"And look like a coward? I think not!" Lady Ra shot back angrily, "Hawkra can beat anyone! Even these two! World champions or not, my Hawkra can't loose!" the girl added.

Kai took out his blade, and the amateurs quieted down as Charly drew her own blade. "Kai… let's give her the true power of the World Champions, don't hang back, all out, strike hard and fast, and deadly!" She said. Kai wordlessly nodded, he liked that idea a lot it was true to his ruthless style.

The four players got into a position.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Bastet told Anubis.

"You and your bad feelings…" Anubis replied.

"Let it rip!" Lady Ra and Osiris called, letting their blades out.

"Celeste… Nova Flames!" Charly cried, barely touching down her blade lit up like a comet and charged.

"Dranzer attack!" Kai added Dranzer followed Celeste in a charge.

The two blades began fluently zigzagging around Hawkra and Osiris' blade seemingly looking like it was the most natural thing in the world for them. 

"Hawkra appear!" Lady Ra called. Her blade began to glow yellow as a bird stretched out of it, it was golden with a large claws and ornate wings. On it's head it had the traditional Egyptian crown adorned by a golden snake, and its reddish eyes seemed to burn in an unholy way.

"Osiri come out now!" Lady Osiris added. Her blade began to glow green as a form of a Nile crocodile came out if, snapping it's jaws angrily. "Osiri snap them… Vice-Crush!" Lady Osiris ordered. Her blade charged but missed, by a long shot, Dranzer and Celeste were just too fast for it. Charly began to laugh loudly as her blade began to glow ominously.

Dranzer echoed that glow and a second later both soul birds emerged with twin shrieks, both of them larger than Hawkra or Osiri. Dranzer focused his eyes on Osiri and shrieked again before charging.

"Celeste turn up the heat! Nova flames attack!" Charly ordered. Her blade lid up like a torch and charged at Hawkra, plowing into it, driving it back as if it was a feather in the wind.

Hawkra retreated, the two birds were in a fierce fight, and Dranzer was clearly dominating the much slower Osiri. Dranzer nearly had Osiri on the rim. 

"Osiri Vice-Crush! Don't let it push you out!" Lady Osiris ordered. Osiri opened his massive jaws a lunged at Dranzer, and much to everyone's shock managed to clamp on, making Dranzer shriek out in pain. There was a second shriek as Celeste left Hawkra alone and dove at Osiri, talons first, the crocodile blade was sent back with the force, letting go of Dranzer.

"That was foul," Charly commented, glaring daggers at Lady Osiris, Celeste focused her eyes on Osiri as well. "It's about time we take out the trash, right Kai?" Charly spoke coldly aloud.

"You're right," he replied.

"Celeste… You know the drill!" Charly ordered coldly. Dranzer wordlessly got airborne and Lady Ra and Osiris looked up, following it.

"Dranzer… Spinfire!" Kai ordered. Dranzer lit up and dove down, Celeste's flames shot up as the blades synchronized and in a flash the arena turned into a roaring inferno, the flames slowly began to spin and stretch upwards, fast forming a flaming twister.

"HAWKRA!" Lady Ra shouted in shock.

"OSIRI!" Lady Osiris was equally in shock. Suddenly two blades flew out and landed some distance off, landing in a clutter, their casing melted, their bit chips flashing.

The flames died down and the victors emerged, Dranzer and Celeste stretched out and let out a single shrill shriek that scared birds off the nearby trees. Lady Ra gathered her blade and turned to Charly and Kai.

"How did… you do that?" she asked.

"It's the power of true pros girl, you thought you were a pro, but you aren't, you bit beast is strong, but inexperienced… you had no chance at defeating both of us, it's a miracle you survived that long," Charly replied. Kai picked up his Dranzer and put it in his pocket, wordlessly he moved back to the group of Charly's teammates.

Lady Bastet watched all of this carefully,

"I told you I had a bad feeling about it, I was right… they are unbelievably powerful," she said to Lady Anubis.

"Should've warned them! Not me!" Lady Anubis shot back. Lady Bastet shook her head and walked away from Lady Anubis, she couldn't help but feel out of place with her teammates.

'Maybe it's an omen… maybe this defeat shows me that I can't become strong with these girls…' she thought.

**_Author Notes:_**_ This is 29… but are the goddesses really down for the count?_


	30. Nightmare Part 3: A Cat’s Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_**

Wow! Chappy 30! I can't believe I made it! Thank you people for the support; it means the world to me… Anyhoo enjoy… and trust me… the action is just building, the ending (Which I have planned out to the tiniest of details) Will be explosive… Literarily! (Don't expect the ending until Chappy 40+)

In this chapter, Lady Bastet challenges Takara to a submission fight in order to be accepted into the Amazons, but she gets more than she bargained for when Raikou easily matches her attack one for one, and more…

Chapter #30: Nightmare [Part 3]: A Cat's Betrayal

Lady Bastet strolled along the park, deep in thought. Musing over the events of the morning, especially her friend's humiliating defeat. She remembered the look of horror on her two friend's faces when the flaming twister unleashed by Celeste and Dranzer rose into the air. To Lady Bastet it seemed like the unleashed that attack simply too easily, as if it was all a plan, as if they each knew what the other was thinking.

Now that she thought about it, their teamwork was something unique, and it was their strength. Lady Ra often preferred to do things on her own, and Hawkra was the same, on numerous occasions he has disobeyed and acted on his own. He won every time however so Lady Ra didn't pay much attention, she simply thoughts that Hawkra had a better idea than her own.

Charly and Kai on the other hand seemed to have the total trust of their Bit Beast, total control, and that trust seemed to be manifesting itself into the form of energy, and their power.

Lady Bastet remembered how Dranzer and Celeste looked when they emerged victorious out of the flames, for a fleeting instance they almost looked like a set of Gemini Twins, different, yet the same. They emerged looking as if the flames were their realm, more so Dranzer than Celeste, he seemed to actually bask in the flames around him, and Celeste's ebony eyes were actually burning when she raised her head to shriek in victory.

'Perhaps it's an omen that Hawkra isn't as powerful as Rachel thought him to be, that or she lacks the key to unlock his true potential. Perhaps her team is not the people to help me unlock my own potential. I doubt they will help unlock Bastet's lost powers. Perhaps I really belong with a much stronger team, perhaps even the Amazons. It's time to move on and seek stronger opponents, yes… it's time to move on,' Lady Bastet thoughts, looking at her black and golden blade.

The golden Bit Chip flashed, "I'm glad you agree with me Bastet," she spoke aloud. "All right Bastet, let's go find Charly," she added, the blade flashed again.

In the bushes, two figures smirked.

"Well that just plays into our hands, Charlene is back, and so is her sorry excuse of teammates, and this silly girl will lead us right to her," a voice spoke. 

Aaron smirked in the bushes, "Once we have Celeste, Charly would pay anything to have her precious blade back, and where she goes… he will soon follow like a loyal lover boy, anything for the one you love, and that will be his downfall," he said.

"That is one evil plan boss," Cameron spoke.

"Cameron, after what she did to me, after all I had to endure in that jail cell, she deserves every bit of it, revenge is best served cold, and there is nothing colder than a steel blade," Aaron replied, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I pity the girl, but I guess she brought it upon herself," Cameron spoke. Wordlessly the two of them followed the petite blond in her search for Charly.

Lady Bastet found Charly; she was still in the park sitting around the lunch tables talking to her friend, laughing occasionally. Kai was nowhere in sights and Lady Bastet thoughts it was a good thing, he gave her the creeps, too cold for his own good. She noticed one of the girls has spotted her so she approached.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Well look who it is," Vega spoke coolly.

"Come to spy on us for Lady Ra?" Takara wondered.

"That is so low if you ask me," Hikaru put in.

Lady Bastet noticed the look in Charly's eyes, the girl was glaring at her, and only now did she understand why the amateurs feared her, she had a glare that alone could make someone feel afraid of her, and the fact that he blade was so powerful was only second to that.

"I actually came looking to ask a few questions," The blond replied.

"If it's our secrets, don't bother," Takara shot back.

"Actually I was wondering if… perhaps… um… maybe you had a space for a fifth blader," the girl replied. The girls exchanged glances, their eyebrows flying up in surprise.

Charly got up, "You really think you can just approach us and sign up? This isn't a military base you know," She spoke coldly.

"I'm willing to prove my worth," The blond replied.

"Hey Charly, I'm willing to test her," Takara spoke up, "She can't possibly win my Raikou," she added.

"So what we should call you?" Vega wondered.

"I'm Lady Bastet, but you can call me Lilly," Lady Bastet replied with a smile.

"Alright let's see what you got!" Takara motioned towards the center playground and the beystadium there.

When they approached the beystadium they saw Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Rei were talking, Kai was some distance away, casually leaning unto a tree. He immediately recognized Lady Bastet and moved away from the tree, curious to know what was happening.

Lilly saw the Bladebreakers gather, from the Glare Kai was sending at her she could tell he would be a tough nut to crack, she not truly understood why so many amateurs feared him, he could kill you without really touching you.

"What's going on?" he asked coldly.

"Put your gyros on cool Kai, this girl here… thinks she has Amazon material, trust me, she doesn't stand a chance against Raikou, and if she doesn't win me, well then she can't be an Amazon," Takara spoke.

Kai didn't like the idea of that; he glanced at Charly, wondering what was going through her head. Why would she be leaving such a thing up to Takara? He figured either she was very smart, or very stupid to be leaving things up to chance like that and he didn't like the latter option. He didn't trust Lady Bastet, why would she suddenly betray her teammates? It all reeked tuna to him.

"This can one of Lady Ra's tricks," he growled.

"Trust me Kai, I have a feeling this girl genuine, besides… if she doesn't win, she wont know much beside the taste of the dirt she'll be kissing," Charly replied.

Takara pulled out her gear, and so did Lilly. They stood over the arena, 

"Ready to face the goddess of the cats?" Lilly spoke.

"Cat eh? This will be even easier!" Takara replied. Lilly smiled at her, 

"Alright… Three… two… one…" she counted down. Both players let out their blades in silence, Raikou instantly began to circle Lilly's blade with deadly intent, 

"Cats were always Raikou's favorite past time," Takara said.

"Bastet! Come out now!" Lilly called. Her blade began to glow black as a cat jumped out, landing on its four paws. It was a panther, a solid black one, with golden metal gauntlets on its paws, and a golden metal spike on the tail. On it's head it had a helmet which framed it's ears, an extension dipped from the cat's forehead all the way to her nose, and on her forehead was an eye of Horus, it seemed to glimmer In the light.

"Bastet… lightning Slash!" Lilly added. Bastet charged at Raikou, her blade began to spark like a live wire and its gauntlets matched the sparking. Raikou charged as well, not bothering to emerge, the two blades met with a loud flash and a grinding noise.

There was a feline snarl as the blades came apart. Bastet then began to race on the rim and Raikou followed, plowing into the cat once in a while as he managed to catch up for a brief instance.

"There is no escape for you," Takara taunted as her blade began to glow, with a loud howl, Raikou emerged, still chasing after Bastet at full run.

Bastet's gauntlets began to glow as the eye on her forehead began to pulsate in light; Lilly smirked.

"Now… Bastet… Devine Lightning Attack!" she called. The cat's blade began to spark with electricity and suddenly a lightning bolt shot out from it, hitting Raikou away. Another one, and a third followed it, Raikou was sent wobbling wildly out of control by the Cat who jumped up into the air and paused in mid flight for a second. Lowering her head, a fourth, and biggest lightning bolt shot out of it, hitting Raikou square in the bit chip.

The dog wobbled on his feet for a second but then regained bearings, the armor extensions around it's neck began to glow and it returned the favor with it's own lightning bolts, hitting Bastet right back.

"Yikes! I wouldn't want to be there about now! It would really be a shock," Max spoke watching intently as the blades continued to exchange lightning bolts, seemingly sending the same energy back and forth.

"Raikou shock her to submission!" Takara called. Raikou snarled and charged, once again charging up for his lightning barrage.

"Bastet Devine Lightning!" Lilly ordered coolly. Just as the first lightning bolt erupted from Bastet, hitting Raikou the blade seemingly sliced through the lightning and plowed into Bastet, releasing his own charge. There was a loud clap of thunder coming from the two blades and a bright flash of light that caused all the people around the arena to shield their eyes.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_Author Notes:_**_ Yes… a cliffhanger… I am EEVIL!_


	31. Nightmare Part 4: Caged Tiger

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** The battle between Lilly and Takara is over, and Aaron finally decides to spring his trap on Rei… just a warning, you will pity poor Rei when you read this, but don't worry, he doesn't get hurt much.

Chapter #31: Nightmare [Part 4]: Caged Tiger

The light subsided but it took everyone a second to recover. When they looked at the arena the winner was evident for she was still spinning. Bastet was standing there, her paws spread wide, her tail lashing, she was standing over the defeated Raikou which lay limp on it's side at her feet.

"No way…" Takara stared at her blade, almost willing it to be a mirage, she expected to come around, having been knocked out by the flash but it didn't happen. Bastet swatted with her paws sending Raikou's blade into the air. Takara effortlessly caught it, the cat nodded and in a shimmer vanished.

"That's the way Bastet says 'you almost had me, but I'm stronger," Lilly interpreted her bit beast's actions, knowing that only she could hear the words spoken by Bastet. Takara turned to her friends ready to apologize for her failure when she saw Kai, he was looking at his arms, and the metallic fins on his gauntlets were literarily glowing, energy seemed to ripple about them. The others followed her line of sigh.

"Wow…" Hikaru spoke.

Kai glanced up, sending Hikaru a cold glare, "What is going on?" he asked. 

"Looks like your gauntlets were electronically charged," Kenny spoke.

"Don't touch them Kai! It's not like static electricity, it's backlash of Bastet's ion lightning attacks," Lilly approached him, "Hold still," she raised her blade and touched one of his fins with it, the glow immediately subsided, the energy seemingly being sucked back into Bastet. The girl repeated the action with the other fin, grounding them.

"Sorry about that, should've warned you, Bastet has that effect, she charges any ungrounded metal around her," Lilly explained.

"Don't ions form only when a constant electric charge is present?" Takara wondered.

"Technically yes, ionized air only forms when a constant electric charge is present, but I would think that the charge exchange that happened between Raikou and Bastet was enough to generate a small ionization field," Kenny put in.

"Can you repeat that chief? In English?" Tyson wondered scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"I'll explain it later," Kenny added.

"It was cool thought, not every day you see metal just glowing like that," Max spoke.

Takara approached Kai cautiously, "You ok?" she wondered. Kai glanced at her and nodded curtly, the girl smiled at him, "Good to hear," she replied. "I still can't believe I lost," she added.

"It was a close fight, Raikou is very powerful, but I'm not a push over either," Lilly replied.

"Well I guess a deal is a deal, you can be on the team, but it will be a while before we really trust you, but we are willing to give you the benefit of the doubt," Charly spoke.

"Charly is right, welcome to the team," Vega added, sticking up a thumb at Lilly.

"Well this was fun, but we have to get going," Max spoke, "Dad wants me to be home before six, I have to help him with something," he added.

"I got to get going too, got to help grandpa," Tyson added.

"I promised I would show Mariah a little more around Tokyo," Rei added.

Kai just turned around and walked off not saying a word.

"Goodnight guys, Rei please be careful, alright?" Charly spoke. Rei smiled and nodded before walking off.

Tyson and Max also ran 0ff, "Well I better get this data Dizzy picked up on Bastet analyzed, it's really is quite interesting," Kenny said.

"See you Kenny, share your findings will you?" Vega asked. Kenny nodded once before walking off, his nose already buried in his laptop as he walked.

In the bushes some distance off Aaron watched Rei walk away, "Cameron… gather the boys and trail him, corner him, and bring him to the hideout, preferably knocked out but not dead, then send Driger with this note to Charly, I don't care how, just do it," he said handing Cameron a small folded up note.

"Will do boss," Cameron replied and stealthily moved away. Aaron smirked, 'This will be the end of it, Charly will rue the day she ever chose him, a nobody, over me,' he thought to himself an evil smirk crossing over his features.

Some time later, Rei was walking down the street, on his way to Charly's mansion where Mariah was waiting. She was very mad at him when Kai said that there was something he need to talk to the Bladebreakers about In the park, but he was about to keep him promise, he was going to show Mariah around Tokyo a little before she would leave in three days.

He was about to make the final turn when out of the alley a teenager appeared.

"Well hello," he said coolly.

Rei quirked an eyebrow, "Is there something you want?" he asked.

"Yes… and no…" the boy replied.

He snapped his fingers, suddenly three more guys appeared, "Drake," the boy said. Drake grinned and Rei instantly knew, they were Aaron's buddies, so he made a dash for it, he recognized them off the TV, the police showed their mug shots so people would be able to help find them and Aaron.

Rei ducked into the alley and pressed close to the wall, sighing in relief when he saw no one was following him in. Just as he was about to relax Rei saw a blade roll in, it was a black one, with a gray ring on it. Suddenly it began to fizzle and a gas shot out of it, rising up into the air like a cloud. Rei moved away, but the blade followed him. The smoke was getting thick and Rei was having hard time breathing, he felt light headed and disoriented. Collapsing unto his knees and hands he tried not to breathe it in, but the smoke was too thick, soon he passed out. Just before the blackness claimed him he saw the four boys, and heard one of them speak.

"Good job Misty-Ghost, you got him!" one said.

Cameron smirked, "Well that was easy, search his pockets, boss wants me to deliver Charly-Babe his blade along with the note, so that she wont take him on the bluff," he ordered.

"You got it Cameron," one of the shortest guys put on a gas mask and began inspecting Rei's pockets, "Got it!" he brandished the white blade and tossed it to Cameron. "Cameron grab a hold of Misty-Ghost! She released it a little too thick this time," the short guy added.

"Cool it Drew, she always releases it that thick, it's the first time we used it against a human," Cameron replied, inspecting Driger in his hands.

"Damn… I would really love to keep this one to myself, but boss said he would personally smash Driger's bit once he's through playing. Drake grab sleeping beauty, I got a letter to deliver," Cameron kneeled. "Come Misty-Ghost!" he ordered. The blade shot towards him and jumped right into his hand. Cameron turned around and walked away, still toying with Driger. 

Drake hefted Rei unto his shoulder and they walked away, making sure no one would see him, Drew, and Charles walking along the street with an out cold teen over his shoulder.

That evening, Charly was getting worried, she arrived to find that Mariah was still there and she was pacing across the living room.

"I don't like it! Rei should've been back by now!" she said.

"Calm down Mariah, we called the police, they are looking for him," Charly was worried too. Vega was toying with Terra-Drake.

"I swear, if I find out that Aaron is behind this, I'll cut his throat with my own pocket knife!" she said coolly.

"You and me both!" Hikaru said. Lilly who was there for reasons beyond her kept looking back and forth between the teens. Max was sitting on the couch trying not to look worried. Tyson was fidgeting he was getting restless. Kenny abandoned his laptop and his data, it was evident he was worried. Kai was standing by the door, leaning on the wall, his arms crossed defiantly across his chest, he we trying too obviously to look like he didn't care.

Suddenly the butler appeared, "Ms. Deamen, bad news… the guard just found this by the main gate," the butler showed them the a folded envelope and the other object in his hand.

"Driger!" Mariah gasped, reaching for the blade, "Oh no… this is awful! Something must have happened to Rei! He would never leave Driger like this," she was nearly ready to break down.

Charly grabbed the note and ripped open the envelope, her eyes already smoldering with flames. Kai approached as the girl read the note aloud.

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse, Aaron sat smirking evilly at Rei, he watched the teen that was still out cold, bound, and tied to a chair, and his head was hanging limply, his chin on his chest. His white clothing looked muddy with many dark patches on it. His long hair hung over his shoulder, the white cloth around it ripped in a few places, it seemed to be barely holding his hair bound.

Aaron glanced at the bucket of cold water at his feet, smirking he got up and picked it up. Approaching Rei he lifted it and with a swing splashed it all over Rei who jumped awake instantly.

"Good to see you awake," Aaron spoke. Rei instantly looked up at him.

"You!" he spat out.

"Damn right pretty boy, me, your worst nightmare!" Aaron sneered.

"What do you want?" Rei wondered, unphazed by Aaron's words.

"Oh nothing… I just want that is rightfully mine," Aaron paced before Rei for an instance.

"Charly?" Rei wondered. Aaron nodded once.

"She seems to be head over heels for you, now I have no clue what she sees in a nobody like you, but… I'm going to fix that, I'm going to make sure she never sees you again, or that the only thing she'll see will be your tombstone," Aaron smirked.

Rei's eyes narrowed, "and you think she'll let that happen?" Rei was angry; he wanted nothing more that to break Aaron's arms and legs in multiple places. 

"Pretty boy, don't give me lip, you're at my mercy, I can kill you any time I wish," Aaron flicked out a deadly knife, "See… this thing will be the tool that will ensure that you will stay out of my way, and out of my father's way to capture Phoenix Enterprises," Aaron shoved the knife back in his boot.

"So that is what you want? That is what your father wants? He wants Phoenix Enterprises? That is why you must marry Charly at all costs, or else put her out of the picture?" it dawned on Rei, and it made him only angrier.

Aaron was going to use Charly like a puppet, Rei began to struggle against his ropes, the bandages around his wrists were a great help, and he didn't feel the pain of the coarse ropes rubbing against his wrists.

"You're smarter than you look, and I guess I see the appeal Charly saw in you, she always had a thing for cats, and you look like a real tiger, too bad that even the tiger cant escape a hunter's trap," Aaron said coldly.

"You will pay Aaron, I swear to god, if you so much as touch Charly… I will get my revenge on you," Rei snarled at him.

"So you do love her? I knew it!" Aaron proclaimed.

"Of course I love her you fool! She's the best thing that happened to me in a long while! And I will protect her from the likes of you, even if it means dying for her safety, but mark my words Aaron, you will not lay a single finger on Charly as long as I live!" Rei replied, his eyes were now cat-like slits, glowing angrily, his fangs flashed with every word he said, his anger seemed to weaken the ropes binding him, because he could almost slip his fist through the knots.

"Touchy, touchy…" Aaron replied, turning away her moved off, laughing to himself.

At the same time in the Deamen mansion, Charly finished reading the note. The second she finished she had it crumpled in her fist, her eyes were smoldering with flames that could only have come from hell. Mariah was in tears and Vega was trying to comfort the girl, but she didn't have much luck. Max and Tyson had the same ashen expression on their faces. Kenny's jaw was hanging open. Kai was glaring at the note in Charly's hand; his chocolate eyes almost appeared to be ebony. Takara and Hikaru were angry, everyone could see and feel the anger radiating off them.

"Aaron has gone too far… I'm going there, and I'm going to show him that he is messing with the wrong person," Charly hissed almost as venomously as a king cobra.

"Charly you aren't going alone, I'm coming too! Rei is my friend!" Mariah spoke.

"Rei is our friend too!" Tyson chimed. Max affirmed his statement with a nod. 

"I can't help, but perhaps Dizzy can, she may be able to sense Aaron's bit beast," Kenny volunteered.

"If I wasn't stuck in this laptop… id's show that guy how it is to mess with the Bladebreakers!" Dizzy piped up.

"I'm coming as well," Takara folded her arms defiantly, telling Charly in her way that her mind was set.

"Goes double for me… I'll rip him to shreds with my own bare hands! No one messes with my pact sisters!" Vega added.

"I'm in as well," Hikaru said, casting a glance at Kai who remained oddly quiet.

Kai let out a deep breath that only seemed to darken his eyes as his chest dropped, "Rei is on my team, and I'm not going to let someone as insignificant as Aaron mess with my team… Charly you can count on me," he said. Charly looked up.

"Thanks Kai," she spoke flashing him a smile Kai just nodded.

"Now let's go and bust Rei out!" Vega said.

"Aaron… is so dead!" Takara put in.

Kenneth watched from the doorway, knowing full well that he should stop them, but when Charly was that angry, truth had to be said, he was afraid for her, that anger seemed to come unnaturally to her. It seemed to be coming from a darker side, a side she buried since the day her mother died, a dark side that if not let loose sometime, would eventually overwhelm her. He almost pitied Aaron, but the boy brought it upon himself, it ran in the Deamen blood to be loyal to the one you love, and Charly obviously loved Rei deeply to be that angry.

An hour later, Rei was just about to release himself from the ropes when Aaron and Cameron appeared. The two of them glanced at him.

"Don't bother struggling, those are army knots, they might appear like they are loosening, but really they're not," Cameron spoke. Rei glared back at him but said nothing, he almost had one knot out, he just needed a few more minutes to get it completely off.

"They maybe army knots, but I still have a sharp knife," they heard a voice. Aaron turned around just as out of the shadows, six girls materialized, Charly among them.

"Well it's good of you to come for the pretty boy Charly, unfortunately, he wont be leaving this place alive," Aaron spoke, snapping his fingers.

Cameron pulled out a knife and approached Rei. Mariah was watching in horror as Cameron put his knife against Rei's throat.

"One false move, and the boy gets it," he said.

"Aaron let Rei go! This has nothing to do with him!" Charly spoke coldly. She could see a shadow sulking from behind Cameron; she just needed to keep the lug nut occupied long enough.

"This has everything to do with him," Aaron spat. Suddenly there was a yelp, Cameron went down, and out of the shadows Kai emerged, grinning deviously. Vega pulled out her pocketknife.

"Hey Kai, catch!" she threw him the folded knife, which he caught.

Two more boys appeared around Aaron, "Well isn't that nice, you have the whole armada here, it's still not enough," Aaron said. "Charly, I always wanted one more fight against your Celeste, how about it, if you win, I'll let Rei go, but if you loose…" Aaron smirked.

Charly hesitated for a second, it was the first time anyone saw her hesitate, she could leave Rei's life up to chance, no matter how much she trusted Celeste.

Kai managed to cut Rei loose and he stood up, "Charly, take him down," Kai spoke coldly, yet his voice had a little bit of comfort in it, something that was rarely heard from him.

"Kai is right Charly, you can do it!" Takara voiced.

"If you don't want to fight, I will," Hikaru volunteered, trying to bite at Charly's proud temper, she wouldn't let anyone fight for Rei instead of her.

"I'll fight if I have to, Gallix would love to sink her claws into this guy," Mariah volunteered.

"Aaron… prepare to lose," Charly said coldly, her eyes lighting up in unholy flames, just as Celeste, in Charly's hand, emitted a bright red beam from her core.

_Author Notes:__ Can Charly do it, or does Aaron have a trick up his sleeve?_


	32. Nightmare Part 5: Judgment Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

SPECIAL NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS 'R' due to the mentions of weapons and some coarse imagery, if you are sensitive or below the Age of 13, you have been warned! DO NOT SUE ME!!!

**_Author Notes:_** The Gang goes to rescue Rei and the unexpected happens…

Chapter #32: Nightmare [Part 5]: Judgment Day

Aaron smirked at the confident look in Charly's eyes; he forgot just how stubborn Charly could be. "I'm afraid you'll have to forgive the lack of a beystadium Charly-Dearest, but this isn't a sports plaza," Aaron smirked. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Rei send him a murderous look, yet he didn't move away from the safety of his team captain, who still held Vega's knife and Cameron's dropped knife, which he picked up, it's blade glimmering deadly in the muted light of the warehouse.

"It's actually better that way, Celeste is more free outside the dish, so it will be a fight until someone stops, no knockouts by pushing the other out of the dish, my kind of fight… and I doubt you can make Celeste stop spinning," Charly replied, she grabbed her blade from her pocket and her launch gear.

Tyson, Max, Kenny and Mariah appeared out of the shadows. Mariah instantly ran over to Rei to hug him, Charly glanced at Tyson who nodded, flashing her a small smile. Charly nodded back, she knew the code, Tyson had contacted the police, and her job would be only to stall long enough for them to get here.

Aaron raised his launcher, his blade was different, as so was his launcher, 

"Charly-Dearest… I would like you to meet my new team, we were the best bladers back in prison, and now… we're here to terrorize, you can just collectively call us the Avengels," Aaron flashed her a small smile. With a sharp yank of his ripcord Aaron let out his blade.

"Dark-Dragon come out now!" he ordered. Charly followed his lead, releasing her own blade.

Aaron's blade began to glow black as Dark-Dragon rose, flicking open his giant wings, lashing his long thick tail as a whip, he was different, he was larger, his head was now adorned with two long horns, and his previously short and stubby muzzle was now long and narrow, almost like a crocodile's.

"Dark-Dragon changed, he now feeds on my dark energy, and he is now unbeatable… face-" Aaron didn't get to finish as with an ear-splitting shriek Celeste emerged, flicking open her wings, her eyes were ablaze, her long tails billowing. Without so much as an order, she charged at Dark-Dragon.

"You aren't the only one who learned a new trick," Rei commented. Cameron who was only now waking up, watched as the two bit beast fought, he could see that Dark-Dragon was loosing, Celeste was a lot more agile, her speed was her asset, Dark-Dragon could no longer match it. He itched to do an illicit maneuver and handicap this fight by sending out Misty-Ghost, Celeste was powerful, but there was doubt that she could withstand Misty-Ghost's sleeping gas attack.

"Celeste… Nova Flames! Burn that dragon to cinders!" Charly ordered.

Celeste flashed a few times and suddenly a wide pillar of flames erupted around her, flames surrounded even the bit beast itself, the real beast was now black, surrounded by a magical bird aura made of hot intense flames.

Celeste dived at Dark Dragon, it shrieked in agony as Celeste literarily went berserk on it, the flames around Celeste lit up the whole warehouse, and Dark-Dragon was surrounded. Aaron had to take steps back to avoid the intense heat, but Charly didn't move, she seemed to be basking the flames of the bit beast.

"Hot enough for you Aaron? I'm sure Celeste can amp it up a little more… give up now!" she growled.

"Charly! Careful! The bit beast may be a spirit, but the flames are real!" Rei warned.

"Don't worry, Celeste would never hurt me," Charly glanced away from the fight to look at Rei. In that instance Cameron sent out his blade, finally having enough.

"Misty-Ghost! Sleep-Spore… Attack!" he called. Misty-Ghost began to glow as suddenly an image of a female elf appeared from it; gas began to billow from it, coming out in clouds.

"That is Illicit! Two against one!" Vega cried, she didn't like this, but she couldn't help, Terra-Drake was water-based, he wouldn't withstand a minute in the immense heat coming off Celeste.

Hikaru jumped in with her launcher, "Hellshire even out the odds! Samurai slash that ghost out!" she called.

Hellshire emerged with a roar, and charged at Misty-Ghost, leaping into the air, baring her claws, three flashes went off as the angry cat gone berserk on Misty-ghost, Misty-ghost vanished and so did her gas, as her blade fell apart at the seams. But the damage was done, Celeste was wobbly, the gas got to her.

"Too little… too late," Cameron smirked. Celeste's flames died down and Aaron sprung his trap.

"Dark-Dragon… Tail-whipsmack!" he called.

Dark-Dragon charged and at the final second turned around whipping his long thick tail across, slamming it into the dizzy Celeste, she shrieked in pain, her blade was sent back, slamming hard into a support beam, and much to everyone's shock, it fell apart.

"Thanks Cameron, your sacrifice will be rewarded," Aaron spoke, "Charly –" he didn't get to finish when a snarl echoed coming from now enraged Hellshire. 

"Forgot about me? No getting off the hook until you beat Hellshire! And you wont! Rei is my friend too, and I'll protect him and Charly… Hellshire… Samurai Slash!" Hikaru called.

Hellshire roared almost like a true lion and charged, leaping into the air she bared the claws and began to wildly slash Dark-Dragon. The Dragon was retreating; each of its steps caused the earth to rattle a little bit. Ominous creaking of metal came from somewhere above, it was drowned in Hellshire's angry roar as the cat landed on the ground, lashing her tail, glaring daggers at Dark-Dragon over her shoulder.

"Ata girl Hellshire! Show him the power of the cats!" Mariah cheered.

Charly put together her blade, noticing that it was glowing strangely, she felt heat in her pocket and took out Driger, who she was keeping safe for Rei, it was glowing bright green.

Rei noticed his blade and inspected his pockets, immediately noticing that he was missing his blade; he smiled Driger was in safe hands.

"Dark-Dragon… Tail-Whipsmack!" Aaron ordered.

Dark-Dragon charged at Hellshire and swung his tail, but Hellshire was quicker, leaping high into the air, right over Dark-Dragon. Her front paws began to glow, and so did the decorative horn on her head.

"Hellshire… " Hikaru didn't get to finish as suddenly a yellow glow erupted from behind her, she turned around to see Lilly, she was holding out Bastet, which was glowing brightly.

"Let me help," Lilly spoke, she raised her blade, "Bastet! Goddess Of Cats… Lend Hellshire your power!" she said.

Driger also reacted, beginning to glow bright green in Charly's hands. From Mariah's pocket, a pink glow erupted as Gallix lit up as well, answering the call of the ancient Cat goddess.

"What is going on?" Aaron was in shock.

"What is going on, Aaron… It your downfall," Hikaru smirked, "Hellshire!" she called.

At the instant, three beams of light shot out from Driger, Gallix, and Bastet. They combined and hit Hellshire. A Giant dust cloud kicked up a glow formed in the cloud. Hellshire appeared, her tail was lashing madly, the spike on it became finer, and then it curved, forming a scythe-like shape. Her gauntlets materialized, and became larger, spores sprung from the back of them. Her armor plate became pure golden. A helmet materialized on her head, and her decorative horn vanished. Instead of it an Egyptian Eye symbol formed.

"What the…" Aaron took a step back as did Dark-Dragon. Hellshire turned her head to the dragon and opened her eyes; in the dark gaps of her new helmet were now her cold, glowing red eyes.

"Awesome…" Tyson gasped, his mouth agape at the sheer size of Hellshire, she grew larger, more ominous. Hikaru was also gaping, at her new bit beast; she almost didn't hear the calm voice in her head…

'Mistress… I am yours to command, it's time to pass judgment on this fool,' she heard it.

"Hellshire?" she spoke.

'Yes Mistress… it is me… and I am now flowing with an ancient power the goddess Bastet bestowed upon me,' the cat replied.

Hikaru clamped her jaw shut and smirked, "You're a goner Aaron… and I sure will enjoy the pleasure… Hellshire use your new power…" Hikaru paused and Hellshire leapt into the air, her gauntlets beginning to glow, the claws on them extended, "Gaea's Judgment attack!" Hikaru called.

Hellshire roared and landed on Dark-Dragon, the second she touched down the earth suddenly shook hard, making Aaron stumble. Dark-Dragon shrieked in pain as another tremor hit, a stronger one, followed by a third, and a fourth. It felt like an Earthquake was happening, and Hellshire was causing it. Dark-Dragon shrieked again and vanished, his blade toppled over and stopped. Hellshire raised her paw and slashed at the blade, in a flash it split into the three, the bit chip falling away.

She spread out her paws and threw her head back letting out a proud victorious roar; the whole warehouse shook with the sound of the Lioness's roar. A second later she vanished, but her blade continued to spin. Ominous creaking sounds were heard, snapping cracking, scraping.

"What's going on?" Charly wondered.

"Oh no… the warehouse is coming apart!" Kenny warned. Rei and Mariah ran over to the others, taking safe refuge in their ranks.

Takara began to look up and around her, she was scared, she could hear cracking come up from above, as if metal was snapping and bucking. Then she saw it, steel 'I' beam was wobbling, one of its ends became loose, as she looked down she nearly choked.

"Kai! Look out!" she bolted at him; Kai dropped the knives he held in surprise. A second later Takara plowed into him head on, her arms going around his waist, a loud creaking noise was the only thing he heard before a steel beam came crashing down, right on to the spot he was a second before, Takara managed to push him out of the way just in time. With ear splitting grinding five more steel 'I' beams came down, falling where Hellshire and the remains of Dark-Dragon still were. The metal beams fell almost like a pyramid, entombing the two blades and Hikaru barely managed to avoid being hit by one of them.

Drew, Cameron, Drake, and Charles made a bolt for it, forgetting their loyalties. Sounds of sirens approaching barely broke through the chaos of falling Steel beams; the loading deck of the Warehouse was now nearly completely buried. But as soon as it began, it ended, the creaking stopped and the last beam hit the concrete floor. From a pile of beams a black beam of light shot up into the air, going right through the hole in the roof, escaping.

Aaron smirked with all the Chaos going on, he pulled out his long dagger and moved at the shocked and disoriented Rei. Just then the warehouse doors were kicked off, as policemen appeared.

"Stop no body move" one policeman ordered. Aaron didn't take the warning and raised the knife, taking it by the blade and taking aim for a throw. Rei saw this and his eyes widened; he could tell he was the target.

"Rei!" Charly called.

In slow motion Aaron's hand moved foreword to throw the knife and suddenly a gunshot rung out, one of the policemen pulled the trigger. Aaron stumbled foreword, the knife dropping from his hands. Blood splatters landed on the cement floor as Aaron collapsed, a fly-through wound going from his back to his chest. One policeman rushed foreword, "Call and Ambulance!" he called. Kneeling by the young teenaged he placed fingers on his neck, feeling for a pulse.

The gang was shocked rigid to their places, and even Kai watched in utter shock. The policeman paled and looked up, "He's… dead," he announced.

_Author:__ Whoa… was that hot or WHAT?_

_Once again, you have been warned, do not sue me if this chapter has offended you! But knowing some of my fans, you probably wanted to see Aaron die brutally; well there you have it!_


	33. Nightmare Part 6: Phoenix Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** Kai keeps thinking about how close he came to dying. And the Goddesses discover of Lilly's betrayal. Charly reveals a soft side in her, and Tyson puts his foot into his mouth again… as usual.

Chapter #33: Nightmare [Part 6]: Phoenix Tears

Charly stared at Aaron's limp body, she felt numb, for the first time in a long while she felt pain in her side.

"He can't be… dead…" she whispered.

"He is miss Deamen," The policeman stood up, removing his hat. Rei approached Charly slowly, his eyes full of comfort, he placed his hand on Charly's shoulder.

"It's over Charly, the nightmare is finally over," he whispered softly. Charly didn't hear him, tears began slipping past her eyelids.

"I just wanted him to release Rei…" she sobbed, "He's a jerk… but he didn't deserve to die," she added. The Policemen watched the girl, feeling bad for her.

Rei pulled Charly into his embrace, letting her cry unto his shoulder. Takara turned and glanced at Kai, only now it hit her that she was still holding unto him, afraid to let go, her arms around his waist, and much to her shock, his own hands were on her upper arms.

"Kai?" she questioned.

Kai looked down and nodded, "It's alright," he spoke, his brown eyes twinkling strangely. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but somehow, being that close to the girl didn't feel half too bad. He couldn't believe she saved his life, risked her own, he now owed her a dept he might never be able to repay.

Vega looked at the pile of steel beams, "Guys… Hikaru's blade is under there," she spoke.

"Hellshire!" Hikaru jumped, immediately beginning to push beams around, she found her blade, unharmed, but Dark-Dragon wasn't so lucky, his remains were crushed under an end of a beam, and his bit chip was also crushed, right in half, "That beam of black light…" Hikaru spoke, "Dark-Dragon is also free now," she added, picking up her beloved Hellshire.

Mariah approached Charly, she felt the girl's pain, and oddly enough, she wasn't jealous of how protectively Rei held the girl, they almost seemed to belong in each other's arms. She placed a hand on Charly's shoulder.

"Cheer up Charly… It will be alright," she spoke.

"Yea Charly… it will be alright," Takara added, finally, yet reluctantly letting go of Kai.

"We will pull thought," Hikaru added.

"We always do," Vega spoke.

"I sense better things to come," Lilly smiled broadly.

"Yea Charly, I don't know why you are sad over him, I think Aaron got what he deserved, for all the bad things he did," Max added.

"Max is right, you know," Tyson put in his two cents.

"Out of every bad thing, a good thing always happens," Kenny added.

"I thought you were stronger than that Charly, don't let the fool's death rattle you," Kai folded his arms, giving Charly a mild glare. Charly looked up and wiped the tears with her hands.

"Thanks you guys… and Kai, for that you better run! Or it'll show you just how strong I am when I kick your ass!" She shot back at Kai.

"At least you're feeling better," Kai shrugged, a small smile crossing his features, of course it looked like a smirk. It was his way to cheer the girl up, biting at her temper, and it was easy.

They saw some police officers load Aaron unto a gurney, in a morgue bag before they left.

"Miss Deamen, I'm glad to say that Aaron's friends have been caught and they will be transferred to a maximum security prison, I am sorry you had to live though that, our sincerest apologies," One police officer spoke. "However… we are still required a testimony, for the record," the officer added.

"That is alright," Charly nodded at the officer, the gang proceeded to telling their tale.

An hour or so later the gang got home, Charly was exhausted, and no one blamed her, they all were exhausted, even the ever-hyper Tyson was slowing down like a flat battery. Kenneth had gotten a phone call from the police officers saying that Aaron was found, and taken. He met the team in the hallway, by the ashen look on Charly's face he could tell that the encounter didn't go too well, but he was glad to see Rei back and in one piece.

"Charlene?" he wondered.

"Sorry Dad… I'm beat… I have no idea why, but I feel like a eighteen wheel truck drove over me, can we talk in the morning, please?" she asked.

Kenneth nodded, "But I just have one question, what happened?" Charly sighed and looked up into her father's eyes.

"Dad… Aaron is dead, A police officer shot him for trying to throw a knife at Rei, the officer was aiming at a non-lethal spot, but Aaron moved a little, the bullet went right through his heart, in on one side, out the other," Charly explained, she then turned and walked away. The man stood there shocked, barely noticing as the teens spread out, most heading upstairs to get some sleep.

Kenneth, having snapped out of the shock of finding out Aaron was dead walked by the main living room he saw Kai, he was sitting on the couch, his head hanging low, he appeared to be in deep thought. And indeed Kai was, he kept thinking about the steel beam, he would be dead had not Takara lunged just in time to push him out of the way.

He couldn't help but feel something in his heart, he owed someone his life, normally he would growl at that, he hated owing anyone anything, but this one instance, he almost felt as if it was meant to be this way.

"Something the matter Kai?" he heard a voice. Turning his head he wasn't surprised to see Charly's father.

"Nothing Mr. Deamen," he replied.

"I think it's something, now if you don't want some advice, that is fine, your decision and I respect that," Kenneth replied.

Kai glanced down, "It just that… I don't think I can make sense of what has happened today," he said.

"What exactly did happen?" Kenneth wondered. Kai knew he meant it in general, he could understand that Charly's father wanted to know what happened, so he told the story again. After a half an hour Kenneth was surprised at what happened, shocked mildly even.

"I can't believe that would be only thing that is on your mind Kai, that is not like you," Kenneth spoke.

Kai growled inaudibly, he knew he shouldn't have talked at all, Charly's dad seemed to see the hidden parts of every tale, Kai knew he should've avoided speaking to a man with a businessman skill as sharp as a knife.

"It's not the only thing that rattles me," he began coldly, but his voice softened as he spoke, "I would be dead now if Takara hadn't pushed me out of the way when the steel beams began falling," he explained.

"Ah and you feel awkward because of that?" Kenneth knew he hit the bull's-eye when Kai growled again.

"While it is none of my concern, I would say that you two need to talk it out," Kenneth suggested.

Kai nodded, "I know… and that is the hardest part," he spoke, getting up from the couch he began to walk away.

"Talking to someone you love is never easy," Kenneth replied.

Kai faulted for a split-second, he was caught off guard, but he continued to walk on, faking like it didn't bother him.

Making his way to the guest room he was assigned, he couldn't help but muse over the man's words, was it true? Did he… love Takara? For the first time in his life, Kai was confused with what he was feeling.

The next morning, the girls left for the park right after breakfast. Mariah was tagging along since tomorrow she would be leaving Tokyo to rejoin the other White Tigers, her vacation and visit over.

Lilly was walking along, still confused at many things in regards to the girls. Charly seemed oddly happy for someone who nearly broke down the evening before, and Takara was for once deep in thought. Hikaru was her hyper self, and Vega seemed to be in deep thought herself, something was going on, Lilly could tell as much.

The seven of them found themselves at the playground and were surprised to see the four Goddesses were hanging around, lounging on the jungle gym as if they owned the place. Lady Ra glanced their way and her sunglasses slid down her nose as she stared in shock.

Lady Anubis, Isis, and Osiris looked as well.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle," Lady Anubis spoke slowly.

"What in the name of all that is holy is Lilly doing with them?" Rachel wondered.

"Not a clue, but I bet she finally betrayed us like you said she would," Isis put in. They jumped off the jungle gym and moved to the group.

"Well hello Lilly!" Rachel greeted, totally ignoring the other girls. Lilly placed one hand on her hip.

"Hello Rachel I would like you to meet my new friends," she motioned to the girls, smirking slightly.

Rachel glanced at the girls, "Lilly you can't be serious, they are amateurs," she spoke coldly.

"Then that would make you a pathetic novice, they beat you, remember?" Lilly countered.

"She's got a point you know," Mariah added with a smirk.

"You better believe it Rachel, I'm no longer a puppet of yours, I may have a Devine Bit, but my power surpasses yours, it's time for me to broaden my horizons, and I think I stand a better chance at that with them that with you girls. They are hanging out with world champions, and last I heard… Charly even beat Kai once," Lilly spoke.

"We're even," they heard a familiar deep voice. Kai once again emerged from the bushes. The other boys appeared from the path.

"Rachel, I don't want to fight, but if you make me, I will fight, and Hawkra will never stand up to the power of my Bastet," Lilly added, she really didn't want to fight.

"Lilly are you sure you can beat her?" Max wondered.

"She can't," Rachel spoke before Lilly could even open her mouth.

"I think you should let her speak for herself," Vega countered.

"From what I've seen… Lilly is pretty good," Mariah added.

"Damn right… Hellshire owes her a hell of a makeover," Hikaru added. 

"That's one cat that even Raikou would respect, and he's a canine," Takara smirked.

"Hah! This is the same Lilly we know. A coward!" Anubis placed her hands on her hips, "She's a freaking wuss!" she added.

Lilly's eyes narrowed, "Ariel are you challenging me?" she hissed. Anubis spluttered at the use of her real name.

"What if I am pipsqueak?" she replied coldly.

"Lilly you don't have to fight them, They are just blowing hot air because you left their team, kind of pathetic if you ask me," Tyson commented, "I should know when people blow hot air… Ka-" Tyson didn't get to finish when Takara sent a death-glare set on vaporize his way. Kai was also glaring at him, and Tyson felt like he just awakened two normally asleep hungry lions.

Rachel, Ariel, Isis, and Osiris laughed at the scene. Lilly took out her gear, "You want to fight Ariel, you got a fight… prepare to be toasted!" she called.

Ariel only laughed more but took out her gear, "Something tells me that you will regret challenging Anubite," she added.

Author: HAH! Cliffhanger! Go ahead! Hate me!


	34. Divine Intervention

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** Lilly fights Lady Ra for freedom. And it gets the gang talking about some truths and myths. As it would seem, all this leads to Devine Interventions, and altering winds of destiny.

On Another note, I'm experimenting with an easier format tell me what you think!

Chapter #34: Devine Intervention

_"Something tells me that you will regret challenging Anubite," she added._

Lilly smirked, she felt Bastet begin to glow under her hand, the heat the cat goddess was emitting was distinct, "I know Bastet, this fight will be handicapped," she spoke to her bit beast.

"Still talking to your bit Lilly?" Ariel smirked.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with that!" Lilly shot back. "Some people do it, some don't, it really depends on the person, but one thing cannot be denied, I would bet a million bucks that sometimes… Bastet can understand me," she continued.

"Whatever you say, but Anubite will rip your beloved kitten to shreds," Ariel replied coolly.

The positioned their launchers over the big dish of the playground. "Let it rip!" Ariel called, sending out Anubite.

"Bastet go!" Lilly yanked back the ripcord sharply. Barely the blade touched down as it began to glow, a beam of golden light shot into the air as Bastet emerged with a thunderous roar. Flicking her tail from left to right the cat charged at Anubite. 

A second late a dog howl echoed as Anubite emerged as well. The two blades clashed head on, with twin snarls. An explosion of light shot into the air. The Bladebreakers had to shield their eyes from the intense light. However it didn't seem to bother Ariel or Lilly. 

"I was right Ariel, you beat me the first time I joined the team, but now… you are barely holding up, Bastet has grown strong," Lilly commented.

"Enough of that," Ariel growled and so did Anubite, showing off his sharp long fangs, "Anubite attack!" the girl added coldly. Anubite charged and leapt unto Bastet, tackling it down, a cloud of dust and light rose into the air as the blades clashed. There was a snarl, a roar, and a howl coming from the cloud. Bastet emerged out of the cloud, looking back over her shoulder at the Anubite, her foreword paws were glowing, and her fur was sparking with electricity. 

Her eyes lit up yellow as the cat snarled again, Anubite emerged as well and charged, in an instant Bastet gracefully leapt into the air, and Lilly smirked.

"This is a little something Bastet learned a while ago, it's a shocking number… Bastet… Divine Lightning now!" Lilly commanded. Bastet froze in the air for a second, and then suddenly from the spike on her tail a lightning bolt shot out, hitting Anubite. Barely a second later another lightning bolt followed, with a third, and a forth. Bastet landed and raised her spike, on it an orb began form, a final lightning bolt erupted, causing Anubite to snarl in pain.

Bastet charged and pounced on Anubite, baring her slender claws, a feline snarl echoed and a flash of blinding light followed. When the light settled, only one blade was left spinning, Bastet. She flicked her paw, sending Anubite out of the dish as if a real cat pawed a catnip mouse away. A second later she vanished back into her blade with a flash. Lilly retrieved her blade and smiled a victorious smirk, 

"Well Ariel, I did become stronger than you," she taunted. Ariel growled, "That was foul!" she shot back.

"Now Lilly, don't you go turning your back on those who gave you Bastet," Rachel spoke coldly.

"You may have gave me Bastet, but I learned to harness her power on my own, and as such, I am not tied down to your team anymore. I have bigger things in front of me," Lilly turned around and walked back to her new friends. "Rachel, if you weren't so arrogant you'd see that you are not as strong as you think, and you will never be strong with your arrogance," Lilly added.

"That was something," Max commented.

"That was two Gods clashing, it's never pretty," Lilly replied almost sadly. 

"Gods?" Tyson wondered.

The eleven of them began to walk away, "Every bit beast is unique, but some are special… there are set bit beasts, certain spirits that have more of their kin, Bastet is one of them. Her kin lies in the spirits of the ancient Egyptian gods, but… over the thousands of years she lay dormant, her power deteriorated to the point she is nothing but a cat, but her power is coming back, I almost felt it when we fought. Bastet, or her real form Bast, is… was really powerful back in ancient Egypt. Hawkra and Anubite are at a worse shape, I'm afraid that Rachel and Ariel don't know the true power Anubis and Ra held back in ancient Egypt," Lilly spoke calmly.

"Wasn't Ra the single most powerful god?" Tyson wondered aloud.

"He was simply the god of the sun, he was also a god of many faces, he could… sort of fuse with other gods, his most famous fusion would be Amun-Ra," Lilly replied.

"That's cool," Tyson commented.

"So in other words your saying that there is more of these divine spirits out there?" Kai wondered aloud.

"Right, I know of at least three more, Horus, Set, and Maat, I met their owners in Europe a couple years back," Lilly glanced down at her blade.

"So I guess there is an element of truth to mythology. Those gods did exist, but they were spirits, and ancient people believe them to be gods." Mariah clarified it more to herself than to the others.

"This just keeps getting better, doesn't it? First the seven guardians, and now divine spirits," Max was fascinated.

"There is more than one or two sets out there, I think that is becoming clear," Charly voiced.

"Makes you wonder where we fit with our bit beasts, do all bit beasts belong in a set, or are there separate ones," Tyson spoke calmly for once, it appeared that he was in thought.

"Not all bit beast belong in a set," Kenny replied, "Some are separate spirits, ghosts, apparitions," he added.

"I wonder if there are more divine sets, Egyptians weren't the only ones with many gods, Greek and Romans also had many gods, and how about the Norse?" Mariah wondered.

"That is an interesting possibility, maybe they are out there, we just don't know about them," Rei folded his arms, this was something that even he, with his many travels had no clue about, it appeared that none of them did. He wondered if this was the start of another journey before him, a journey to discover whether all ancient mythologies did have a side of a spirit behind them.

"I'd love to explore the world, to see what kinds of bit beasts there are out there, it would be something to do," Charly spoke.

"I would love to taste food from all over the world," Tyson commented.

"It's always about food for you, isn't it Tyson?" Hikaru asked teasingly. 

"What! I'm a growing boy! I need food!" Tyson replied, in a mildly hurt tone.

"I was just joking with you Tyson, no need to get defensive on me," Hikaru smiled slightly.

"I knew that," Tyson replied, laughter erupted from the group, which caused Tyson to frown lightly.

"I think I'm going to go on the Internet tonight, see if perhaps there are some traces of other bit beasts out there that might be of the Egyptian set, it would be something to do," Charly spoke up.

"It should would be awesome if we could perhaps go to Athens or Rome to try and maybe trace the Greek and Roman divine bit beasts," Vega spoke.

"I doubt dad would let me go though, it would seem like a crazy idea to him," Charly remarked.

"Too bad I can't come with you guys if you were going to Athens or Rome," Mariah sighed sadly.

"Lee still needs you as part of the team Mariah, you know, he still hates it every time you visit, he practically expects that you will never come back," Rei reasoned with the girl.

"I know Rei! I know! But I still wish I could come," Mariah replied.

"Don't worry Mariah, if we go, I promise to take extra pictures, Rei can send them to you afterwards," Charly spoke up.

"That would be so nice of you!" Mariah smiled; pictures were the next best things to actually being there.

After exiting the park the teens split up, going their ways. Charly came home and found a note up in her room from her father, she read it and was pleasantly, yet somewhat shockingly surprised. 'Dad… you always go to trips at the best time, but this timing is just bizarre… but maybe its fate…' she put down the note and grabbed the phone, dialing Vega's.

After a few rings she go an answer, putting the phone on speaker-mode the girl kicked back in her seat, "Vega, guess what… I just got a note from Dad; he says that some trouble came up in another company office. And you will never guess where!" Charly sounded exited as Vega thought.

"Which one?" the girl wondered.

"Athens!" Charly broke the news.

There was a moment of silence, "You are kidding me," Vega replied finally, "That is so cool! So now if we go with your dad, we can do a little bit of investigation on site," she added.

"Do you think the guys will come this time?" Charly asked.

"Tyson would come, for the food, Max would come since he likes to see new things. Kenny would probably come, it'll be something to explore, and you know him Charly, Rei… I don't know, but likely yea, Kai… probably not, he's not much for travel," Vega replied. "But this is a little too bizarre if you ask me," she continued, "I mean what are the odds this would happen?" she concluded.

"I know… this is becoming very… coincidental," Charly got up and picked a book off her shelf, "I just know that we have to go, this isn't just a trip, there is something going on. I am almost drawn to go to Athens," she spoke, while paging thought the book in her hands, "Athens is the core of Greek Mythology, it's named after a goddess, if we are going to find any info on whether the Greek divine Bits exist, it will be in Athens… or Alexandria," Charly added.

"Alexandria? Isn't that in Egypt?" Vega wondered.

"Yea, but Alexandria museum holds the Rosetta stone, that stone has been inscribed with text in Demotic, Hieroglyphs, and Greek, it could be a clue." Charly stopped at a certain page in her book, "Besides… we do have a Egyptian divine beast on our hands, maybe it would do Bastet good to visit her home land again," she added almost as an afterthought.

"And isn't it a little too bizarre that the stone would be inscribed in these three languages when the two cultures had such a big aspect in common, I think there is a connection," Vega added.

"Now I'm not an archeologist, so I wouldn't know for sure, but it wouldn't hurt to visit Athens," Charly spoke.

"You're not an archeologist, but perhaps you're unto something. Perhaps were grazing the tip of the ice berg, a big ice berg of previously unexplored theories," Vega replied. "It certainly would be something to keep us amused for a while," She added.

"Well thanks Vega, could you do me a little favor, Call Takara and Hikaru, tell them, Tell Lilly too, but under no circumstances tell the boys, I don't want Mariah feeling even worse, I know she wants to go to Athens, but… I have a feeling it will not be in her best interest to go to Athens. Something is brewing, I can just feel it in my bones," Charly closed the book in her hands and stood up walking to the phone, ready to cut the line.

"I hear you loud and clear Charly, and I will do it, if you find anything don't hesitate to call, bye!" There was a click as Vega cut the line. Charly pressed the speaker phone button to close the line on her own side and walked back to the couch, sitting down she continued reading.

**_Author Notes:_** This is basically the prelude to the big plot of the fic. I spent about two nights on this chapter, doing research on the different gods and goddesses mentioned here.  
  


So how was my new format? Gimmie feedback on it please!

I have some sites that will prove the things found in this fic on the mythological side, if you're interested, just drop me an email and I'll tell you the addresses. Ja Ne!


	35. On To Athens!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** The gang say goodbye to Mariah and then a new adventure seemingly unfolds before them. This chapter was rushed into production by a friend of mine, and is not my best work. But it does push the plot foreword a little.

Chapter #35: On To Athens!

The next morning, the girls, with Rei, were at the airport, giving Mariah a proper send-off. She was returning to China to the other White Tigers, Mariah was really sad to go, but she knew that she had to. The plane was boarding already. 

"Well I guess this is a good bye for six months," she spoke, Rei nodded. "Don't get yourself hurt Rei, be careful," she added. Rei nodded once again. The girl gave him a hug and Rei hugged her back, smiling slightly at her display of affection.

Mariah then turned to Charly; "I want you to keep Rei out of trouble ok?" she spoke in a tone of authority.

"I will, don't worry Mariah, I'll tie bodyguards and a ball with a chain to his foot if I have to," Charly joked.

Mariah chuckled at the image of Rei dragging a ball with a chain behind him like a prisoner, "Anyways, see ya!" She shook Charly's hand, and leaned closer, "Good luck too," she whispered into the girl's ear. Letting go of Charly's hand she picked up her backpack and ran to the gate, at the last second she turned around and waved. Rei waved back, and so did the girls.

Rei turned to Charly after Mariah vanished out of sight, "Would you really get me body guards?" he asked.

"That and the ball and chain," Charly replied. Rei looked surprised mildly, 

"you're serious?" he wondered. Charly just nodded, but a second later she burst out laughing.

"Of course I'm joking about the ball and chain part, but the body guards, yea, I'd do that," she replied. "Rei there is something that I didn't want to mention until Mariah left. My father is going to Athens in a few days and I and the girls decided to go as well, it would be a perfect time to go visit the Acropolis and the Athens Great Library, I decided to snoop around, maybe see if I can find some trace of the Greek Divine Bits," Charly began. Rei didn't reply for a second, he could see Charly's logic, Mariah would get over excited.

"In other words, you're asking whether I would want to come too, right?" he asked.

"In other words… yea," Charly replied, with an impish smirk.

"Well, I never really been to Athens, I guess I'll come," Rei spoke calmly, he was in thought, that much was evident, because as Charly noted, when he was in thought, his eyes narrowed, just a little.

"That's good, otherwise Charly would be bored," Vega commented. That earned her a death glare from Charly, but Rei smiled a little.

"Well that's the semi-hard part done, now how are supposed to get Kai go come, I doubt Athens would hold a beyblade tournament just for his majesty," Hikaru added.

"I just might have an idea, but it really depends on one thing, whether he's the adventurous type or not," Charly spoke up.

"You could just ask him," Rei didn't understand why the girls were making such a fuss out of this thing.

"Remember Rei, he was grumbling the entire flight to Dallas, I don't think he'd voluntarily go to Athens," Vega pointed out.

"Well we could send Takara to ask, as a favor, I mean he does owe her big time," Charly spoke up. 

Takara tinted pink a little, "I don't think he'd listen to me," she replied.

"Oh sure he would, Takara, I seen the look on his face when you jumped the beam so to speak, he was surprised, and when you hugged him, I swear he blushed, just a little," Lilly spoke up.

"He was probably angry," Takara pointed out.

"Oh I don't know, if he was angry, he would've pushed you away, I doubt it was anger," Vega pointed out.

Takara sighed, she knew that arguing with the girls was pointless, they would always find a way to counter every single word she said. "Fine I'll talk to him," she spoke up, hanging her head low.

"How come that sounds like talking to him would be a chore for you?" Vega wondered. Takara looked up and glared at Vega.

"I don't know why you girls keep trying… but give up now… whatever you're trying to pull, wont work," She spoke. 

"Tak, you are hopeless, don't you remember what Kimmy told you?" Charly voiced. Takara glared at her as well.

"I said I'll do it, I'll do it… alright?" she hissed.

"She's almost afraid that Kai will hurt her or something," Lilly whispered to Vega who shrugged.

"That or she's afraid that he'll actually say yes," Hikaru added.

**---A Few Days Later---**

Tokyo airport was as always busy, planes going up and down on the strips. People were bustling to get on their correct flights, businessmen with their laptops and cell phones, mothers trying to keep their children from straying, all around the place was like a never-ending loop of people coming and going.

But Kenneth Deamen wasn't just any person. Out on the plane parking stood a large Boeing seven four seven, it was a brilliant orange red in color, with a large phoenix bird painted on its wings. A car approached the plane and the people got out, the gang, all of them, even Kai, who still looked like he was being forced to come.

"This is the life, traveling first class!" Tyson commented.

"Thank Charly and her dad Tyson," Hikaru added.

"I think we all owe Charly quite a bit," Rei spoke up.

"Oh stop it you guys," Charly was waving them off, a blush on her cheeks. 

"Faking modesty doesn't suit you Charly," Vega commented. She was rewarded with a death-glare, which caused the black-haired girl to smile.

Kenneth watch them, smiling, "Well let's go, the plane is all fueled up and ready to fly," he spoke.

"Alright!" Tyson and Max cheered. With that the group moved to board the large plane. A few minutes later it roared to life.

Nearly twelve hours later, Big Phoenix began descending over Athens. The plane touched down smoothly and taxied to the parking spots designated for private planes. It alone took two of the spots, because all other planes weren't nearly as big as big Phoenix. The weather in Athens wasn't picture perfect, somber clouds, which seemed to foreshadow a storm, covered the sky.

Elsewhere in Athens, a girl was sitting on a bench in the park. She was dressed in jeans and a simple tee shirt. Her long sandy blond hair billowed in the wind. In her hands she held a beyblade, colored golden with black, with three blades protruding from its side and it was glowing brightly, like the sun. 'They're here… the prophecy is coming true… the divine bits are here,' she thought.

'Just as soon as I have the bit of Ra in my possession, I can move in to destroy the seal on Ra's power, and come the eclipse, the spirits of Amun and Ra will grant my bit the ultimate power,' her smile widened at the thought.

Looking down at her blade she passed her hand over the bit chip, 'Soon Sphiamun… Soon… soon you will become the most powerful bit beast in the world, and then, all other bit beasts will bow down before you, even Black-Dranzer,' her thoughts kept racing.

The Bladebreakers and Amazons meanwhile arrived at a hotel and checked in. 

"So what's the plan for the next couple of days?" Max wondered.

"Yea, how are we going to track down the bits?" Tyson added. Charly thought for a second, Vega meanwhile replied for her.

"I think we should do some sight seeing first, the acropolis is a nice place to start," she spoke.

"Acropolis here we come," Charly added.

"Yea! Oh and Charly, you did promise Mariah pictures!" Takara spoke.

"Got it covered, I got this cool digital cam just for that, high resolution too, it'd be like being there, without actually being there!" Charly explained.

"Now there is an oxymoron for you to ponder about," Hikaru joked. The girls laughed a little.

"I think we should also visit the Athens library, they might have something there," Kenny put in.

"Yea, that would make sense, but it will be tricky to find anything in a city this size," Lilly voiced.

"Finding the Greek bits wont be easy, and I don't remember saying it will be easy," Charly replied coolly.

"The road the discovery is never an easy one," Kai voiced.

"Gee… Now he's being poetic, what's next," Charly teased Kai with a smirk on her features.

"Oh I don't know, him being poetic is kind of cute," Takara replied. That caused Kai to tint pink, he was struck speechless, that didn't happen often.

"Way to go Kai-Sanova, you really know how to charm a girl," Hikaru continued the teasing fest. The nickname made Kai's blush deepen, which caused laughter to erupt from the girls, Tyson and Max joined in. Rei just smiled a little, futilely trying to hide his own mirth. Kenny just shook his head.

However none of them were aware that in Lilly and Hikaru's pockets, their blades began to resonate suddenly. The glow lasted for about a minute, and then vanished as suddenly as it came.

On the other side of Athens, the same sandy-blond girl smiled, she just honed in on the two bits she was seeking, she knew they were in Athens, and she knew exactly where to find them, 'Thank you Sphiamun, that is all I need from you now, I will require more help when we fight these two spirits. The Spirits of Bastet, and Sahkmet will not be a problem, and once they are gone, nothing will stop me from breaking the seals on Ra.' She thought.

**_Author Notes:_** So who is this girl? And what does she mean by Ultimate Bit, and how does she know about Black-Dranzer? Stick around to find out on the next exciting chapter of COTA…


	36. Divinities And A Girl Named Cleo

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** The gang say begin exploring Athens when they meet a strange girl. And paranoia shoots through the roof!

Chapter #36: Divinities And A Girl Named Cleo

The next day the gang was on their way to the acropolis to do some exploration of their own. Charly was actively snapping pictures of every other old statue they saw.

"At this rate, Rei will have to send Mariah a whole album of pictures, five inch thick," Max commented.

"It's not a problem, besides, Mariah would love every single picture," Rei replied, sweatdropping.

"We're almost there," Kai voiced ignoring the others partially.

"I think that's obvious… but still, look!" Vega pointed up a little; from the bus window they could already see the acropolis and the temple on top of it.

"Wow…" Max was in awe and so was Tyson.

"That must have been painful to build," Tyson commented, "Without a crane that is…" he elaborated. 

"Obviously Tyson, you didn't see the pyramids… especially the ones in Giza, now ~that's~ painful and hard work!" Charly spoke up.

"Those took years to build!" Max exclaimed.

"Decades even," Kenny added.

The bus stopped an the group got out, they saw hundreds, perhaps even thousands of tourists already moving up the hill to get a closer look at the acropolis, so they followed.

Meanwhile, a few dozen meters behind them, a girl walked along. She had long sandy blond hair, and was dressed in a yellow, knee-length spaghetti strapped dress matched by leather sandals. In her hands she held a golden beyblade, it was pulsating a golden color, the pulses becoming faster or slower, depending which direction the girl turned, 'they're close… I can almost feel the power,' the girl thought to herself.

The gang was approaching the main gates of the acropolis, before them stood the ruins in their entire splendor, the Parthenon highlighting it all.

"Awesome," Max said slowly, staring at the ancient ruins in pure awe.

"You can say that again," Tyson added, equally in awe.

"So what are we waiting for, when touring, make like a tourist and take plenty pictures… let's explore!" Charly commented.

The gang reluctantly followed Charly as she began to walk around the ruins, snapping pictures. It escaped them all that the girl was trailing them with the glowing blade; it was now pulsating quickly and brightly.

The girl ducked behind a column when she saw the ten of them stop to examine some carvings on the wall in detail. Putting her blade away she approached them slowly, "Oh hello… oh… aren't you the Bladebreakers?" she asked sweetly.

The guys looked at her, Kai's eyes narrowed marginally. "We are… and you?" Kenny wondered. 

"It's a pleasure… my name is Cleo, I'm one of the best bladers in Athens, and I regularly come here to relax, I couldn't help but notice you," the girl motioned to the ruins around them, "Don't you find this place utterly fascinating?" she asked.

The boys exchanged looks amongst themselves. Before either of them could commented, the girl continued, "Oh pardon me… I didn't state exactly what it is I want… you see, I'm looking for a specific bit beast, two actually… and my bit beast seems to think you have them," the girl pulled out her blade which was now glowing solidly.

"So in other words, you wish to challenge us," Charly stepped up, letting the camera in her hands fall to hang on its cord, which was around her neck.

"Yes, now I think I can figure out who exactly bears the bit beasts I seek," the girl took a few steps back and raised her blade, "Sphiamun! Show me your kin!" she commanded. The blade in her hands emitted a bright pulse of light nearly blinding the gang. But as the light subsided, two glows erupted, one coming from Lilly's pocket, the other from Hikaru's.

"Ah I see you have them," Cleo smiled and put her blade away, "I wish to challenge you two," she added.

Hikaru and Lilly quirked their eyebrows, "Sure…" Hikaru was confused. Lilly could feel something coming, a sense of unease filled her, something wasn't right, this girl was hiding something, Lilly could tell that she had something to hide from them.

"Come to the central park tomorrow by high noon, I'll be waiting, but trust me, you do not wish to keep Sphiamun waiting," with that the girl turned around and walked off.

The gang exchanged looked, "She's odd," Tyson commented.

"No kidding, and how in the name of all holy hell did she make my blade resonate?" Hikaru was displeased.

"On another notice, she called her bit Sphiamun, now what are chances of her having another divine bit, either she's delirious, or something is brewing here," Charly glanced at the ruins again, as if she could find answers on the walls.

"We should come tomorrow, we'll see if she's delirious or if she really has something up her sleeve," Lilly glanced down.

"She's just that, delirious," Kai spoke, folding his arms.

"I don't know, I cant help but feel like there is something behind that, it's like sixth sense… something is whack here," Charly folded her arms and frowned mildly, "Kai now I know you're trying to seem uncaring, but doesn't she kind of give you the willies?" she asked, glancing at the stoic leader of the Bladebreakers. Kai made no reply, but his eyes spoke volumes, "Thought so…" Charly shook her head.

"I have a strange feeling that this is but a mere tip of the proverbial iceberg," Vega added.

"Well never mind that, we came here to explore… back to it," Max suggested. 

"He's right," Lilly added. Max flashed a heartwarming smile, and Lilly couldn't help but smile back.

Cleo meanwhile watched them, she was wasn't surprised that the ten of them seemed to be more or less tight knit, like one big team, but she couldn't help but feel that just beneath the surface there was more. Walking out of the temple they were exploring now she glanced down at the city. Suddenly a ring echoed from the girl's little bag, taking out her cell phone she flipped the lid open, "Hello?" she spoke. After a moment of pause a smile spread on the girl's lips.

"Thank you brother… so you found the patron bit of Ra? That's great… I found the patron bits of Bast and Sahkmet, I'll unlock the signets before you return, and then I will have enough power to permanently dethrone the bladebreakers… even Kai wont be able to stand up to me," she spoke into the device.

The gang finished exploring and soon enough they left back for the hotel. Kai sat in his room, on his bed, thinking, in his hand he held Dranzer, which was shimmering oddly. Reaching into his side pocket Kai pulled out another beyblade, it was black, with green and violet on it, the axle at it's base was broken, a few cracks were on the base as well, the blade could never be launched again with that broken axle. The bit chip on this blade was glowing too, a bright magenta.

He looked at the two blades, "Something worries even you… Black-Dranzer, something is going to happen… otherwise you wouldn't be glowing," he said to the black blade, it seemed to give a brighter shimmer in agreement.

Elsewhere, Charly stood on the balcony of her suite, looking over at the calm waters of the Mediterranean sea. Hearing a soft knock on her door she glanced at it.

"Come in," her voice was calm, collected. The door opened slowly and Rei stepped in almost shyly. He closed the door behind him and moved across the suite to the balcony, standing beside Charly.

"Charly…" he began, "I have something to tell you, been meaning to since the Dallas derby, that time before the final match… remember?" he glanced at her. 

"Yea, I remember, damned PA," Charly replied, "What is it?" she wondered.

Rei swallowed a little, unsure of how to go about it, he wasn't experienced in this sort of thing, "Charly… I… um, I-" he blushed, which caused Charly to chuckle slightly.

"What is it Rei, you can tell me, I don't bite," she placed her hand on his shoulder. 

Rei nodded slowly, "What I am trying to say… I don't really have words adequate enough for it… but… I think you'll understand… Charly… I- I… Love you," he finally stuttered out.

Charly blinked, "Oh Rei…" she spoke quietly, tears welled up in the corners of her eyes.

Alarm shot trough Rei, "What is it Charly? Did I say something wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Nothing Rei… nothing at all," Charly wiped the tears away, "Nothing at all," she hugged him, which shocked Rei, and made him blush at the same time, "I love you too Rei…" the girl whispered against his ear. Rei stroked her long hair and held her close, smiling softly. Moving his hand a little he lifted the girl's chin so he could look into her eyes, leaning closer he kissed her. Charly kissed him back slowly.

It escaped their notice that Celeste and Driger began to resonate; an aura of red and green began to dance about them, and if one looked close enough he could almost make out the form of a Phoenix, and a Tiger in the light.

After a few moments that two separated and Charly looked at Rei, he was blushing a brilliant scarlet, this caused Charly to chuckle a little. Rei shrugged, his blush ebbing away.

"Charly, I came here to ask you a few things, I just cant help but feel like you know something, you and Kai seem to know a few things that neither of you wish to disclose. But I thought that my chances were better of getting something out of you than out of Kai, so… what is it about Cleo that seemed to got you so riled?" Rei asked.

"So that's the plan eh Rei? You come in here, admit you love me and then pester me for info? Mighty shallow if you ask me, but I'm in a good mood so I wont hurt you… today…" Charly smirked at his mildly terrified expression. "Joking with you silly," she continued. "Anyways, I don't know how to describe it, but every logical sense is telling me to agree with Kai, that Cleo is delirious… I mean she can't possibly defeat Lilly and Hikaru, but I don't know, something about her bit beast, maybe it is the real spirit of Amun, if it is… I don't know what our chances are," Charly paced a little.

"Even if she does challenge us, there is no way we bladebreakers will lose to her," Rei offered.

"Rei, I know I sound ludicrous but I cant help but feel like that girl has a secret agenda up her sleeves, it's almost like a sixth sense, I guess I have my father's sense to know when people are withholding information, and she is withholding something. And this something may be big, maybe it's something that has to do not only Lilly and Hikaru, maybe it's something to do with your guys too." Charly took a deep breath and shrugged, "But hey… I just maybe paranoid," she added.

Rei shook his head, "Maybe you're right, oh well… let's stop talking about that, how about we go down and get some dinner in the saloon?" he proposed.

"Sure Rei-kun, lead on," Charly smiled when he blushed again, the nickname hitting home.

**_Author Notes:_** So can Cleo possibly defeat Bastet? And why did Hellshire respond to the beckon of Sphiamun? For that matter, why does Kai still have Black-Dranzer? For the answers to all these questions stick around for the next exciting chapter of COTA!


	37. The Mystery Of The Missing Blades

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** Charly finds something interesting in the news, and Kai makes the slip of his lifetime in a rare show of clumsiness.

Chapter #37: The Mystery Of The Missing Blades

That evening, Charly sat in her room bored, she was looking at Celeste, who for some reason, wouldn't stop glowing brightly. Lilly and Hikaru came to see her a little earlier for some captain advice, but Charly for once had no clue what to expect.

Picking up the local paper Charly looked at the weather for the next couple of days, but something on the second page caught her eye. Although she knew little Greek and could barely read it, the headline did speak about beyblades. And what more, a recent wave of disappearances, all over Athens, beyblades were being stolen right from under their owner's noses. That's all Charly could make out with her limited knowledge of Greek. Intrigued the girl walked out of her room in search for someone to translate.

Entering the main saloon she spotted Tyson and Max, who were eating some evening desserts and drinking soft drinks. She smirked at them and approached the information desk. The young secretary behind it glanced at the teenager before her, 

"Is there anything I could do for you?" she asked.

Charly's eyes narrowed, by the tone of this lobbyist, she could tell the woman was displeased to be helping anyone, but she shrugged it off, "I just want to ask, do you happen to have something about this, in English?" she wondered.

The secretary glanced at the paper, seeing the column the girl before her was pointing to, "Oh that… you're probably a blader, aren't you? Well… rumor has it, that every blade that was stolen, had one thing in common, they all could do this nifty trick… they could all project an animal when they spun out," the secretary took the paper and scanned the article.

Charly frowned a little, but the secretary hardly noticed, she continued, "It says here that those blades were all from outside the country, and the police still can't find any of them," she spoke. "Oh and here's the paper… in English, sorry I got carried away, but I just don't understand what could be so important about a bunch of kiddy toys," the secretary put the paper on the counter, and an English version over it, then she resumed filing her nails.

Charly took the paper, 'Kiddy toys…' she mocked in her mind, 'I'd like to show how just how kiddy Celeste is, roast your nails to hell and back.' With that Charly moved back to the salon, totally forgetting that Tyson and Max were still there.

The two noticed her and moved closer, "Hey Charly, what's so good about the paper?" Max wondered, plopping down beside Charly unto the couch so he could see what she was reading. Tyson stood behind Charly, looking over her head at the paper as well. After about a second Max's jaw was hanging open, and so was Tyson's. 

"Yikes…" was all Max could utter. 

"I read it but I don't believe it, why would someone want to steal beyblades?" Tyson commented.

"It's not the beyblades they're after, it's the bit beasts," the three jumped when they heard another voice coming from behind them.

Tyson sharply turned around, and so did Charly and Max, "Kai… damn it for the last time stop sneaking up on people!" Charly barked at him. 

"Why? It's fun to see you jump," Kai countered with a smirk.

"Another jab out of you mister, and you'll be sorry you were ever born!" Charly threatened.

"You wouldn't dare," Kai was enjoying this.

"Guys… can you maybe have this spat later?" Max wondered.

"As I was saying, whoever is doing this is after the bit beasts," Kai continued his earlier train of thought, now ignoring the glares from Charly.

"I knew something was afoot, Celeste wouldn't stop glowing all evening," Charly placed the paper on the coffee table in front of the couch and glanced up at Kai for a second.

"Bl… Dranzer was glowing as well," Kai confessed, almost instantly fixing his near slip, he didn't want everyone knowing that he still had Black-Dranzer, he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it from the other guys, true they meant well, but they were overdoing it.

Charly quirked an eyebrow at that but made no comment, Max grabbed the paper, "We got to tell Rei and the others!" he said.

"Right," Tyson got up as well.

"Good night Charly, Kai," Max said, and ran off.

"Bye!" Tyson called, already halfway across the lobby.

Kai turned around and began walking back to the elevators, "Kai, hold up," Charly caught up to him effortlessly, "What's the deal? Is there something you're not telling us? You're not such a good liar," Charly prodded. Kai nearly growled under his breath but contained himself.

"Nothing is wrong, this is none of your business," he replied.

The elevator doors opened and the two got into the cabin, "I think it's my business, I have never seen you lie so bluntly before, probably because you didn't have a reason to lie before, but this time… you lied, or bended the truth," Charly continued, not looking at Kai at all.

Kai meanwhile was growing agitated, he was debating with himself whether it would be much harm telling the truth to the girl, but something held him back, what guarantee did he have that she wouldn't tell the others.

"Kai, I know what happened at the world tournament a two years ago, I know about how you almost betrayed the Bladebreakers for the Demolition Boys in Russia. I also know that you have a blood relation to Voltaire, who sponsored the demolition boys," Charly spoke coolly, as if she was stating facts about the weather, and not about Kai's private life. 

"Why does it matter to you?" Kai replied.

The elevator stopped and the two got out of the cabin. Kai reached into his pocket for his card key to open his room, but as he was pulling it out, Charly noticed something else, a second later that something slipped out of his pocket. Kai instantly noticed this and made a move to retrieve it, using sharp reflexes Charly beat him to it. Picking it up, she noticed Kai was death-glaring murder at her.

Inspecting the item in her hand she noticed it was a beyblade, a broken one, the bit chip was different but the form of Dranzer was there, but it was black. Instantly it clicked in her mind, "Black-Dranzer!" Charly gasped.

Kai used that moment to grab it from her hands, "You didn't see it," he said coldly.

"Hey hold on! Now it makes sense! You don't want the others to know you still have Black-Dranzer, don't you? Your secret is safe with me, but tell me one thing… you meant to say Black-Dranzer, didn't you? It was Black-Dranzer who was resonating?" Charly called after him.

Kai paused for a split second, "So what if it was Black-Dranzer?" he asked. 

"Nothing, but know one thing, you're an awful liar, and when you lie next time, make sure you're not looking at one of the Deamen's, we have a tendency to pick up on these things, it's like a sixth sense to us. Friendly advice Kai, it may come in handy," with that Charly walked off to the opposite direction, pulling out her own Card Key.

Kai just stood there in the hallway, watching as the girl entered her room and vanished, looking down at Black Dranzer he shook his head, "I should have just crushed your bit Black-Dranzer, you're nothing but trouble!" he spoke to the blade. Black-Dranzer flashed a few times in seeming disagreement.

Kai put him back in his pocket and moved to his own room, as much as he hated to admit it, his heart felt a little lighter now that at least one person knew this particular secret, even if it was Charly, the gossiping girl that she was.

**_---The Next Day---_**

The weather wasn't what anyone would call picture perfect in Athens; the sky was covered in dark somber clouds. And the sunlight could barely penetrate the clouds.

The gang was walking down a path in the great Athens central park. Tyson and Max told everyone about the article Charly found and the ten of them decided to stick together, not willing to take risks.

Charly however did not tell anyone that she knew Kai still had Black-Dranzer, she figured when Kai was ready, he would tell everyone himself, and it was another way to prove him that she was trust-worthy.

But all considering, she could understand him, he really didn't want everyone worrying about him over something as insignificant, his spell with Black-Dranzer two years ago was like a dark chapter in his memory, and he wanted to keep that particular chapter away from surface memories.

"Are you sure this is the right park?" Tyson wondered he was looking around the paths in curiosity.

"Yea Tyson, I'm sure…" Lilly replied, in her hands was a map.

"Maybe we'll be lucky and she'll forget," Hikaru theorized, folding her arms over her chest, she really didn't want to fight anyone, something about all of this was giving her a strange feeling of foreboding doom.

"Oh I wouldn't go that far, you see… I would never forget something this big," A voice said from the bushes. Cleo emerged, wearing a pink dress this time, a pink so bright that it hurt to look at, even in the dim lights of the cloudy skies.

"Oh great… well I applaud your excellent memory," Charly remarked with a sarcasm-laced voice.

"Hey why you want to fight us anyways?" Hikaru wondered. The girl chuckled slightly.

"It's something I must do, I heard you were the best, and I want to fight the best to become the best, defeat is out of the question for me," she replied coolly.

"You have some ego, got to give you credit for that… ego… but no brains, to be challenging us like this," Tyson smirked at her. Cleo shook her head, holding back the urge to laugh at Tyson. Her eyes wandered to Kai, focusing her cool gaze on him.

"So Kai… Do you think I'm in over my head too?" she wondered. Kai made no reply, which only caused Cleo to smirk a little.

"Well shall we commence our battle?" Cleo motioned for them to follow, which the group did. They found themselves in a part of the garden that was fenced off with high metal fence and a gate. The fences were grown with vines and other climbing plants. In the center of this garden was a flat round slab of marble, large in size, about ten six feet in diameter, with walls rounding the circumference rising at about one foot. "This is my favorite dish, I believe it suits Sphiamun best," Cleo motioned to the dish. It was decorated; the outside dish walls were polished and inscribed in hieroglyphs and images of different gods, from Ra, the hawk-headed god of the sun, to Thoth, the Ibis-headed god of knowledge.

"So who shall dare face Sphiamun first?" Cleo continued. Hikaru looked at the dish; suddenly she felt warmth in her pocket, Hellshire began to resonate.

"I guess Hellshire wishes to take a bite out of you first," she spoke.

Cleo smirked and took out her blade, it was gold and black, classic colors of ancient Egyptian divinity and royalty. "We shall see who it will be… the goddess of warfare… or the king of all gods," Cleo raised her launcher and so did Hikaru.

**Author Notes:** ok, I have a few things to say. First, this is probably not my best chapter in the world. But it's good in my books.

Second, before you go disputing my knowledge of Egyptology, you must know, I happen to be very interested in it, and to back up my claims I have more than one web site that I am willing to share addresses for.

And third, probably some of you are wondering, what is an Ibis? And Ibis is a type of an bird that lived in Egypt during the royal dynasties.

That is all I had to say! Stay tuned for chapter 38!


	38. Criosphinx Sphiamun

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** The story unfolds and sinister plots arise. Cleo fights Hikaru and Lilly with shocking results!

Chapter #38: Criosphinx Sphiamun

"Alright, three… two… one…" Tyson counted down.

"Let is rip!" Hikaru called out sharply. Cleo sent out her blade in silence and eerie calmness. "Hellshire! Let her have it! Samurai slash!" Hikaru called. With a thunderous roar, Hellshire emerged; the eye of Horus on her head armor was shimmering brightly.

The lioness charged at the black and gold blade, claws raised to strike. Cleo smirked and raised her hand, her blade began to glow, with a deep hiss-like roar, Sphiamun emerged, it was a Sphinx, a ram-headed Criosphinx.

"Sphiamun! Make this one snappy! Lightning Hurricane!" Cleo's call surprised everyone as Sphiamun began to form a twister, lightning bolts dancing about it. Hellshire was taken by surprise and absorbed into the vortex. Lightning bolts sparked from the roaring twister, occasionally hitting the dish, the trees nearby, and even the floor at the feet of the eleven teenagers.

"Enough horseplay Sphiamun!" Cleo was now in full control and it looked like Hellshire lost all control. Sphiamun roared and suddenly a blade flew out of the roaring hurricane, landing at Hikaru's feet, shocking her.

Sphiamun emerged from the twister totally unharmed; he focused his cold glowing eyes on Hikaru for an instant, and then turned away, retreating into his blade. Cleo began laughing at the shocked expression on Hikaru's face.

Hellshire began to glow suddenly, and so did Sphiamun. Cleo smirked, "The first signet has been unlocked," she said coolly.

"Hikaru it's ok, Sphiamun is powerful, it's not the end of the world," Charly didn't like the smug look on Cleo's face. Before she could say anything, Lilly stepped up.

"Your lightning hurricane will be useless against my Bastet," she didn't like seeing her friends lose, but something was strange, Cleo seemed like she foresaw everything.

Kai was inspecting the girl closely, something about her was vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Cleo seemed like someone he knew before, but he couldn't figure out where and how have they met before.

"Lilly, don't bother fighting, this girl is a fraud," he commented.

Cleo smirked again, "So you think Kai, but I know better," she turned away, 

"Tell you what… if little Lilly is afraid me… I'll let her run away with her tail tucked between her hind legs, but… I have a catch, if she runs; she has to forfeit her bit beast. Because I still need to unlock the signet of Ra that Bastet holds," Cleo smirked, not having to turn around to know that the others were shocked. "You aren't leaving until I win and destroy the last signet, the gate is locked, and the fence is electric," she added.__

The ten of them exchanged glances; Lilly looked at Cleo's back, now she was more and more sure the girl was in over her head. True Sphiamun would have a hell of a trouble defeating Bastet, both being lightning-based bits, but she wouldn't have much of a game either, and for all she knew, Sphiamun may have another, non-lighting based attack.

Kai was now more sure that something was amiss, the way the girl said 'Forfeit her bit', it gave him a feeling of dejavu, and made his skin crawl at the same time. Cleo turned around.

"So what will it be?" she wondered.

"Now you're absolutely in over your head! I would never surrender Bastet to you! She's my bit! I much rather lose!" Lilly countered. A glow erupted from her pocket, a bright yellow glow as Bastet began to resonate. Sphiamun's blade began to glow as well, harmoniously to Bastet.

Lilly took out her blade and launcher, her eyes focused on the task at hand. Her blade was glowing, clicking it into her launcher she got into position and so did Cleo.

"Cleo… you won't win, and Bastet is ready, able, and definitely willing to take you down!" she spoke. Cleo smirked; both soundlessly let their blades fly. As Bastet was leaving her launcher, sparks exploded around her, a bright yellow beam of light followed, the second the blade touched down, Bastet came out with a thunderous roar.

Sphiamun didn't wait long to follow; the two blades began to chase each other around the dish, sparks flying around both. Lilly had an open smile on her features, 

"I'm not playing with you Cleo, you beat Hikaru, but you wont beat me! Bastet! Amp it up… now!" she called.

"Go Lilly!" Max cheered, joined by Tyson, Charly, and the rest of the girls. Lilly glanced at Max, smiling, before turning back to the battle at hand.

"Bast let's do it… use the Devine Lightning!" she knew it wouldn't cause Sphiamun much damage, but it would off-balance him. Bastet followed orders, unleashing her lightning bolts; each hit Sphiamun head on, causing the criosphinx to retreat.

Cleo wasn't enjoying this fight by much, with each discharge of lightning Sphiamun wobbled more, as if the lightning wasn't hurting him, but I was tripping him, "Sphiamun Lightning Hurricane!" she ordered. Sphiamun ducked away from Bastet but to Cleo's shock he did not seem to be forming his twister.

"He can't attack, he's too unstable now to form the twister," Lilly smirked, knowing that with her attack she has disabled his, now it was only a matter of time.

At that instant, thunder boomed in the sky and lightning forked between the clouds, "Bast is a protective goddess, but she is still powerful, and you have underestimated us," Lilly continued.

Bastet charged at Sphiamun, running at full speed, her claws out and poised for attack, leaping unto Sphiamun the lithe cat tackled the much bulkier sphinx down, kicking up dust everywhere. Her eyes were glowing a bright yellow and lightning rippled around the cat, leaping back it landed on all four, roaring up into the air.

Another thunder boom echoed the call in the sky, and lightning flashed again. Lightning began to ripple all around Bast, focusing like an aura around the cat, Lilly smiled, "It's over Cleo… Bastet… unleash the Dragon of Maat (1)!"

Bastet leapt up into the air and suddenly the aura erupted up from her in a sphere, it uncoiled and charged, at the head of the large bolt formed a head of a dragon, the air around the bolt cracked as it moved. The lightning dragon hit Sphiamun hard, causing the dish around him to explode; Sphiamun's cry of pain didn't fall on deaf ears. Cleo stared in shock when the dust cleared, Sphiamun's blade was in ruin, shattered, Bastet meanwhile was standing over it, her eyes glowing, and the eye of Horus on her forehead glowing brightly.

"Way to go Lilly! That's how you put a rookie in her place!" Max called. Lilly smiled at him, raising her hand, Bastet obediently leapt into her mistress's grip. 

"Thanks Max, but it was nothing… Bastet did all the work really," turning to Cleo she shook her head, "I beat you, now let us leave," she said in a semi-commanding tone.

Cleo stared in shock, picking up the remains of her blade, 'this cannot be… you couldn't have lost that easily Sphiamun, but it doesn't matter… with one signet destroyed. You are already capable of merging your power with another bit, just as soon as brother returns the patron spirit of Ra, I'll have the ultimate bit,' looking up she smirked.

Taking out a small remote control she opened the gates. Watching as the ten of them walked out, her eyes trailed Kai, 'It doesn't matter Kai… you will still go do down, you threw out your only chance to beat me the day you threw out Black-Dranzer, without that bit, you are no longer capable of handling the power of my Sphiamun.'

Meanwhile, Kai was in deep thought, something about that girl's behavior was familiar. She was in utter disbelief when she lost, and very overconfident in her skills, Kai was sure something about her was very familiar.

That feeling sent chills down his spine; it was an eerie familiarity, and something he didn't wish to think about it. But he couldn't help it, Cleo reminded him of himself, the time he was under Black-Dranzer's control two years ago. He was deep in thought all the way back to the hotel, his body going on autopilot, autonomously.

Without so much as a word Kai went to his room, and plopped down on his bed, relaxing, taking in deep, collected breaths, 'Why is she so familiar?' he wondered. Lying back over his covers, his mind miles away, he continued to float in his thoughts, but eventually the serene silence of the room lulled him to sleep.

In his dream Kai was in his own dark void, but this void was pierced by an odd glow, moving closer to it he saw Sphiamun, towering over him, malice shining in his eyes, the Sphinx looked ready to pounce on him at any second. He saw Cleo emerge, she was wearing an Egyptian garb that looked like it belonged to Cleopatra, on her head was a vulture garb, and her upper arms circled by many gold bracelets, on her neck hung an Ankh (2). The girl held out an oddly familiar blade, "Sphiamun… accept this offering… Let the immortal god be reborn!!" the girl chanted in a monotone voice.

The blade began to glow, much to Kai's shock a bird stretched out from it, he instantly recognized Hawkra. The bird then transformed into a beam of light and shot at Sphiamun, going into the sphinx's body. Sphiamun began to glow and suddenly light exploded from him. Kai shielded his eyes with his hands as the light threatened to overwhelm and blind him.

As it calmed down, a figure materialized, it was Sphiamun, but he was different, the ram-headed Criosphinx was now a hawk-headed Heiracosphix, on his head was a nemes (3), his front paws became bird talons. At his sides grew magnificent golden wings, adorned by eye of Horus symbols.

"Kai… I would like you to meet my ultimate bit… Amun-Hawkra, but this meeting will have to be cut short for you see… you are in my way… Amun-Hawkra… Divine Inferno!" Cleo ordered. The sphinx turned his beaked face to Kai, his eyes lit up, fire igniting in them, suddenly he opened his beak, a fireball fast forming, a second later it shot it right at Kai.

Kai woke up in cold sweat, visions of the dream dancing in his head; he saw the twin glows coming from his pocket, one red, and the other deep magenta. 

'Master are you ok?' He heard Dranzer's voice in his mind.

'Master… that was no dream, it was the future, your future,' Black-Dranzer's cold voice drifted in his mind next.

Kai ignored both bits, but now he was almost sure something sinister was happening and that Cleo was behind it all.

'Master, what you have seen was not a dream… it was a vision, it is the future unless the prophecy of the destined ones is fulfilled,' Black-Dranzer added. 

Kai got up glancing at the clock, he nearly groaned, three am. 'If it was a vision, why now Black-Dranzer?' he asked. But got no reply from the dark beast, as it was leaving him to figure that part out for himself.

**_---Elsewhere---_**

On the other side of Athens, Cleo walked the lavishly decorated hallways of her mansion; she ended up by the door just as a car pulled in from the driveway. A man got out, he was tall with dark blond hair and icy blue eyes, wearing a dark pair jeans and a tee, 

"Brother," Cleo hugged him, "Do you have the bit?" she asked.

The man smiled, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a beyblade, it was golden with red, "Stealing this bit was no problem, the girl who possessed it was as gullible as ever. Hawkra is ours, and soon… soon we'll avenge everyone… soon Cleo, you will claim your rightful throne as the strongest blader in the world, and in doing so… you will avenge Boris, and Voltaire, Brian and Tala too," the man spoke. Cleo chuckled, "Yea… I want to see the look on Kai's face when he loses," a dark plan was fast forming in Cleo's mind.

_Author Notes:_ Cliffhanger! And I know I'm evil! And yes, you read it right… Cleo means _THE_ Boris and Voltaire, and she's up to no good! And will the vision Black-Dranzer showed Kai come true? And what is the 'prophecy of the destined ones'? Stick around to find out!

Ok… about those numbers,

**(1):** _Dragon of Maat_ doesn't refer to the goddess Maat, the goddess of _truth_. It refers to the Egyptian word, which, to 'Uphold Maat' means to uphold Justice. So the Egyptian word 'Maat' can be translated like 'Justice'.

**(2):** An _Ankh_ is a symbol of life, of eternal life sometimes.

**(3):** A _Nemes_ is the striped head cloth that pharaohs wear, like the one on the real Egyptian statue Sphinx.


	39. Destiny Beckons

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** New Challenges, and realizations. As well as a bit of fluff here and there! What else could you ask for?

Chapter #39: Destiny Beckons

Meanwhile in America, Jay was sitting in the park, fiddling with Terrawing. Tom approached.

"Hey bro… what's up?" he asked in an all-American accent.

"Tom… it may be time, Terrawing is at unease, he can feel the winds of change blowing, the prophecy of the ancients may be happening, as there is an eclipse scheduled to happen in two days, over Athens… I have a feeling this is it," Jay commented.

"You didn't tell them, did you? You didn't tell them that they are the destined ones to protect the world once again," Tom wondered.

"Telling them would have contaminated their path. I told them all I could, but for all we know, Kai may have not kept Black-Dranzer, without that spirit, without the soul bird of time, they simply cannot win this one. I fear the enemy this time will be more powerful than the Demolition Boys ever were, or ever would be, and even then Tyson and Rei won by a hair," Jay shook his head.

"You worry too much Jay, wasn't it prophesied that the spirit of time would come? Even if Kai doesn't have Black-Dranzer, they have a deep bond that could bring the spirit even from his realm, Voltaire was right about one thing… Only Kai could control Black-Dranzer, he still is the only one, he was the first human in four hundred years to so much as summon Black-Dranzer, much less make him obey his will," Tom slugged his friend on the shoulder, "Now common… we don't want to be late, this show will take the coop," he added.

"Tom, you should have explained the reason Tyson lost to you," Jay said next. 

"How was I supposed to do that? Just come out and say, 'oh and by the way… the reason you lost, Avenger is Black-Dranzer's little brother?' I think they'd think I was a Biovolt crony," Tom commented.

"Good point," Jay frowned a little.

Anne approached, "Jay… Hawkess picked up Black-Dranzer's energy, he's in Athens, apparently even after Biovolt modifications, he didn't yet lose his unmistakable energy signature, Hawkess is positive he's in Athens," the girl said with a shadow of a smile on her features, proud of her achievements.

"It's all happening according to the prophecy, but… I would just want to know who we are up against, it maybe crucial for us to know," Jay didn't like the veil of shadows unfolding before them, he didn't like not knowing what to expect, for once, the all seeing Soul Birds could not lend them much help, or guidance.

**_---Meanwhile In Athens---_**

Cleo was fast at work trying to figure out how to make Hawkra and Sphiamun fuse, so far every time she tried, Hawkra refused to emerge from his blade, he was the most stubborn bit beast she had even encountered.

"Cleo?" she looked up finding her brother looking at her.

"Yes Allen?" the girl smiled at him.

"The room is ready, it has been plated with steel and the sun roof has been covered with heat-resistant Glass, the cooling jets are ready," he spoke.

"Excellent, Kai wont know what hit him… that room will get hotter than a sauna if Kai so much as attempts to call forth his Dranzer's fire attacks, I'll be safe with the cooling jets, but in any case, he wont escape, either I beat him, or the heat beats him," Cleo smirked at her evil idea.

"Should I extend our warmest invitations to our honored guests?" Allen wondered.

Cleo thought for a second, "Do so brother, but… can we wait until the day after tomorrow? I am still unable to make Hawkra obey my will, he is one stubborn bit beast," the girl glanced at the blade in her hands, hating how she couldn't make one little bit beast obey her will.

**_---Elsewhere---_**

The gang was once again exploring, trying to find clues about whether there are more divine bits out there. Currently they were in the great Athens library. Sitting around the mahogany tables, a good three-foot pile of books in front of most of them. Kenny actually had the tallest stack.

Kai however was still thinking about the dream he had, Black-Dranzer assured him it was a vision, but Kai wasn't sure. He knew one thing, Cleo was hitting a little too close to home, and she was very familiar to him. So familiar, he was nearly sure they met before, but he still didn't know where, when, and how.

"Earth to Kai… wake up Kai!" Takara poked him in the side with her elbow, "You're zoning out again, and that's the most spacey look I ever saw on you yet, something bothering you?" she wondered.

Kai shook his head, but then noticed Charly was looking at him oddly, her ember eyes were coldly focused on him, it was a strange look coming from the girl, it seemed as if she was seeing right through him, and his defenses. "You're still awful at lying Kai, we are just trying to help," she spoke coolly.

This caused Kai to growl, Charly just smirked at that, "You're forgetting Kai, Celeste is Dranzer's sister, she picks up on these things… and since I'm the only person who can hear her, naturally she voices all concerns to me," Charly added matter-of-factly.

"Common Kai-Kun… what is wrong, you can tell us," Takara wrapped her arms around his upper arm and leaned close, "You can tell me at least," she added in a whisper. Kai was surprised, his ears and cheeks tinted pink a little, but he said nothing.

"Tak… um… I think instead of making him talk, you quieted him down even more," Lilly pointed out. At that laughter broke out from everyone, except Kai and Takara, but even she smirked.

"Charly, your bit beast is a worse gossiper than you," Kai finally spoke up, having gotten over the blush.

"Oh thanks… She tries…" Charly replied with a smirk, "But all foolishness aside, Kai it's pretty obvious you have something on your mind, what is it?" Charly asked next.

Kai shook his head, "It's nothing… just an odd feeling of dejavu," he finally replied.

"If you say so," Charly went back to the book in her hands. Takara frowned, she knew he was hiding something, and this time, he was adamant on keeping it that way, Kai didn't look like he would be giving up on his secret any time soon.

A tall blond man approached them, with a book in his hands. "Good day… I have a message for Kai, an invitation… my sister, Cleo, wishes to battle him, two days time," he spoke up, giving Kai a sealed envelope, ignoring the other's skeptical looks, "My name is Allen, may I recommend you do not refuse my sister's wish, she tends to get pushy," with that he walked away.

As Allen walked away Charly's eyes narrowed, Kai could see they were focused on the envelope in his hands. Kai opened the envelope and took out the paper out of it; it was yellow and rough to the touch, almost like papyrus. The letter was written in black ink, it looked like a real quill and ink were used. The instant Kai began reading the note, a vision of Amun-Hawkra flashed in his mind, and Kai had to drop the letter not to be overwhelmed by the realistic visions. 

Takara noticed this, "Something the matter?" she placed her hand on his shoulder. Kai shook the visions off.

"Nothing," he handed the note to Charly since she was so interested in reading it.

"Cleo is crazy," Charly tossed the note aside after she finished reading it.

"Still, I should put her back in her place," Kai glanced at his teammates.

"It's your call Kai, if you want to fight her, go ahead," Rei put in.

"There is no chance you can lose to her," Takara added with a smile.

Charly smirked, "You two have it bad for each other," she commented.

Takara turned her head to the female leader, "So do you… for Rei," she shot back.

"Touché… but, I acted on it," Charly replied, leaving the rest to wonder what she meant, but one look at the blushing Rei made it quite obvious.

"About damn time you two," Tyson and Max called out in unison, which only made Rei go redder.

Charly glanced at Kai, her ember eyes focused coolly, she noticed the strange look in his eyes, it appeared to be as if he was phased out, but a second later he snapped out of it.

"I think it's pointless to even try and ask Kai not to fight, he's going to do what he wants to do, and if he's going to get his ass kicked, it's his own doing," Charly commented.

The look Kai sent her way was priceless, it was a glare that wasn't set to kill, it was set on vaporize, but Charly shrugged it off.

"I don't know why, but I have a strange feeling about all of this, Cleo mentioned the signets of Ra, what are they?" Lilly wondered.

"That's the thing, if she has the patron spirit of Amun… why would she need to unlock the signets of Ra, whatever they are, it doesn't make sense," Hikaru voiced.

"Something here is going on," Vega folded her arms, looking down at the book she had before her, suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks, "You don't think she has the patron spirit of Ra too, do you?" she wondered.

"Rachel has it, and she is back in Tokyo, unless… unless Cleo sent someone to retrieve it, oh my lord… I think I know what she's up to!" Lilly gasped, placing a hand on her mouth in horror, "She is going to unite Amun and Ra… the signets are the seals preventing such a fusion!" she explained. Shocked silence settled over the room, Max placed a hand on Lilly's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

Kai was surprised, "Is such a fusion even possible?" he wondered.

"Not by natural means, but it can be forced, I'd think you, Kai, would know about it better than us," Charly replied, giving him a look that spoke the rest of her sentence.

Kai nodded, he did know, when he stole bits with Black-Dranzer, they all were partially fused together in his blade, but able to separate when needed, but he never heard of a complete fusion be done.

The image of his dream flashed before his mind again, that angry Heiracosphix, glaring down at him, somehow he knew it wasn't a normal dream, but a premonition.

**_Author Notes:_** Is Lilly's hunch coming true? And did in fact Black-Dranzer show Kai a premonition? Stick around to find out! On the next exciting chapter of COTA!


	40. Endgame Part 1: Signs

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**__**

**_Author Notes:_** The signs of the final confrontation are coming to the surface. And Kenny finds something interesting, written by an ancient prophet, a 1000 years before! 

On another note, 'Nobody', I wrote a small explanation at the bottom, just for you.

Chapter #40: Endgame [Part 1]: Signs

Cleo walked the hallways of her mansion, in her hands she held Hawkra, which was resonating gently.

'Finally I have control over you Hawkra,' she thought. The beyblade flashed, 'Soon… tomorrow you will join with my Sphiamun to form the ultimate bit, and then, I will unleash your wrath of Kai, he will bow to me before the day is done.'

"Cleo, are you sure you want to go on with this?" Allen approached her; he was worried for the girl.

"I am sure Allen, I want to do this, Kai will be just a test of the power the ultimate bit holds, but when I defeat him, I will truly know that nothing can stop me," Cleo replied coldly.

"Just be careful Cleo, I don't think you should underestimate Kai. You have to remember, Black-Dranzer chose him, he obeyed his will, and he almost killed you when you tried to control him," Allen added.

"I know Allen, but that was a long time ago, I am now much stronger, and I have a force that is much stronger than Black-Dranzer, there is nothing in the world stronger than Amun-Hawkra," with that Cleo walked to the training room, to practice some more, not willing to take the risk of losing.

Despite her confidence in her blade, something deep inside wouldn't calm down. She really hated to have to torture Kai, but it was the only way to weaken Dranzer further, it was to weaken his master.

**_---Meanwhile---_**

On the other side of Athens, Kai was practicing as well; he was alone in the great Athens Park. Practicing, something told him he had to do it, he had to win this one, and by consuming himself with work it would be the only way to forget about that insistent dream Black-Dranzer showed him.

It completely escaped him that many young children were watching him, many of which recognized him. Many stared in awe as even without commands, Dranzer seemed to know where to go. The ground was littered will leaves and small twigs, and more continued to fall as Dranzer raced on the ground, his bit chip glowing, but the soul bird inside did not emerge, blades of grass flew in every direction as Dranzer passed, literarily mowing the lawn with his attack ring.

Kai was so focused he didn't hear the sharp yank of a ripcord and the blade that followed until it hit Dranzer. Stopping him in his tracks with an explosion of sparks. The blade was red with black, and it had a shurikan as an attack ring. Kai instantly knew whose blade it was. "Dranzer back to it!" he commanded.

A figure jumped down from a nearby tree, "I thought I'll find you here?" she said.

"Now who's sneaking up on who Charly," Kai replied, raising his hand to command Dranzer to return, which he did.

"What goes around often comes around Kai, it's a lesson of life," Charly retorted, retrieving Celeste.

"What are you doing here?" He asked next, only now noticing the crowd of spectators.

"You seem to have gotten yourself a fan club even in Athens." Charly paused, "I'm here because I've noticed that you've become a little more distant than usual. It has to do something with Cleo I presume, I've come to tell you that if you need any assistance, I'll be glad to help… if she is indeed going to for a fusion bit, it wont be too fair on you, so me and Celeste agreed to help you out," Charly continued.

"Presumptions often lead to mistakes," Kai retorted.

"Not this time, Kenny has found something on the net last night, that is the second reason I'm here, I came to find you, this something Kenny found is fascinating indeed," Charly continued.

"Fine, what did he find," Kai was curious, although he didn't show it too openly.

"It's something that I doubt you will believe in," Charly placed her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket, "In fact… I'm almost sure you wouldn't believe me if I told you," she continued.

"Will you cut to the chase?" Charly tiptoeing around the topic was agitating Kai.

Charly smirked and produced a piece of folded paper from her pocket, "It's a web site printout Kenny gave me to show you," she explained.

Kai took it and unfolded the paper calmly, on the page was something of a poem, which made his eyebrows rise, "It's a poem," he spoke in mild confusion.

Charly shook her head, "It's a prophecy Kai, a prophecy registered by one of the ancient prophets, over a thousand years ago," she pointed out.

Kai read the paper carefully, in disbelief. On the paper, in plain black on white was written.

**When the gods of the sun and moon unite.**

**All hope shall vanish like the setting sun.**

**But the sun rises again and so will hope,**

**In the hearts of the destined ones.**

**With the unity of their soul spirits, hope will be reborn,**

_When the moon swallows up the sun,_

_And the song of the prophecy is played,_

_The darkest of hearts shall see the truth._

_And hope will be reborn as a third Phoenix._

**Time shall slow down around the Gemini of Fire of Space,**

**And the king of all souls will descend from his realm.**

_Only when the three become one,_

_And unleash the power of the dark star._

_The unity of the gods will fall._

_And the reborn queen will kneel at their feet._

Charly registered Kai's look of surprise, "Shocking isn't it?" she wondered.

Kai remained silent, starting at the part about the Gemini of space and fire, "I don't believe it," he spoke finally.

"Kenny and Lilly think that the part about the Gemini refers to Celeste and Dranzer," Charly added.

Kai continued to stare at the paper, the vision of Amun-Hawkra danced in his mind, "The Gods Of The Sun and Moon… Amun and Ra," he muttered.

"Kai… Amun wasn't the god of the Moon…" Charly glanced at him.

"Charly… word play, I don't think this, if indeed authentic, refers to Amun as being to the god of the moon, it refers to his name," Kai replied.

Charly blinked, "Right… I'm taking things a little too seriously here, but what about the third phoenix?" she wondered. "The king of all souls… and time will slow down for him," she continued.

"And what is this about a reborn queen," Kai continued, he was baffled, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he suspected this was a cruel game.

"Kai… whatever it is, just know… I'm always willing to help, we may have had our spats and grudges, whatever you wish to call them, but I still consider you a friend. A Good friend, perhaps even the brother I never had," Charly looked up at the blue sky, "A brother I wish I had," she added.

Kai remained silent, what Charly said surprised him; he was surprised that she could still consider him a good friend after all the sly remarks he made about her talents, all the put-downs, and all the distrust. But he realized that she was just like the other guys, they saw something in him no one else could see, they even forgave him betrayal, Charly must be just like them, Kai found the notion almost comforting in a strange sort of way.

"Well let's go! Kenny should know more about this than I do at the moment!" Charly snapped back to her normal self and ran ahead. Kai followed, surprised once again at her sudden change of mood.

The two arrived back at the hotel; Charly excused herself and went to her room. Kai meanwhile met up with the others, Kenny was still on his laptop, the others crowding around him to see. Kai cleared his throat, immediately all eyes turned to him.

"I see Charly found you," Vega commented.

"I guess she does know his brainwaves better than the rest of us," Lilly joked.

Kai ignored them all and laid the paper in front of Kenny, "Charly said you might have something new on this," he spoke coldly.

"Nothing much, besides a few clues," Kenny pointed to something on the screen.

"Whatever it is, it will become clear soon enough," Dizzy commented.

"When it does become clear, it will be too late," Kai retorted stoically.

"Calm down Kai, getting paranoid wont solve anything, it will only complicate manners. We have to take this calmly," Takara folded her arms.

Kai nodded and sat down, grabbing the paper with the poem on it, "Charly seems to think this has something to do with Celeste and Dranzer," he volunteered, "Perhaps even Cleo."

This didn't surprise the others, "That would appear to be the only thing we know so far," Kenny spoke up, cutting through the silence in the room.

**_---Elsewhere---_**

At the Athens Airport, a plane landed and the passengers disembarked. Jay and his team took in the sight of the airport. He shifted his bag on his shoulder as Kimmy approached him.

"Jay, are you alright?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes, it's just that… I can't believe it's happening so soon," he replied.

"Jay, the eclipse is scheduled for tomorrow, I suggest we find them today, it would be prudent for us to find them today," Abel spoke up suddenly.

"Anne? Can you use Hawkess to hone in on Celeste or Dranzer?" Jay wondered.

Anne nodded once, "Not here Jay, it's far too noisy, I cannot focus on the link," she replied.

Jay nodded, the five of them walked to customs to get their things, before they would attempt at locating the Dranzer or Celeste.

Tom watched all of this with apprehension, in his hands, Avenger was glowing, 'This is all far too bizarre, why would Jay suddenly get so apprehensive, I'm sure Kai and Charly can take care of whatever fate throws at them. But why is Avenger at unease… perhaps it all has to do with Black-Dranzer, something here is awry, I can just feel it,' he thought.

About an hour later, Anne sat down on the quiet bench beside the airport; it was a small park where people could wait for planes. Digging into her pocket, the girl withdrew a silver blade, 'Hawkess… I know you can hear me, work your magic and find Dranzer once again,' she spoke in her mind.

Clasping the blade between her hands she closed her eyes and focused, Hawkess began to glow, light surrounded Anne. In her mind Anne saw a building, a hotel, above it floated Hawkess, her silvery wings open wide, 'Lord Kai is here mistress… along with Lady Charly and the others,' the soul bird whispered in her mind.

Anne snapped out of her trance and smiled at Jay as he blade ceased to glow, "Hawkess showed me their hotel, and I know just where that hotel is," she spoke. Jay nodded and Tom clapped Anne on the shoulder.

"Good goin' there… of course… my Buddy Avenger could've honed in on his bro anywhere, any time!" he spoke.

**_Author Notes:_** So what is the dirt on that poem? And what is Jay really up to coming to Athens? What will happen when Kai and Cleo face of? Stick around to find out!

On another note, I wrote the 'poem' especially for the fic. It's motivated, but it's original!

**_Special Notes:_** To 'Nobody', I read your review and it prompted me to put this up, I would've sent you an email, but you didn't give one, so I am forced to write this. Anyhoo, the Guardians said there were 7, but they have a habit of withholding information. Especially Abel. And things will become clear as you read along. But here is a small tidbit.

While it is true Black-Dranzer was 'Made' by Biovolt, this seems a little fishy to me, so I made him appear to be the ragtag, lost, eight soul bird. The soul bird of time. I think he was out there first, and just modified by Biovolt. I don't know how to put it into words, but I hope the next few chapters will clarify things for you. If not, feel free to email me and I will go into a bit more of a depth.


	41. Endgame Part 2: The Third Phoenix

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** Jay shows up at the hotel, and clarifies the mess with the Prophecy. Tom exposes Black-Dranzer and Kai has to face up to the truth that his life is in danger if Charly doesn't help him. Can he put aside his rivalry long enough to worry about his own safety? Or Will his stubborn pride rear in?

Chapter #41: Endgame [Part 2]: The Third Phoenix

Jay and his gang arrived at the hotel, entering the lobby they began looking around, searching for anyone familiar.

"Yo Jay! Look!" Tom pointed out, there indeed, waiting by the elevator was Tyson and Max, engaged in a conversation Jay didn't hear.

"Hawkess was correct," Anne spoke.

"It would appear so," Abel looked from the two of them, looking for anyone else.

Jay meanwhile approached the two teens slowly, tapping both on the shoulders. Max and Tyson whirled around and were surprised, "Jay!" Max exclaimed in surprise.

Jay nodded, "Hello Max, Tyson," he replied.

"What are you doing here?" Tyson wondered, he noticed the others were behind Jay, and something told him that this wasn't a courtesy call; the five of them wouldn't have flown all the way from Dallas to Athens on a whim.

"We aren't here on a pleasure cruise Tyson, there is something of utmost importance we have to discuss with Kai and Charly," Tom put in.

Tyson nodded dumbly and Max was looking at the five of them as if they were all nuts, "Fine alright… just wait here, we'll be right back with the others," Max replied. At that instant the elevator arrived and the two of them got inside.

Jay looked at Abel, "I believe that is the easiest part done," he spoke.

"Now it's all a matter whether Kai would believe us, or not," Abel folded his arms.

"He's not that stubborn, I think he would believe us… if he still has Black-Dranzer, he will be already feeling the pull of destiny," Kimmy countered.

The five of them moved to the saloon, sitting down on the comfortable couches there.

About ten minutes later, the elevator opened again, Tyson emerged, followed by Charly and Kai, and the others. Max instantly spotted them and steered the rest their way.

Kai looked utterly displeased with the prospect, but tagged along.

"I didn't want to believe Tyson when he said you five were here, but I guess since you are… the question rises, what do you want?" Kai began.

"Rude and arrogant as always Kai, you sure would be a hit at the parties," Tom joked. Kai scowled at him, flashing him a death-glare.

"We are here on a business, not for pleasure, bear with us Kai," Kimmy voiced.

"Actually, we came because it is our duty as the guardians of the soul birds, we must make sure the prophecy of the destined warriors comes true in this century," Abel cut to the chase, not wanting to drag this out longer than was needed. "Count a hundred years, the dark star will rise in the sky and the Gemini will unite against the gods. On this day the third phoenix descends upon the earth to cast away the darkness and shower the world with the sun's cleansing flames," he spoke coldly, as if he knew the saying by heart.

"What does this have to do with us?" Kai wondered, turning away.

"Everything Kai… tomorrow there will be an eclipse, and Avenger warned us that his brother is close to his hundred year cycle of releasing the dark prominence, and that he would kill you if you're not prepared," Jay warned.

"What makes you so sure Avenger's brother is here?" Kai wondered, not bothering to turn around, he already knew they referred to Black-Dranzer, a suspicion in the back of his head.

Tom took out his blade, "Avenger buddy… show him that your bro is here, now!" he commanded. Shockingly, the black blade began to glow and resonate, after a few seconds; a black glow erupted from Kai's pocket, pulsating strongly.

"As I thought… he still has Black-Dranzer," Jay commented.

The gang blinked in shock, mostly the guys, they were shocked rigid to their place, but Charly didn't seem to be bothered. Kai turned around and reached into his pocket, withdrawing the black glowing blade, "Yea… I still have Black-Dranzer," he said through gritted teeth.

"Kai! I though you got rid of it!" Tyson called.

"Yea Kai… you said you took care of it!" Max added.

Charly got up from her seat, and walked from to Kai, taking the blade from his hands, Black-Dranzer however didn't stop glowing, "He did take care of it Tyson," she showed everyone the snapped axle at it's base.

Kai took Black-Dranzer back rather rudely, and glared at Charly, who smirked; turning back to Jay she exchanged looks with the boy.

"Oh and Tyson, at the time I didn't tell you… Avenger is Black-Dranzer's younger sibling, and power runs down that family tree, that is probably why you didn't win me in the Dallas derby," Tom commented.

Tyson nodded numbly, still in shock, if he didn't see Black-Dranzer with his own eyes, he might have not believed that Kai still had him, this worried the teen.

"Hey wait! Now it makes sense… the third Phoenix! This poem I found earlier today…" Kenny opened his laptop and gave a several commands to recall the item.

"About time Kenny, I was feeling all left out in here," Dizzy commented.

He showed the document to the guardians, "That would be the main prophecy of the destined warriors," Abel spoke, "My Ancestor was a destined warrior, nearly five hundred years ago," he continued. "Unfortunately, he underestimated the power it takes out of you for the third phoenix to release the dark prominence, and he was killed, overwhelmed by Black-Dranzer's life force drain, and then… our ancestors had to seal Celeste away, without her, the strain on the bearer of the third phoenix is even greater! In the four hundred years she was locked away, every destined warrior, the one who channeled Black-Dranzer, was killed fulfilling the prophecy," Abel concluded.

"And how do you know it wont kill Kai?" Takara shot at Abel; she was concerned, more than worried for Kai's safety.

"He wont be harmed permanently, as long as he accepts the help of Celeste and Charly," Jay spoke coolly, eyeing Kai and Charly, he didn't see either flinch, so that was a good sign.

"Jay, can you clarify this prophecy a little?" Charly wondered.

"Certainly," Jay looked at the screen of Kenny's laptop. "I bet you are wondering about the gods of the sun and moon… that would be the Egyptian patrons of Ra, and Amun," Jay began.

"Oh my god… Kai has to fight Cleo tomorrow! And she has Amun, and maybe Ra," Lilly commented.

Jay looked up at that, "Then I was correct, it is time for the prophecy to repeat itself," he glanced at Kai, searching for any sign that he wasn't buying the truth.

"And here I thought, what excuse I could come up with to legally join in on that party and show Cleo how it is to mess with my friends," Charly smirked, "I'm game," she added.

"All we ask, is to come with you, to oversee this fight, and I want to tape Black-Dranzer unleashing the prominence," Kimmy spoke.

The girls smiled, "Sure, you can come with us," Vega spoke.

"Man… I'm jealous, how come they get to have a prophecy written about them?" Hikaru commented.

"Hikaru, you forgot… Hellshire isn't a normal bit, she had something Cleo needed to even begin this crazy plot of hers," Lilly spoke.

"Didn't she call Hellshire the patron of Sahkmet?" Takara wondered.

"Oh… That's right…" Hikaru smirked.

"Does that mean that Hellshire is actually a Egyptian Divine bit?" Tyson wondered.

"Oh hell! I didn't think of it that way!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"I'm still concerned about Kai's safety… if indeed Black-Dranzer can kill him when he unleashes the prominence, what is there to stop him from doing that?" Takara voiced.

"Celeste, she is the safeguard, with her close by, Black-Dranzer cant sap all of Kai's energy to use in the prominence, and he doesn't need to, because Celeste will give him hers, which she takes from Charly," Abel spoke.

Charly stood there, listening, nodding occasionally, in her pocket she felt the reassuring warmth of Celeste, 'I hear you Celeste… and I know, this is something I must do… but… I guess I want to do this, for Takara… she loves Kai too much to see him die now. The guys would be crushed… hell I'd be crushed. The son of a gun has a weird way of growing on you, after a while, you cant picture a day without his sly remarks and put downs. Bizarre really how I feel this closeness to him, almost… like true siblings,' she said to her soul birds.

'Lord Kai is far kinder than you give him credit for mistress,' Celeste replied coolly.

'I know Celeste, he has his own weird way of showing kindness,' Charly replied.

"So Kai… will you let Charly help you?" Kimmy wondered.

"She was going to butt in anyways, if she wants to get herself hurt, I'm not going to stop her," Kai replied.

"I'm only doing this because I'm trying to keep you safe, for Tak, she'd have my head if you bit the dust out there. Don't flatter yourself by thinking I'm doing this 'cause I want to. Frankly, I'd have more pleasure seeing you squirm," Charly replied.

"There they go again…" Max sighed.

"It's always the same," Rei shook his head at the two, but smiled, "Frankly… I'd have it no other way," he added.

"I agree with you Rei… after all… they provide all the comic relief," Vega joked.

Kai watched all of this with a smirk; something told him that this was the beginning of something big. Charly's earlier words came back to him, how was amazed how easily she count continue to taunt him one minute, and yet be so caring the next, he knew that those taunts were her way of support, she wasn't the cheerleader type, so she baited at his pride, pushing him to continue what he was doing, and do better.

"Fine… whatever it is we have in store, I'll face it, and I will prevail over it!" he spoke.

Jay nodded, "And we'll be there for moral support," he spoke.

"Just for the record, Anne and I wont humiliate you with dressing up like cheerleaders," Kimmy added jokingly.

The group burst out laughing at the comment even Dizzy chuckled a little.

**_Author Notes:_** No Cliffy here, unless you count the revelation about Cleo as a cliffy. Kai is now facing one of his biggest challenges, but the winds of destiny have one more thing to blow across his path.

Just on a note, this is building up to the end of the fic, chappy 44, should do as the ending. I'll see how it goes, so I am not yet sure. I already have a sequel in mind for this fic, '_COTA: Destined Warriors'._

Just a sneak peak on it for my loyal fans, it will feature the return of some old enemies, as well as some people from Kai's past. The Guardians and Cleo will also make an appearance.

Kenny will reveal a design he had made about a year ago for a very powerful blade, but never had the funds or tools to make it, the 'Diamond Blade', a blade that can enhance the powers of any bit beast, and magnify them tenfold with the addition of one of the world's unbreakable element. Also one of the world's most expensive one.

And the shocking truth about Terra-Drake will also be revealed, when the drake undergoes a shocking metamorphosis.

Stick around… you won't regret it!


	42. Endgame Part 3: Heiracosphinx

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** The decisive battle commences and the shocking truth about Sphiamun and Hawkra comes into the light. Cleo reveals the reason why is she so bent on destroying Kai, and she wont stop, not even if she'll be hurting an innocent.

Chapter #42: Endgame [Part 3]: Heiracosphinx

That evening, the guardians explained everything and Kai realized that some things were even bigger than him. He was secretly glad that Charly was there to back him up; knowing he could trust someone put his mind at ease, a little.

That morning, the team set out to the great Athens park, all of them were there to support Kai and Charly, Kenny pitched in with Dizzy and took a look at both Celeste and Dranzer, fixing minor errors and rebalancing both blades for a long and hard battle.

Kimmy was there with a camera, to record it all, it would be the first time that human technology allowed to record the visuals of this monumental fight, and Kimmy wanted to do it.

When they arrived at the hidden arena where Cleo fought Hikaru and Lilly, they were suprized to find only Allen there.

"Good of you to come," Allen began.

"Where is Cleo?" Kai asked, cutting right down to the chase.

Allen shook his head, "My sister prepared a special arena for this fight, away from prying eyes and flammable objects. She did not wish to burn such a beautiful garden to the ground with this fight," Allen spoke, "follow me and I will show you to my sister," Allen motioned for them to the back gate of the fenced of garden, the others followed.

As they walked, the path was flanked by criosphinxes, sitting on pedestals, watching the path. Pillars were on either side of the path, supporting the wooden roof overhead; on the stone pillars were depictions of the ancient Egyptian gods in their entire splendor. The final pillars of the path depicted Amun and Ra, and above the door to the mansion looming above them, was a mural of a winged, hawk-headed sphinx, in his eyes were rubies, the sun hit them at an angle, causing the stones to glow brightly red.

"She an Egypt fanatic…" Vega commented.

"Over the top," Hikaru added.

"Here we are," Allen cut in, ushering them inside and to the center of the mansion. "My sister specified that only Kai is to go into this room, a room for spectators has been provided slightly above, you will have an excellent vantage point, as well as a beautiful angle for recording the fight," he continued.

Kai glanced back at his friends, Charly stepped foreword, "I decided to help Kai, your sister has dishonored my team, and I will not stand by it," she said coldly.

"I will let Cleo decide whether she will have this or not, but you may proceed," Allen opened the doors and the two of them entered the room, Allen closed the doors behind them.

"Come this way," he motioned to the spiral staircase off to the side, "The spectator booth is right on top of those," he added.

"Vega… does it seem fishy to you that she would only let Kai into that room? I have a sneaking suspicion she has something up her sleeve," Takara spoke.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure with Charly's help, this will be over before long," Vega replied.

"I wouldn't count on that, even we are not sure how this fight will go, it's all up to the king of souls," Jay commented from the back.

Inside the room, it was dark, the only light came through a sunroof, which was glassed off, and the light was shining directly unto a metal dish below it. "Sheesh… doesn't this look nice and cozy," Charly deadpanned.

Looking at Kai she saw he was staring into the darkness of the room across the dish. There was a soft laugh coming from that corner and Charly instantly knew whom it was. "Cleo… let's get this over with!" she said.

There was another soft chuckle, "My, My Charly… you are in a rush," came Cleo's saucy voice.

Suddenly two torches erupted in the dark corner, illuminating it. There sat Cleo, on a throne-like chair that stood on a pedestal. The girl was dressed in an Egyptian dress, around her arms were dozens of golden bracelets, and two twin golden snakes coiled around her arms, poking their heads up. Around her neck was a golden string, on it's hung an Ankh, and over the chain was a wide ornate piece of jewelry that only a Pharaoh could wear. On her head was a vulture headdress, the girl even went as far as putting on the appropriate eye liner, and in her hands was a golden launcher, he blade nestled in it, ready for action.

"I didn't know Halloween came early this year," Charly commented. Despite himself, Kai smirked at that, but didn't say a word.

Cleo got up, making her way to the arena, "I thought I told Allen to only let Kai in here," she spoke.

"Well you're stuck with me! Cause I'm sticking up for Kai! He isn't fighting this one alone! I have a bone to pick with you too!" Charly shot back.

"It matters not, the harder the opponent, the better for me. At that instant, lights lit up around the arena, shedding hard florescent light at the metal walls and ceiling.

"Shall we?" Cleo prompted, raising her launcher.

Charly and Kai reached for their gear and positioned, Kai had a confident smirk on his features, mirrored by a dark look from Charly.

Allen's voice drifted over from the speakers, "I see everyone is ready… alright… let's get this over with, three… two… one…" he counted down.

The blades were off, Dranzer and Celeste immediately went for Sphiamun. Cleo meanwhile took out another blade, and clasped a hand over it, Kai noticed this and a second later he heard the girl begin to chant something in a language he didn't understand. The blade in her hands began to glow suddenly and so did Sphiamun. The sphinx emerged with a roar and the glow in the girl's hands intensified.

Above the others were watching and Kimmy was fast taping the fight. Jay felt the shimmer, and the wave of heat in his pocket, "She's summoning the god of the sun," he commented.

This shocked everyone, a second later a shriek from below stopped them cold, there, floating above the arena was Hawkra, wings spread wide, he was outside his blade, and although his blade wasn't spinning, he was still looking majestic as ever.

Below, Kai and Charly choked, Hawkra took them totally off guard, "Charly… you shouldn't have come to help Kai, now you will have to suffer the same fate as him, the same fate he and his accursed team set on my friends, and my real brother," Cleo spoke. "Hawkra… I command you, combine with Sphiamun!" she called.

The hawk nodded and shockingly transformed into a golden beam of light, the beam shot like an arrow at Sphiamun and wrapped around him like a ribbon of light.

Kai's memory flashed, the dream, it happened exactly like in his dream. A bird-like shriek echoed as a bright pulse of light erupted, the metal-coated walls acted like mirrors, making the light unbearably bright and painful. In the light, a dark form materialized, stretching out his wings, opening his beak wide to shriek, the light subsided and there was Sphaimun, but now he had the forepaws of a hawk, adorned by long, powerful talons. His head was no longer that of a ram, it was of a hawk. And the golden wings at its side were flapping, the hawk-headed sphinx shrieked again.

"What is that _thing_?" Charly wondered in shock.

"That is my ultimate bit… meet Amun-Hawkra! The Heiracosphinx of Destruction!" Cleo replied, "Now Amun-Hawkra! Devine inferno attack!" she called.

The sphinx turned his head and opened his hooked beak, a fireball formed fast and suddenly he blasted out a pillar of fire at Dranzer and Celeste, both evaded it amazingly quick. Rebounding twin-shrieks followed as Dranzer and Celeste emerged the confines of their blades, both focused their eyes on Amun-Hawkra, but the sphinx didn't appear to be phased.

"Kai, I dare say… it's time we fight fire… with fire," Charly voiced.

Kai nodded briefly, the smirk on Cleo's lips escaped them all, 'Do fight fire with fire Kai… the more fire you unleash… the hotter it will get for you. Even you… the great Kai cannot stand up to sauna temperatures, and your friend will suffer for your insolence, I pity poor Charly, brave enough to stand up for you, she is loyal, but foolishly so,' Cleo thought.

"You heard that Celeste… it's time to let it loose… go for it!" Charly commanded.

"Dranzer, Hell-Firestorm!" Kai added.

The twin soul bird shrieked flames erupted around both as Dranzer took flight, and plummeted down, Celeste's flames shot up as the bits synchronized, a raging cyclone of fire rose into the air, and suddenly the air in the room seemed to heat up about two-dozen degrees in an instant. Amun-Hawkra rose to his hind paws, baring his talons. Cleo smirked, the small thermometer glowing at her on her launcher showed that the air temperature spiked ten degrees in a few seconds, and it was still rising.

Kai felt the warmth of the flames, but he paid no attentions to them, thinking that it was just the fact that the room was small and unleashing the inferno would indeed heat up the room a little. But as he felt the temperature continue to climb, he knew something was wrong.

"Enough Amun-Hawkra… you basked in the flames long enough, negate that twister!" Cleo called.

Amun-Hawkra shrieked and took off, flapping his massive wings, foreword, generating a powerful gust of wind, the flaming twister blew brighter, and the Cleo noted another temperature spike but soon the wind put out the flames, Celeste and Dranzer reappeared, both giving an angered shriek at the sphinx.

Charly stared in shock, "She just… blew that out… as if it was… a matchstick," she stuttered out. Kai was not at a better off shape, he was shocked speechless.

Cleo meanwhile smirked, "So you see… your strongest attack is no match at all, I say you should give up now Kai… and admit the shame of defeat. So I can have my vengeance over those who you helped destroy," Cleo was glaring at him.

"Never," Kai shot back, "Dranzer! Attack!" his command didn't take Cleo by surprise.

"Amun-Hawkra… Devine inferno!" Cleo called. Just as Dranzer lunged at the fused bit, the sphinx blasted out another pillar of flames, sending Dranzer back, crashing him into the metal arena, Celeste shrieked and charged as well, not letting her brother be treated like that, but she too was stopped cold by Amun-Hawkra's fiery breath.

Cleo's laughter was annoying as ever; "Oh boy… you are easier than I thought, and I cannot believe Black-Dranzer obeyed a weakling like you!" she choked out from between laughs.

"How do you know about Black-Dranzer?" Kai shot back, shocked that everyone lately seems to know about his bit beast's dark counterpart.

"Foolish Kai… I know all about you, because I was there, two years ago… I was there at the Abbey when Boris handed you Black-Dranzer, I was even then when you helped defeat my brother and his teammates, when you betrayed us! When you destroyed your own grandfather!" Cleo replied with a cold voice.

Kai stood there, rigid in his place, now he knew why the girl was familiar to him, it all became very painfully clear to him, a little to late, "You're… Brian's younger sister!" he choked out.

Cleo smiled, "I'm glad you recognize me Kai," she spoke in a tone that made chills run down Charly's spine.

**_Author Notes:_** Told you that you wouldn't regret sticking around! Cleo is Brian's younger sister and she up to take revenge.


	43. Endgame Part 4: The Awakened King

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** this is the PRE-LAST Chapter of this fic! It's all finally coming to a wrap! Buckle up! And turn up the AC, it's about to get totally hot in here!

Chapter #43: Endgame [Part 4]: The Awakened King

Charly looked back and forth from Kai to Cleo, she knew who Kai meant, and it got her a little ticked. "Cleo, you're insane!" she spoke.

Cleo shook her head, "I am bored of this," she said coldly. Clasping the Ankh around her neck the girl closed her eyes, "Amun-Hawkra it's time to finish this…" she muttered.

Amun-Hawkra spread his wings and took off fluently; rising on his hind paws he opened his beak, a fireball fast forming in his throat. "Divine inferno attack!" Cleo called.

Amun-Hawkra blasted out a pillar of fire, aiming it right at Dranzer; the soul bird sprung his wings and took off. The flame missed him but now it was heading right at Kai. There was a shriek as Celeste dove in front of the pillar, turning her back to it, spreading out her grand wings in a giant shield, protecting Kai from the blast.

Charly felt a searing pain in her body and fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. Cleo laughed at that, her laugh sounding cold and distant. The temperature in the room seared with the blast and Kai realized just for what the room was coated with metal for, it was a human-sized oven, designed to weaken him.

Above, in the observation room the others saw this, Rei instantly put his hands on the glass, he saw Charly go down, "No…" his eyes narrowed to slits, as anger began to boil within the pit of his stomach.

Jay watched too, angry with Cleo, "That was uncalled for," he commented.

"If I get my hands on her… Driger will not leave her bit beast standing," Rei hissed.

"Calm down Rei, Charly is ok, look… she's trying to get up," Vega placed a calming hand on Rei's shoulder.

"He's right Vega, Cleo is cruel and evil, and by the look of things… it's getting pretty hot down there, Dizzy is registering massive temperature spikes," Kenny voiced. This shocked everyone.

Takara looked from her best friend to the boy she loved, 'Common Charly… Kai… I know you can do it,' she thought.

Below, Celeste collapsed, momentarily overwhelmed by the blast, her blade was wobbling wildly out of control. Dranzer meanwhile just floated there, his eyes glowing an angry crimson. He shrieked loudly, a small cracking sound came from somewhere above. Finally he charged, flames igniting about him to form a fiery bird aura. Dranzer slashed at Amun-Hawkra's face with his talons, shockingly sending the beast riling in pain. He resumed slashing away, causing Amun-Hawkra to retreat. Dranzer's blade was tackling Amun-Hawkra's left and right, sending it wobbling. Another shriek, more cracking came from above.

With all the flames the heat was searing, Kai was having trouble keeping from falling unto his knees, his vision was beginning to blur, beads of sweat made their way from his forehead, down. By his side, Charly was kneeling, clutching her stomach, and breathing hard.

"Amun-Hawkra!" Cleo called shocked at how incapacitated he was by Dranzer, the enraged soul bird was slashing at him with brutal accuracy. "Admit your loss Kai? You friend is suffering because of you," she taunted, motioning to Charly.

Charly looked up at that, "Don't mind me Kai, you have her on the ropes… I'm ok, just in pain, but I'm ok… Celeste… listen up, and listen up well, I know you can understand me!" Charly called.

Celeste froze, and turned her head to her mistress, shocking Cleo. Charly meanwhile attempted to get up, "Celeste… I want you to listen to Kai's orders, every single one, you and Dranzer have to work in perfect sync," she added.

Celeste nodded her head, turning her ebony eyes to Kai; she looked him square in his eyes, her ebony stare boring into him, looking into his soul.

Cleo was shocked rigid as Celeste nodded again suddenly, spreading her wings, with and ear splitting shriek she took off, joining Dranzer, it was pure massacre down there as the Gemini soul birds converged on the weakening Amun-Hawkra.

"We have you on the ropes Cleo… it's almost over… Dranzer… Celeste… Hell-firestorm!" Kai ordered, pausing momentary, how strange it was to be ordering Celeste, but she obeyed, both released flames, and this time Dranzer didn't need to take off to spin the flames into a flaming twister, absorbing Amun-Hawkra into the flaming twister.

Above them, through the sunroof, the clouds of day were clearing exposing the bright sun. Amun-Hawkra began to glow; He was drawing more energy from the sun. He shrieked and rose on his hind paws, the eye of Horus on his forehead began to glow.

"Fine… You have it your way," Cleo smiled, "Kai… you could've been the best, but you chose to throw it all away, for what, for your friends? You can't gain strength from them. You can't even hold your own against the heat, much less win me, the hotter it gets, the weaker you get, and Dranzer weakens too, soon… with one strike, I will claim my win." Amun-Hawkra escaped from the twister, and it vanished as he flapped his wings foreword, once again negating the hurricane of flames.

"You're wrong Cleo, friends is all that matters, Charly just proved it to you, this is my fight, but she is willing to risk her life to support me, you will never know how much strength that brings, she trusts me enough to let me control her bit beast!" Kai spat back with all the hate and detest he had burning in his eyes.

"Amun-Hawkra… Ray Of Ra!" Cleo cried. The giant griffin opened his beak, an orb of energy beginning to form in his mouth.

Charly heard a crack coming from above her, followed by more cracking. Looking up she saw that the glass on the sunroof was cracking; the pressure in the room was getting too much for the glass.

A second later the griffin shot out his beam, like a solar flare, it was yellow, and wide, Celeste and Dranzer shrieked as they tried to avoid it, managing by a hair. Kai moved out of the way in the nick of time. The beam shot past him, digging a deep trench into the concrete and metal floor.

Charly was getting tired of this, shaking her head, she watched beads of her sweat hit the floor, evaporating nearly instantly.

Above the others watched in shock and terror, Rei was growing angrier and angrier by the second. And even Jay was getting agitated by all of this.

"Common Charly, Kai… don't let her win!" Tyson called, as if they could hear him.

Vega clasped her hands and so did the other girls, even Anne and Kimmy. Tom's jaw was hanging open, but Abel wasn't worried at all, to him it all was meant to be, it was the test to determine if the destined warriors were powerful enough to conquer these challenges, for the challenges ahead of them.

Below Charly clasped her fists, "That's it Cleo… I had enough of this… kid gloves are off…" she hissed, reaching over she pulled off her glove and stood up, her jacket fell to the floor next, the girl was now in her halter-top, glaring murder at Amun-Hawkra, "Celeste! The sunroof can't hold on much longer! Nova Flames!" she ordered.

Celeste obeyed, flames ignited about her as she charged at Amun-Hawkra, more cracking came from up above. Kai looked up, seeing the giant cracks on the sunroof, it looked almost ready to shatter.

"Dranzer… Go for it…" he ordered. Dranzer obeyed charging at Amun-Hawkra as well, "Flame-Saber!" Kai called. 

Fire ignited brightly about Dranzer. Suddenly the siblings shrieked as they homed in on Amun-Hawkra, the shriek was the final straw, the sunroof shattered, shards of glass falling to the ground below, a blast of air kicked up as the hot air escaped the confines of the room. Taking most of the glass shards up along with it. The observation room glass shattered as well, more glass shards fell, and the people in the room felt just how hot the room was down there.

The soul bird plowed into Amun-Hawkra, shockingly sending him off balance. Little known to them, above, the sun, a sliver of black appeared at the corner, moving across to block the sun.

"Jay… look, the sun!" Tom called.

Jay looked up, noticing the small sliver of black at the corner of the sun, "Abel… it has begun… Tom… prepare to summon Black-Dranzer, it's time to finish this," he said coldly.

Back at the arena, Celeste, Dranzer and Amun-Hawkra were going at it with renewed savagery. Kai was focusing all he had to give his power to Dranzer, and obviously by his side, Charly was doing the same. The arena began to darken suddenly, Cleo looked up sharply and her launcher slipped from her hands as she gasped in horror, "No… not now! Not when I'm winning!" she called. Kai and Charly looked up as well, the sun was halfway blocked by the moon.

Amun-Hawkra began to shriek, his power draining with the vanishing sun, occasionally it would shimmer, threatening to separate, Celeste and Dranzer froze, closing their wings about them, their crown-shaped crests began to glow and shimmer.

Above, Abel took out a flute and began to play the balled of the soul birds, playing it perfectly. Tom was holding unto his blade, chanting something quietly. The others watched perplexed, Kimmy's camera was still rolling, it was focused on the arena below, having been set down unto a small stool Allen provided.

Charly and Kai heard the tune, instantly recognizing it. Celeste and Dranzer began to react to the tune, around both, flaming auras erupted the two bits however remained in one place as the sun continued to dim. Their eyes focused on Cleo as the auras took form of flaming birds around them, Celeste and Dranzer slowly opened their wings and let out a shrill shriek, their power returning to them with the dimming sun.

Cleo took a step back, shocked and fearful of the sigh before her. Celeste and Dranzer's eyes were ablaze now; the two were staring at Amun-Hawkra with hate and disgust.

Looking up she saw the sun was almost gone, but a small slip left. And it too vanished, the sun's corona flared bright, giving the moon eerie dark glow.

At the second the corona flared up, a glow erupted from Kai's pocket, a black glow. Kai reached into his pocket, drawing the black blade.

"Cleo… I did not throw away Black-Dranzer… here he is!" he said.

Black-Dranzer suddenly exploded into a black glow as the bit chip pulsated, a shriek echoes as suddenly a black beam erupted from it; it rose above the arena, spinning, growing larger by the second.

Suddenly a pair of glowing blue eyes pierced the darkness and beam of energy erupted outward leaving a form floating there, Black-Dranzer in all his glory, the soul bird shrieked angrily, his shriek deep, omnious. 

Celeste and Dranzer sprung their wings at that instant, taking off, both began to race about the arena, emitting flames, the arena was soon covered in intense flames.

"Welcome… the Soul-Bird of Time… The Third Phoenix," Jay muttered.

"It's all over for Cleo, Avenger is one hot birdie, but compared to his older brother, he's a fledgling," Tom added.

Below, Black-Dranzer watched over this, he shrieked again, causing the two soul birds to stop, transforming into a black beam of light, Black-Dranzer entered the flames and they began to lift, fast forming a large sphere.

It rippled with energy, Black-Dranzer's dark energy. Celeste and Dranzer exchanged looks. And so did Charly and Kai.

"The Prophecy Kenny found… it makes sense now, when the moon swallows up the sun… the eclipse," Charly spoke up.

Kai nodded, "The song of the Prophecy is the ballad of the soul birds," he added.

Charly turned to the game at hand, Amun-Hawkra was barely holding on, he looked ready to separate, and Cleo was too stunned to move. "Celeste… Dranzer… It's time to unleash the power of the dark star!" Charly called boldly.

Much to Kai's surprise, Dranzer followed Charly's command. The two soul birds took off, their blades vanishing in their bodies as the soul birds transformed into brilliant beams of light, dark crimson and red. Both shot into the orb of flames contained by Black-Dranzer, the orb grew bigger, now looking like a small sun, flares and small prominences danced about it

At that instant, Cleo fell to her knees, admitting her imminent defeat, "It's over… I failed you brother… I failed, how could they be so strong? How?" she whispered to herself.

Suddenly three beams exited the sun, Black-Dranzer, Celeste, and Dranzer materialized, their crests glowing, on each of their foreheads, the three distinct feathers changed colors, one black in the middle, one dark crimson at the right, one red at the left, the three floated above the arena.

The star bellow them split into three beams of fire and shot at the soul birds, each opened their beaks, absorbing the energy, containing it in a small orb within their beaks. The energy began to swirl and grow, gaining power with each passing second.

TO BE CONCLUDED…

**_Author Notes:_** This is it! The Prophecy is coming to life. The Third Phoenix, Black-Dranzer has descended to fulfill the prophecy. And Cleo is down! Stick around for the final chapter of COTA! '**_Endgame [Part 5]: Dark Prominence'_**


	44. Endgame Part 5: Dark Prominence

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade 

**_Author Notes:_** this is the final episode of COTA! At the end there is a tiny bonus you people would like. It's exclusive to 'Exodia-Girl Productions' so far! The Sequel is soon to come, I'm in the final stages of planning it out now.

Chapter #44: Endgame [Part 5]: Dark Prominence

Amun-Hawkra's power finally vanished, the divine bit split into two, Hawkra, and Sphiamun. Hawkra having no blade to reside in shot out in a yellow beam, right into the sky.

"NO!" Cleo cried, knowing there was nothing to stop the prophecy from coming true now.

At that instant, the three soul birds let out their attack, each shot out a beam of energy from their beaks, one black, one blood crimson, one red. The beams combined into a rippling pillar of energy and flames, a solar prominence, it hit Sphiamun hard, the arena around him exploded, and some parts began vaporizing in the immense power.

An Explosion erupted at the arena, the metal walls of the room began to glow angry red. Strings of fire shot from the arena, surrounding Charly and Kai, the two were glaring at Cleo murderously.

Celeste and Dranzer sprung their wings again, heading for their masters, their blades emerged; Kai and Charly raised their hands catching the blades effortlessly. The Gemini soul birds however didn't go into their blades, the two of them hovered above their masters, slowly lowering, and their flames still circling the two teens, the soul bird became nearly transparent as they hovered lower.

Cleo looked up at the victors, what she saw shocked her; there was Kai and Charly, the wings of their soul birds appearing to be their wings, the distinct tails of their soul birds lashing on unseen winds. Black-Dranzer, hovered lower, and Cleo looked up into his glowing eyes, shocked into one place.

'It's over… the prophecy of the destined ones has been fulfilled,' she heard his cold voice a second later he vanished, becoming a beam of black light, going at Kai's pocket. The flames vanished and so did Celeste and Dranzer.

The arena was nearly completely vaporized, Sphiamun's bit chip however somehow survived.

"Cleo… we win, did you think you could possibly stand up to us? Kai is truly the best, even if he lost a few… it's not flawlessness that makes us the best, it's our ability to get over our defeats, let that be a lesson to you," Charly spoke coldly. She then looked at Kai, "Thank you Kai, for putting faith in me for once, your faith helped me find my inner strength and overcome the immense heat… thanks I owe you," she smiled at him, much to her shock Kai smiled back.

"You earned the faith… long ago," he replied.

At that instant, the double doors burst open and the others ran in, Charly looked to her side smiling. Takara ran right up to Kai and threw her arms around his neck, "You did it Kai-Kun!" She cried joyfully, hugging him close.

"Congratulations… Kai, Charly, that was perfectly done," Jay commented.

Cleo watched all of this, still sitting on her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. Charly noticed this and broke away from the noise of the congratulations, she approached the girl slowly, "Don't be angry with us Cleo, we did everything we could to win," she spoke.

"I'm not mad at you Charly, and I'm not mad at Kai, not anymore, maybe… maybe I should've known I stood no chance against the both of you. I got overconfident, just like my brother, I guess cockiness runs in the family." She replied.

Charly smiled, "You win some, you lose some… Sphiamun is powerful, but… I guess even he couldn't stand up to three bit beasts," she replied.

"Guess so," Cleo looked up and actually smiled, "I'm really sorry Charly, I… I almost hurt you, and…I'm truly sorry."

"You can start being sorry by stopping saying 'I'm sorry," Charly replied, stretching out her hand, "Common, get up… you lost, so what, life goes on," she added.

Cleo clasped her hand and Charly pulled her up, "You're right, I guess I did overdo it," she looked at Kai who was eyeing her strangely, "Kai… I must say, I never imagined Black-Dranzer could hold so much power, you truly are the only one who can possibly control him," she approached him slowly.

Allen appeared from the doorway, "Cleo… I'm glad it's over, you can stop being so cold now," he spoke.

"Yea… I guess I overdid that too," Cleo chuckled.

"Hey, just as long as you don't come after our lives, all's cool," Tyson put in.

"I'm even willing to forgive you," Takara added.

"The prophecy has been fulfilled, we have no further reasons to stay," Abel began.

"Abel you are such a sourpuss, this is an occasion for a party!" Tom countered waving his hand in the air.

"Tom… when you mention it that way, I say he must be Kai's long lost twin! Both are spoilsports," Tyson joked, earning himself a death glare from Kai and Abel. The others laughed, and Cleo smirked at how true the statement seemed to be.

"Um Charly…" Cleo reached over to her upper arm pulling something off, "I want you to have these, as a token of my friendship and sincerity," she pulled off a golden snake bracelet, it was delicate, it curled twice around the arm, it's head pointing upwards, and it's tail-tip downwards. Cleo handed it to Charly and reached over to her other arm to pull off a matching snake.

Charly took them in surprised, "Thank you Cleo… but really… you don't have to," she stammered.

"It's my gift, because now, I will never be your enemy, no matter what, I realized my errors," Cleo spoke.

The others watched in surprise and Charly accepted the charms, "Thanks…" she looked at the others.

"Well, it's been a blast Cleo, but really we have to get going, I have a feeling we will meet again, some time in the future," Vega spoke.

"I hope so, I would like to consider you my friends, and not my enemies, even you Kai, I was wrong about you, you truly are a champion," Cleo stretched out her hand to him. Kai slowly took it and shook it numbly. Cleo smiled softly, "Thank you, thank you so much," she spoke softly.

With that the group left, Cleo watched, "It was meant to be, and it's better to be his friend than his enemy. Kai is truly great, and now I see why Brian and Tala lost. Anyone under Kai's training would be unstoppable, Spencer just got lucky that time, only because Seaborg is a water elemental and he received a handicap with that dish," Cleo spoke.

"I'm glad you finally see the truth Cleo, I knew this would have happened, you never stood a chance against him and Charly, they seem to share a strange sibling bond, and that bond makes them more powerful than Amun-Hawkra," Allen cut in, having watched the scene.

"Allen, I need one small favor of you," Cleo looked at her adoptive brother.

"Anything," was his reply.

"I need a new blade, they totally trashed my old one, and not to mention this place," Cleo looked around at the damaged floor and the walls, the sunroof, and the spectator booth windows.

Allen shook his head, "It's not a problem, I'll get someone to fix it," with that he walked off.

"Oh and Allen… I would like to invite Brian and his friends over, I want to talk to them, it's been over a year," Cleo called after her adoptive brother. Allen just nodded.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, at the hotel, the gang was at the saloon, celebrating. Jay and his team decided to stay just a little longer, to do some sight seening. The party was noisy and many other guests looked in displeasure, but the teens didn't care much for them.

Charly was telling everyone how awesome it was to fight that fight. She was describing everything in great detail. By the speed she was talking, even Tyson would be tongue-tied if he tried to match it.

Kai was sitting off the side, cradling a drink in his hands, occasionally sipping at it. He kept thinking about all that happened, finally it was over; he knew it was over. Shaking his head he relaxed a little, 'How could I have missed the fact that she looks so much like Brian, I should've seen it coming,' he thought.

'Master… do not worry, we did what we were destined to do, our destiny has been fulfilled,' Dranzer said in his mind, his voice deep, and calm.

'You are mistaken Dranzer, our destiny is not over yet, there will be more challenges, I can see them all coming,' Black-Dranzer countered.

Kai ignored them both in favor of setting his gaze on Takara, the girl was laughing at something Hikaru said. Her hand was on Hikaru's shoulder as she used it as a rest to keep herself upright. Vega was smirking slightly, but even she couldn't hide her mirth. Tyson and Max were almost on the floor with laughter, and Rei was smiling widely.

Seemingly as if sensing his gaze on her, Takara turned her head to him, smiling sweetly. Kai looked away, hoping his long bangs would hide away his blush, he didn't wish to be caught staring at her like that.

Takara excused herself from her friends and approached him, sitting close, "What's wrong?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Nothing… I just… we just have to talk," he spoke, looking into her eyes. 'Kenneth was correct when he said it's difficult to talk to someone you love… and I do… love her,' he thought.

"Sure Kai… we can talk on the back promenade, common, they are getting a bit loud, even for me," Takara chuckled slightly, getting up. Kai followed her to the back patio of the hotel, where luckily, no one was.

The sun was just setting, and the first stars were appearing, above them was a beautiful crescent moon. "What did you want to talk about Kai?" Takara wondered.

Kai looked away for an instant, still fighting with himself, but it was hopeless, his heart was winning over his mind by a long shot, "I had a talk with Mr. Deamen about a month ago, right after we came back after rescuing Rei… and he said something that made me thing," Kai began.

"Yes… Charly's dad has that effect, doesn't he?" Takara placed her hand on top of Kai's which rested on the railing of the patio, "So… what did you think up?" she wondered.

"Takara… I don't know how to say this, I guess it's because this is the one thing I'm not good at," Kai paused, looking up at the moon, "I guess I'll just have to settle for the most common way to say this… I was fighting with myself for a while now because of this, Takara… I love you," he whispered the three words almost silently.

Takara blinked, she was sure she was hearing things, "Kai… did you just say…" she didn't get to finish the statement as Kai looked at her sharply, his hands grabbing hers.

"Takara, you heard me right… I said I love you," he replied with courage.

"Kai… I think you know… I love you too…" Kai cut her off again by kissing the girl, taking all his courage into his hands and finally letting himself let his emotions flow.

Inside, the others watched, the forms of Kai and Takara was silhouetted in the curtains by the moon, and still it was evident what was happening.

"About damn time…" Charly remarked.

"Yea… I guess this tale has a very happy… and sappy ending," Hikaru commented.

"He deserves it you know, he's a jerk, but even he deserves happiness," Tyson put in.

"So what are we going to do now?" Max wondered.

"Keep searching for the Greek divine bits, we're going to be in Athens for a little longer, so… might as well use the time while we can," Vega voiced.

"Guys… did you forget, the world tournaments are in six months, we better get started on preparing for them," Kenny pointed out.

"Not in Athens chief… I think we should let Kai and Takara sort things between them while we're here, you can remind him later," Rei spoke in a collected tone.

Kenny nodded, "Fine… I guess a little relaxation would do him good," with that the party resumed as if nothing was happening.

Eventually it died down and the Guardians left to their rooms, the gang separated and everyone went to sleep.

THE END 

**_Author Notes:_** So this is it for COTA, a sequel is in the works called 'Code Of The Amazons: Destined Warriors' so stick around for that.

And now for the Bonus Features! You know how they make soundtracks for movies, well; I put together a sort of my own! Well, here they are, the ten songs to fit this whole story quite nicely!

Code Of The Amazons 

**_The World's Greatest_** – R. Kelly (Bladebreakers Theme)

**_Get This Party Started_** – Pink (Amazon's theme)

**_Days Like That _**– Sugar Jones (Charly/Aaron song)

**_Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely_** – Backstreet Boys (Charly's Emotional Theme)

**_Selfish_** – N*Sync (Rei/Charly Theme)

**_Shape Of My Heart_** – Backstreet Boys (Kai/Takara Theme)

**_Truly, Madly, Deeply_** – Savage Garden (Max/Lilly Theme)

**_This I Promise You_** – N*Sync (Tyson/Hikaru Theme)

**_Goldeneye_** – Tina Turner (Cleo's Theme)(and Yea… I know it's an oldie, but I couldn't find anything that would quite fit the same)

**_Bring Me Back To Life_** – Evanescence (Ending Theme, AKA 'Dark Prominence' Theme, if you listen to lyrics closely it also foreshadows something in the sequel, I'm not saying what! You going to have to read to find out!)


End file.
